


Encuentros

by dianasicaru



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 131,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianasicaru/pseuds/dianasicaru
Summary: Un universo alternativo, las personas estamos destinadas a estar juntas de una forma u otra, ¿Que les deparara el destino a nuestros agentes Mulder y Scully?.Aveces estar con la persona que deseas es mas difícil de lo que quisieras, o tal vez uno se complica mucho la vida.





	1. "Los caminos se cruzan"

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno para empezar quiero decirles que he jugado un poco con las fechas de nacimiento haciendolos mas jóvenes para el año que estoy manejando, espero que no importe, quería o pretendía que tuvieran un poco mas de tecnología.  
> Tampoco soy muy buena ubicándome tiempo y espacio así que he inventado nombres y lugares, prometo corregirlos mas adelante de ser necesario.  
> Algunos nombres de personajes que han aparecido no estaba muy segura del nombre correcto espero no haberme equivocado de ser así por favor corregirme.

C A P I T U L O  1   “Los caminos se cruzan “

  
**09 de Abril 2010 VIERNES**

**Washington D.C.**

  
**Hospital MedStar Georgetown**  
Área de psiquiatría, consultorio 3  
19:00 HRS 

Y ahí estaba yo, escuchando a mi último paciente agendado del día, una joven de apenas 21 años de edad, con todo un futuro por delante y con ya dos antecedentes de suicidio, un matrimonio arreglado, aunque pudiera decir obligado por los padres en ambos lados al enterarse del embarazo de la joven, y por supuesto que podemos esperar, tuvo que dejar la escuela, su carrera de enfermería, casarse con un chico de su misma edad que trabaja de cajero mitad del tiempo en Wal-Mart, y estudiaba alguna Ingeniería, me pregunto si fue cuestión de una mala jugada del destino, de alguna manera las cosas no pudieron ser, el amor a veces no bastaba, no era suficiente, y lamentablemente él entendía muy bien esa parte, la vida había sido lo bastante cruel enseñándole esa lección.

-¨Fue amor a primera vista, me enamore en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron esa noche¨ -Claire me dijo con tristeza -¨No se que nos paso, ¿qué fue lo que me paso a mi? , nos queríamos tanto, sentíamos el mundo en nuestras manos¨.

Después del segundo intento de suicidio, el estado tuvo que interceder, y la trabajadora social decidió por mutuo acuerdo que el bebe por el momento no se iría al refugio, si no que estaría  bajo custodia temporal con los padres de su pareja.

Fue mandada a su consulta semanal para valorar su estado mental y avances en la terapia, pudiera decir que vamos paso a paso, la trabajadora social le dio 6 meses para lograr avances positivos en la actitud de Claire y que puedan regresarle la custodia de su bebe, y sinceramente esperaba que saliera adelante, lograra terminar sus estudios y criar a su hijo como se merece junto con su esposo; casi puedo escuchar a algunos decir que por fin le saco provecho a tantos años de estudio en Oxford y ese tiempo trabajando en ciencias del comportamiento.

-¨ ¿Cree que pueda lograrlo? ¿Cree que pueda seguir mi matrimonio, con Scott después de esto? ¿Cree que el confié en mi de nuevo?.... Yo no quiero divorciarme de él…¨ -me dice triste- ¨Yo elegí la vida con él, yo en verdad lo quiero¨- baja la mirada juega con sus manos y con el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular- ¨Cree que el pueda seguir queriéndome después de todo lo que he hecho¨.

Me mira esperanzada y con una media sonrisa. Me enderezo en mi asiento y empiezo a revisar mis notas.

\- ¨Bueno Claire, eso es lo que intentamos descubrir aquí, todos quieren lo mejor para ti, tus papas quieren que salgas adelante con tu bebe… el divorcio, aunque es una opción, recomiendo que esperemos un poco, veamos como avanza esto y como te sientes al final de nuestro ciclo de sesiones, ya te paso tu medico y la trabajador social el rol…¨ - bajo la mirada un poco a mi libreta de apuntes para ver el nombre de la trabajadora social que la mando a valoración y del médico que actualmente se encarga de la salud física - ¨La Dra. …. Mmmm la Dra. Scully es la que te atiende en cuanto a salud y en las notas que tengo aquí dice que en cuestión física te encuentras mucho mejor, has subido un poco mas de peso lo que es bueno…¨- le sonrió - ¨ …Las heridas ya sanaron completamente tanto las de las muñecas como las de tu muslo¨ - subo la mirada para verla directamente - ¨Creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien Claire, es nuestra sexta sesión, llevamos mes y medio en esto y vamos muy bien, estoy seguro que lograras superar esto, eres muy joven aun, los dos son muy jóvenes aun, y tienen un hijo por el que seguir adelante, no veo por qué Scott no pueda confiar en ti de nuevo, el también está muy preocupado por ti¨.

\- ¨ ¿El le ha dicho algo?¨- me sonríe- ¨ ¿Algo sobre mi y nuestra relación?¨-se remueve inquieta en su asiento.

Le sonrió y me quito los lentes - ¨ Tu sabes que eso es información confidencial Claire, no puedo decirte lo que trato en terapia con el¨- ella baja su cabeza -  ¨Lo que sí puedo decirte es que estoy seguro que van a lograrlo, no estás sola en esto¨ - suena la alarma y ya ha pasado la hora de terapia, vuelvo a sonreírle.

\- ¨ ¿Has podido dormir bien?  O quieres que ponga la nota para que tu medico te prescriba de nuevo las pastillas para poder dormir, de no ser necesario lo mejor sería poder suspenderlas, tal vez puedas tomar un té para relajarte antes de dormir¨.

-¨No, no¨- se levanta de su asiento y toma sus pertenencias- ¨Creo que intentare conciliar el sueño sin esas cosas¨ - sonríe y se pone su chamarra- ¨No es por nada pero creo que esas pastillas me noquean un poco más de lo que deberían y la verdad quiero estar alerta a todo, creo que como usted dice puedo lograrlo¨

\- ¨Así será Claire ya lo veras, te veo en tu próxima sesión OK!¨

Asiente con la cabeza y sale de la oficina; me levanto y estiro mis piernas, dejo mis lentes, mi libreta de notas en el escritorio y respiro profundamente, mientras descanso mis manos en la cintura y miro por la ventana el jardín, simplemente ha sido un día agotador.

Me siento tras del escritorio para poner las notas en el expediente, lo mejor es terminar esto de una buena vez, así  no tendré que regresar mañana.

-¨ ¿Cansado Doctor? ¨.

Me dice Joan con una amplia sonrisa, una señora ya en sus 60 años de edad,  carismática , de lentes, con el clásico cabello como una nube, blanco y rizado, o como un algodón, siempre es tan amable, me trae mi café en las mañanas, me arregla mi corbata o el cuello de la camisa de vez en cuando, se preocupa cuando no como a mis horas, me regaña, casi pudiera decir que es mi madre, y de hecho para mí lo es, felizmente casada con Frank, un hombre simpático, que igual que ella es como un padre para mi, las veces que he ido a su casa a la clásica parrillada en verdad disfrutaba sus conversaciones sobre todo y nada a la vez, era tranquilizador estar en su casa, hablando de  deportes, cosas paranormales, música, ellos eran mi familia;  le sonrió de vuelta y cierro los ojos.  
\- ¨Fue tu última sesión de hoy, en tu agenda no hay nada hasta el lunes¨- toma los expedientes de la mesa- ¨Ve a casa a descasar Fox… - suspira- ¨…  o si te sientes con ánimos por qué no vas y tomas algo en un bonito lugar y conoces por fin a una linda chica…. ¨.

Volteo a verla y suelto una carcajada.

\- ¨ ¿Que insinúas Joan? ¿Crees que soy un amargado? Tu sabes que salgo a divertirme con los chicos de vez en cuando, tu incluso los conoces sabes que son tan estrafalarios que no podría aburrirme con ellos…¨ le explico.

Joan vuelve a suspirar y me sonríe-¨ Yo lo sé, lo sé, pero yo hablo de cierta compañía femenina Fox, no puros bultos de testosterona embriagándose hasta altas horas de la noche comiendo comida chatarra en tu departamento…¨.

-¨Frohike seguramente se ofendería con ese comentario¨- le digo sin voltear a verla mientras termino mi nota.

\- ¨…Yo me refiero a que te hace falta salir con una chica, una mujer,  tener una cita…. No todo es trabajo hijo, todos estos años, lo que has pasado y Samantha… creo que tienes que salir y disfrutar la vida, con una buena mujer, sentar cabeza, casarte tener hijos…. ¨.

Y en ese momento la detengo de su sueño.

\- ¨Joan dijiste solo salir al principio y terminaste casándome…!!! … y casi siendo la madrina de mis hijos…¨- Joan me mira irritada y continuo la frase ya sin sarcasmos ni burlas - ¨Te prometo que lo intentare…¨.

Cierro el expediente y me levanto del escritorio, ella se acerca a mí para acomodarme mi corbata, se me queda mirando por un tiempo; la conozco desde pequeño, no hay un momento de mi vida en el que ella no allá estado a mi lado, de hecho creo que tengo más momentos y buenos recuerdos con ella que con mi propia madre, he aprendido mas de ella que de nadie más en mi vida; me da mi saco y mi cartera y solo puedo agradecerle dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¨… Lo intentare aunque como ya te lo he dicho…¨- suspiro y parpadeo haciendo ojitos- ¨… el amor simplemente no se ha hecho para Fox Mulder, no está en mi destino Joan…. Llevo sin una mujer ¿cuántos años? Más de 2… la única mujer que necesito en mi vida eres tu… solo tu Joan…¨ – ella resopla molesta y la miro haciéndole entender que se a que se refiere, que se exactamente lo que quiere decir, de hecho siempre les he agradecido ese aprecio hacia mi persona - ¨… Respecto  Samantha ese tema lo dejamos para otro día Joan, no quiero hablar de ella y mucho menos que empecemos a hablar de mi madre…¨suspiro.

\- ¨Espero vivir muchos años más para poder verte con una buena mujer, nada me daría más alegría que verte enamorado Fox, verte suspirar por alguien y no por problemas de la pasado… poder verte con tu propia familia… te imaginas una pequeña niña con esos ojos verdes o un niño igual de inquieto como lo has sido tú, saltando por todos lados…¨- suspira y me mira con ojos de que ha tramado algo- ¨… Yo creo Fox que con algo de suerte y un poco mas de entusiasmo de tu parte, y si los planetas y la luna se alinean y acomodan de tal manera, y tal vez si Frank tuviera razón y un OVNI te llevara y te hiciera un lavado de cerebro para entrar en razón…¨-nos reímos y bajo la cabeza-¨…Hoy será tu día de suerte… lo presiento¨.

Me sonríe cariñosamente y cierra sus ojos como si pidiera un deseo, aprieto su hombro con calidez y salgo de ahí; yo se que quiere lo mejor para mi, ha sido así desde hace años.

Es viernes y generalmente los chicos y yo salimos a tomar unas cervezas en un bar cerca de aquí, y a veces, si el humor lo permite y Frohike no toma tragos de mas, vamos a jugar cartas a mi departamento o a su ¨bunker¨ como lo llaman,  a tomar un par mas cervezas y encargar comida china o pizza.

O tal vez solo una noche tranquila, puedo hablarle a John y tomarnos un trago, si no tiene nada planeado.

Mientras me dirijo al auto saco mi celular y marco el número de su oficina. 

-¨Doggett¨- contesta del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¨Jonh!... que planes tienes para hoy, pensaba en que tal vez podríamos ir a tomar un trago al bar de siempre, o ¿tienes trabajo aun en la oficina?...¨

-¨Mulder!! Ammm espera un momento… ¨- se escuchan voces en el fondo y papeles- ¨… estoy terminando mi informe, te veo en que dices ¿30 minutos?, quede con Mónica también de ir a cenar algo saliendo de la oficina, pero es dentro de 2 horas... Son las 7: 20 pm así que podemos ir un rato, ella entra a guardia hasta las 11pm en el hospital…¨.

-¨No no Jonh tu ya tienes planes y yo….¨- me interrumpe…

-¨ohh vamos Mulder!! Puedo decirle que lleve a su amiga… no estoy seguro si es tu tipo pero es muy sexy hermano eso si puedo decírtelo, la he visto un par de veces al recoger a Mónica ¨… - suspira- ¨… vive con ella comparten departamento… ¿Que dices? Vamos tomamos unos tragos con las chicas y de ahí nos vamos a cenar los 4¨…

Me dice entusiasmado, el es aliado de Joan y Frank, y cree de igual manera que necesito conocer a alguien YAAAA!!! Ahora entiendo su mirada de Joan antes de salir de la oficina.

Suspiro - ¨ ¿Hablaste con Joan verdad?¨- se ríe y me contesta- ¨No por supuesto que no Mulder, sería incapaz de arreglar algo así¨.

Sé que me engaña, de hecho casi pudiera asegurar que así es, seguramente ya lo tenía planeado, me paso la mano por la barbilla y sonrío.

\- ¨OK nos vemos en 20 minutos en el bar de siempre, y más vale que esta chica tuya traiga un buen partido para mí o estarás en serios problemas John…¨- lo amenazo jugando- ¨Nos vemos en un rato¨.

Termino la llamada y no puedo evitar reírme, ¿una cita a ciegas? No puede salir nada bien en algo así… Uffff debí haber rechazado la oferta… o debí solo haber llamado a los chicos, jugar billar, tomar unas cervezas y simplemente ir a casa a dormir, desde que John hace unos meses conoció a Mónica solo me ha hablado de lo interesante que sería mi vida si conociera a una chica, que podríamos salir en parejas, ir de vacaciones, ¨Las cosas más simples serian extraordinarias si conocieras a alguien¨ me dice,  pero disfruto mi soledad, no me explico que tienen en contra de disfrutar la soltería y la soledad, al menos creo que puedo vivir con eso muchos años más. 

  
10 minutos después.

Camino rumbo al bar, apenas cae la noche en la ciudad, con esas pesadas nubes que cubren el cielo y no dejan ver las estrellas, creo que tal vez va a llover, debí haber traído mi gabardina por lo menos o venir en el coche, maldita idea de estirar las piernas y hacer algo de ejercicio,  el coche se quedo estacionado en el hospital, ya que John traería el suyo y no tenia caso andar en dos…

Y justo en ese momento empiezo a sentir las gotas de lluvia, miro al cielo y definitivamente, Joan se equivoco de nuevo, hoy no será mi día de suerte, sonrío y apresuro el paso, ya que la lluvia se hace más pesada en cuestión de minutos

Voy caminando con pasos largos y apresurados, y justo al doblar la esquina una chica de baja estatura me embiste y todo fue muy rápido, momentos en los actúas en base a instintos, nos tambaleamos y no hago más que tomarla en un fuerte abrazo por la cintura para que no se caiga y me recargo en la pared con ella entre mis brazos, la respiración agitada…

-¨… lo siento, lo siento mucho… la lluvia… ¨.

Me dice apenada y con la respiración pesada, con sus manos en mi pecho, me mira y por un momento su mirada me intriga… esos ojos azules como el mar, su cabello rojo como el fuego que contrastan con esa piel blanca, sumamente blanca. 

Le sonrío y me devuelve la sonrisa bajando la cabeza… 

-¨Yo es… solo que no me fije, la lluvia…. Venia distraída y cuando la lluvia…. Lo siento… ¨- comienza a reírse- ¨…En verdad estoy muy apenada¨.

Me dice intentando apartarse de mí, y por un momento un segundo, simplemente no quiero soltarla, su cintura es tan pequeña y  siento como mis dedos se queman al sentir la calidez que emana su cuerpo, ella es tan pequeña, tan frágil, pero con una mirada tan fuerte tan profunda.+ 

Me sonríe de nuevo y muerde sus labios 

-¨No, no fue mi culpa debí fijarme… poner más atención, venia pensando en otras cosas…¨.

Apenado, ya que inconscientemente la tengo retenida en este abrazo, la suelto de mis brazos, ella se incorpora y se acomoda rápidamente su atuendo, abotonándose su blusa, que con la fricción se ha abierto el primero botón, y gracias a la genética Mulder puedo casi entre ver a lo que me parece un sostén de encaje blanco a juego con su blusa, ha de pensar que soy un enfermo o un degenerado, pero no puedo despegar la mirada de ella, le ayudo a recoger su maletín sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¨ Nuevamente una gran disculpa… gracias¨.

Se gira hacia mí y me sonríe de nuevo, acomoda mi corbata y mi saco, posa sus manos en mi pecho… suspira, cruzando de nuevo nuestras miradas, queriendo leer en mis ojos algo que ni yo sé bien en estos momentos, le sonrío nerviosos, y sin más ni más en ese momento me da un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y continua su camino a pasos apresurados, me quedo estático, como estatua…no no eso es poco… estoy congelado!!!, Fox Mulder di algo maldita sea!!! , habla algo!! pienso mientras veo como se aleja siguiendo su camino, suspiro y siento aun su perfume en mi ropa, un sutil aroma frutal y dulce, toco mi mejilla y paso mis dedos por los labios y suspiro de nuevo, ¿quién es esta mujer?, la observo, su silueta delgada, en unos tacones altos, un saco negro con una falda entubada hasta solo un poco arriba de las rodillas con una abertura atrevida en la parte de atrás, color vino, el cabello rojo agarrado en una coleta desarreglada pero sexy… y es todo lo que alcanzo a ver de ella cuando desaparece de mi vista.

Mi corazón no deja de latir, pero ¿qué me pasa?... salgo de mi trance dándome cuenta que sigo parado como idiota mojándome y sigo mi camino al bar ahora ya corriendo. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no puedo sacarla de mi mente y quitar esta estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro al pensar en el contacto de sus labios en mi mejilla.

Entre al bar, con mi pulso agitado, con una bola de sentimientos en la piel, no sé bien porque razón el encuentro tan accidentado con esta misteriosa mujer me tiene tan alterado, es la primera vez que siento algo así… su mirada… Dios!!! No puedo olvidar sus ojos azules…

-¨Mulder!!! Aquí hermano!!!....- me grita John, sentado en la esquina de la barra al fondo del bar.

Sacudo el exceso de agua de mi saco y mi cabello mientras me encamino a la barra.

-¨¿¿Que te paso?? Estas prácticamente empapado… de pies a cabeza…¨- le da un trago a su cerveza-¨... No me digas que te perdiste¨- en tono de burla y con una sonrisa en el rostro que no puede evitar.

Me rio y con una seña le pido una cerveza al bartender que atiende la barra mientras me quito el saco y me siento en el banquillo, arremangándome la camisa hasta los codos.

-¨Un pequeño percance, nada importante¨- suspiro, muevo la cabeza a quien quiero engañar, si cada vez que respiro puedo sentir su olor llenando mis pulmones. 

-¨Pero pareces perturbado hombre mírate… ¿qué paso?¨ -toma unos cacahuates y los mete a su boca, niego con la cabeza pero al parecer sigue esperando una respuesta más convincente de mi parte, me rio y aflojo mi corbata.

Le doy un trago a mi cerveza, fue un encuentro casual, de esos que pasan uno en un millón cada mil millones de años,  nunca la veré de nuevo… que caso tienen jugar a esto y hacer una gran historia al respecto, John seguramente hasta mandaría revisar todas las cámaras que pudiera de todas las esquinas y locales cerca con tal de que la viera de nuevo y los chicos… maldita sea los chicos!!! Son capaces de usar todos los satélites disponibles para rastrear a donde se dirigía y determinar su ubicación exacta… así que intento olvidar lo sucedido por un momento y cambiar el tema.

-¨ ¿Donde de esta mi afortunada cita John?...¨- intento que suene lo mas sarcástico que puedo mientras miro de un lado a otro- ¨… No veo chicas en este lugar… aunque…¨- volteo indicándole con la mirada del otro lado del bar- ¨… aquel tipo de allá…¨- John dirige su mirada hacia un hombre, joven, rubio, sentado solo en una mesa, balanceando su trago con las piernas cruzadas y mirando justo en nuestra dirección-¨.. Creo que pudiera decir que es tu día de suerte¨.

El suspira y me manda a callar con la mirada-¨Mónica cancelo, al parecer hubo una emergencia en el hospital y necesitaban apoyo, me llamo para cambiar la cita…¨- juega con la cerveza entre sus manos y simplemente se que trama algo.

-¨Escúpelo John, en que estas pensando, aun podemos ir con los chicos y jugar billar, recuerdas aquel sitio raro lleno de motociclistas donde nos llevo Melvin y…¨

-¨…Ohh bien…¨-me interrumpe- ¨Por qué no mejor nos vamos a cenar algo y tal vez puedas acompañarme a dejarle algún café o la cena a las chicas, algo así…¨- me mira de reojo- ¨… no se para que conozcas a tu chica¨.  
    
Y ahí está… por que a todos les parezco tan necesitado de una mujer.

-¨No no yo paso, vamos a cenar y has tus cosas, avísame si quedan para otro día…¨ - termino mi cerveza. 

  
Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, viendo la nota que da el periodista en el pequeño televisor empotrado en el techo justo al lado de nosotros. Esas noticias del espectáculo, más sensacionalistas y tan llenas de mentiras como el mismo gobierno con sus conspiraciones. 

Hasta que John decide romper el silencio incomodo.

-¨ ¿No te ha hablado Skinner?, me dijo que te pediría apoyo para un caso que crímenes violentos no ha podido resolver, parece que necesitan un nuevo perfil, andan algo perdidos por ahí, el agente Willis esta de peor humor que de costumbre… y Patterson ni se diga…¨ - me dice mientras pide un par de cervezas más - ¨Ya tienen más de 4 meses con ese caso en las manos y nada¨.

-¨Al parecer aun no es requerida mi valiosa participación, además no creo que a Patterson o a Krycek le caiga muy en gracia que yo este por ahí…¨ – sigo mirando el televisor - ¨… es mejor así, ya sabes que no me gusta mucho la idea de adentrarme en el lado oscuro de un criminal, ya tengo una vida demasiado siniestra como para agregarle más peso a mis hombros...¨.

-¨Deberías de dejar esa vida aburrida de psicólogo y ser mi compañero nuevamente…¨.

Lo interrumpo - ¨Por si no lo sabes esta vida aburrida de psicólogo es la que pagara los tragos esta noche y cabe mencionar si no lo recuerdas este psicólogo aburrido es el más codiciado en ciertas tareas sucias del FBI… ¨.

-¨Tu sabes a lo que me refiero Mulder… ¨- cierro los ojos por un momento para después mirarlo, ahí vamos de nuevo!!! - ¨…. estoy en busca de uno sabes, y Scott mi actual compañero esta recién salido de la academia, no sabe nada de nada y es pésimo en trabajo de campo¨ – me mira entusiasmado - ¨… vamos Mulder seriamos un excelente equipo de nuevo el mejor y… ¨.

Yo se que lo dice con las mejores intenciones, de verdad quisiera poder regresar pero no es lo mejor para mí en este momento, caí muy bajo en esos años y gracias a amigos como John y los chicos, incluso Skinner digamos que salí del gran pantano en el que me encontraba, no ha sido fácil, pero al menos recupere una parte de mi vida. 

\- ¨Creo que esta conversación la hemos tenido ya demasiadas veces John, no soy un hombre de reglas y lo sabes… trabajar en el bureau solo me acarreara problemas a mí y de paso a ti…¨ - regreso mi atención al televisor – ¨además tu eres un buen agente, y eres un un adicto a las reglas…. Las únicas cosas buenas que saque esos años fueron algunas amistades y ese apodo de ‘spooky Mulder'… sabes hasta creo que después de todo me gusta…¨.

-¨Tu sabes que romper reglas es lo que menos me importa, de hecho…¨.  
Lo interrumpo - ¨… yo sé que no te importa, pero a mi si John, te agradezco y te aseguro que seguiré considerado tu oferta, por lo pronto estoy bien justo así, justo donde me encuentro, y Joan no me permitiría, es mas no me perdonaría que abandonara mi trabajo… Además solo así tengo tiempo libre¨ – nos reímos y los dos le damos un trago a nuestras respectivas cervezas -¨ salí de eso hace ya un par de años no estoy listo para volver aun… fueron tiempos difíciles¨.

-¨Lo sé hermano lo fueron… ¨.

\- ¨ ¿Además Diana sigue trabajando ahí no es así? ¨ - no quisiera toparme con ella en realidad.

-¨En primer lugar no sé como rayos te metiste con ella¨ - lo miro fijamente - ¨En serio hermano no me explico cómo es que estuviste comprometido con esa mujer, ¿¿es cuantos años más grande que tú??... ¿¿Como 10 años??? ¨ - le doy un trago a mi cerveza y bajo la cabeza - ¨yo se que fue difícil Mulder, esta mujer te hizo mucho daño, pero eras joven aun y ella te utilizó para escalar en el bureau… tu acababas de entrar a la academia y eras ya `El Golden Boy` de todos en el comité y ella ya tenía cierta reputación…¨- Baja la cabeza irritado - ¨no quiero decir te lo dije Mulder¨ -sonrío- ¨pero te lo dije hermano… los chicos incluso la investigaron, te lo dijimos tantas veces, hasta dejaste de hablarnos y nos acusaste de traicionar tu confianza… casi le das una paliza a Byers cuando te mostró aquellas fotos!!! ¨.

-¨Estaba ciego en esos momentos, estaba enamorado, eso es todo, ¿¿Es lo que quieres escuchar?? Estaba enamorado, confiaba en ella Diablos John!!¨ - hago una pausa intentando calmarme, ya que las demás personas en el bar voltean rápidamente al escuchar un tono más elevado de voz.

Diana había sido uno de las más grandes equivocaciones en mi vida, de las peores decisiones que pude haber tomado, pero en realidad era joven y de alguna forma sentía el mundo en mis manos, en el área de ciencias el comportamiento me desenvolví rápidamente, iba siempre un paso delante de todos, y en crímenes violentos mis perfiles hacían sus magias, de alguna forma podía desarrollarme bien en ese campo, y no tarde en escalar en el bureau, hasta que no sé cómo ni cuando apareció ella en mi oficina, acaba de ser trasladada de Nueva York por un caso de terrorismo que teníamos en las manos, un día en un caso ella salió herida mientras le cuidaba la espalda junto con otros agentes, y de alguna forma me sentí culpable, tan culpable que no podía dejar de lamentarme por lo que había pasado, sentía que tenía que remediarlo y eso me acerco a ella más de lo que debería, una cosa llevo a la otra, y un día sin pensar ya éramos la pareja BOOM!! de todo el maldito FBI.

-¨ Mis padres me la presentaron en primer lugar!!! Íbamos a casarnos… Maldita sea!!!¨– aflojo mas el nudo de mi corbata - ¨…Mi madre me dio el anillo de compromiso de la familia!!! y….¨- arrugo la servilleta con la mano tan fuerte que mis nudillos se ven blancos -¨ Ellos también lo sabían John , lo supieron todo el tiempo y no dijeron nada, mi propia familia… ¨.

\- ¨No fue tu culpa Mulder, ella nos engaño a todos¨.

Le doy el último trago a mi cerveza y la dejo caer con fuerza en la barra -¨Sabes John no quiero hablar de ella en este momento, no quiero amargar mi viernes…¨.

-¨Lo siento, asunto olvidado¨- se termina su cerveza. 

Pido la cuenta y me levanto para ponerme el saco de nuevo, el bartender trae la cuenta y dejo 50 dlls en la mesa. 

-¨Vamos a comer algo y dejemos la cena de estas chicas tuyas para que pueda ir a casa¨.

John se empieza a poner su saco sonriendo. 

-¨Te va a encantar esta chica Mulder estoy seguro, es muy diferente a lo que estas acostumbrado…¨.

Solo le sonrió, difícilmente veo que alguna mujer pueda sorprenderle como lo hizo esta pelirroja de hace un rato,… y la vuelvo a recordar dios!!! Otra vez ella, ella y sus ojos, esos ojos…. Y en mis más profundos pensamientos siento que la he visto antes, ¿la he visto? En donde He visto esos ojos tan profundos como el mar mismo, ¿en dónde?.

 

**HORA y MEDIA DESPUÉS….**  
Camino al Hospital MedStar Georgetown.  
Área de Urgencias.

Vamos en el carro de John con la cena para su novia y mi cita, comida china a petición de Mónica y té helado. 

Dobla la calle y reconozco el camino, vamos al hospital donde trabajo, pero estamos del lado opuesto por supuesto, donde se encuentra el hospital en si, mi consultorio esta en otro edificio cerca de este. 

-¨No me habías mencionado que trabajaba aquí ¿o sí?...¨.

John me mira de reojo -¨Claro que te lo dije…¨.

-¨Creo que lo había olvidado¨.

-¨Algunas veces me haces dudar en esa memoria fotográfica que dices tener¨. 

-¨Digamos que pierdo el interés en tus conversaciones cuando no paras de hablar cursilerías y tienes en tu cara esa expresión de adolecente enamorado¨ - me mira intentando parecer ofendido. 

-¨A veces no puedo evitarlo, deberías estar feliz por mi…¨.

-¨Lo estoy créeme que lo estoy, te estabas volviendo un amargado insensible adicto al trabajo…¨.

-¨ ¿Y TU me dices eso a MI?, ¿¿Tienes el valor para decirme eso Mulder??¨ – me río pero sin mirarlo - ¨Tal vez debería de recomendarte un buen psicólogo estás diciendo bastantes tonterías hoy…¨.

Se estaciona bajamos del auto y le ayudó a tomar las bolsas de la cena para encaminarnos al área de urgencias, en donde alcanzó a ver a Mónica recargada en uno de los muros hablando por su celular. 

Nos mira con una sonrisa en su rostro vestida con la ropa típica de quirófano, levanta la mano y nos saluda, mientras nos acercamos ella hace lo mismo, termina su llamada antes de toparnos completamente. 

-¨ ¿Nuevo corte? Me gustaba más de la otra forma¨- se dan un pequeño abrazo. 

-¨John!!!¨– le da un beso pequeño en los labios -¨ Que gusto, creí que ya no te vería hoy…¨. 

-¨Quise pasar a saludar y desearte buena guardia, solo eso… ¨.

-¨Chicos como lo siento¨- me mira y me da un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo - ¨Lamento haberte quedado mal Mulder, es solo que tuvimos una emergencia y tuvimos que venir antes… le explique a John…¨- se miran. 

-¨No te preocupes Mónica, será en otra ocasión¨- le sonrío. 

-¨Ya que la cena no se hizo…¨- le da la bolsa con la comida- ¨ ¿No está tu amiga Mon?… quisiera que Mulder la conociera…¨.

Bajo la cabeza apenado, John me hace parecer uno de esos jóvenes desesperados por salir con alguien y que su amigo le presente una linda chica. 

-¨No le hagas caso Mónica yo solo acompañe a John en esto… ya quedaremos en otra ocasión como te dije¨.

Me sonríe tiernamente – ¨Como lo siento chicos… Dana… ella tuvo que ir a la oficina a recoger un expediente para una autopsia de última hora y…¨.

-¨Espera espera….¨- le digo sorprendido y sacudo la cabeza para acomodar lo que quiero decir -      ¨ ¡¿¿Autopsia dijiste??! ¿¿Escuche bien??... ¡¡Creí que trabajaba contigo aquí!! Que era medico… ¨. 

John baja la cabeza y mete las manos a sus bolsillos y Mónica me mira desconcertada. 

-¨Valla valla John… esto si no me lo habías dicho he¨- lo miro sonriendo- ¨ ¿Tu lo sabías no es así?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?¨.

-¨ ¿Hay algún problema con eso Mulder? ¨- con una de sus manos en la cintura, me contesta a la defensiva - ¨ ¿Es porque trabaja en el FBI?, John me ha contado un poco sobre eso y déjame decirte que ella al igual que tu ha pasado por cosas terribles…¨ - suspira y me desafía con la mirada para después mirar a John irritada- ¨Sabia que no era buena idea te lo dije John yo…¨. 

Me apresuró a contestarle antes de que siga hablando. 

-¨No no hay problema en realidad solo me pareció curioso Mónica, lo siento si sonó de mala manera yo te juro no fue mi intención¨. 

-¨Lo siento Mulder es solo que no quiero que lastimes a mi amiga, nos conocemos desde hace años, yo la convencí a venirse para acá conmigo, y no quiero hacerla pasar por un mal rato si esto te incomoda…. De hecho por eso no había accedido a una cita doble… le dije a John que no sería una buena idea¨ – ellos se miran.

-¨ ¿No te lo había dicho? – Se rasca la cabeza y sonríe- ¨ ¡Te dije que era distinta hermano! , ella ha realizado algunas autopsias para algunos casos importantes… Skinner la tiene en un pedestal de hecho… he escuchado poco sobre ella, pero no se dicen cosas malas eso te lo aseguró…¨.

-¨Creo que no me la tope ni una sola vez antes, y ¿trabaja aquí contigo en el hospital también?¨- le pregunto intrigado -¨ ¿Cómo es que también trabaja en el bureau?¨- miro a John esperando respuestas. 

-¨Ella… tiene unos meses que se mudo de san Diego para acá hace apenas un par de meses, encontró trabajo aquí en el hospital como médico, yo personalmente le ayude a ingresar aquí al principio y con algunas recomendaciones de California la llamaron del FBI, ella era agente activo en San Diego, así que si, trabaja en ambos lados…¨- le da un trago a su café ya un poco más tranquila- ¨Le he dicho que deje el hospital, se la pasa trabajando todo el tiempo… Creo que en eso se parece a ti Mulder… ¨- me sonríe. 

-¨Así que atiende tanto a los vivos como a los muertos, creo que eso me agrada, debe de tener un buen sentido del humor¨- le digo sarcásticamente. 

-¨Tal vez no esté lista para esa clase de humor negro Mulder¨ - John se ríe burlándose por el comentario - ¨Su papa no quiere que deje la medicina tradicional, no le cae nada en gracia que sea patóloga… Y ella solo quiere complacerlo, es muy buena en ambas profesiones…. Siempre está estudiando y…¨.

-¨Moooniicaaa!!!! Te esperan en sala…¨- le grita una enfermera desde la puerta.

-¨Lo siento chicos…¨ -le da un beso rápido a Jonh y me da un abrazo - ¨Tengo que irme… le daré esto a Dana cuando llegue, le hablare bien de ti Mulder lo prometo, solo no me hagas quedar mal OK!!! ¨.

Mónica se va y John suspira profundamente. 

-¨ ¿En serio no te lo había dicho?¨-me mira sorprendido- ¨Yo no sé mucho sobre ella la verdad, solo lo poco que Mónica me ha dicho¨- platicamos mientras nos dirigimos al estacionamiento - ¨Se que ha hecho algunas autopsias importantes para Skinner, para la sección de crímenes violentos, no sé por qué es tan buena pero supongo que debe de tener algo especial ¿no crees?...¨

-¨Si es una mujer atractiva creó saber por qué Skinner la quiere cerca¨.

-¨Bueno si, pero Skinner es muy profesional en se aspecto, tu lo conoces, si la tiene ahí es por algo, no sé qué contactos tenga ella en California…¨  
Seguimos caminando, parece ser una mujer digna de conocer después de todo. 

-¨ ¿Cómo es que no me la he topado en crímenes violentos?, sinceramente no entiendo como no he visto o escuchado de  esta mujer maravilla de Skinner¨.

-¨Ya tienen unos meses que no les ayudas en ningún caso Mulder, yo no sé qué problemas tienes , pero no te quieren ahí¨.

-¨Incompatibilidad de caracteres creo que fue el diagnostico del psicólogo del bureau, además el último caso en que trabaje fue hace poco¨.

-¨Pero no fue en esta jurisdicción, fue en Richmond, y el anterior fue algo sencillo en Nueva Jersey  así que…¨- me mira sonriendo- ¨La verdad no se no sé por qué no habías escuchado de ella, eres demasiado antisocial supongo¨.

-¨Gracias por recordármelo¨.

-¨Supongo que solo hace el trabajo de patología pero no se involucra en el caso más de la cuenta… Skinner la protege de alguna manera, por alguna razón… no lo sé pero te prometo averiguar mas… te puedo dar su nombre y pasárselo a los chicos para que busquen algo…¨.

-¨No por supuesto que no John, da igual…¨- le digo desinteresado, y la verdad es que aunque suena como una persona interesante no estoy listo para conocer a alguien, no en estos momentos, no con esta mujer rondando en mi cabeza.

-¨Me voy caminando a lo coche John, cruzaré hasta el otro lado… necesito despejar mi cabeza y ya no está lloviendo¨.

-¨Estas seguro puedo llevarte…¨.

-¨No no está bien necesito aire fresco¨ - y me encamino- te marco mañana tal vez podemos ver el béisbol o ir a jugar basquetbol…. ¨.

-¨Ok ok… tal vez podamos organizar la cita con las chicas…¨.

Ya no le contesto y sigo mi camino, de nuevo viene a mi cabeza esa mujer pelirroja, su bella piel blanca que hacen realzar sus ojos. Y por un momento siento de nuevo el olor a su perfume en el aire, volteo a todos lados pero no logro ver a nadie cerca. 

¨Qué diablos me pasa!!!!...


	2. "El otro lado"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias Odamaebrown por todo tu apoyo... Espero les guste...

**C A P I T U L O  2   “El otro lado “**

 

**09 de Abril 2010 VIERNES**

**Washington D.C.**  
Oficinas del FBI DIRECTOR WALTER SKINNER  
20:40 HRS. 

Entro a la recepción de la oficina  del director adjunto Walter Skinner, arreglando nuevamente mi ropa que esta algo mojada, intento disimular las partes más húmedas tapándolas con mi saco, acomodo de nuevo mi cabello detrás de la oreja y me siento, cruzando mis piernas, respiro profundo intentando calmar mi ritmo cardiaco, entre los nervios del encuentro con ese hombre y la prisa de llegar a este lugar, simplemente me siento un desastre. 

Kimberley sale de la oficina y me sonríe. 

-¨El Sr. Skinner la recibirá en un momento agente Scully…¨.  
   
-¨Gracias Kim…¨.

Saco unos papeles del maletín, intento concentrarme pero a mi memoria solo viene ese hombre, me parece que lo he visto antes pero en donde ¿En dónde??... 

El recuerdo de sus brazos rodeándome, su aliento sobre mi rostro, esos ojos verdes… tal parecía que no quería soltarme de ese abrazo, fue uno de los momentos más incómodos pero excitantes que he tenido en mi vida, una mezcla de sentimientos… Dios!!! ¿¿Qué me pasa?? Concéntrate Dana!!!... 

-¨Agente puede pasar¨. 

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto, recogiendo mis cosas junto con el maletín, necesito concentrarme en lo importante y dejar de pensar en este tipo.

Ahí sentado esta Skinner, firmando unos papeles y hablando por teléfono, levanta la mano y me señala el asiento delante de su escritorio. 

Al colgar se quita sus lentes y masajea el puente en su nariz, intentando relajarse y descansar un poco. 

-¨Lamento haberla hecho venir tan pronto… quería que realizara una autopsia y quería entregarle el expediente pero ya no es necesario agente, necesitaban eso urgente y otro patólogo que estaba más cerca se dirigió para allá… siento tanto haberla hecho venir de esta manera…¨.

Suspiro y sonrío -¨No hay problema señor, de hecho si no tengo que ir a ningún lado, le pido permiso para retirarme, tengo guardia en el hospital esta noche y…¨.

-¨Agente Scully… ¨-suspira- ¨Usted sabe perfectamente que tiene las puertas abiertas aquí, no cree que está trabajando de mas… es mucho para una sola persona… no entiendo porque quiere seguir ejerciendo la medicina, tienes una carrera prometedora aquí, y si no me equivocó por eso vino a Washington… ¿por qué trabajar en un hospital como medico regular?... usted es mucho más que un simple medico regular, tiene todo un futuro en Quantico¨.

-¨Digamos que es un gusto que quiero darle a mi padre…el no está muy contento con todo esto del FBI, lo conoce, tiene sus propias ideas, es algo estricto…. Solo quiero darle el gusto, pero créame que consideraré la oferta nuevamente…¨. 

-¨Seria bueno tenerla aquí, nos hacen falta agentes como usted, médicos con sus conocimientos, tengo un gran equipo a mi mando y creó que encajaría perfecto ahí…¨.

-¨Le aseguró que lo pensare, y si me disculpa¨- me levantó de mi asiento - ¨Tengo que retirarme señor, estamos en contacto, bajo las mismas condiciones, por razones obvias puede entender que no puedo involucrarme de mas en un caso, solo lo estrictamente necesario, ya tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo hacer también trabajo de investigación o de campo… le agradecería que siguiéramos igual como hasta ahora, entre menos me vea involucrada con los agentes a cargo de la investigación seria mucho mejor¨.

-¨Por supuesto no hay ningún problema… solo lo estrictamente necesario…¨.

Le doy la mano en señal de despedida y salgo de la oficina, volver al FBI… era bueno estando en San Diego, podría funcionar aquí, necesitaba pensarlo mejor; miro mi reloj, creo que alcanzo a llegar a la guardia a buena hora todavía, así que me apresuro, una parte de mi me dice que necesito bajar el ritmo de todo esto y decidir qué es lo que quiero hacer, antes de que de plano no pueda hacer ni una ni otra cosa.

  
**Hospital MedStar Georgetown**  
Jardines  
21:30 HRS.

Camino por los pasillos a paso apresurado, con mi pequeña maleta en donde traigo el atuendo quirúrgico y con mi bata colgando de mi hombro, en mi otro brazo el maletín. 

De reojo alcanzo a ver a alguien caminando pero hacia el lado contrario, por en medio del jardín, me detengo un minuto, es raro ver alguien caminando a estas horas por aquí, agudizo la vista por un momento…. y es el… ¿Pero que hace aquí? Mi corazón palmita aceleradamente, y muerdo mi labio inferior, nerviosa, desconcertada por su presencia, cual es la probabilidad e encontrarse con las misma persona desconocida dos veces en un solo día.  
   
Camina hablando solo, parece algo desorientado…. Dios!!! Se ve tan bien en ese traje color azul marino, le sienta tan bien….parece tener un cuerpo tonificado, debe hacer alguna clase de ejercicio…. Se detiene a solo unos metros de donde estoy y comienza a mirar a todos lados, me escondo tras un pilar con la respiración agitada y mi corazón parece que saldrá de mi pecho, pero ¿¿Qué me pasa?? Ya no soy una adolecente… ¿Dana que pasa contigo?.

Vuelvo a observar y el sigue su camino rumbo al otro lado del edificio, continuo mi camino rumbo a la sala de emergencias, Mónica debe estar esperándome.   
Llegó a la sala y saludo al guardia de paso.

-¨Bonita guardia Dra. Scully, la Dra. Reyes me pidió que le dijera que la veía en el descanso 4…¨- me dice el hombre, alto, tan alto que debo voltear hacia arriba, “Tal vez usted es demasiado pequeña“me dijo riéndose ese día.

-¨Gracias big Mike voy para allá…¨. 

Me voy lo más rápido que mis pies me permiten al consultorio, entro y cierro la puerta, me recargo sobre ella y cierro los ojos, mi respiración nuevamente agitada. 

-¨¿Qué pasa, te sientes bien?- escucho la voz de Mónica, la miro, está sentada sobre sus piernas en un pequeño sillón, cierra el expediente y me mira preocupada- ¨Estas pálida Dana ¿qué paso?¨.  
   
Trago saliva y le sonrió - ¨No es nada Mónica, creí que llegaría tarde y tuve que correr, me agite un poco, no es nada¨- le digo mientras dejo mis cosas y me siento en un pequeño banco al lado de la mesa circular. 

-¨ ¿Estás segura? ¿¿Es Daniel?? ¿Te está molestando de nuevo? puedo decirle a big Mike que le dé una paliza¨– golpea su mano y frunce las cejas intentando parecer molesta. 

-¨No no no¨ - le digo raídamente haciendo señas con la mano - ¨No es Daniel claro que no, no he sabido de él gracias a dios desde hace meses, así que no lo invoques por favor¨. 

Se levanta y empieza sacar contenedores de una bolsa y los pone sobre la mesa, me da una botella de té helado.

-¨ ¿Que es todo esto?¨ – le pregunto desconcertada dando un sorbo a mi té helado. 

-¨Un detalle de nuestras citas…deliciosa y suculenta comida china…¨- se sienta y comienza hurgar en los contendores - ¨…Recuerdas que saldríamos a cenar algo con John y un amigo de él… te lo dije esta mañana¨.

Tomo un tenedor y agarro un brócoli - ¨Ahh si la cita… y que tal quien es este misterioso hombre con el que tu y John quiere que salga…¨.  
   
-¨Estoy segura que te va a gustar Dana, es alto, bien parecido, cabello castaño y si no me equivoco sus ojos son color miel o verdes…¨ - nos reímos, como chicas de escuela hablando de los chicos más guapos de la clase - ¨Es buen mozo, atento por lo que me dice John, no fuma, hace ejercicio así que tiene buena forma supongo aunque no me consta…. Lo que si me consta es que es un hombre sexy Dana¨- me dice llenando su boca con un pedazo de pollo y verduras, alzando sus cejas - ¨Es de esa clase de hombres misteriosos… te gustara Dana¨.

Por un momento me quedo pensando en la descripción, es justo como si describiera a ese hombre con el que me encontré, su sonrisa no puedo olvidarla, su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus manos rodeando mi cintura, sus dedos largos explorando un poco mas…  
   
-¨Tierra llamando a Dana… cuuff cuff me escuchan cambio cuff cuff...¨.

Vuelvo a la realidad y siento mis mejillas calientes, apenada, debo estar roja como un tomate.   
-¨Basta Mónica solo es una simple cita, no ando buscando nada de nada tú lo sabes, no estoy lista para esas cosas, si acepte es porque me estuviste insistiendo al respecto, pero no estoy interesada en eso…¨.

-¨ ¿En quién estas pensando?¨.

La miro intentando parecer desconcertada - ¨En nadie porque lo dices…¨- continuó comiendo.

Mi mira fijamente y bajo mi vista a la comida.

-¨ ¿Es un hombre no es así? ¿Trabaja en el bureau? Cuéntame todo…¨.

-¨No es un hombre Mónica qué diablos te hace pensar algo así¨- le digo sin mirarla.

-¨No puedes verme a los ojos se que estas mintiendo, dime quien es…¨.

-¨No es nadie ya te lo dije…¨- me levanto de la mesa y tomo mi maleta- ¨Agradece a John por la cena de mi parte... ¨.

-¨Pero si no comiste casi NADA!!¨. 

-¨Fue suficiente tengo que cambiarme y hacer mi ronda, además quede de llamar a mama en una oportunidad, hablamos cuando lleguemos a casa… te veo en un rato.¨.

-¨Ok ok!!! Pero vas a contarme Dana, a como dé lugar…¨- me grita mientras salgo del consultorio. 

Dios!!! Sera una larga noche… 

  
**02:00 HRS.**

Mónica está descansando en el consultorio, generalmente nos turnamos para dormir un par de horas cuando no hay trabajo, aunque algunas guardias son tan movidas que de plano no se puede ni pestañear, gracias al cielo hoy esta todo tranquilo, los pacientes que tenemos están estables y solo hay que terminar la papelería y hacer notas en los expedientes para dejar todo listo. 

Carl un chico joven de como 26 años de edad, rubio de ojos verdes, el enfermero de turno se acerca a mí con una taza de café y la pone delante de mí, la tomo y le sonrió. 

-¨Gracias Carl... ¿Cómo adivinaste?¨- le doy un trago. 

-¨Te ves cansada supuse que lo necesitarías¨- se sienta a lado mío. 

El es nuestro enfermero asistente desde que entre a este hospital, siempre atento y servicial, le he llegado a tomar cariño y aprecio a sus consejos a pesar de ser más joven que yo, hemos salido un par veces con él a algunos bares de la ciudad con su pareja.  
   
-¨ ¿Como esta Steven? ¿Qué dice el bajo mundo de las leyes?¨.  
-¨Esta trabajando en la defensa de un tipo que violo a una chica en unos callejones atrás de un centro comercial, así que tiene mucho en que pensar y trabajar esta noche si quiere ganar ese bendito caso¨ -me sonríe y le da un trago a su café- ¨Es una suerte para el que yo este de guardia supongo, solo espero que por lo menos allá lavado un poco de ropa antes de dormir… la verdad lo dudó…¨.

-¨Lidiar con tu hiperactividad y tu raro deseo por tener todo en orden y siempre limpio lo deben de tener exhausto, es bueno que le des unas noches libres¨.  
   
-¨Pero mira quién habla… la señorita aficionada por el orden extremo, tu incluso me dijiste donde comprar esos contenedores para tener separadas las especias y donde comprar esa cosa que me permite limpiar atrás de los muebles y… ¨.

-¨Ya, ya entendí ya entendí OK! soy en extremo ordenada, no puedo evitarlo¨.

Suspiro y vuelvo a mis notas.

-¨Algo parece tenerte en otro mundo y no es el trabajo de esta guardia si me permites decirte…¨.  
   
Lo miro y suspiro nuevamente, mi mente definitivamente esta con este hombre del cual no se absolutamente nada de nada. 

-¨Digamos que tengo varios pendientes que resolver y no sé ni por dónde empezar Carl, en primera terminar con la papelería, y ya no llame a mi madre, así que mañana recibiré un gran sermón de su parte por trabajar de mas y terminara reclamándole el hecho de tener mucho sin ir a casa, además Melissa me llamo en la tarde que llegara el otro viernes en la noche y se quedara el fin de semana en casa, tengo que hacer la despensa awwww!!!! ¿Quieres algo más en mi lista Carl?¨.

El se ríe y pone una mano sobre mi hombro. 

-¨Te lo dije desde que ingresaste aquí y empezamos a tener esta loca amistad¨-coloca su otra mano en mi otro hombro y me da una pequeña sacudida- ¨Tienes que decidirte… enfrentar a tu papa y decirle que no puedes mas, mírate Dana, estas más delgada y pálida…. Tienes tantas cosas que hacer que no te das tiempo para ti…¨ -volteo los ojos- ¨No me hagas esa mirada Dana sabes a que me refiero, eres joven, eres hermosa¨ -le sonrío- ¨Eres bella en todo el sentido de la palabra… y lo de Daniel fue un tremendo error…¨

-¨Ni que lo digas Carl, el peor de todos…¨.

-¨El peor cariño, te dije que ese hombre no era buena persona te lo dije o no te lo dije?¨- asiento con la cabeza- ¨De hecho es más terrible de lo que pensaba, maldito cobarde mira que ponerte una mano encima y… ¨.

-¨No quiero hablar de eso Carl, y mucho menos aquí...¨. 

El suspira y empieza rellenar sus notas. 

-¨Solo quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, ¿lo sabes verdad?¨.  
   
Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me levantó con unos expedientes y mi taza de café. 

-¨Lo sé Carl, gracias...¨.

Me dirijo a los pasillos de internos dejando los expedientes en el lugar que les corresponden para poder ir a descansar un rato y que Mónica me releve.  
   
Al llegar veo a Mónica hablando por su celular en el pasillo, me sonríe al verme y se con quien está hablando, lo sé simplemente porque no para de mover y balancear su cuerpo, juega con un mechón de su cabello, es esa cara de adolecente enamorada hablando con su novio a escondidas por la madrugada, paso por un lado y le doy un codazo.

-¨Dana te da las gracias por la comida Jonh y manda saludos…¨.  
   
Me río y me meto al consultorio, dejo los expedientes sobre la mesilla, me recuesto en la mesa usando mis brazos como almohada… cierro mis ojos por un momento. 

-¨Necesitas descansar amiga¨.

-¨Mañana dormiré hasta tarde lo prometo¨ – le contesto sin siquiera abrir los ojos. 

-¨Lo digo en serio Dana, necesitas…¨.

La interrumpo -¨…Organizarme y tomar mis prioridades ya me lo dijo Carl, gracias Mónica¨.

-¨Es solo que no puedes seguir así, tu mama me matara si te ve así, necesitas unas vacaciones, unos días libres y…. -le aviento una pluma que es lo primero que veo en la mesilla.  
   
-¨Cierra la boca Mon…. Dejame dormir…¨.

-¨Dana Katherine Scully!!!¨.

-¨Ahora suenas como mi madre¨- me incorporo somnolienta -¨Me tomare unos días, aprovecharé para visitar a mama, hablare con mi padre y regresare con una idea más concreta en la cabeza lo prometo¨- me mira cruzada de brazos -¨…. Lo prometo Mon,.. Ahora mueve tu trasero y ponte a trabajar, despiértame en dos horas ¿ok?¨.  
   
-¨Okkkk!!!¨.  
   
Y Mónica sale del consultorio, me levanto y me recuesto en el pequeño sillón, suspiro y cierro mis ojos, intento despejar de mi mente todo, intento olvidar de una vez por todas a ese hombre, aunque una parte de mi no deja de preguntarse el por qué andaba merodeando por acá a esas horas de la noche, que lo abra traído hasta acá…. Coloco mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos y vuelvo a intentar dejar de pensar para poder abrirme a los brazos de Morfeo, solo restan unas horas para terminar la guardia y el día estará ajetreado. 

  
**10 DE ABRIL 2010 SABADO**

**Georgetown**  
APARTAMENTO 3 Mónica y Dana   
9.35 HRS. 

Después de un camino que nos pareció eterno a casa y después de pararnos a comprar el desayuno, por fin habíamos llegado, nos bajamos pesadamente del carro junto con nuestras cosas. 

Subimos al elevador rumbo al apartamento 3… en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Mónica dio el primer paso dentro dejo caer su maleta y su bolso en el piso, colgando solo su chaqueta en el perchero y arrojando las llaves al pequeño plato junto con una cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor, ese maldito vicio que no le he podido quitar desde que vivimos juntas, y si había intentado dejarlo, con parches, con gomas de mascar, pero la ansiedad regresaba y no podía dejarlo, no se terminaba una cajetilla al día, duraba alrededor de 3 o 4 días en terminarse una, y jamás lo hacia dentro de casa, siempre salía a la terraza, pero no era un buen habito.

La miro con una ceja alzada, además de todo que tan es ser un poquito más ordenada, Mónica acostumbraba siempre dejar cosas por todos lados, y justo cuando voy hablar me interrumpe. 

-¨Se lo que dirás... Pero lo recogeré en un rato, dame un respiro, vamos a desayunar para que tome una larga ducha por favooorr!!!¨.

Dejo el desayuno en la barra de la cocina y lleno la cafetera, mientras veo como Mónica va dejando cosas regadas conforme va caminando a la sala y se deja caer en el sillón. 

-¨ ¿Un café para comenzar el día?¨- Le digo mientras enciendo la cafetera.

El apartamento es lo suficientemente grande para estar cómodas dos personas, justo al entrar a la izquierda tenemos un cuarto de lavado, así que no es necesario ir a la lavandería, enfrente una mesa donde procuramos dejar las llaves y tener siempre un jarrón con flores frescas y un perchero lleno de un montón de cosas, a la derecha un cuarto amplio donde se ve la Cocina con la barra y un pequeño comedor , a lado derecho, una sala de dos piezas muy confortable incluso para dormir con el televisor grande empotrado en la pared, una mesita de centro, iluminando todo el cuarto por un balcón que queda justo frente a la sala, adornado por unas densas cortinas de gasa color salmón y que dan paso a la luz, afuera en el balcón unas sillas de madera que Mónica y yo decidimos comprar con tapicería color vino y café chocolate, un pequeño calentón para esas noches de frio, adornado con macetas de flores por todos lados, ahí nos sentamos a tomar una copa de vino y leer o platicar hasta largas horas de la noche algunos días, simplemente a contemplar una vista hermosa, ya que se alcanza ver un bello malecón.  
   
Nuestros cuartos uno en cada extremo de la casa, el mío es el de la derecha, cada cuarto con su propio baño completo y un pequeño balcón que da a la concurrida calle, por lo que cada una tiene su propia privacidad. 

-¨ ¿Tienes planes para hoy? ¿Saldrás con John? es nuestro fin de semana libre, no tenemos guardia hasta el lunes en la noche¨.

-¨De hecho trabajaré la guardia de Martha, me pidió el favor de cubrirla el martes todoooo el día y noche, así que estarás sola el lunes Dana, sé que es duro para ti, sé que es tan difícil estar sin mi¨-coloca su mano en su corazón, siempre dramatizando- ¨Pero estarás sola amiga¨. 

Me acercó y le doy su taza de café. 

-¨Hoy voy a salir al centro comercial aprovecharé para surtir algo de despensa, ¿te hace falta algo?¨.

-¨John y yo queremos pasar el fin de semana juntos aprovechando que el termino su caso, pasare la noche allá¨.

-¨Pareces ir en serio con este hombre Mon…¨.  
   
Nos levantamos del sillón para irnos a la barra y comenzar con el desayuno, para ella unos huevos con tocino y rebanadas de pan tostado, para mí una ensalada de frutas con algunos cereales integrales y un pequeño yogurt bajo en grasas. 

-¨No sé cómo te llenas con eso¨- señala mi plato con su tenedor- ¨…como desayuno, para empezar no le puedes llamar a algo así desayuno¨.  
   
\- ¨No creo ir a caminar ni hacer ejercicio hoy así que lo mejor es no aumentar mis calorías y…¨.

-¨Al diablo las calorías Dana estas súper delgada, yo no podría con eso, gracias a dios que me dio un metabolismo rápido para comer lo que me dé la gana… ¨.

-¨Yo prefiero cuidarme un poco más, ya sabes ayudarle a mi organismo, además lo dices porque eres alta, es más fácil para ti…¨.

-¨Eres una enana hermosa¨ -me dice en tono meloso. 

Seguimos desayunando hasta que Mónica vuelve a hablar. 

-¨Crees que es mala idea que pase estos dos días en el departamento de John? El es un buen hombre, es muy lindo todo el tiempo conmigo…¨.

Continuó con mi fruta, pensando bien que decirle, eso va totalmente con la personalidad aventurada de Mónica. 

-¨No crees que es muy rápido tal vez… llevas saliendo con el ¿cuánto? Tres meses si no me equivocó…¨.

-¨Tu siempre has sido la parte racional Dana, ¿crees que de verdad me estoy precipitando a las cosas con él?¨.

-¨Mon no se qué decirte -le sonrío – yo definitivamente sé que no lo haría, y sabes que desde lo de Daniel ... Bueno no estoy segura si podría si quiera salir formal con alguien…¨– ella baja la cabeza– pero John parece ser un buen hombre y vale la pena el riesgo¨ - ella me sonríe nuevamente y me da un abrazo cálido - ¨… además yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Mon… llorare contigo si algo sale mal e iremos a rayar su coche o patearle el trasero peroooo también estaré ahí si las cosas van mejor y seré tu dama de honor cuando estés frente al altar…¨.

-¨Y yo siempre estaré para ti Dana…¨.

Empiezo a sentir mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas, Mónica siempre ha sido una gran amiga, una hermana mas, prácticamente mi mama la consideraba como una hija más, y me ayudo en cada momento difícil de mi vida, estudiamos la carrera juntas, hasta que al graduarnos nos separamos, pero mantuvimos siempre mucha comunicación, procurando pasar algunas festividades juntas o visitarnos en vacaciones. 

-¨Mejor vete anda… toma tu larga ducha y descansa, tienes que estar fresca para ver a John¨.  
   
-¨Primero dime ¿quién es el hombre?¨.

-¨ ¿Cual hombre Mon? , ¿De qué rayos hablas? -le digo evadiendo la pregunta nerviosa.

-¨No quieras mentirme a mí, yo se que algo paso…mi sexto sentido me lo dice Dana…es como decirlo como un radar… si eso un radar… debería de decirle a Skinner que también me dé un trabajo en el FBI¨.

Suspiro y me le quedo mirando, pensando en si es buena idea, además es solo contarle algo que paso y sacarlo de mi cabeza de una vez por todas.

-¨ ¿Y bien, que paso?¨.

-¨En realidad no fue nada Mon, ayer después de que te llame para avisarte que tenía que ir a la oficina con Skinner, conocí a un hombre…¨-sacudo la cabeza- ¨… no no,  no lo conocí… quiero decir…¨ – Mónica esta con la boca abierta- ¨…yo iba tan apurada y distraída que choque con alguien al dar la vuelta en una calle, y no se eso me tuvo nerviosa el resto de la noche…¨.  
   
-¨Eso es todo, pero ¿te hizo algo? ammm conversaron o no se…¨.

-¨No no solo, me ayudo a recoger mis cosas y nos disculpamos, seguí mi camino…¨.  
   
-¨¿¿Era atractivo??¨.

Asiento con la cabeza-¨ Dios Dana!!! ¿Cuál es su nombre a que se dedica?¨-me dice emocionada. 

-¨No lo sé¨- le digo intentando sonar lo más tranquila que puedo mientras comienzo a levantar su taza y los envases del desayuno - ¨Como te dije solo nos disculpamos y seguí mi camino¨. 

-¨Lo habías visto antes o… ¨.

-¨Jamás en mi vida…¨ -le sonrió y le aviento la servilleta con la que seque  mis manos - ¨Quita esa cara por favor, solo me perturbo un poco, no fue nada importante no sé ni quien es, no lo veré nunca mas así que no hagas planes en esa cabeza tuya y vete de una vez a tomar tu ducha, para que puedas irte, gracias a dios te irás porque solo así dejaras de molestarme con eso…¨.

-¨Solo digo que hay maneras, podría decirle a John…¨.

-¨No hagas todo un drama de esto por favor, no me interesa… vete, iré a dormir un rato también¨.

-¨Yo solo quiero que vivas un poco Dana, que te dejes llevar, disfrutar la vida…¨

-¨Yo disfruto la vida, cada segundo…¨ - voltea los ojos - ¨… Solo tengo distintas maneras de disfrutarla, eso es todo…¨.

-¨En la escuela solías salir con chicos… eras mas rebelde…¨

-¨Y por eso siempre me ha ido mal con los hombres Mónica, no he tenido ni una experiencia buena con los hombres, ni una sola!!... ni siquiera mi primera vez fue una buena experiencia, con ese chico Tomas… ¨.

-¨La primera vez nunca es buena… no seas exagerada, eras una chiquilla ¿de cuantos? ¿15 años?¨.

-¨16 años… en un convertible… en una zona escondida de un parador¨.

-¨Al menos suena romántico cuando lo cuentas…y tenias una hermosa vista al mar o a un bosque, las estrellas yo que sé,  la mía fue en un cuarto sucio y barato de un motel de una carretera rumbo a algún pueblo desconocido a los 15 años¨.

Las dos nos reímos y ella se levanta, comenzando a recoger sus cosas que están regadas por todos lados.

-¨Debes de dejar de fijarte en el chico MALO enana…¨.

Se mete en su habitación, mientras yo termino mi taza de café,tal vez después de todo, como Mónica dice, debo intentar rehacer esa parte de mi vida, no todo puede ser tan malo.

**C O N T I N U A R A…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les agradezco a todos los comentarios, las criticas, ideas, correcciones, todo es bienvenido...


	3. "Encuentros lejanos"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi odamaebrown gracias por todo tu apoyo...

**C A P I T U L O  3  “Encuentros lejanos “**

 

**1 mes después  
21 de Mayo 2010 VIERNES**

**Hospital MedStar Georgetown**  
Área de psiquiatría, consultorio 3  
17:00 HRS.

Un mes, un larguísimo mes había pasado ya y no sabía nada de ella, no la había vuelto a ver, esta última semana me la pase en el gran dilema de  pedirle a John o no la ayuda para encontrar a esta mujer, incluso camine varias tardes después de salir del trabajo por el mismo lugar donde me la encontré ese día, pero nada, no la he visto de nuevo.

La cita doble con la amiga de Mónica por algún motivo no se ha podido concretar, entre sus guardias en el hospital, mi agenda, los casos de John, sin contar que apenas hace dos días acaba de regresar de de Filadelphia, el gran Skinner me pidió  asesorar en un caso en el que estuve por casi dos semanas, menos mal que el bureau paga un buen hotel donde quedarse.

Así que no era para menos que Joan tuviera pendientes de más en mi agenda que necesitaban la atención inmediata. 

Un día largo y lleno de trabajo aunado a que es viernes y siempre por alguna razón hay más trabajo que de costumbre, terminando notas de expedientes, haciendo algunos oficios, llamadas y por alguna extraña razón algo muy dentro de mi me hace pensar que algo no anda bien o que algo va a pasar, bueno o malo no estoy seguro, pero esta sensación me ha tenido inquieto todo el día.

Después de que al levantarme en la mañana con el cuello algo tenso y adolorido por quedarme dormido en el sillón de la sala como es la costumbre y tropezarme con la pelota de baloncesto para después golpear mi hombro al rozar el esquinero al entrar al baño,  desde ahí supe que algo no estaba bien.

Al finalizar la agenda programada y cuando ya disponía a retirarme para ver a los chicos en un nuevo bar que Melvin había descubierto,  entra Joan para decirme que había una reunión de emergencia con el director del área de psicología, así que a mi pesar cancele con los chicos.

La reunión fue extensa, aburrida y sin sentido, ahora sé porque todos piensan que los psicólogos somos aburrido como una maldita ostra en el fondo del océano!!! Solo hubiera bastado con que nos dieran un memorándum al respecto para informarnos los nuevos detalles en la canalización de pacientes y algunos nuevos formatos para agregar a los expedientes.

-¨Bueno con eso doy por finalizada la reunión, les agradezco a todos que viniera…¨- lo dice mientras me mira por arriba de sus lentes y yo no hago más que sonreír-¨… antes de irse por favor firmen su salida en esta hoja y tomen un folder del escritorio para que se los den sus asistentes, ahí vienen los nuevos formatos¨.

Me levanto rápidamente de mi asiento para ser de los primeros en firmar e irme de esta maldito lugar, pero justo cuando tomo el folder y me doy la vuelta escucho mi nombre.

-¨ ¿Puedes esperar un poco por favor? Unos minutos más solamente…¨

Volteo a verla y asiento con la cabeza mientras los demás firman y toman sus respectivos folders, platicando entre ellos e intercambiando anécdotas o preguntándose los más jóvenes si saldrán a algún lado o si irán a tomar algo, yo he salido muy poco con algunos colegas, y al igual que en el bureau mantengo mi distancia con ellos, hablando solo de cuestiones meramente profesionales, algunos de ellos se acercan a pedirme consejos, no soy la persona más sociable del mundo y difícilmente alguien me agrada de la noche a la mañana.

La sala queda prácticamente vacía, solo estamos ella y yo, así que antes de prolongar esto rompo el silencio.

-¨Y bien… ¿hice algo malo o…? ¨- le digo desconcertado.

Ella se ríe y  comienza a tomar sus cosas del escritorio,  caminamos a la salida de la sala al pasillo.

-¨No no para nada, solo quería preguntarte si  aceptarías que fuéramos a cenar algo, no he comido nada y tu siempre eres una buena compañía¨- escucho la coquetería en su voz, una mujer con bastante autoestima para ser ella la que invita a un hombre.

Le sonrío pensando la mejor manera de salir de esto, dejar todo en claro, no quiero malas interpretaciones en todo esto y mucho menos que lo tome a mal haciéndome la vida pesada en el trabajo.

-¨Gracias Olivia… pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer, no me lo tomes a mal, es solo que…¨.

-¨Lo sé, no tienes que ser político conmigo, sé que no quieres nada conmigo,  lo digo como amigos solo eso… no es una cita ni mucho menos¨.

-¨Lo siento en verdad, te lo agradezco en serio que sí, pero dejémoslo para otro día ¿te parece?...¨.

-¨Me la debes ¿ok?¨- Me dice mientras se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, no hago más que sonreírle.

Atino solo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ella sale por la puerta de la izquierda rumbo al estacionamiento y yo sigo mi al consultorio para recoger mis cosas.

Trabajar con ella siendo la directora de la sección no ha sido fácil, la Dra. Olivia Robinson, se la paso alagando mi trabajo y mis conocimientos a todo el personal, presumiéndome con los recién llegados que trabajaba como consultante en el FBI, siendo agente semi-activo, prácticamente recito mi curriculum a todos ellos,  cosa que atribuí a coqueteo como siempre lo ha hecho durante los últimos años, y no es que me desagrade, es mayor que yo sin duda y es atractiva para su edad, muy letrada, viuda, así que cada vez que tiene oportunidad no la desaprovecha y hace si intento.

Entro al consultorio y Joan está sentada cabeceando en un pequeño sillón mientras Frank lee una revista sentado en mi escritorio.

-¨Creí que ya se abrían ido¨- les digo mientras tomo mi saco y le doy el folder a Joan.

-¨ ¿De qué trato la reunión?- me dice mientras se coloca as gafas y empieza a hojear los documentos del folder.

-¨Nada interesante, papeleo y mas papeleo, prácticamente lo único que escuche fue cuando dijeron que ya había terminado la reunión, de ahí en fuera estoy perdido, tal vez la próxima vez debas ir tu en mi representación Joan¨ - le digo mientras tomo unas semillas de girasol y me las meto a la boca.

-¨No creo que Olivia quiera verme a MI precisamente Fox¨- me mira por arriba de sus lentes sonriéndome pícaramente - ¨ Y deja de tirar esas malditas cascaras por todos lados, acaba de pasar la chica de la limpieza…¨.

-¨De hecho…¨- arreglo mi saco y me siento galantemente en el sillón enfrente de Joan, jugando con una semilla en mi boca- ¨Me invito a cenar, y se la paso toda la maldita reunión recitando mi curriculum¨.

-¨Bueno que puedo decirte, es viuda y sabe lo que quiere… además…¨- suspira y sonríe- ¨Si te viera comiendo esas benditas semillas, seguramente no dejaría de acosarte¨.

Volteo a ver a Frank que se la ha pasado callado este tiempo, tramando algo seguramente.

-¨No me interesa nada con ella, no quiero tener ninguna clase de problemas aquí en el hospital, y esa mujer es de esa ` _CLASE_ ` que da problemas Joan¨.

-¨ ¿La estas analizando? ¿Haciéndole su perfil?… tal vez deberías dejar de hacer eso con cada mujer que conoces y concentrarte en lo importante¨.

-¨Eso es exactamente lo que ` _CASUALmente_ ` he hecho todos estos años concentrarme en lo necesario ¨- hago énfasis en la palabra dándole a entender justo exactamente lo que se imagina y Joan me mira molesta.

Además he tenido algunas citas, ninguna del todo muy agradables, sobre todo esa que Joan un día arreglo para mí; la nieta de un conocido amigo de Frank, mas grande que yo por supuesto, un par de años más,  agradable a simple vista, una mujer atractiva, morena de cabello ondulado hasta media espalda, complexión delgada, sencilla pero nada interesante!!!, digamos que una fan de la televisión de baja calidad educativa, programas de chismes y novelas, un gusto que al menos yo no tengo ni comparto; tuvimos una cena amena, terminamos yéndonos cada quien por separado dándonos las gracias por la ¨ _maravillosa_ ¨ cena y la súper ¨ _interesante compañía¨_.

Había sido solo una cita informal, no hubo química o al menos no de mi parte, y no es que no fuera linda o amable, simplemente no era mi tipo, cada quien por su lado, ella traía su coche lo que era bueno, una fortuna más bien dicho por que implicaba que tenía que regresar en él y la cita no se alargaría más de lo debido, un apretón de manos un ligero abrazo, sin compromisos de una segunda velada ni nada, ni siquiera nos dimos nuestros teléfonos o hicimos alusión de los lugares donde vivíamos, así que fue un rotundo adiós. 

Frank se para de la silla y camina a los estantes de libros, sospechoso… muy sospechoso para mi gusto.

-¨Iré a sacar unas copias de esto¨- dice levantándose y tomando un paquete de hojas del cajón del escritorio- ¨Quiero dejar todo listo para el lunes… ya regreso para que podamos irnos¨.

Joan sale del consultorio y yo me levanto también.

-¨Creo que me voy Frank…¨- tomo mis llaves del escritorio - ¨Despídeme de Joan por favor¨.

\- ¨Sabes vi a Rous el otro día…¨- toma un viejo libro del estante, no me mira solo pretende ojear y leer oraciones del libro que tiene en sus manos, haciendo parecer que es una conversación casual, que casualmente le vino a la cabeza que se había topado con ella, me siento en el escritorio pretendiendo buscar algo en los cajones, jugando con él.

 -¨mmmmhhh…¨- le contesto y el sigue en su papel, muy concentrado.

\- ¨Sabes es una buena chica… es una buena chica ¿no Fox?¨- cierra el libro y me mira, yo suspiro y levanto la mirada sonriéndole.

\- ¨A donde quieres llegar con todo esto Frank… y no me mires así se que algo pretendes, te conozco muy muy bien no me engañas…¨- él se sienta en el sillón frente a mi escritorio y sonríe

-¨Vamos hijo dale una oportunidad, es linda, sabe lo que quiere, sabe lo que busca y…. ¨.

Lo interrumpo y con una sonrisa - ¨…. Y es tan aburridaaaaa!!!¨.

-¨ Vamos Fox ese es un pretexto, ella siempre está en casa cuidando a su papa, no puede salir a conocer el mundo, solo conoce lo que ve en televisión…¨- continuo hurgando en el cajón, intento ignorarlo pero el continua.

\- ¨Como pretendes hacer un buen análisis de una persona cuando solo la has visto un par de horas, una sola vez Fox, dime como puedes juzgar tan rápido a alguien sin darle la oportunidad¨- lo miro de nuevo y suspiro.

\- ¨Frank ella no me interesa no es lo que quiero… no es lo que busco, yo….¨- me interrumpe.

-¨BAAAHHH!!!... que vas a saber tu de lo que quieres hijo, has salido con chicas horribles, recuerdas a esa morena despampanante, exuberante…¨- lo dice meneando sus hombros- ¨… y tan irreal con la que te encontré en tu apartamento ese día…¨.

-¨No era irreal Frank… ¿de qué hablas? Ella era linda… aunque no de ese tipo de mujeres al que le quieres presentar a tu familia y amigos claro…¨.  
-¨Yo recuerdo ese día, yo inocentemente fui a llevarte un poco de despensa que compro Joan para ti, abrí la puerta pensando que habías salido a correr como todos los días, cuando te veo desnudo con esa mujer sobre ti en el sillón de la sala, era temprano para eso Fox ¿¿no crees??¨.

-¨Digamos que solo hacia lo que mi cuerpo naturalmente me pide todas las mañanas Frank, solo que con una ayuda extra, siempre es mejor que una mano sabes¨.

 - ¨Pasaste la noche y la mañana a con esa mujer ¿La recuerdas? ¨ 

 Le sonrío y niego con la cabeza, este hombre no tiene lucha, no me iré nunca de aquí.

Que iba a saber yo que ese día iría a dejar unas cosas, los fines de semana generalmente no van al departamento, y ese día salí de compras como suelo hacer los fines de semana, la lavandería, la tintorería, surtir un poco la despensa, tal vez si fui a la sección de adultos por unas revistas y la vi ahí en ese vestido entallado, alta morena, en unos zapatos altos, un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, le sonreí me sonrió y una cosa llevo a la otra, lo último que supe fue que llegue al departamento, tomamos unas cervezas y desperté al siguiente día con ella en mi cama ,sin despensa en la alacena y sin ropa limpia en el armario por supuesto.

\- ¨…Claro que la recuerdas hasta yo la recuerdo…¨- pone una mano en su boca y me dice con voz muy baja-¨… pero no le digas a Joan…¨- se ríe-¨…esa chica ¿Cómo se llamaba?...¨- paso mi mano por mi cabello y me recargo en la silla

\- ¨Se llamaba Candyyyy….¨- lo digo en tono sensual arrastrando todas las letras del nombre de forma lenta, y él me mira con cara de fastidio 

-¨Candy!!! Quien es su sano juicio le pone a su hijo Candy, dime Fox cómo pudiste acostarte con ella, un pedazo de carne y… silicona!!!...¨ - lo dice de manera repulsiva - ¨… en primer lugar en que bar de mala muerte fuiste a encontrar a esa mujer¨- deja de mirarme y mira hacia la puerta-¨CANDY, CANDY!!! BAHHHH!!!... tuviste suerte de no contraer una enfermedad ese día Fox¨- me carcajeo.

\- ¨En primer lugar Frank… mi nombre es FOX!!! Mi madre creo que no estaba en juicio como dices cuando se le ocurrió la loca idea de nombrarme así,  y en segundo lugar, no la conocí en un bar de mala muerte, bien sabes que no voy a esos lugares y no soy de la idea de ir a ver strippers o pagar a una prostituta, todas llenas de brillantina y con lentejuelas y tacones de cómo 50 cm, ropa súper entallada…. Aunque pensándolo bien hoy es viernes, mi cheque llego esta mañana…¨ - vuelvo a reírme, disfruto hacerlo enojar- ¨Vamos Frank sabes que no soy así, para eso prefiero ver mis revistas en casa tranquilo o unas de esas cintas de video, que si no mal recuerdo algunas me las has regalado tu¨- le guiño el ojo y el carraspea y tose un poco,  volteando a ver que no venga Joan.  
\- ¨…la conocí en el centro comercial mientras compraba unos cosas que necesitaba… ¨- me interrumpe.

\- ¨Que podías estar comprando para toparte con esa mujer, ¿algún disfraz? ¿Estabas en un lugar de cosas para adultos?...¨- vuelvo a reírme y me muerdo el labio inferior, realmente esto me divierte.

-¨…. Como te decía estaba comprando unas cosas y no entrare en detalles pero que necesitaba y la conocí… fue en el super-mercado Frank, que tan mala puede ser solo porque le gustan las cirugías plásticas y es adicta al ejercicio y a esas mentadas dietas… no fue lo que me importo en ese momento, de hecho es lo que menos me importo…¨- voltea los ojos.

\- ¨De eso pude darme cuenta hijo, cuando ella se levanto desnuda al cuarto y vi tu erección del tamaño del Empire State…¨

-¨Eso le hace muy bien a mi EGO, gracias Frank… el Empire State… ¨.

-¨Pero volviendo al tema hazme un favor y sal con Rous de nuevo, ella parece estar muy interesada en ti, y yo no puedo simplemente decirle que no Fox, solo hazme este pequeño favor y te prometo que si no hay chispa en esa cita, no te molestare mas con ella, pero quiero que hagas ese esfuerzo hijo, por favor, tu sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, ambos queremos lo mejor para ti, ¿lo sabes verdad? ¨.

Solo atino a sonreír y me levanto de la silla - ¨Ok Frank tu ganas, una ÚLTIMA cita y si no hay chispa, se acaba ¿está claro? No me molestaras mas respecto a ella¨... - pega un salto de alegría, contento de haber ganado la batalla campal. 

-¨La cita es hoy dentro de… ¨- mira su reloj y me quedo con la boca abierta - ¨… una hora aproximadamente así que vete…¨- me dice empujándome fuera de la oficina- ¨… busca unas bellas flores, ponte uno de esos trajes caros que Joan te ayudo a comprar esa vez, en tu contestadora te deje los detalles del lugar y la reservación¨.

-¨Frank!!!... pero… esto es una trampa…!!!¨.

-¨Vete ya se hace tarde, ella te vera en el restaurante¨.

Y ahí vamos nuevamente, justo cuando creía que había ganado la batalla con Frank, como es que caí en sus enredos de conversación, debió haber practicado todos estos días, como no me di cuenta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Washington D.C.**

**Restaurante ¨Bistro Italiano¨  
20:15 HRS.**

Después de que Mel llegara a apartamento decidimos venir a cenar algo, Mónica había tenido guardia en el hospital y aunque quería estar con nosotras no tuvo más que ir a trabajar.

El restaurante era uno de esos italianos que tanto nos gustaban, una de las pocas cosas que ella y yo teníamos en común.

Al entrar el mesero nos conduce la mesa, justo junto a un gran ventanal adornado con unas luces cálidas, una mesa redonda con un sillón cómodo, pequeña justo para las dos, nos sentamos, pido la botella de vino que me gusta y nuestra cena. 

-¨Este lugar es lindo Dana, justo tu estilo.¨

-¨Me encanta este lugar, Mónica y yo venimos cada vez que podemos, arriba en la terraza tienen unos sillones y unas pequeñas mesas para tomar el vino, en las noches se ve espectacular¨.

-¨Es hermoso…¨.

-¨ ¿Cómo esta papa y mama? ¨- le pregunto algo nerviosa, ella acaba de regresar de verlos, se suponía que iríamos juntas pero tuve cosas que hacer aquí y al final cancele mis vacaciones, así que las veces que había hablado con ella no estaba para nada contenta.

-¨Bien Dana, extrañándote muchísimo, mama no paro de hablar de ti todo el tiempo mientras estuve ahí, y papa pues sigue algo triste por tu decisión de venirte tan lejos de casa¨. 

-¨Quiero ir el siguiente mes a verlos, necesito hablar con papa y…¨.

-¨Mama y yo estamos preocupadas por ti Dana, de hecho no quiero mentirte ¨- baja su cabeza- ¨Si vine a hacer unas cosas, pero mama quería que me asegurara que estabas bien… eres nuestra hermana pequeña…¨.  
   
-¨Charles es el pequeño Mel…¨ -le sonrío- ¨Estoy bien, estoy trabajando me mantengo ocupada y sabes que Mónica suele ser muy hiperactiva y le gusta la aventura, así que estoy bien…¨.  
   
-¨Nos preocupa ese tipo... Daniel…¨-  veo la angustia en su rostro.  
   
-¨El ya no… No he sabido de él en meses Mel, tiene una orden de restricción, no puede acercarse a mi… le dije a mama antes de irse esa vez ue no se preocupara por eso…¨.

Ella se acomoda el cabello y le a un sorbo a su copa. 

-¨Te extrañaba tanto Dana¨.  
   
Cierro mis ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima. 

-¨No quiero que te sientas mal, no quiero que llores enana…¨- toma mi mano y la aprieta - ¨No vine a eso, quiero estar contigo y veo que estas bien, yo solo quiero que nadie te haga daño, quiero que seas feliz…¨.

 - ¨ ¿Como esta Bill y Tara?, mama me dijo que últimamente estaban discutiendo mucho¨.

-¨ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con mama?¨.

-¨Ayer en la noche, pero fue my rápido, tenia guardia y no me termino de contar lo que quería decirme…¨  
-¨Pues… al parecer Tara está embarazada¨- le sonrío incrédula- ¨Yeap, muy embarazada, se lo confirmaron la semana pasada, Bill se lo dijo a mama hace dos días, creo que esos cambios de humor eran por eso, nuestro hermanito se está llevando la peor parte del embarazo supongo¨

Bill siempre había sido un hermano muy posesivo, se la pasaba espantando a nuestros pretendientes, nos llevaba y traía de cualquier lugar al que tuviéramos que ir y prefería mil veces estar aburrido en una banca del centro comercial cargando nuestras compras antes de dejarnos solas, cuando papa tenía que irse de viaje él se quedaba a cargo como el mayor de los hermanos, eso lo hacía sentirse sumamente responsable de todos en casa, Mel y el seguido tenían discusiones fuertes, en las que dejaban de hablarse por semanas enteras pero al final las cosas siempre se arreglaban, cuando trasfirieron lo trasfirieron a San Diego, todos decidimos irnos para allá y seguirlos pero Mel definitivamente decidió quedarse, no lo pensó dos veces, era su oportunidad de estar sola; Bill era un buen hermano después de todo, y Tara era como una hermana para las dos.

Nos reímos - ¨Me da mucha alegría… un bebe en la familia, el primer nieto de mama, debe estar muy contenta, recuérdame de llamarla llegando a casa¨

-¨Esta que no cabe de la felicidad, considerando que de nosotros no obtendrá nada por el momento, Charles anda en Londres con la familia de su NOVIO, tu eres adicta al trabajo, y yo ya tengo demasiados niños en el kínder como para tener uno por mi cuenta, me basta con verlos ahí para no desear tener uno las 24 horas del día¨.

El mesero empieza a traer nuestros platillos y nos rellena la copa de vino. 

-¨Salud hermanita…¨ . 

-¨Salud Mel…¨. 

Levantamos nuestras copas y riéndonos como cuando éramos pequeñas… siempre es bueno ver a Mel, me hace sentir como en casa. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mismo lugar 20.45 HRS.**

Entro al restaurante y le doy mi nombre a la de recepción, indicándole la reservación.

Rous solo me miraba, fascinada por el lugar y con demasiada ilusión en la cita para mi gusto considerando que lo que menos quería era estar aquí y con ella. Pero si algo bueno tuvieron que enseñarme mis padres y Joan es ser un hombre de modales y un caballero. Solo puedo decir que lo intentare esta noche. 

La primera cita fue bien la segunda tiene que ser igual y la ultima, sin esperar nada, no estoy interesado en ella, aunque se ve más linda que la vez anterior, con el cabello recogido y un vestido color azul hasta las rodillas… definitivamente ella no es mi tipo.  
   
-¨Sr, Fox Mulder por aquí por favor…¨.

El mesero nos guía a la mesa y Rous sin más ni más me toma el brazo, volteo mirarla desconcertado y ella solo me ofrece una sonrisa, asiento con la cabeza y seguimos al mesero a nuestra mesa. Abro la silla para ella y después me siento en la mía quedando frente a frente, un par de mesas más adelante y se ve el ventanal que a da la calle, con unas pequeñas mesas y sillones, lugares un poco mas privados. El restaurante semi-lleno, tal vez por la hora, con un toque elegante y cálido, música de fondo amena. 

El mesero nos trae dos copas y una botella de vino, la cual descorcha y Rous no hace más que emitir una risilla de entusiasmo y dar unos pequeños aplausos. 

-¨La botella que nos pidió por teléfono señor, una reserva muy especial…¨  
   
No hago más que asentir con la cabeza y suspirar, Frank Frank!!! Además de salir en una cita arreglada e estar de lo mas incomodo posible, aun tengo que pagar estas cosas, me las vas a pagar!. 

-¨La carta dama…¨ -le pone la carta abierta enfrente para después ofrecérmela-¨...Caballero… regreso en unos minutos¨.

Rous me sonríe -¨Gracias, este lugar es hermoso…. Y el vino… en verdad eres un hombre muy lindo…¨.

-¨Ammm… Si yo… uhh gracias a ti por venir a conmigo…¨ -torpe torpe Mulder!!!! No le des ilusiones, Frank no te perdonara si rompes su corazón. 

-¨Creó que nunca había venido a un lugar así, en verdad me encanta¨. 

-¨Que bueno que te guste¨- le doy un largo trago a mi copa, solo quiero que el tiempo pase rápido y esta cita termine. 

Pedimos nuestras respectivo platillo, llevamos una conversación sencilla, de si y no,  con silencios sumamente incómodos.

Ella coquetea con la mirada, con su cuerpo, y es una mujer linda, cualquier otro hombre estaría feliz de tener una cita con ella, pero yo…. Ella y yo no…  
   
-¨Me disculpas un segundo iré al tocador…¨- dice mientras se levanta de la mesa. 

-¨Claro claro por supuesto¨.

Ella se retira la sigo con la mirada hasta que desaparece por un pasillo rumbo a los sanitarios, saco mi celular del saco y marco.

-¨ ¿Que quieres Mulder? ¿Que no se supone que estás en una cita?¨ - contesta del otro lado de la línea, se está burlando de mi, disfruta esta situación.

-¨John, necesitó un favor¨- le digo en voz baja y mirando hacia el pasillo  
-¨No no…¨.  
   
-¨Espera solo escúchame… márcame en 10 minutos y haremos como que es una emergencia no se algo para poder irme de aquí…¨.  
   
-¨No participare en esta locura hermano!! Frank me matara si se entera¨.  
   
-¨Por favor!!¨ - Le suplico.

Y escucho risas tanto de él, como de la me supongo es Mónica con la e pasaría fin de semana haciendo el amor como conejos en primavera. 

Dirijo mi vista hacia enfrente, frustrado, John está hablando de lo irresponsable e inmaduro que soy y bla bla bla!! Regañándome, levanto la vista al techo, donde un gran candelabro de cristales es la joya principal del lugar y unas tiras de luces pequeñas adornan todo el salón dándole un toque cálido, sigo la tira con la mirada hasta terminar en el ventanal, con pesadas cortinas color marrón, las mesas pequeñas con los sillones para dos personas, una pareja de ancianos disfruta de su comida, parecen hablar tranquilamente, un hombre con su laptop sobre la mesa tomando una copa de vino y dos mujeres… es ahí cuando mi pulso se acelera y mi corazón da un vuelco, cuando la veo…. Es ella…!! Y me congelo viendo sus suaves movimientos, su sonrisa…. 

-¨Mulder… Mulder estás ahí…¨.  
   
-¨Te llamo después¨ -termino la llamada y justo cuando me dispongo a levantarme de mi lugar para acercarme a ella, Rous llega a la mesa. 

-¨Disculpa la demora, que bueno que ya trajeron nuestra comida se ve todo delicioso¨.

Yo solo le sonrió frustrado, y me acomodo de nuevo en mi silla, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando dejaron los platillos en la mesa, no puedo quedarme aquí sentado,  solo unas mesas mas para allá esta ella, es ella, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. 

-¨Y dime como es tu trabajo de psicólogo, ¿qué tal te va?¨.  
   
-¨Bien bien, me gusta mi trabajo¨ - le contesto cortante y tomo un sorbo de mi copa de vino para calmar mis nervios, mientras ella continua comiendo. 

A lo lejos veo como esta mujer toma en sus manos una copa de vino y juega con ella, la posa en sus labios para darle un sorbo y se ríe, se ríe mucho y se ve hermosa. 

-¨ ¿Te pasa algo? Luces distraído ¿no te gusto tu platillo? -interrumpe mi pensamiento y regreso la mirada a Rous, algo molesta.

-¨eehh ahh si disculpa…- miró mi plato y comienzo a jugar con el tenedor, intento comer un poco pero no puedo dejar de mirarla, no quiero dejar de mirarla siento que mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido, y lo único que quiero es levantarme de la mesa para poder averiguar quién es ella.

Mirarla a unos cuantos metros y no poder acercarme a ella comienza a irritarme,  está acompañada con otra mujer, de cabello largo castaño y ondulado, a comparación del de ella, juega con un mechón de su cabello rojizo y después lo coloca tras de su oreja, se levanta y puedo ver su cuerpo delgado en un vestido negro de tiras finas en los hombros, pegado al cuerpo en unos tacones altos de aguja sencillos, pasa casi de lado mío y siento a su paso el aroma de su perfume en el aire, es el mismo de esa noche, con esas notas frutales y dulces, respiro profundo y no puedo evitar seguirla con la mirada, sin percatarme que Rous está delante mío, pero que importa! el vestido deja ver gran parte de su espalda con ese escote, sencillo pero elegante, corto arriba de la rodilla y de nuevo una abertura en la parte de atrás de la falda que me deja sin aliento, el cabello recogido en un moño desarreglado… es la imagen más sexy que he visto.

-¨… y entonces el perro tumbo a papa, y la tele quedo hecha pedazos…¨ -comienza reírse y yo regreso mi mirada a Rous, que habla efusivamente, haciendo ademanes con las manos y brazos, y  no hago más que seguir la risa, no sé de qué diablos habla!!! Y al parecer ella se da cuenta ya que me mira y se remueve en su asiento incomoda.

-¨Cuetéame de de ti… dime donde vive tu familia, hace cuanto tiempo que estás viviendo aquí…¨.

Vuelvo a suspirar, intentando guardar la compostura, Mulder!!! Se caballero estas en una cita y no puedes estar loco por otra mujer de la que no conoces ni su nombre… 

No,  NO! lo conozco obviamente por qué no he podido levantarme de esta MALDITA SILLA!!.

-¨Estoy solo acá Rous y la verdad preferiría no hablar de mi familia, no somos exactamente la familia perfecta…¨.

-¨Pero Joan y Frank son tus familiares, ¿son tus tíos?¨.

-¨Algo así… son viejos amigos de la familia, los conozco desde que era pequeño y… ¨.

Ella vuelve a pasar de lado mío para dirigirse a su mesa, y observo cada detalle, desde la forma de caminar hasta cuando llega al pequeño sillón y se sienta cruzando sus piernas, dejando entre ver una parte de su muslo, su piel blanca, mas blanca de lo que recuerdo. 

-¨ ¿La conoces? ¿Es tu ex o algo así?¨ – Regreso mi atención a Rous - ¨No dejas de mirar a esa… MUJER…¨- y escucho el desprecio en sus palabras, en cada silaba, Rous esta ofendida y tiene todo el derecho - ¨Si gustas podemos invitarla a la mesa…¨ - me dice sin siquiera mirarme.

-¨Yo lo siento Rous, lo siento es solo que…¨.  
   
-¨No soy idiota, ¿quién es esa mujer?¨.

Veo al camarero acercarse a su mesa con un pequeño envase trasparente a lo que me supongo es algún postre y después las dos mujeres se levantan. 

-¨Discúlpame Rous…¨ - saco mi billetera y dejo el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta, me levanto de la mesa tan apresurado que no me doy cuenta del otro camarero que trae unas copas de vino, intento evadirlo pero es demasiado tarde. 

-¨Fox!!!!!¨- y tropiezo con él, volcándose todo el vino encima mío, solo atino en verme la camisa manchada de un color rojo …vino tinto, maldición!!!!.. Vuelvo la vista buscándola con la mirada pero no la veo por ningún lado. 

Rous se levanta de la mesa alterada - ¨No puedes dejarme aquí Fox… Fox ¿qué te pasa?...¨.  
   
Salgo rápido del lugar, observo en ambas direcciones de la calle pero ya no puedo ver a nadie, maldita sea!!! Donde estas? Donde estas?!!. 

Rous sale malhumorada del restaurante y se acerca mí dándome una bofetada. 

-¨Esto es lo peor que me han hecho en toda mi vida!!! Eres un cretino, viendo a otra mujer mientras estoy yo ahí, eres un idiota Fox!!!¨.

-¨Mulder…. Soy Mulder!!!!....¨- le digo igual de molesto y la dejo hablando sola, mientras me dirijo al estacionamiento. 

-¨ahgggg eres un malnacido Fox Mulder!!!¨.

Gracias a lo que sea que este arriba de nosotros, venimos en carros separados, Frank me dará una paliza.

  
**Georgetown**

**Departamento 42 Mulder  
16:30 HRS. **

Con la corbata y el saco en un brazo, entro en mi departamento, aviento mis cosas a la mesa de centro y me dejo caer en el gran sillón de cuero negro, definitivamente hoy no fue mi día, una mala cita, Frank me matara y esa mujer dios!!! Maldita sea!!! Necesitó saber quién es!!!.

Mi celular suena y levantó mi cadera un poco para sacarlo de la bolsa de mi pantalón. 

-¨Spooky Mulder, un mal nacido hijo de puta…¨-John comienza a reírse- ¨ ¿qué quieres John? Te hacía muy ocupado con Mónica¨.

-¨ ¿Qué diablos hiciste para que Frank este tan molesto?¨- empiezo a masajearme la sien, siento como un gran dolor de cabeza se aproxima - ¨Acabo de colgar con él, te ha estado marcando y no le contestas, te aviso que él y Joan van a tu departamento en estos momentos¨.

Emito un gran suspiro y cierro los ojos. 

-¨ ¿Que fue lo que paso?¨.

-¨Te lo cuento cuando nos veamos, creo que necesitare un pequeño favor tuyo, avísame cuando estés libre por favor, y saluda a Mónica de mi parte¨.  
-¨Estas seguro, puedo ir y…¨.  
   
-¨No John disfruta a tu chica hablaremos luego…¨.

Termino la llamada y arrojo el teléfono al escritorio que tengo justo al lado. 

Me siento y pongo mis codos en mis piernas me sostengo la cabeza paso las manos por mi cara y me levanto , camino a la habitación mientras me quito la camisa arrojándola a donde sea, saco una camiseta gris, me quito el pantalón de vestir y me calzó uno de mezclilla, me meto al baño pata lavarme la cara y refrescarme un poco cuando escucho los golpes fuertes en la puerta , salgo descalzo hacia la sala de nuevo , me asomo por la mirilla aunque de antemano se quienes son, doy un suspiro profundo y exhaló, preparándome para lo que viene. 

Abro la puerta y sin mirarlos me dirijo al escritorio sentándome sobre la orilla, todo está iluminado únicamente por la luz que entra de la gran ventana atrás de mí. 

Frank entra como alma que lleva el diablo enojado, maldiciendo y Joan solo me mira con pena, mientras busca donde encender la luz.

-¨¡¡¿¿Qué diablos te pasa hijo??!! ¿Qué diablos paso hace un rato?¨.

Bajo la cabeza y juego con un pequeño llavero en mis manos. 

-¨Rous la marco a Frank diciéndole que fuiste un cretino… bueno no con esas palabras…creo idiota  fue la palabra que uso hijo, que te la pasaste mirando a una joven en el restaurante…. Eso fue muy descortés Fox…¨.

Continuo jugando con el llavero, no sé ni cómo enfrentar la mirada molesta de Frank en estos momentos, y la mirada de decepción de Joan. 

-¨Lo siento yo…¨ - busco las palabras, cierro mis ojos y solo puedo mirarla a ella, en ese vestido, esas tiras rebeldes que ella subía una y otra vez a sus hombros, con sus dedos rozando apenas su piel - ¨… No sé qué quieres que diga… lo siento en verdad lo siento… fue una gran tontería de mi parte comportarme así…¨.  
   
-¨Tú no eres así hijo, realmente estoy muy sorprendida…¨. 

-¨uhhh... Yo…¨ - la miro, y veo una sonrisa en sus labios, miro a Frank que acerca una bolsa blanca y la pone en la mesa de centro. 

-¨ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes…?¨.

Volteo a ver a Joan con la boca abierta sin saber que contestarle, alzo mis hombros, hasta que por fin puedo auricular palabras - ¨ ¿De qué hablas?? Yo… No… no entiendo… ¨.

-¨La realidad de todo es que aunque si estamos molestos por tu actitud con Rous… nos intriga saber quien esta mujer…¨.

Frank me mira y me da un golpe en la rodilla mientras se sienta en el sillón sacando una cerveza de la bolsa, la destapa y me la pasa, mientras Joan se sienta en una silla. 

-¨ ¿Quien es esta chica? por la que Rous esta tan molesta¨ - Le da un trago a su cerveza - ¨Solo nos comentó que era joven, pelirroja creo…¨.

-¨Y muy linda¨- interrumpe Joan sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

Sonrío y le doy un trago a mi cerveza - ¨Es hermosa Frank, es…¨- cierro los ojos y suspiro- ¨Es…. No sé, no sé qué me pasa Joan¨.

-¨ ¿Quien es esta mujer, como se llama? ¿Donde la conociste?¨.

-¨No sé quien es Joan no lo sé…¨ - me levanto y me dejo caer a lado de Frank con la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos abiertos en el borde del sillón - ¨La conocí hace unas semanas, cuando salí del hospital, había quedado de tomar unas cervezas con John, el llevaría una amiga de Mónica como mi cita…¨. 

-¨ ¿Es amiga de Mónica entonces?¨.  
   
-¨No las chicas no pudieron asistir y se canceló, a esta chica me la tope antes de llegar al bar, ella choco conmigo, estaba lloviendo, yo iba distraído… nos disculpamos y ella siguió camino¨.

-¨ ¿Pero quién es?¨.

-¨No lo sé Frank¨ -le digo exasperado- ¨Pero no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, NO puedo dejar de pensar en ella…  y hoy la… la vi estaba sentada unas mesas mas allá de donde estaba con Rous y no pude evitarlo me deje llevar, fui un verdadero idiota!!¨.

-¨Ohh hijo…¨ – me dice Joan - ¨Creo que esta chica ha atrapado el corazón de mi pequeño¨-lo dice tiernamente mirando a Frank. 

-¨Creo que solo es un tipo de rompecabezas, un misterio para mi… creo que eso es lo que me tiene así, sabes cómo soy con esas cosas, no puedo parar hasta resolverlo¨.  
   
-¨No creo que solo sea eso Fox, esta chica tiene algo especial, puedo verlo con tan solo estar frente a ti, por la forma en que me hablas de ella, no es solo un caso que no puedes resolver¨.

-¨No Joan… tu bien sabes que no estoy interesado en algún romance o una cita… es solo que esta mujer…¨ - me levanto de nuevo del asiento y me paro frente al escritorio mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, dándoles la espalda.

-¨No te niegues lo que es tan evidente, tú mismo me lo has dicho justo en este momento… responde esto… si no es estas INTERESADO en una chica, entonces ¿por qué no dejas de pensar en ella? Tú has dicho que no quieres nada… entonces déjalo…¨. 

Le doy el último trago a mi cerveza y volteo a mirarla, atento, repasando en mi cabeza cada una de sus palabras, intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo esto, una respuesta convincente para mí. 

-¨ ¿Que harás si la encuentras, si descubres quién es?... entonces ¿la invitaras a salir? Pensaras en algo más formal…  no se Fox… solo no quiero que le hagas daño… tu sabes lo que es sufrir por una persona, lo vivimos hijo ¿recuerdas?¨.

-¨Te prometo que dejare de pensar en ella…¨.

-¨No hijo, no me estas entendiendo,  no es eso lo que quiero que hagas…¨- se para y se pone delante mío,  toma mis manos, y las coloca en mi pecho, justo donde se sitúa el corazón - ¨… Lo que quiero que hagas es que pienses en lo que quieres, en lo que esperas encontrar después de descubrir este misterio tuyo con esta chica, quiero que pienses con este…¨- sostiene mis manos en el pecho - ¨Que dejes de usar esa cabezota tuya psicoanalizando todo a tu alrededor, que confíes un  poco más en las personas…¨ - suelta mis manos y se sienta a lado de Frank.

\- ¨Ves porque amo a esta mujer hijo¨.

Nos reímos y Frank me pasa otra cerveza.

-¨Me gustaría que le pidieras una disculpa a Rous, solo eso Fox¨ - me mira y baja la cabeza- ¨Y yo te pido una disculpa por obligarte a salir con ella, si yo hubiera sabido…¨.

-¨No hay nada que pudiera decirte, ni yo mismo se que pensar…¨.

-¨Bueno no te preocupes lo sabrás cuando sea el momento… esas cosas llegan de un momento a otro…¨. 

Joan Joan…. Siempre he confiado ciegamente en su sabiduría, solo esperaba que ese momento llegara más rápido.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor los comentarios nos animan a seguir escribiendo... Si tienen ideas, dudas, correcciones, quejas jajaja todo es bienvenido...  
> La traducción estará próximamente y el siguiente capitulo ya casi esta súper listo.


	4. "Los demonios regresan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando menos lo esperas las pesadillas regresan y los demonios vuelven a atormentarte.

**C A P I T U L O  4   “Los demonios regresan “**

  
**22 de Mayo 2010   SÁBADO**

**Washington D.C.**  
Centro comercial   
14:25 HRS.

Después de pasar toda la mañana juntas en casa y en ausencia de Mónica quien salió muy temprano al departamento de John, Mel y yo decidimos ir a hacer algunas compras, a petición total de ella, mama le había encargado unas cosas y era una buena idea, aprovecharía para comprar unos detalle para el nuevo bebe de la familia.

-¨Dana deja de ver estas cosas, solo escoge un atuendo amarillo o blanco, no puedes llevar todo, ni si quiera sabemos si será niño o niña¨- me dice Mel fastidiada.

-¨Tú querías venir de compras si no mal recuerdo¨- le digo mientras observo los conjuntos de ropita - ¨Mira esto Mel es tan pequeñito…¨.

-¨Solo escoge uno para que podamos irnos por favor…¨.

-¨Ok ok llevaremos estos dos, un blanco y un amarillo, están hermosos ¿no crees?¨ - me mira con una sonrisa en los labios - ¨ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?¨.

-¨No lo había notado Dana, de hecho no lo había pensado hasta ahora…pero te verías hermosa embarazada, con tu pancita…. Te imaginas a tus bebes con esos hermosos ojos azules… su cabello pelirrojo… como la abuela, serian tan lindos…¨

-¨No digas tonterías Mel… para empezar necesito un hombre para eso… y aunque no fuera así, que me hiciera alguna clase de procedimiento para embarazarme… mama no estaría feliz de que fuera una madre soltera… no sé si yo quisiera ser una…¨.

Que explicación le daría a mama si llegara un día y le dijera algo así, papa de seguro no me lo perdonaría nunca, además en estos momentos no es precisamente lo que tengo en mente, una familia no estaba en mis planes.

-¨Estoy segura que llegara el hombre indicado para ti hermanita…¨- me abraza para después seguir el camino a la sección de ropa para mujeres- ¨…. Y cuando ese hombre llegue quiero que uses esto ¿qué te parece?... es muy sexy…¨.

Miro el vestido, azul rey de encaje, para después mirar a Mel.

-¨No lo creo… es demasiado corto, solo míralo…¨- ella me pone delante de un espejo y sobre pone el vestido en mi cuerpo.

-¨Mídetelo quiero ver como se te ve…¨

-¨Mel… vamos no no…¨ - me mira suplicante poniendo cara triste y haciendo pucheros - ¨ok me lo mediré solo porque me lo pides pero no lo llevaremos ¿entiendes?¨. – le quito el vestido de las manos y me voy a los probadores.

Después de unos minutos salgo para que pueda verme en el espejo… Mel con la boca abierta, después de todo no esta tan mal, aunque es más corto de lo que generalmente uso, el color sienta bien en la piel, tiene una manga hasta los codos, un escote enfrente que muestra solo lo necesario sin verse vulgar, la espalda es de zíper con unas finas trasparencias, el vestido recto, el encaje es tan suave y delicado.

-¨Tienes que llevártelo Dana, te queda hermoso¨

-¨ ¿Y para que se supone que lo usaría? ¿En qué ocasión?¨- le digo mientras nos miramos en el espejo.

-¨Una nunca sabe… solo no lo pienses mas y llévalo, Mónica estaría totalmente de acuerdo conmigo¨.

Suspiro y me meto al vestidor de nuevo, que manera de gastar el dinero en algo que seguramente nunca usare, algo que seguramente estará guardado en el closet durante tanto tiempo que cuando llegue el día en usarlo simplemente no me quedara más.

  
**2 horas después.**

Ya con varias bolsas en nuestras manos, decidimos que era hora de comer algo, por lo que nos detuvimos en un pequeño restaurante italiano dentro de la plaza, nos acomodamos en una pequeña mesa redonda con un sillón que la rodeaba.

Pedimos nuestros respectivos platillos y una jarra de té helado; estaba exhausta, después de caminar y caminar entre tiendas, ya lo único que quería era regresar a casa, tomar un  largo baño y recostarme.

-¨No sabía que la lencería te gustaba tanto… me sorprendes de hecho… no querías comprar un simple vestido… uno Dana!!... mas sin embargo  compraste no sé cuantos conjuntos de lencería, hermosos si lo acepto pero… Dejame decirte… para una mujer que no quiere conocer a un hombre… Mmmm creo que tengo mis dudas…¨.

-¨No se Mel, me gustan, de hecho Carl, ¿Te acuerdas de el? ¨ - ella asiente con la cabeza- ¨El fue el que me ínsito a comenzar a comprarla… y pues que hay de malo con querer lucir o sentirse linda de vez en cuando¨.

Uno de esos tantos días, unos meses después de lo de Daniel, Carl fue a mi apartamento diciéndome que las compras eran lo mejor para sanar heridas del corazón, así que me llevo al centro comercial, específicamente a una tienda de lencería, estuvimos horas y horas en esa tienda, y simplemente me convenció, como una prenda tan simple puede ser tan hermosa en tantos sentidos, y la usaba para mi, de cierta manera me daba seguridad.

-¨El hombre que logre conquistarte hermanita… se volverá loco… definitivamente tendrás mucho sexo cuando llegue ese dia…¨.

-¨Oyeeee!!!... Melissaaa!!!...¨.

-¨Eso es lo que necesitas… sexo, necesitas salir por ahí conocer un hombre y tener sexo, así nada mas, por que se te antoja Dana, sexo casual…¨- la miro sorprendida por sus palabras, ella siempre ha sido la liberal de todos, la que nada contra corriente, si mama le decía que era azul ella decía que era rosa, si papa quería que aprendiera a tocar el piano ella escogía la guitarra, siempre ha sido un alma libre - ¨… los hombres lo hacen sabes?... lo hacen todo el tiempo y no tiene nada de malo… tu eres medico sabes de lo que hablo…¨.

-¨ ¿Que tiene que ver con que sea medico?¨- le digo sorprendida.

-¨Ya sabes… todos tenemos necesidades, somos seres humanos…¨.

-¨Ósea que tu sales por ahí buscando sexo casual… solo por diversión¨.

-¨Lo hago por salud mental Y física Dana… es bueno mantenerse en forma… dicen que el sexo es la mejor medicina¨- y lo dice así confiada y segura en sus palabras.

-¨Creí que era la risa¨ -  suelta una carcajada y le da un trago a su té helado - ¨ ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?¨.

Niega con la cabeza - ¨Conocí a un hombre el otro día… es el papa de uno de los niños de mi clase… y antes de que empieces a sacar conjeturas, no soy de esa clase de mujeres… él es soltero… bueno viudo, su esposa murió cuando Kelly nació, su única hija, la cual es un amor de niña generalmente el va a recogerla a la salida, tiene un restaurante, es chef, y… ¿Por qué me miras así?¨.

-¨ ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esta persona?¨ – le digo intrigada, si sabe tanto de la vida de este hombre es porque le interesa  más de lo que quiere aceptar, ella solo se sonroja.

-¨No he salido con él, solo hemos… charlado un par de veces… eso es todo… no hay nada de nada… aunque creo que definitivamente si buscara a alguien para liberar la `tensión`... si… el seria una excelenteeee opción… ¿Y tú? ¿Algún hombre guapo y sexy en tu camino…?¨

Y aunque viene  a mi memoria aquel hombre de ese día bajo la lluvia, no es el momento, debo enfocarme en otras cosas primero.

Suspiro pesadamente -¨No creo que pudiera… no por ahora… después de lo que Daniel… después de…¨ - bajo la cabeza un momento, pensando.

-¨No Dana discúlpame no debería de estar hablándote de esto… solo olvídalo… discúlpame…¨.

-¨Esta bien… creo que aunque ha sido difícil estoy en verdad superando todo esto Mel, y necesito contarte… sacarlo de mi sistema…¨.

-¨Mama no quiso decirme exactamente lo que paso, cuando logre sacar los días libres y venir a verte ya estabas hospitalizada, y mama no me dijo nada mas¨.

La miro y paso la lengua por mis labios, buscando las palabras correctas en mi cabeza.

-¨El te… quiero decir… amm… ¨.

-¨Si Mel… el… abuso de mi… por… por tres largos días… por tres interminables días, mientras me tenia encerrada en un cuarto, atada a la cama…¨

Atada con una soga en una maldita cama,  en un sucio cuarto, de un maldito lugar en el que seguramente ni dios sabe que existe en el mapa.

Tres interminables días en los que aunque jamás se lo dije a mi madre o a Mónica, pero de verdad quise solo morir y que la pesadilla terminara.

Al principio intente mantenerme fría con él, mantener la compostura, mantenerme firme, demostrarle que nada de lo que me hiciera podía derrumbarme, pero me fue imposible después del segundo día, en el que me obligo a meterme en la regadera con él mientras me amenazaba con un cuchillo en las costillas…

-¨Es por eso que tenias esas heridas en tus muñecas y tobillos… ¨- dice en voz baja, casi para ella misma.

Miro alrededor del restaurante, solo para asegurarme de que no hay más gente cerca que pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación.

-¨Fue mi culpa sabes… yo… yo había notado que se ponía violento de vez en cuando… pero lo deje pasar, lo atribuí al estrés por tanto trabajo y… después de salir un par de semanas, cuando él quiso tener sexo… yo me negué, lo conocía hace muy poco, solo habíamos salido un par de veces, aunque nos veíamos en el hospital todo el tiempo pero no era lo mismo… así que… no sé cómo o que lo llevo a eso…¨.

Ella solo me mira atenta a la conversación, intentado entender cada palabra, apretando mi mano indicándome que está conmigo, intentado reconfortarme y a la vez darme la fuerza para seguir con el relato, para revivir una parte de esa pesadilla.

-¨Un día después del trabajo se ofreció a llevarme a casa, como lo había hecho un par de veces antes, y en el trayecto solo recuerdo haber sentido el pinchazo de lo que me supongo era una aguja… el solo me sedo… me sedo y me encerró en esa casa, abuso de mi cada momento que pudo…¨ – las lagrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas, coraje y dolor, en eso se resume todo.

-¨Ese maldito Dana, ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo pudo?... Mama me dijo que era un hombre divorciado que tiene una hija… ¿como ese… IDIOTA! Pudo hacerlo? , pensando que tiene una hija y que un maldito sicópata puede hacerle lo mismo que se ha atrevido a hacerte a ti…¨.

Solo atino a negar con la cabeza y limpiar mis lagrimas con la mano que me queda disponible; Melissa era de las últimas personas a las que necesitaba contarle esto, con la que revivir esta maldita historia una vez más, necesitaba que ella le dijera que todo estaría bien, que a pesar de lo vivido seguía siendo una mujer entera.

Desde chicas siempre fuimos muy unidas, y de alguna forma, tal vez por ser mujeres, podía entenderme mejor que con Bill y Charles, ella tenía ese talento especial para leer mi pensamiento, para encontrar las palabras perfectas en cada situación.

-¨No fue tu culpa Dana… tu no podías saber que ese tipo estaba enfermo…¨.

-¨Sabes Mel, ni siquiera se en estos momentos si… no sé si pueda… algún día permitir que un hombre me toque sin pensar en las sucias manos de Daniel… no sé si pueda solo besar a alguien sin sentir el sucio aliento de él en la piel…¨.

-¨Tienes que seguir con tu vida … ahí afuera…¨- señala a la ventana, a la calle - ¨Ahí afuera existen hombres que estoy segura darían la vida por ti Dana, que te amaran por todo lo que eres… pero tienes que olvidar …. Tienes que olvidar lo que ese maldito te hizo… y darte una nueva oportunidad, demostrarle que no te ha destrozado, que estas de pie, que sigues con tu vida¨.

-¨Ese bastardo salió impune por sus malditas influencias en el gobierno… gracias a Skinner conseguí la orden de restricción, y no lo he visto ni sabido de él desde hace ya 6 meses… papa quiso mover sus influencias pero, ya no podía seguir en juicios… en la corte, viendo como el no quitaba su maldita sonrisa del rostro, como si recordara cada momento y siguiera disfrutándolo en su mente¨. 

El mesero se acerca con los platillos, ella suelta mi mano para poder limpiar sus ojos y yo hago lo mismo.

-¨Tu eres una persona muy fuerte Dana, siempre has sido la más valiente de todos nosotros…¨ -toma mi mano de nuevo- ¨Esto fue solo un tropiezo… déjalo ir… no fue tu culpa, apenas lo conocías…¨- Yo solo suspiro y cierro los ojos - ¨Todos pagan sus pecados Dana, todos pagan sus pecados aquí en la tierra…¨

Y tiene razón, todos pagamos nuestros pecados en esta vida, pero algunas veces me siento en el mismo infierno, perdida y sola, mientras los verdaderos culpables andan en la vida como si estuvieran en el maldito paraíso.

 

**23 de Mayo 2010 Domingo**

**Georgetown**  
Apartamento 3  Mónica y Dana  
9:45 HRS.

Después de dejar a Mel en el aeropuerto, cansada abro la puerta, cuelgo mi chaqueta y mi bolso, dejo las llaves y dirijo a la cocina por una taza de café. 

Fue bueno estar con Mel, me hacía falta salir un poco después de todo. Con la taza de café en la mano voy al teléfono para escuchar los mensajes de voz, pulso ` _ENTER_ ` cuando la voz de él repica en todo el interior de la casa y dejo caer la taza de café de mis manos, después de tanto mencionarlo, el mismo demonio hacia su aparición. 

_“Hola querida, solo quiero decirte que como has de imaginarte no estoy en la ciudad -emite una risa- …. Pero es cuestión de tiempo, he hablado con mis abogados y con algunos `AMIGOS` para apelar la orden restricción, entenderás que algo así en mi expediente no va bien con mi imagen, un profesionista como yo... Espera atenta la llamada de mi abogado….”_

Escucho la cerradura de la puerta abrirse y corro a mi habitación por el arma, la saco de la funda, le quito el seguro y me quedo pegada a la pared, escucho los pasos, varios pasos y salgo apuntando.

Mónica y John levantan las manos de inmediato desconcertados. 

-¨¿¿Dana que pasa…??¨- me dice Mónica asustada.  
   
La voz del mensaje sigue retumbando en el cuarto. 

_“Necesitó que quites esa MALDITA acusación en mi contra y me concedas el perdón de buena manera amor, no quisiera ser rudo contigo… puedo hacerte una visita y recordar viejos tiempos, tal vez así cambies de opinión… te llamare luego”._

Bajo el arma y me recargo en la pared con los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener la calma, controlar mi respiración, necesito ser fría, pensar con la cabeza fría y olvidar lo que ese bastardo me hizo para poder actuar.

Mónica se acerca a mí y me abraza, comenzando a decirme cosas al oído.

-¨Dana no dejes que ese mal nacido se meta en tu cabeza, no pasara nada, sabe que no puede acercarse a ti… hace esto solo por molestarte, el juez jamás aceptaría la apelación¨.

John esta en el contestador escuchando el mensaje y después veo que hace unas llamada con su celular. 

-¨ ¿Por qué simplemente no me deja en paz Mon?… ya tuvo lo que quería de mi… ¿¿Qué más quiere?? ¡¿Qué?!¨.

Intento no romper en llanto, pero esto me perturba, es como volver a sentir ese peligro, esa sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecerá a lado mío,  volver a repetir todo en mi cabeza,  justo cuando había dado por clausurado todo con Mel, que me había propuesto olvidar, regresa con sus amenazas de nuevo. 

-¨Le pedí a unos colegas rastrear las llamadas de este teléfono, espero no les moleste, solo quiero asegurarme de que no está más cerca de lo que debería… Iré a hablar con el portero para saber si alguien ha venido a preguntar por ti o si alguien esta merodeando de mas, alguien sospechoso¨.

Asiento con la cabeza y Mónica me ayuda a entrar a mi habitación, me siento en el borde de la cama y ella a lado mío. 

-¨No te preocupes Dana¨- me dice apretando mi mano y le sonrió- ¨Llama a Skinner y dile lo que está pasando, ese maldito no puede estar marcándote, ¿Cómo consiguió el numero?, lo cambiamos, cambiamos de apartamento por lo mismo, tal vez John pueda poner a unos agentes afuera del edificio¨.

-¨Lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención, es solo que al escuchar la grabación y el sonido de la puerta… pensé que era el¨.

-¨No te hará daño te lo aseguro, está loco Dana…¨.

-¨Precisamente por eso tengo mis dudas¨- me levanto de la cama y entro al baño a lavarme.

-¨Tienes que avisar de esto, tenemos que llevar esa grabación y no se… tiene que haber un antecedente¨.

-¨No creo que este en la ciudad Mónica, puede apelar que usaron un falsificador de voz, que él no ha hecho nada, es solo una grabación, no comprueba nada¨.

-¨Comprueba todo… ¿Quién querría falsificar su voz? ¿Quién Dana? Y ¿Para qué?... no es posible, es el, solo él puede saber el daño que esto te hace¨.

-¨Mónica por favor…¨  
   
-¨ ¿Puedo pasar? -pregunta John desde la puerta del cuarto.

Mónica asiente y entra, quedándose unos pasos adentro solamente. 

-¨Nadie parece andar merodeando... El portero prometió estar más atento y pasarme el reporte… puedo abrir una investigación formal si quieres Dana, solo necesitaría el expediente y hacer unas llamadas… Skinner estaría totalmente de acuerdo¨.

-¨No,  no por favor, solo quiero olvidar esto, estoy segura que lo hizo por molestarme…¨.

John y Mónica se miran preocupados.  
   
-¨En serio John por favor, te lo agradezco pero no quiero hacer un gran drama de esto, no puede acercarse a mí, no pasara nada, tuve un ataque de pánico, me sorprendió y no supe cómo reaccionar, por favor… ¨.

\- ¨Esto no debe de dejarse pasar así nada mas Dana, no sabemos dónde está, no podemos dejar las cosas por sentado, pretendiendo que fue SOLO para molestarte¨.

\- ¨Este tipo es peligroso, si quiere hacerte daño encontrara la forma¨.

-¨No me hará daño, el quiere mi perdón, quiere que le diga al juez que fui una estúpida y me equivoque en la acusación, si lo que dice en la grabación es cierto seguramente me llegue en estos días algún sobre del juzgado¨.

-¨De cualquier forma pediré reabrir parcialmente el expediente, le hachare un ojo detenidamente para ver toda la información, solo se lo que Mónica me ha contado, pondré algunas notas junto con la grabación, pediré a los chicos de audio que la revisen y esperare la información de la línea… entenderás que no puedo dejar pasar esto así nada mas Dana, de alguna manera necesitamos estar prevenidos por si pretende aparecer¨.

-¨No es un caso del FBI John…¨

-¨No tal vez no, pero eres agente también si mal no recuerdo, y Skinner estará totalmente de acuerdo conmigo¨.

-¨Prométeme que me dirás si este mal nacido vuelve a hacer algo así, por mínimo que sea, prométemelo ¨- me dice Mónica con un tono suplicante y angustiado. 

Asiento con la cabeza - ¨ Ahora hagan lo que tenían que hacer, yo limpiare la sala, no se preocupen por mi¨.

-¨Vine por unas cosas pero mejor me quedare contigo Dana, John no tiene problemas con eso…¨.  
   
-¨Claro que no de hecho yo iba a sugerir exactamente lo mismo…¨.

John se había convertido en un buen amigo también, una que otra vez había coincidido con él en las oficinas, había realizado algunas autopsias para él y su equipo.  
   
-¨Es un lindo detalle pero no quiero arruinar su domingo, no pasara nada hagan sus cosas, no me hagan sentir culpable por arruinar sus planes…¨.

-¨John puede quedarse aquí también ¿no es así John? – el se ruboriza y la mira desconcertado, pero al final asiente con la cabeza. 

-¨Así que Dana por qué no descansas y empiezas a pensar que harás de comer… quiero presumirle a John tu chef interior, te encantara!!! – voltea sonriéndole a John y salen de la habitación.

Si alguien quería conquistar a Mónica definitivamente tendría que ser por el estomago, ella era como una niña, le encantaban los dulces, le encantaba la comida chatarra, y odiaba cocinar, no era lo suyo, lo había intentado un par de veces pero la cocina siempre terminaba hecha un terrible desastre, cuando no se quemaba algo lo otro quedaba crudo, salado o muy dulce, así que cuando empecé a cocinar, ella decidió que la cocina era solo para mi, y siempre me estaba trayendo cosas nuevas, especias nuevas, recetas que quería que le hiciera.

Tome mi bata y me metí al baño, necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba relajarme y un baño en la tina tendría que funcionarme, Daniel no era más que un error en mi vida, un tropiezo que tenía que dejar atrás, no soy la misma de antes, no puede jugar con mi cabeza como lo hizo en ese tiempo, no dejare que sus palabras me engañen mas, esto debe ser un juego para él, solamente quiere molestarme, pensar que tiene control sobre mi y no debo permitirlo, maldito bastardo!!. A qué hora te atravesaste en mi camino, Daniel ¡¡ maldito!! 

**CONTINUARA** …


	5. "El encuentro"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin!!!!

**C A P I T U L O  5   “El encuentro “**

  
**05 de Junio 2010 SÁBADO**

**Washington D.C.**  
Oficinas del FBI  
17:21 HRS.

Con mi maletín al hombro y unos expedientes y resultados de laboratorio entre al elevador para dirigirme a la sección de crímenes violentos.

Skinner me había llamado temprano para realizar una autopsia de dos cadáveres que habían sido encontrados esta mañana, al parecer el caso que tenía entre manos el agente Willis se estaba complicando, y por más que entre los demás agentes se mencionaban a un tal `Spooky Mulder`, este dichoso agente no se aparecía por ahí, o al menos yo no lo conocía, seguramente sería un hombre mayor por cómo se expresaban los demás, mayor y excéntrico pienso, por el apodo.

El elevador se abre y un mundo de gente hablando por teléfono correteando entre pasillos, con papeles de un lado a otro, camino por entre la multitud abriéndome pasó hasta la oficina del encargado de la sección.

-¨Agente Scully¨- volteo y veo al agente Alex Krycek - ¨Por aquí… qué bueno que llego, Willis esta que no lo calienta ni el maldito sol…¨.

¨Podemos ir a algún lugar donde pueda explicarte bien unos detalles que pienso son importantes para el caso… ¿está el agente Patterson?¨.

El se dirige a una pequeña sala de juntas en las que solo están un par de agentes, trazando rutas y revisando unos mapas.

Después de explicarle las cosas y los detalles de las autopsias y de hablar por unos momentos con el agente Willis para revisar algunas notas más, algo en este caso me perturbaba un poco, no podía definir que con exactitud pero me hacia sentir algo inquieta, así que lo que quería es terminar y salir de ahí.

Patterson daba vueltas y vueltas en la sala delegando cosas a cada agente que entraba mientras escuchaba atento los resultados de las autopsias, después de ligar algunas cosas y terminar mi informe me despedí y tome mis cosas para dirigirme de nuevo al elevador, no sin sentir la mirada de cada agente en el área, generalmente todos estos lugares estaban llenos de agentes del género masculino, y no es que el FBI fuera un lugar sexista es solo que aparentemente es más fácil para ellos el trabajo de campo, aunque no sea del todo cierto, así que los puestos con personal femenino se limitan más que todo a cuestiones administrativas, son muy pocas las agentes mujeres a cargo de secciones o como agentes de campo.

Pulse el botón del estacionamiento y justo cuando se iba a cerrar  Krycek lo detuvo y se metió al elevador conmigo, solo le sonreí y lo mire esperando una explicación a tal escena.  
-¨Lo siento… solo quería invitarte a tomar algo esta noche… ¿qué dices?¨.

Bajo la cabeza y me aparto un poco de él, viendo el recuadro que marca los pisos que el asesor va descendiendo, paso mi lengua por el labio inferior.

-¨Solo di que si… una copa solamente, unos tragos y te llevo a tu casa¨.

-¨Creí que tenían un caso difícil en las manos agente Krycek… no creo que a sus superiores les agrade esto¨.

-¨No me hables de usted… me haces sentir viejo y prácticamente somos de la misma edad si no me equivoco¨- el sonríe galantemente- ¨… solo llámame Alex, ya te lo he dicho¨.

Yo solo sonrió y regreso la mirada a los números del ascensor, pero de reojo alcanzo a ver cómo me mira de pies a cabeza.

-¨ohh vamos!! Solo saldré un rato, en lo que los demás hacen su trabajo, yo estoy haciendo el mío¨- volteo a mirarlo de nuevo, el con su sonrisa seductora, recargado en con los brazos extendidos en el barandal del elevador.

-¨Ok… una copa…¨ - me acerco a él y tomo la pluma que trae en su saco, para después tomar su mano y escribir en la palma la dirección del apartamento, el solo sonríe y lee la dirección,  las puertas del elevador se abren y salgo sin mirarlo.

-¨A las 8 ya estaré ahí…¨- me grita antes de que el elevador se cierre de nuevo.

Niego con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en los labios… malditas hormonas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Washington D.C.**

**Hospital MedStar Georgetown**  
Área de psiquiatría, consultorio 3  
19:52 HRS.

Estaba intentando concentrarme en terminar las notas de los expedientes, seguía pensando en ella en algunos momentos del día, había intentado mencionarle a John en más de una ocasión pero simplemente no podía sacar el tema, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, que se suponía que le diría a esta mujer después “si, con ayuda de unos colegas y el FBI pude encontrar tu dirección, ¿¿quieres salir conmigo??”. 

No soy aprensivo con esta clase de cosas y mucho menos con mujeres, en mi vida desde Diana solo he tenido encuentros casuales para liberar algo de tensión, “liberar testosterona” diría Frank, pero son solo eso, casuales.

-¨Hijo nosotros ya nos vamos…¨ - me dice Joan mientras termina de acomodar unas cosas en los estantes y toma sus cosas -¨... Por favor no te quedes muy tarde¨.  
-¨Creí que hablarías con John para ayudarte con esta chica…¨.

Suspiro y levanto la vista a Frank que está parado en el marco de la puerta con las cosas de Joan.

-¨No no, la verdad no me siento cómodo haciendo eso, no quiero obsesionarme, es una chica que vi un par de veces y eso es todo…¨.

-¨Creo que deberías buscarla, yo en tantos años nunca te había visto tan distraído, casi nunca te equivocas y esta semana digamos que tuve que arreglar algunos desperfectos…¨.

-¨No Joan no… Lo que tenga que ser será… Sabias palabras… Tú me lo dijiste aquel día ¿recuerdas?...¨.

-¨No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo, me sorprendes!!!¨.

Le aviento una bola de papel a Frank y solo reímos.

-¨Ya vallance o no terminaré nuncaaa!!!¨.

Y la realidad era que seguía frecuentando esos lugares pero nada de ella, incluso me quede sentado horas y horas en una banca esperando verla pasar, donde diablos estaba metida, verla dos veces no podía ser una casualidad, algo en mi interior me decía que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba solo debía saber bien en donde buscar… pero buscar que, por dónde empezar si no tenía ni siquiera una maldita pista de quien era.

De repente la puerta del consultorio se abre y para mi sorpresa entran Melvin, Langly y Byers.

-¨Mas distracciones¨- me digo a mi mismo.

-¨ ¿Qué diablos haces en sábado por la noche metido en tu consultorio Mulder? ¨-me dice Frohike mientras se recarga en el borde de mi escritorio.

-¨Joan nos dijo que estabas aquí, acaba de irse con Frank, los encontramos en la entrada¨.

Me quito los lentes y me recargo en mi silla con los brazos en mi cabeza.

-¨ ¿Qué planes tienen para hoy?, creí que estarían en esa convención de OVNIs que publicaron en su página.

-¨Y yo creí que te encontraría con esa sexy de la Dra. Robinson…¨- me dice Frohike sin poder ocultar sus perversos pensamientos¨-¨Ella sí que es un bombón, ¿Por qué no la has invitado a salir?¨.

-¨Hasta su nombre se escucha sexy al pronunciarlo… Oliiiviiaaaa…¨- dice Langly, arrastrando cada letra del nombre.  
-¨Por qué no la invitas tu a salir si tanto te gusta hee!! Creo que son de la misma edad¨ - le aviento unas semillas de girasol que tengo a lado.

-¨¿¿Frohike?? Ese pedazo de albóndiga… quien en su sano juicio saldría con este costal de papas¨.

-¨Te recordaré esa falta de respeto cuando me pidas hacer enchiladas Langly, no te daré ni una sola¨- le señala con su dedo en tono de advertencia.

Suspiro y cierro mis expedientes, levantándolos y dejándolos en la repisa para que Joan los entregue el lunes a primera hora.

-¨Tenía algo de trabajo atrasado, y tuve que venir a terminarlo… o Joan no me comprara mi helado al rato en el centro comercial¨.

Todos sueltan una carcajada.

-¨ ¿Y bien? ¿Que tienen planeado? ¿A dónde iremos??... Y no cuenten con John él tiene una cita romántica con Mónica¨.

Les digo mientras tomo mi saco y salimos del consultorio para dirigirnos al estacionamiento.

-¨Creó que John va en serio con esta mujer… ¿será que tenemos que ir buscando un smoking y un buen regalo…?¨.

-¨Pues en realidad no he hablado de eso con él, pero al parecer sí, todo puede pasar, hace unas semanas habíamos quedado en una cita con una amiga de Mónica, al parecer una patóloga que trabaja en el bureau también?¨.

-¨ ¿En serio?-me dicen los tres al unisonó.

-¨ ¿Patóloga he?¨-dice Langly pensativo.

-¨Y sexy según dice John… Viene de San Diego… Tiene unos meses acá apenas y…. es al parecer la consentida del gran Skinner….¨.

-¨Mmmm…. ¿La Dra. Scully?¨- me dice Byers intrigado- ¨He escuchado que es buena en el campo, no la conozco en persona, pero dicen que es de las mejores, tiene propuestas interesantes, y hasta donde se Skinner la tiene como agente activo aunque no se desempeña como tal, por lo que debes tener cuidado, esta armada, ordenes de más arriba, su papa creo es un coronel de alto rango en California, en la naval¨.

-¨No se su nombre, John no me lo dijo…. ¿Dra. Scully dices? - me quedó pensando por un momento - ¨Unos pacientes que me son referidos vienen de parte de una tal Scully…¨.

-¨ ¿Coincidencia?¨.

-¨No no debe ser ella, son de aquí del hospital y la amiga de Mónica trabaja aquí debe ser la misma…¨.  
Llegamos al automóvil y nos subimos a él, Byers de copiloto y los otros dos atrás.

-¿Y bien? – Les digo mientras le doy golpecillos al volante.  
-¨Vamos al bar de siempre…unos tragos y a casa¨

-¨Uuujuuu!!! Que divertido he Frohike… anciano… Creí que habías encontrado un nuevo lugar extrovertido o…¨.

-¨De hecho encontramos un par de sitios pero no son tu tipo… Byers no pudo estar ahí ni 10 minutos…¨ -ambos miran a Byers reprendiéndolo, ya que es el más serio y formal del grupo.

-¨En mi defensa no iba preparado… Me iban a dar una paliza si seguía ahí sentado en un traje de 300dlls, con un montón de motociclistas tatuados por todos lados…¨.

-¨El tuvo que esperar en el auto¨ - se burla Langly

Me río y enciendo el carro, tomando el camino al bar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Washington D.C.**

**Le BAR  
20:22 HRS.**

Porque es que siempre le hacía caso a Mónica, porque siempre caía en sus juegos, y de alguna manera hacia cambiar mi parecer, ¿escribirle la dirección en la mano?, claramente cruce barreras ahí, en que estaba pensando, no soy una adolecente. 

Mónica tenía una cita con John en la noche supongo que eso fue lo que me dio el impulso a aceptar tomar una copa con él, era mejor que estar sola, después del incidente de la llamada de Daniel, no me gustaba la idea de estar sola.

Entre al bar, y atrás de mi Krycek, indicándome el camino a donde nos sentaríamos, unas pequeñas mesas en un lugar algo apartado del resto, un sillón algo grande, lo suficiente para dos personas con una mesa delante.

Antes de sentarme me quito mi abrigo a lo que él me ayuda, prolongando de mas el contacto de sus dedos con mis hombros, le sonrío nerviosa y el pone el saco en un extremo en el respaldo.

-¨Es un lindo lugar, creo que no había venido antes¨- le digo intentando mantenerme controlada, mientras me siento y cruzo mis piernas, creo que después de todo no fue buena idea traer un vestido tan corto y suelto, Mónica Mónica !!.

-¨Es bueno que te guste, suelo frecuentarlo bastante…¨- se sienta de lado mío, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

El camarero se acerca, el pide una cerveza y unas entradas para degustar y yo una copa de vino.

-¨En verdad es un gusto que por fin aceptaras salir a tomar algo conmigo¨.

Solo atino a sonreírle y cambiar el tema para que no sea una plática personal - ¨Y bien ¿cómo se quedo el agente Patterson? ¿Cómo te escapaste de su radar?...¨.

Krycek es un tipo apuesto, sexy por su carácter algo rudo, eso sin contar que habla ruso a la perfección, lo que hace que su voz tenga ese toque fuerte y dominante, tiene la fama de no andar con rodeos y ser muy directo según me advirtieron algunas mujeres anteriormente en la oficina, algunas cosas las había escuchado en los pasillos, en los baños, tenía fama de ser un don Juan… Dana Dana… que te dijo Mónica del chico malo, sus palabras fueron aléjate del chico malo, ¡ALEJATE DEL CHICO MALO!.

-¨Ya sabes estamos muy cerca, creo que lo atraparemos en cualquier momento, ya todas las piezas están ahí, el área de inteligencia está haciendo su trabajo…. Gracias por haber realizado la autopsia de última hora…¨.

-¨No hay problema… De cualquier forma no tenía planes para hoy…¨.

-¨Como una mujer tan sexy como tú no tienen una interminable fila de hombres atrás todo el tiempo, debes tener una caja llena de números de teléfono…¨.

El camarero se acerca y deja nuestras respectivas bebidas y degustaciones en la mesa, Alex se inclina y toma mi copa de vino para pasármela rosando de nuevo sus dedos con los míos al tomar la copa, el agarra su cerveza y brindamos, mientras él se vuelve a acomodar en su asiento más cerca de mi esta vez, rozando su pierna con la mía, sonriendo.

-¨Digamos que no tengo mucho tiempo para estas cosas¨.

-¨Espero que nuestra próxima cita sea en un buen restaurante¨.

Suspiro y solo atino en regresarle la sonrisa - ¨Ya veremos Alex, no te prometo nada¨.

-¨Te ves hermosa esta noche por cierto, creo que no te lo había dicho¨- me dice mientras coloca su brazo por atrás de mi, sobre el respaldo del sillón, lo miro alzando mi ceja.

-¨ ¿Eso les dices a todas?... – el se ríe y se agarra la barbilla- ¨Digamos que he escuchado cosas¨.

Le da un trago a su cerveza y se acerca a mi oído- ¨A algunas les gustan los chicos malos a otras no¨.

-¨ ¿Que te hace pensar que estoy interesada en un `chico malo`?¨.

Se vuelve a incorporar en su lugar y juega con su cerveza.  
-¨Que te puedo decir, disfrutó lo que puedo y generalmente obtengo lo que me gusta¨.

Sera una larga noche… dios!!! En qué momento acepté salir con él, el está ahí sentado en un traje que le sienta tremendamente bien, no es el típico traje de oficina, al parecer gasta en su vestimenta y tiene buenos gustos, eso sin contar su arreglo personal, un detalle que se agradecía a la vista femenina, aunque definitivamente y sin lugar a dudas el clásico `Don Juan`, su pantalón de vestir ceñido en ciertas partes del cuerpo,  mostrando ciertos atributos masculinos característicos, la camisa bien fajada en su lugar, un cinturón donde se alcanza a ver su arma reglamentaria, el saco abierto y la corbata algo floja, un hombre bastante sexy, podía  entender por que las mujeres caían a sus pies sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¨ ¿Y bien?.... Dana Scully… ¿qué te han dicho de mí? Te aseguro que no todo debe ser cierto¨.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Entramos al bar, directo a la barra, donde nos acomodamos cada uno en un banquillo, el lugar esta algo lleno, como son normal los fines de semana.

Cada uno pedimos una cerveza y nos acercan algo de semillas saladas en un pequeño plato.

-¨Hubiéramos ido mejor al billar, o al búnker, tenemos unos nuevos casos, de los que te gustan Mulder, pudieras haberlos leído y convencer a John para investigarlos¨.

-¨Creo que desde aquel caso de Oregón en donde termino sentado como perro regañado delante de todo el comité del FBI explicando por qué perseguía a un supuesto vampiro y las grandes cuentas que se generaron, para que al final resultara ser un grupo de adolecentes inadaptados que leían mucha ciencia ficción, digamos que  Jonh se volvió de lo más escéptico, necesitaría ser muy de su interés para poder abrir una investigación formal y aunque así fuera dudó que Skinner se lo permitiera, por algo se llevan tan bien, los dos fueron militares¨.

-¨Los fenómenos paranormales pasan más seguido de lo que todos piensan¨.

-¨No quiero parecer incrédulo Frohike pero no menciones `paranormal` justo hoy que pretendo tener algo de suerte¨.

-¨ ¿Sabes que Diana se fue a la sección de antiterrorismo hace unos meses? le dieron su cambio, está trabajando en Nueva York, creí que te gustaría saber ese dato. - me dice Byers sin siquiera mirarme.

-¨La bruja por fin agarro su maldita escoba y se fue…¨.

-¨Callate Frohike!¨- lo reprende Langly mientras le da un codazo, se voltean para observar a una chica rubia que pasa delante de ellos, siguiéndola con su mirada.

-¨Me da gusto que siga escalando, bien por ella¨ - le doy un trago a mi cerveza y me volteo para tener una vista del bar en general, recargando mis codos y espalda en la barra del bar.

A lo lejos puedo ver a alguien conocido…. Krycek, esta con alguien pero el cuerpo de él me tapa la vista y la pobre iluminación no ayuda.

-¨ ¿Ya vieron quien está allá?¨- Le digo señalando en la dirección con mi cerveza.

-¨El chico se divierte, parece estar con una mujer¨.

-¨No deben de estar tan preocupados en crímenes violentos después de todo, uno de los agentes principales a cargo está aquí intentando llevarse a la cama a alguien¨ - lo digo en tono arrogante.

-¨No creo que el  agente Willis o Patterson sepan que su perrito faldero anda por aquí¨.

-¨Al menos alguien tendrá sexo esta noche¨- dice Frohike suspirando.

Seguimos tomando por un par horas más, cuando los chicos deciden que es hora de irse, les pido que se lleven mi coche y lo dejen en el hospital, no creo estar en condiciones para manejar, lo mejor será solo tomar un taxi a casa.

Los chicos se despiden y se van… solo una cerveza más y me voy a casa.

Vuelvo a voltearme pero mirando en dirección a Krycek, quien viera a este hijo de puta, tratando de conquistar a alguien, cuando justo hoy en la mañana aparecieron dos cuerpos de dos mujeres en el parque, del mismo asesino al que llevan persiguiendo por más de dos meses.

La mujer que está con él se levanta, de baja estatura, no logro ver más que su espalda cuando se dirige a los sanitarios, no parece de los gustos de Krycek, delgada, un vestido que se ajusta a su pecho,  pero holgado de la cintura para abajo, en unos zapatos que la hacen parecer más alta.

El voltea y encontramos las miradas, alza su cerveza en señal de saludo y solo atino en regresar el saludo con una sonrisa forzada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Camino de regreso con Krycek, solo necesitaba refrescarme y separar distancias entre él y yo, va demasiado rápido, no paraba de insinuarme las intenciones que tenia, aunque con palabras aparentara otra, sabía claramente sus planes para finalizar la cita.  
Veo que habla por teléfono y esta anotando cosas en la servilleta delante de él, cuando me ve se levanta rápidamente y termina la llamada.

-¨Tengo que irme… al parecer atraparon a nuestro hombre, lo tienen en la sala de interrogatorios, debo ir para allá enseguida¨.

-¨Ok… si si no hay problema, yo me iré a casa no te preocupes¨.

Me da un beso en la mejilla - ¨Te lo compensare lo prometo, si este es nuestro tipo, tendré suficiente tiempo libre para llevarte a un buen lugar, una verdadera cita, lo prometo¨.

Le sonrío y él se dirige con el mesero, supongo que para pagar la cuenta, y se va.

Me siento unos minutos más para terminar mi copa de vino, y justo cuando me dispongo a levantarme un tipo alto y corpulento se sienta a lado mío, vestido en un traje ya desarreglado y ebrio por su aspecto.

-¨ ¿Qué hace una mujer hermosa como tú en un lugar así… sola?¨.

-¨Lo siento… si me disculpa¨.

Le digo mientras comienzo a levantarme del sillón cuando él me toma del brazo, lo que hace que mi cuerpo se balancee y tenga que inclinarme un poco hacia él.

-¨ ¿Qué le pasa?... suélteme por favor¨.

Le digo intentado zafarme, pero él me aprieta con más fuerza, comparando su altura y su peso con el mío, las lleva de ganar.

-¨Harás lo que te digo cuando lo digo, y si yo digo que te quedas… te quedas cariño¨.

-¨No me haga llamar al guardia… por favor… solo…¨- busco ayuda con la mirada pero todos parecen estar ensimismados en sus cosas, cerca de mi no hay nadie, hasta los sillones del otro extremo una pareja que más bien debería buscarse un cuarto de motel, en la barra un par de hombres, y en las mesas altas junto al televisor esta la mayor parte de la gente.

Vuelvo a intentar zafar mi brazo pero él me jala y me empuja en el sillón, acorralándome con sus brazos, y en ese momento me paralizo, todos esos malditos entrenamientos en la academia, todo se esfumo de mi mente, por un momento me pareció estar reviviendo a Daniel, y no podía ni si quiera moverme, sentía el pánico en cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Intento calmarme y respirar profundo, cuando siento las manos del hombre subir por mi muslo al borde del vestido, recobro la fuerza y le doy un rodillazo en la ingle, el se aleja permitiendo que pueda incorporarme un poco, pero él se levanta primero y me da una bofetada, que me hace tambalear y caer al piso.

-¨ ¿Te crees muy hombre para golpear a una mujer maldito hijo de puta?¨.

Es lo único que escucho antes de voltear a ver, ya que al tocarme el labio puedo ver la sangre en mis dedos y el sabor metálico empieza a sentirse en la boca.

Un hombre, igual de alto que él le da un golpe en el estomago, que hace que este se doble del dolor y otro hombre lo acorrala para que se quede traqnuilo, empiezan a haber gritos de la gente que se percata de lo que sucede.  
Intento levantarme del piso cuando alguien extiende su mano para ayudarme, la tomo y levanto la mirada…

Es el…  

Es el de nuevo y puedo leer en su mirada que piensa exactamente lo mismo, esta igual de sorprendido que yo.

-¨ ¿Estás bien?¨- me dice preocupado, puedo ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de su pregunta -¨¿ Te lastimo? Dejame ayudarte…¨- me ayuda a levantarme del piso.

-¨Gracias… amm…¨.

-¨Mulder soy…¨.

Ni siquiera puede terminar de decir la frase cuando de la nada el hombre que agarraba a ese maldito ebrio esta en el piso herido, la gente comienza a gritar y el hombre se abalanza sobre nosotros.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido desde ese momento, en un movimiento rápido Mulder me empuja, protegiéndome de la embestida, le propina otro golpe en la mandíbula, pero este no se detiene, se puede ver la furia en sus ojos, veo el reflejo de la luz en una navaja que empuña en su mano,  abanica su brazo en el aire intentando alcanzarme, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mulder de mantenerlo alejado, al estirarse de nuevo alcanza a empujar a Mulder y por defecto a mí, que sin poder evitarlo me tambaleo al chocar con el sillón detrás mío, cayendo sentada en el, con Mulder parado delante mío protegiéndome de la navaja que este hombre no deja de mover en el aire a pesar de que Mulder lo mantiene agarrado de las muñecas, pero es que a pesar de que Mulder es bastante alto, este hombre le saca bastantes centímetros de altura, eso sin contar que duplica o triplica su peso.

Después de unos segundos de forcejeo lo último que alcanzo a ver es como el guardia lucha por quitarle al hombre ebrio de encima que sigue gritando improperios y maldiciones a todo pulmón.

Al final la navaja clavada en uno de los costados de Mulder, otro guardia se acerca y entre dos agarran al ebrio, la gente comienza a gritar alterada y Mulder se deja caer al sillón a lado mío agarrando su costado.

-¨ ¿Qué buena manera de reencontramos no crees?¨- dice entrecortado y jadeando.

Me levanto rápido y lo recuesto sobre el sillón, para poder examinarlo.

-¨Llamen una ambulancia… al hospital MedStar en Georgetown…. RAPIDO!!¨- le digo a la gente que está a mí alrededor – ¨necesito una toalla limpia por favor… un trapo limpio o algo¨.

El camarero sale corriendo y la gente se aleja un poco, pero sigue viendo la escena.

-¨Dime que sientes… retira tus manos, no te toques, déjame verte¨ – le digo preocupada, apurada revisando y palpando por todo alrededor de la navaja, no parece ser una navaja de gran tamaño por la forma del mango, plateado y con unas iniciales, DW, seguramente del nombre de ese tipo.

-¨Bu bueno… no sé si dolor es la palabra adecuada para esto, creo que en estos momentos… tengo una clase de… de… emociones encontradas¨- habla con la respiración entrecortada, mordiendo su labio inferior por  ratos para mitigar el dolor.

Solo atino a sonreírle y seguir examinando su herida, aunque no puedo evitar sentir mis manos algo temblorosas, igual que el siento esa adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, entre la emoción de encontrarme con él y la preocupación de verlo con esta maldita navaja clavada en su costado.

-¨En a escala del 1 al 10 dime ¿cuánto dolor sientes?¨.

-¨uhh… ¿Me haría parecer como poco masculino si te digo 11?, no… no quisiera… no quisiera dar una mala im… impresión en estos mo… momen…tos… ahhhh diablos!!¨- dice sin poder evitar el dolor por más tiempo.

-¨Voy a quitarte esto ¿Ok? … necesito que respires profundo¨- el camarero se acerca y me da la toalla limpia, mientras Mulder me mira con sus ojos verdes, con apenas una sonrisa en los labios - ¨ ¿Me estas escuchando?¨ - el asiente y cierra los ojos- ¨Cuando yo cuente tres vas a respirar profundo y yo retirare esto Ok? ¨- paso mi mano por su frente para retirarle el exceso de sudor y el vuelve a mirarme - ¨La navaja no debe de estar tan larga y no quiero que con tantos movimientos te vaya a lastimar mas… así que la retirare… quiero que estés tranquilo ¿me escuchas? – el asiente - ¨Soy médico… estarás bien ¿ok?¨.

-¨O…ok¨- es lo único que puede contestarme y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-¨ok ok…¨– me coloco en posición- ¨respira profundo voy a contar hasta 3, cuando finalice retirare la navaja …1…2…3…¨- retiro la navaja y el solo emite un quejido ahogado, la sangre comienza a salir, le doy la navaja al guardia y escucho como la gente susurra entre ellos, me apresuro a rasgarle la camisa para dejar el área descubierta, le limpio y le coloco un tapón con la toalla, haciendo presión sobre la herida, ese maldito había alcanzado a rasgar hacia arriba en forma vertical unos tres centímetros - ¨Eres muy valiente, todo estará bien… la ambulancia viene en camino…¨- y veo como él intenta concentrarse en su respiración, para no sentir dolor.

Los paramédicos llegan y les doy las indicaciones, gracias a dios son conocidos que me miran desconcertados, ya que mis manos están llenas de sangre al igual un poco de mi ropa, sin contar la herida de mi labio.  
Lo suben a la camilla mientras y yo salgo atrás de ellos.

-¨Yo iré con ustedes Tom, vamos al hospital¨.  
Subo a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, mientras un paramédico comienza a canalizarlo, y yo sigo haciendo presión sobre la herida en lo que Tom le hace una limpieza y pone una cinta para fijarlo, me pasa una servilleta húmeda para limpiar un poco mis manos y mi cara.

Acerco mi rostro al de él para hablarle al oído, mientras le seco la frente de nuevo con una toalla limpia y acomodo su cabello hacia atrás- ¨Todo estará bien te lo prometo¨- el asiente con la cabeza y estira su mano intentando tomar la mía, ante tal gesto no hago más que tomarla y apretarla con fuerza sonriéndole.

-¨Te…. Te encontré…¨.

Y mi corazón da un vuelco, lo miro intentando buscar la respuesta en sus ojos, y el solo me sonríe apretando mi mano con más fuerza… siento el pulso acelerado y me quedo sin palabras, sosteniendo su mirada, después de unos segundos correspondo con una sonrisa y deposito un beso en su frente, mientras entrelazo su mano con la mia.

**CONTINUARA** …


	6. "Un nuevo comienzo"

**C A P I T U L O  6   “Un nuevo comienzo “**

**06 de Junio 2010  DOMINGO**  
Washington D.C.   
Hospital MedStar Georgetown  
Área de urgencias  
01:32 HRS.

Llegamos al hospital y la Dra. Midget se acerca para recibirnos, bajan la camilla y le explico en el camino lo que ha pasado y los pormenores del paciente, se lo llevan a un apartado para desvestirlo y terminar de revisarlo,  me dirijo a la recepción y veo a Carl que me mira angustiado acercándose a mí rápidamente.

-¨Cariño ¿qué paso? ¿Quién es él?¨.

El camillero se acerca y me da la billetera del hombre.

-¨Te explicare luego, ¿Dónde está Mónica?¨- le digo mientras me dirijo rápido al descanso y Carl atrás de mi siguiéndome.

-¨Ella está en el tercer piso, un paciente se puso delicado y subió a verlo, a estabilizarlo¨. Entramos al cuarto - ¨Déjame verte… Dana… DANA!... por favor espera por un segundo… detente¨- me dice mientras me toma por los hombros.

Comienza a revisar la herida de mi labio.

-¨No es nada Carl… ¨.

-¨Dana tienes que explicarme todo esto… ¿qué paso?...¨- y sé que está preocupado, lo sé es solo que necesito ordenar mis pensamientos primero.

-¨Hazme un favor Carl, puedes subir a decirle que en cuanto pueda venga a verme, hare unas llamadas y quiero que no le quistes los ojos de encima a ese hombre… lo que sea tienes que venir a decírmelo inmediatamente ¿OK?¨.

El me mira y suspira profundamente mientras sale del descanso, me siento en la mesilla de lado del teléfono, aviento la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro, tantas cosas en un solo día, definitivamente estoy agotada.

Comienzo a revisar su cartera, saco su identificación `Fox W. Mulder`.

Después de hacer la llamada avisando a su familiar de su ingreso al hospital, tome la maleta que siempre dejo de reserva en el locker, una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa es lo que necesito.  
Veo la cartera sobre la mesilla y la curiosidad me gana, vuelvo a sentarme para continuar hurgando lo necesario hasta que encuentro una tarjeta de presentación… para mi sorpresa de aquí del hospital `psicólogo Fox William Mulder`, junto con otra tarjeta pero esta del FBI, que extraño, ¿es agente federal?, las cosas no podían estar más revueltas en mi cabeza, pero a la vez explicaba otras.

  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Después de hacerme la limpieza de la herida, unas cuantas puntadas y la batería de estudios, por fin me dejan solo en la camilla… un poco de tranquilidad me hace falta, levanto mi brazo y observo la canalización, siento un ligero dolor de cabeza, estoy aturdido, adolorido y con la boca amarga.  
El enfermero se acerca a mí para darme una pequeña pastilla y un poco de agua.

-¨Su  familiar está afuera y un tal John Dogget del FBI, lo dejaremos pasar en un momento¨.

Asiento con la cabeza e intento sentarme en la cama, el enfermero me ayuda subiendo un poco el respaldo hasta donde el dolor es tolerable, ya que la herida la tengo en un costado al parecer, ya ni siquiera recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo haberla visto a ella… solo a ella.

Joan y Frank entran apresurados, veo sus rostros de preocupación.

-¨Hijo ¿qué paso?…. Una doctora me marco diciéndome que estabas aquí… ¿Cómo estás?¨.

-¨No fue nada Joan, estoy bien¨.

-¨No luces muy bien que digamos¨.

¨Solo estoy un poco aturdido ¿Qué hora es?¨.

Frank observa su reloj - ¨Las las dos y cuarto de la mañana hijo…¨.

Cierro mis ojos por un momento y siento como Joan acaricia suavemente mi brazo, se que esta angustiada, puedo sentir su preocupación.

-¨La encontré Frank¨- le digo sin abrir los ojos - ¨Estuvo siempre tan cerca…¨.

-¨ ¿De qué hablas hijo?¨- me dice desconcertado.

-¨De que ella siempre estuvo aquí, todo el tiempo estuvo a aquí¨.

Miro a Joan y cuando estoy a punto de explicarle cuando veo que John que se dirige hacia acá.

-¨Tu maldito…¨- lo señalo y John se acerca - ¨Tu debiste decírmelo… tu… John… era ella…¨.

-¨Mulder ¿qué fue lo paso?¨- me dice preocupado - ¿De qué diablos hablas?¨.

-¨Tu… tu… John… ella está aquí… ¨.

-¨ Yo… Mulder no entiendo… ¿quién está aquí?¨.

Niego con la cabeza, intentando buscar las palabras, hacer las oraciones correctas, pero me siento tan aturdido, tanta gente, el dolor de la herida, las malditas enfermeras checando todo alrededor, comienzo a sentirme un poco mareado, engentado.

-¨Hijo por qué no intestas explicarme poco a poco lo que paso¨.

-¨Estaba en el bar… con los chicos… ese maldito de Krycek estaba ahí…¨.

-¨ ¿Krycek te hizo esto?… esa maldita rata cobarde…¨- dice molesto John con las manos en la cintura.

Niego con la cabeza - ¨No no él se fue antes de que empezara todo… pero ese maldito estaba con ella… estaban ahí juntos y…¨.

 - ¨Hermano creo que los medicamentos no te están dejando pensar bien, porque no duermes un rato, hablare con el guardia del bar, necesito saber que paso… duerme un poco que hablare con Mónica y…¨

-¨ ¿Jonh? ¿Qué haces aquí?¨- Mónica se acerca y me mira igual de sorprendida - ¨ ¿Mulder?, pero ¿qué paso? …¨- dice mientras toma el expediente que cuelga delante de la cama.

-¨ ¿Por qué todos me hacen la misma maldita pregunta?...  solo quiero saber donde esta ella…¨.

-¨ ¿Quién hijo… quien? ¨- me dice Joan exasperada.

Y ahí está ella… luce distinta, su cabello agarrado en una coleta, mojado, se ha cambiado de ropa.

-¨Dana Dios mío! …. ¿Carl me dijo que estabas aquí que te paso?¨ - le dice Mónica mientras se la lleva a otro lugar y la pierdo de vista.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, escucho como Joan y Frank hablan con John, angustiados al verme acostado en esta maldita cama de hospital, pero hasta donde se no ha sido nada grave, la doctora solo dio 5 o 7puntadas, no lo sé no escuche bien, no hay órganos afectados, solo persistirá la molestia en lo que se regenera el tejido que será un par de días.

-¨ ¿La conoces John?¨- se voltea y me mira desconcertado, señalo en la dirección en donde me supongo están, ya que no muy lejos escucho el timbre de voz de ella - ¨ ¿Ella es la amiga de Mónica… la de la cita?¨.

-¨ ¿Te refieres a la que acaba de llegar, con la que Mon se fue?¨- asiento con la cabeza- ¨Es Dana… Dana Scully… si es ella… pero por que lo dices ¿qué paso?¨.

Joan me toma de la mano apretándola un poco para captar mi atención obligándome a mirarla.

\- ¨Ella es la chica de la nos hablaste aquel día ¿no es así? ¨ - me sonríe y se acerca a mi oído para hablarme - ¨Es hermosa Fox… lo que sea que allá pasado, supongo que ha valido la pena después de todo ¿no crees?¨.

Ella acaricia mi frente para después depositar un cálido beso, y por un momento siento un gran alivio, cierro los ojos y el cansancio se apodera de mi.

  **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vamos al descanso junto con Carl, que trae consigo las cosas necesarias para que Mónica me revise el labio, a pesar de hacerle ver que no era nada grave ella insistió en revisarme y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Al entrar me siento y Mónica se pone delante de mí levantándome la barbilla para poder ver la herida.

-¨No es nada Mónica…después del baño me hice una pequeña curación y ya tome un analgésico¨.  
Carl se acerca y se sienta en la otra silla a lado mío.

¨ ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el bar? Creí que estabas con Alex… ¿él te hizo esto?¨.

Niego con la cabeza, y Mónica se recarga en el borde de la mesa, esperando respuestas, y no me queda más que explicarle todo el alboroto que se armo, con lujos de detalles, desde que llegue al bar hasta como salí de ahí.

-¨ ¿Recuerdas que te conté ese día de aquel hombre con el que tropecé?¨ - ella se queda pensando por un momento, y después me mira sorprendida con los ojos abiertos intentado decir algo  -¨Es el Mónica… él es con quien tropecé ese día, el me ayudo en el bar… y trabaja aquí, en el edificio del otro lado de la unidad… ¿puedes creerlo?¨- le digo sin poder contener la sorpresa.

Mónica se ríe, esta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y negando con la cabeza -¨Mulder…. es a quien te iba a presentar ese día Dana…¨- yo la miro sorprendida ante lo que acabo de escuchar.

-¨ ¿Lo conoces Mon? ¨- ella asiente y se ríe - ¨ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¨.

-¨Yo ni siquiera sabía que este era tu hombre misterioso Dana… pero en serio es una gran casualidad¨.

Me levanto de la silla y me recuesto en el sillón por un momento, ordenando mis pensamientos, al parecer este hombre estuvo cerca todo este tiempo, por eso lo vi merodeando en los jardines esa noche, pero y ¿el FBI?, nunca lo había visto ahí.

-¨El es amigo de John, es psicólogo, fue su compañero un tiempo en el FBI y ahora solo se mantiene  semi-activo…¨- ella se sienta en el sillón y recorro mis piernas para después ponerlas en su regazo, ella comienza a dar apretones a manera de pequeños masajes -¨Al parecer es solo consultante… John dice que es uno de los mejores perfilistas del campo¨.

Carl que no había dicho ni una palabra, entretenido por la plática…  por fin hace un comentario.

-¨ ¿Este hombre te gusta cariño?¨.

Siento como mi cuerpo se tensa ante su pregunta, y Mónica lo sabe porque deja de dar los masajes esperando la respuesta. Pero no, por supuesto que no me gusta, ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien que apenas conoces?.

-¨No claro que no…es solo… curiosidad… solo eso Carl, simple curiosidad¨.  
Solo escucho un resoplido de su parte y veo como se levanta.

-¨Cariño iré a ver si a tu `sexy curiosidad`  se le ofrece algo… duerme un poco¨- y sale del descanso cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cierro los ojos, ni siquiera me he parado a verlo para darle las gracias, desde que llegamos no he ido a verlo… necesito verlo.

Me incorporo sentándome en el sillón, intentando sacar las fuerzas para parame delante de él, no sé por qué su mirada me hace sentir nerviosa, de alguna extraña manera siento una conexión con él desde ese día, algo que no me permite dejar de pensar en el.

-¨ ¿En qué piensas?¨- se levanta y toma su bata de nuevo de la silla para ponérsela, yo solo niego con la cabeza, sin voltear a mirarla - ¨ ¿Te regresaras a casa? John puede llevarte si quieres¨.

-¨No, yo… solo me quedare, tengo guardia mañana en la mañana, no tiene caso que vaya a casa… iré a hablar con él y vendré a dormir un rato¨.

Le digo mientras me levanto, hecho un vistazo a mi labio, que se ve un poco rojo e hinchado, arreglo un poco mi cabello y salgo de ahí atrás de Mónica.

Al llegar a urgencias veo que los familiares de él, hablan con John amenamente como si se conocieran de hace años, y tal vez así debía de ser, están sentados en la sala de espera con un café en la mano, cuando ve a Mónica se disculpa y se dirige a nosotras.

-¨Él tiene un rato durmiendo… además de la herida esta algo…. perturbado… al parecer no sé bien la historia… de hecho suena como de algo que fue salido de alguna novela o una película…¨.

-¨Ni que lo digas John… en serio aun no sé como… ni si quiera sé cómo explicarlo¨.

Busco entre la bolsa de la filipina y le alcanzo la cartera.

-¨Esto es de él, tuve que buscar algún número de alguien para que supieran que estaba aquí¨.

-¨De hecho… Joan ¨- me dice señalando a la señora de edad que está sentada en la sala-¨ella quiere hablar contigo, no sé si pudieras hacerme ese favor, solo quiere… saludarte¨.

Le sonrió nerviosa -¨No creo que sea buena idea yo…¨.

-¨Vamos solo quiere saber quién es la chica por quien Mulder quiso hacerse el héroe…¨.

Mónica y él se ríen, suspiro intentando tomar toda la fuerza que puedo y tomo la cartera de nuevo dirigiéndome a la sala, Joan inmediatamente se levanta y me da un caluroso abrazo, no hago más que responder, aunque algo abrumada.

-¨Hija… es un gusto por fin conocerte¨.

-¨Esto es de él...¨- le digo mientras le extiendo la cartera y ella la toma - ¨… Solo busque algún número para avisar…¨.

Ella le da la cartera al que me supongo debe ser su esposo - ¨Creo que ha sido una larga noche ¿no es así? Veo que alcanzo a lastimarte ese maldito….¨.

Asiento con la cabeza y nos sentamos en las sillas -¨No es nada… su… hijo es el que recibió la peor parte de hecho, en verdad lo siento…¨.

-¨No tienes porque disculparte hija… esto no es tu culpa, Fox solo hizo lo que cualquier caballero hubiera hecho al ver a una hermosa mujer como tú en peligro… por cierto soy Joan y él es mi esposo Frank…¨- me dice extendiendo su mano, estrechamos un cordial saludo.

-¨Dana Scully…¨.

-¨Dana…. Es un hermoso nombre¨- me dice ella tiernamente y solo sonrió - ¨Sé que no es el momento querida, pero ¿te gustaría salir algún día a comer conmigo?, podemos invitar a Mónica si gustas, solo chicas¨.

-¨Deja de acosar a esta joven Joan… ¨- le dice Frank reprendiéndola.

-¨Tu no te metas… tu sal con John y Fox y dale algunas lecciones, enséñalos a ser unos caballeros o llévalos de pesca, yo que se Frank… yo saldré con estas jovencitas¨.

Asiento con la cabeza y saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma para anotar mi número.

-¨Seria un gusto señora, este es mi número solo… llámeme y nos ponemos de acuerdo¨- le doy el papel y me levanto - ¨si me disculpan debo irme, ha sido un placer conocerlos¨.

Joan se levanta y me da un beso en la mejilla, despido a Frank con un apretón de manos y me doy la vuelta, escuchando lo último que pudiera haber imaginado.

-¨Ella es la chica Frank… es ella… puedo sentirlo¨

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despierto desconcertado por un momento, pero luego me doy cuenta en donde estoy, levanto mi mano libre para tallarme los ojos, cuando la veo a ella… sentada sobre sus piernas en el pequeño sillón, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos, dormitando, veo unos mechones de su cabello rebelde rojizo en su cara, su delicada figura, es más pequeña de lo que me imaginaba, alcanzo a ver lo rojo de su labio, el golpe que le dio ese mal nacido ; intento acomodarme en la cama pero siento un pequeño jalón y sin poder evitarlo emito un gruñido y ella se incorpora rápidamente levantándose del asiento.

-¨Lo siento lo siento… no quise despertarte...¨.

Ella me sonríe y se acerca un poco más a la cama, parece nerviosa, puedo ver en su mirada como intenta formar las palabras, pasa su lengua por el labio inferior.  
-¨Vine a verte pero estabas dormido… me senté a esperar que despertaras pero me gano el sueño¨ me dice mientras se acomoda sus mechones de cabello por detrás de la oreja - ¨Yo solo quería darte las gracias… por lo que hiciste en el bar… no sé qué hubiera pasado si ese hombre…¨- cruza los brazos sobre su pecho -¨… solo gracias… te debo una¨- y levanta la mirada, encontrándome con el azul de sus ojos.

-¨Yo... En serio no fue nada… ¿Tu estas bien?¨.

-¨Claro… solo unas magulladuras pero nada grave¨.

Un silencio incomodo, maldita sea di algo Mulder, di algo… aunque sea un maldito chiste…!.

\- ¨Amm… le entregue a tu mama tus pertenencias, espero no allá problema¨.

Niego con la cabeza, no puedo dejar de mirarla, el simple hecho de tenerla a mi lado es tan irreal que siento que estoy soñando, eso debe ser un sueño, un mal sueño…. Más vale que no sea un sueño o alguna alucinación… voy a  matar a Langly si se atrevió a poner algo en mi cerveza y esto resulta ser derivado de una alucinación. 

-¨Todo parece que podrás irte hoy en la tarde… tu herida está bien, solo tienes que tomar tus antibióticos y seguir las instrucciones de tu médico, en un par de días estarás como nuevo¨.

-¨Y entonces me devolverás el favor… aceptando una cita conmigo¨.

Ella se sonroja, se ve hermosa, se remueve inquieta en donde esta parada pero me devuelve la sonrisa.

-¨Por supuesto… aceptare una cita contigo… aunque espero que el reencuentro no sea tan aparatoso como esta vez¨- ambos nos reímos - ¨Dana Scully¨- me dice mientras estira su mano.

-¨Fox Mulder¨- le digo tomando su mano, apretándola suavemente.

Joan tenía razón, no importa lo que allá pasado, no me importa la herida ni que este metido en este hospital,  lo bueno de todo esto había sido encontrarla.

**14:30 HRS.**

Estaba en el vestidor poniéndome un par de jeans que Joan me hizo el favor de traer de mi departamento junto con una playera gris, la mano donde había estado la canalización dolía un poco y aunque la herida molestaba aun, era un dolor tolerable, además lo único que quería era salir de ahí de una buena vez.

Salgo del vestidor y me topo con ella de nuevo, trae un maletín en un hombro y una pequeña maleta.

-¨ ¿Está todo bien?... ¿Cómo te sientes?¨.

Nos encaminamos a la recepción donde firmo unos papeles,  ella toma las recetas y otras cosas, para después encaminarnos a la salida.

-¨Estoy bien gracias… un poco mareado… es ese maldito suero pero estoy bien gracias¨.

-¨Hable con tu jefa de área y le pase tu incapacidad… espero no sea un problema, ella no parecía muy contenta…¨.

-¨Claro que no… gracias… de cualquier forma la llamare llegando a casa¨.

Ella solo asiente y veo su sonrisa nerviosa.

-¨Amm ¿vas de salida?¨- le pregunto, y no es que esté en condiciones de salir, e ir a mi departamento definitivamente no es una opción, pero es solo que no quiero terminar mi día así.

-¨Yeap… ¨- nos paramos frente a frente, ella voltea a mirarme sonriendo - ¨ ¿Viene alguien por ti? Si gustas yo… Amm… puedo llevarte…¨.

Y es lo último que esperaba escuchar, pero pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque solo fueran 30 minutos en el auto era suficiente para mí, al menos por ahora.

-¨Yo… no sé… no quiero ser una molestia… has pasado una larga noche… lo menos que quiero hacer es desviarte de tu camino… mi…. mi madre no puede venir en estos momentos, solo llego en la mañana a dejarme unas cosas y me esperara en el departamento¨.

-¨Por supuesto que no es una molestia… vamos te llevo a casa¨.

Ella se encamina al estacionamiento y la sigo, observando sus pequeños pasos, lo diminuta que se ve en ese zapato reglamentario, con su uniforme quirúrgico, no podía ser más perfecta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Georgetown**

**Departamento 42 Mulder**

**15:38 HRS.**

  
Y después de un trayecto lleno de silencios incómodos, estaba estacionada frente a su edificio, que también para mi sorpresa no estaba tan lejos de donde Mónica y yo vivimos, era una sensación extraña.

-¨Déjame acompañarte¨- el me mira sonriendo, algo extrañado - ¨Yo… solo quiero asegurarme de que llegues a tu apartamento sano y salvo¨.

Entramos al edificio y nos dirigimos al elevador en silencio, el jugando con las llaves entre sus manos, un claro signo del nerviosismo.   
Llegamos al departamento, yo con mi pequeño maletín en el hombro, como todo un caballero me permite entrar primero.

-¨Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar¨- dice mientras enciende la luz y quita unos libros de un sillón de cuero, avienta la pelota de basquetbol a otro lado y me siento.

-¨Es pequeño… pero es totalmente tu… va con tu personalidad¨.

El me muestra una mirada juguetona mientras alza la ceja. 

-¨Espero que solo digas pequeño por lo de mi apartamento… de otra manera tengo que disculparme y decir que era el frio… creo que el área de urgencias es un congelador y…. - ¨dice sentándose a lado mío, poniendo mi maletín en la pequeña mesa de enfrente - ¨Tal vez meta una queja al respecto¨.

-¨Deberías de hacerlo… para evitar malas interpretaciones¨- y sé que no se esperaba mi respuesta por que al igual que yo se sonroja, y se pasa la mano por su cabello nervioso. 

Solo observo el lugar, un ventanal algo grande con unas persianas, un escritorio justo en frente, desordenado, lleno de cosas de todo tipo, un pequeño estante lleno de libros y otro pequeño sillón justo enfrente.

-¨No te creí una persona que tuviera mascotas¨.

El voltea viendo la pecera a lado suyo y solo se ríe.

-¨Son mi terapia… me encanta observarlos y ver lo despreocupados que son de la vida, nadando de aquí para allá, no tienen nada más que hacer en la vida¨- comienzo a reírme-¨Además no necesitan tantos cuidados, no hacen escándalo ni ensucian aquí y allá, no tienen pelos y… bueno no hacen ruido lo que es genial¨.

-¨Un perrito seria mucha mejor compañía para ti¨.

El se levanta y se pone frente a la pecera, tomando un pequeño frasco del estante, con sus dedos esparce unas hojuelas en el agua, los peces inmediatamente comienzan a comer.

-¨Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar…¨- me dice yendo a otra sección del departamento, un cocina supongo- ¨Agua, té helado, refresco… Mmmm una cerveza¨.

-¨Te helado está bien¨.

Después de un rato se acerca con dos vasos de té helado en las manos y me alcanza uno, mientras él se recarga en el escritorio dándole un sorbo a su vaso; tal vez lo mejor sea irme, el necesita descansar, abro mi maletín y saco sus recetas junto con unos medicamentos y material para curación.

-¨Estas son tus cosas, tu receta, tus medicamentos… no dejes de tomarlos por favor son importantes, y este es el material para curación, tal vez deba revisarte antes de irme, puedo cambiar la gasa¨- le digo parándome y acercándome a él, se endereza y dejo mi vaso en el escritorio por un momento, levanto su camiseta un poco para poder ver la herida, al primer contacto con los dedos veo como su piel se eriza y contrae su abdomen… Dana concéntrate por favor concéntrate!!! Eres medico... se profesional… pero como ser profesional cuando este hombre parece perfecto, puedo ver un poco de sus abdominales…. Definitivamente hace ejercicio… levanto un  poco la gasa pero en realidad todo parece estar bien, le bajo la camiseta rápidamente, estamos demasiado cerca, así que guardo la poca compostura que me queda y me alejo un poco de él tomando de nuevo mi vaso de té.

-¨La herida está bien… cambia la gasa hasta la noche¨- le digo nerviosa y levanto la mirada, encontrándome con la de él, su mirada, maldita sea porque me pone tan nerviosa… con su pulgar acaricia mi labio, justo donde está la pequeña herida, siento que mi cuerpo tiembla ante su contacto, veo como empieza a inclinarse, alineándose conmigo sin dejar de acariciar con su pulgar la comisura de mis labios, cierro los ojos y siento su aliento cerca, casi puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, un ligero roce y…

-¨Hijo lamento haber llegado tarde yo….¨.

Y de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su madre dejo caer el vaso de té… quebrándose en el piso.

¡¡Diosss!! Dana qué diablos haces!! Malditos nervios!!.

-¨Lo siento lo siento… no quise…¨.

-¨Déjalo yo lo levanto¨- me dice el rápidamente mientras recoge los vidrios más grandes.

-¨Hija como lo siento… no esperaba que estuvieras aquí… no quise asustarte lo siento…¨.

Deja unas bolsas sobre el pretil de la cocina y se acerca con una escoba para terminar de recoger los vidrios, después llega con un trapeador y termina de secar el piso, Joan se mete a la cocina a lo que supongo está tirando los vidrios en la basura, me volteo hacia el tapándome los ojos avergonzada.

-¨De verdad lo siento… no sé que me paso…¨.

El acomoda un mechón de mi cabello y me sonríe.

-¨Por favor… discúlpame… eso estuvo fuera de lugar¨.

Tomo mi maletín de la mesa nerviosa, con las manos temblorosas, avergonzada.

\- ¨Tengo que irme…¨- le digo sin mirarlo dirigiéndome a la puerta y el tras de mí.

-¨Quédate a comer con nosotros… vamos… no te vayas aun… ¨- me dice en tono suplicante, con esa mirada de niño.

-¨Hija ¿pero ya te vas?... vamos acompáñanos… le traje comida china a este hombre… quise consentirlo… tenemos suficiente para los tres…¨.

-¨Yo… no creo que sea buena idea… tengo que regresar a casa….¨.

-¨Ohh vamos… Mónica seguramente esta con John esos no se separan ni un minuto… además hoy es domingo…¨- me dice acercándose a mí y tomándome del brazo de nuevo a la pequeña sala.  
Ella se va a la cocina y me volteo de nuevo dándole la cara a él.

-¨Solo discúlpala… es… ella es así¨ - se acerca más a mí y por reflejo doy un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-¨Ammm será que pueda pasar a algún lugar a cambiarme, traigo un cambio en mi maletín y quisiera quitarme esta ropa¨.

Asiente con la cabeza y se da la vuelta, lo sigo a lo que parece ser su habitación, o lo que debería de ser su habitación ya que tiene cajas apiladas, estantes llenos de cosas, lo que debería de ser la cama tiene algo de ropa por todos lados.

-¨Disculpa por todo esto… no esperaba visitas… es solo que no suelo usar este cuarto¨- el solo sonríe, levanta y mueve algunas cosas, hace algo de espacio en la cama.

-¨Estas en tu casa… por favor toma el tiempo que necesites, estaré afuera¨.

Y sale de la habitación cerrando atrás de el, pongo mi maletín en la cama y comienzo a sacar un par de jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca, con un par de botines de gamuza no muy altos… de haber sabido hubiera dejado un atuendo más acorde a mí, pensara que soy una torpe estudiante de escuela.

Me  termino de cambiar y comienzo a ver entre los estantes sus cosas, las fotos, de lo que me imagino son su familia, ahí una foto de un joven y una niña, sus hijos tal vez, aunque pudiera decir que es el de joven… tal vez es su hermana, algunos libros muchos de ellos de cosas paranormales de leyendas, Ovnis; algunos trofeos, unos de deportes, otros de la escuela, “Oxford” se lee en uno, otros son de honor al igual que algunos marcos de reconocimientos de la academia y del FBI, por participación en casos importantes.

Definitivamente un hombre misterioso, más de lo que me había imaginado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La cena termina bien, una par de horas charlando, una conversación más fluida, después de aclarar los puntos de cómo conocíamos cada uno  John y a Mónica, los `cupidos` como los llama Joan, todo fue más ameno, ella se mostraba con más confianza para estar con dos personas que apenas conocía, supongo que el hecho de conocer a Mónica desde hace algún tiempo ayudo bastante, tendré que agradecerle después en un oportunidad.

Es una mujer maravillosa, en todo este tiempo no puedo parar de mirarla, de contemplarla mientras estoy sentado en el banquillo en la barra de la cocina, le está ayudando a Joan a lavar los platos y terminar de limpiar donde recién comimos, tan casual, vestida en un par de jeans ceñidos al cuerpo, unos botines ligeramente altos, una camiseta blanca que hace que su piel se vea mas blanca y resalte mas su cabello rojo que trae recogido de nuevo en esa coleta desarreglada, alcanzo a ver algunos moretones en su brazo, en las muñecas a causa de ese maldito tipo del bar, aunque de alguna manera extraña debería de agradecer, ya que si no fuera por ese estúpido ni si quiera me hubiera percatado de su presencia, sin embargo aquí estaba ella, en MI cocina, en Mi departamento.

-¨Ahora si tengo que irme…¨- dice mientras se seca las manos-¨De verdad gracias por la comida¨.  
Nos dirigimos a la sala y ella se acerca al escritorio, toma una pluma, papel y hace unas anotaciones, cuando termina agarra su maletín y se despide calurosamente de Joan con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¨Es un gusto haberte tenido aquí hija… espero sea más seguido¨.

-¨Joannn!¨- le digo en tono de advertencia - ¨Discúlpala no se qué problema tiene…¨.  
Todos nos reímos.

-¨Bueno los dejo que se despidan, arreglare todo para que puedas acostarte a descansar¨.

Y se retira de ahí a la habitación, caminamos fuera del departamento en silencio y la acompaño al auto, ella mete su maletín para después ponerse delante de mí de nuevo.

-¨Gracias por todo Fox¨.

Le sonrío y niego con la cabeza.

-¨Preferiría que me dijeras Mulder… se que suena raro llamarme por mi apellido pero… es solo que… detesto mi nombre… es una larga historia seguramente te la contare luego¨.

Ella se ríe y toma mi mano, la aprieta por un momento y me da el papel en el que había escrito antes arriba en el departamento.

-¨En ese caso… MULDER…. soy Scully para ti¨- me da un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida - ¨Llámame… tenemos una cita pendiente¨.

Y se sube a su auto, le ayudo a cerrar la puerta, me regala una última sonrisa antes de arrancar y se va… lo sigo con la mirada hasta que desaparece de mi vista, miro la nota donde viene su dirección y sus números de teléfono.

Subo de nuevo a mi departamento, Joan no está por ningún lado, hasta que escucho ruidos provenientes del cuarto, encontrándome con que ya a desocupado la cama y esta ordenando todo alrededor. 

Me mira y me señala la cama, por lo que sin desobedecerla me acuesto en ella y acomodo la almohada atrás de mi cabeza

-¨ ¿Joan?...¨- ella me mira y se dirige a mí con el material de curación-¨ ¿Qué diablos me pasa? No… no se qué diablos me pasa cuando estoy con ella… es como… como si no pudiera dejar de verla… soy un maldito enfermo Joan, eso es lo que soy, un maldito enfermo, loco…¨- ella solo se ríe y empieza a curarme y cambiarme la gasa- ¨… no te rías Joan hablo muy en serio… como puedo estar así… apenas la conozco, hablamos apenas un poco…¨.

-¨Eso puede arreglarse… solo invítala a salir… mándale un detalle…¨.

Me le quedo mirando a Joan y niego con la cabeza… desde los problemas que tuve con Diana y todo el drama familiar derivado de eso, el hecho de no saber de Samantha desde hace años por el mismo problema, me habían vuelto algo solitario, al final después de meditarlo todo había sido mi culpa, la verdad estaba ahí y no quise verla, todos la ponían enfrente de mí y yo estaba ciego, totalmente ciego… Y estúpido por supuesto...fue en ese momento en que me prometí a mi mismo no verme envuelto en ningún plano sentimental con alguien, pero pasando un tiempo y bajo la insistencia de Joan y Frank de volver al juego y conocer a alguien, accedí, con un plan en mi cabeza definitivo, algunos dirían que demasiado machista, John decía que era inmaduro, pero era solo salir sin buscar nada formal, solo liberar un poco de tensión, algo fácil, algo casual, sin compromisos de ningún tipo, siempre bajo consentimiento, jamás le había faltado al respeto a una mujer, jamás le había prometido cosas que no podía ofrecer, sin engaños, y funcionaba para mí, funcionaba hasta ese día en el que conocí a esta mujer...

Dana Scully, qué diablos tenía esta mujer que me mantenía pensando en ella la mayor parte del tiempo, algo en mi quería conocerla, no había sentido esta necesidad de ver a una persona como deseo verla a ella, estar con ella.

-¨Se que no es fácil hijo… Yo solo digo que te des la oportunidad de conocerla, es una linda mujer…¨.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos, masajeando mi cabeza.

-¨Tengo una semana de incapacidad, trabajaré hasta el otro lunes, puedes llamar a Olivia y decirle...¨.

-¨Yo me encargare de todo no te preocupes… ¿quieres que le hable a tu madre?¨.

-¨Técnicamente para todos tu eres mi madre¨.

Se escucha el timbre de la puerta, Joan cuelga unas últimas prendas en el closet y se dirige allá en lo que yo me incorporo para seguirla, cuando veo a los chicos y a John.

-¨ ¿Qué diablos te paso Mulder?... - me dice Frohike entre molesto y preocupado - ¨Joan va a pensar que no te cuidamos¨.

-¨Que no hay ni un abrazo para que el convaleciente, ¿y las flores?¨- le digo sarcásticamente.

-¨Nosotros te dejamos bien Mulder, se suponía que irías a casa¨ - me dice Byers dándome un apretón de manos.

-¨Chicos chicos… Yo no pienso eso… No hay en quien más confíe que ustedes… John hijo podrías ayúdame a traer algo de beber para todos…¨.  
John me da una pequeña palmada en el hombro, se quita la chamarra y la pone en el perchero para después seguir a Joan a la cocina.

Me siento en el sillón y Frohike a lado mío, Langly en la silla del escritorio y Byers en la silla de enfrente.

-¨Después de que te dejamos… Cuando nos despedimos… creí que habíamos acordado irnos a casa, por eso nos llevamos tu auto¨.

-¨De haber sabido que la fiesta seguiría nos hubiéramos quedado¨ - dice Langly - ¨al menos tuviste algo de acción después de todo¨.

-¨John nos habló esta mañana diciéndonos lo que paso¨.

-¨No fue nada...detalles...heridas de guerra…¨.

-¨Heridas de guerra mis bolas Mulder!!! ¨-dice Frohike.

-¨Conocí por fin a la agente maravilla de Skinner, era ella la estaba con esa basura de Krycek en el bar¨.

Los tres se miran asombrados, Joan se acerca y les da su bebida, John se recarga en el escritorio y Joan mueve a Frohike para poder sentarse ella.

-¨Así que peleaste con Krycek por la chica… Estabas mas borracho de lo que pensaba¨.

-¨Por suerte no…¨ -interrumpe John- ¨… Al parecer este tipo ammm Bruce Mattews el que ataco a Mulder trabaja en un bufete de abogados… De hecho tienes una cita para ir a testificar mañana temprano, aunque no creo que se logre nada ahí, tiene muy buenas influencias, es un abogado bastante corrupto si me permites decirlo así que hay muchos intereses de por medio, tiene un expediente bastante sucio por cierto con varios antecedentes en situaciones similares¨.

Silencio, hasta que Frohike casi gritando asombrado abre la boca.

-¨ohhh!! Ya entiendo todo Mulder…!! Quisiste hacerte el héroe con esta chica de Skinner… Hombre!!! ¿Qué dijo Krycek de que le quitaste a su cita?¨ - me dice emocionado.

-¨Por favor chicos… ¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy…? Ese maldito de Krycek ya no estaba ahí cuando todo paso… yo estaba por irme del bar cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, no sabía que era ella hasta que le quite a ese hombre de encima, me distraje y fue lo que causo que estuviera en ese maldito hospital¨.

-¨Por lo menos tendrás suerte con esta chica?? Digo mereces una buena recompensa y ...¨.

-¨MELVIN!!! ¨- le interrumpe Joan - ¨ ¿por qué lo único que pasa por tu cabeza siempre es algo sucio e inmoral…? Tienes una mente muy retorcida¨.

Frohike se señala a si mismo nervioso mientras los demás se ríen.

-¨¿¿QUE??! Pero si no dije nada…¨.

-¨Casi pude leer tus sucios pensamientos Melvin¨ - le advierte Joan - ¨Eres una mala influencia para mis chicos¨.

-¨Si Frohike eres una mala influencia!!! Ahora vete de aquí mama ya no dejara que vengas a jugar con nosotros¨ - le digo señalándolo como a un niño pequeño y abrazando a Joan.

-¨ohh vamos!! Joan!!! Estos dos que tienes aquí son de lo peor…¨.

John se señala a sí mismo con una sonrisa en la cara y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¨Joan me conoce, yo soy el hombre que respeta las reglas, no suelo meterme en problemas¨.

Frohike refunfuña en su lugar y le da un trago a su bebida, y aunque sabe que todos están bromeando no puede evitar ser un gruñón.

-¨Vamos Joan, tal vez John ok si John es un buen chico… Pero ¿Mulder…? ¿Vas a defender a Mulder…? Si el es un testarudo de lo peor, y si me permites decirlo él era así antes de conocernos… No lo aprendió de mí…¨.

Joan se ríe y pone una mano en mi rodilla, dándole pequeños apretones, siempre le ha gustado discutir con Frohike, es como su hobby cuando estamos reunidos, lo hace por diversión, por que el no para de buscar excusas para todo, siempre tiene algo a decir, para Joan es como una clase de reto y generalmente siempre gana la batalla.

-¨Bueno lo testarudo te lo puedo pasar, siempre ha sido así… Pero los gustos pervertidos han sido cuenta tuya… Porque no creas Fox que no sé que hay en esa caja del closet, y he visto por ahí algunas revistas… TU pequeño hombrecillo¨ - señala a Frohike nuevamente - ¨debes tener algo que ver en eso…¨.

-¨Si Joan de hecho no quería decírtelo pero en su último cumpleaños Frohike le regalo una cuenta en la línea caliente¨- dice Langly cruzado de brazos, burlándose de Frohike.

-¨Eso sin contar el privado con esa bailarina del bar¨- añade John mientras agarra su chamarra.  
-¨Ya ya eso es todo!! … ¨- dice Joan levantándose - ¨es hora de que se vallan a casa fox debe descansar…¨.

-¨Y tomar una ducha fría...¨- dice Byers levantándose también mientras deja su bebida en la mesilla.

\- ¨… y ustedes tres seguramente deben tener cosas que hacer en esa revista suya y tu John ve a pasear con Mónica… ¨-termina de decir Joan mientras recoge los vasos para llevarlos a la cocina.  
Todos comienzan a levantarse, entre risas y quejas, se despiden y salen del departamento, acompañados por Joan.

Y por fin algo de tranquilidad, aunque siempre es una gran distracción tener a los chicos en casa, pero lo que necesitaba era descansar un poco, recuperar un poco de energía. Justo cuando estoy por acomodarme en el sillón para acostarme veo a Joan parada mirándome fijamente con las manos en la cintura y sin que diga ni una palabra me levanto para irme a la habitación… Definitivamente ella es mi madre y no sería nada bueno hacerla enojar.

Me acuesto en la cama, y aunque una parte de mi desea descansar la otra no deja de pensar en ella, estiro mis manos por el edredón y algo se enreda en mis manos, lo agarro y me siento ayudándome con los codos en la cama… es una delgada cadena con un pequeño dije de cruz… Lo miro entre mis dedos, tan delicado… Es de ella… Dana Scully... Un pretexto más para verla, y sé que tengo una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor comenten, lo que les gusta lo que no, por favor que mejor regalo que recibir sus comentarios de lo que les gusta, lo que no o lo que les gustaría leer.


	7. "Es una cita"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden que estamos en facebook como Fanfics Lovers Worlds, somos pocos pero queremos ser un gran grupo donde podamos compartir nuestros relatos, nuestras portadas de las historias, recomendar escritores etc... Así que ya saben se aceptan sugerencias.

**C A P I T U L O  7   “¿Es una cita? “**

  
**06 de Junio 2010  DOMINGO**  
Domingo  
Apartamento Mónica y Dana  
17:32 HRS.

Llegue al apartamento cansada, había sido un largo día, demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Dejo mis cosas en la entrada y veo a Mónica afuera en la pequeña terraza con un libro entre sus manos, así que sin pensarlo me dirijo a donde esta ella.

-¨Saliste tarde de la guardia hoy… ¨- me dice mientras cierra el libro y me alcanza una copa para servirme algo de vino, me siento en la otra silla.

-¨Algo así…¨ - le digo intentando parecer desinteresada.

-¨¿Como esta Mulder?¿ Lo dieron de alta?¨

-¨mmmmhhh… De hecho… Lo lleve a su casa, ¿sabías que vive relativamente cerca de aquí?¨

-¨Algo así…¨ - me dice contestándome de la misma manera, está jugando conmigo por no decirle todo.

La miro y comenzamos a reírnos.

-¨No se qué me pasa Mon… No sé qué… No es normal sentirte así por alguien que ni siquiera conoces… No sé si es estoy lista para esto…¨

-¨Solo disfruta el momento Dana … No pienses tanto, no le busques explicación científica a todo… solo …¨ - suspira - ¨… Solo date esa oportunidad nuevamente… Mulder es un buen hombre, se que John no me mentiría respecto a eso, tu lo conoces Dana, no mentiría en algo así¨

Me recargo en la silla y le doy un trago a mi copa, ella se levanta y me coloca el libro en las piernas.

-¨Lo compre esta mañana… Lo vi y sé que es para ti...tengo que arreglarme… John pasara por mí… Piénsalo Dana ok? Por favor te lo ruego… piénsalo enana¨

Asiento con la cabeza y ella se mete, miro el libro “Cosas no aburridas para ser la mar de feliz”, me volteo a donde se acaba de meter pero ya no la veo, solo sonrió y comienzo a ojear el libro.

Daniel… uno de los más grandes tropiezos en mi vida, una oportunidad más… Un nuevo comienzo… eso es lo que necesito.

**08 de Junio 2010  MARTES**  
Hospital MedStar Georgetown  
14.45 HRS.

Dos largos días habían pasado ya desde que lo vi, bueno lo había visto unos momentos cuando hicimos la declaración de hechos después del incidente en el bar, pero había sido muy rápido, el tenía cosas que hacer y yo tenía que regresar al hospital.

Aunque él no había parado de llamarme en el día, solo para saludar, siempre decía alguna tontería por la que no podía evitar sonreír, decía estar recuperando fuerzas para la cita que le había prometido y yo intentaba mostrarme desinteresada cuando llamaba, pero no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa, incluso emocionada.

El lunes cuando llegue a la guardia me encontré con un Carl sonriéndome feliz, y justo cuando me llevo al descanso tenía enfrente un hermoso arreglo floral, sin ninguna nota, por lo que supuse era de Mulder, ¿quien más podría ser? ¿Tal vez Krycek? No creo que él sea esa clase de hombres… En las llamadas no hice ningún comentario para evitar equivocaciones, no quería parecer como la clásica chica que adora esa clase de detalles, y la realidad es que no lo era, apreciaba que se esforzarán pero más bien me consideraba una persona sencilla, las cursilerías no eran lo mío, me costaba abrirme a las personas y mostrar mis sentimientos me hacía sentir vulnerable, después de todo lo que me ha pasado debía de ser normal.

Más tarde ese día, en la noche recibí en casa otro arreglo floral, a diferencia de que este si traía una pequeña nota “Contando los días para verte” debía ser Mulder, tenía que ser él.

Y  justo hoy tenía enfrente una caja de chocolates, que igual no tenía nota ni nada, llego en la tarde y Carl no podía estar más emocionado al respecto.

-¨Dana!!! Qué bueno que te encuentro¨- me dice Mónica mientras se acerca, toma un chocolate del contenedor y se lo mete a la boca - ¨ ¿son de tu admirador?… Mulder resultó más detallista de lo que creí¨- y se dirige a sacar su maleta del locker -¨ ¿recuerdas a Joan?¨

-¨Si por supuesto... ¿que ahí con ella?¨

Le digo mientras me levanto y hago lo mismo que ella, la guardia había terminado y era hora de cambiarnos para ir a casa.

-¨Me hablo hace un momento… Quiere vernos, salir a comer y platicar un rato… ¿Que dices?

-¨Amm no se… Supongo que si… No tengo nada que hacer en casa¨

-¨Es algo informal, jeans y eso es todo, iremos a una cafetería cerca de aquí... te encantara…¨

Dios!!! Salir con su madre es lo que menos me esperaba en esto momentos…  aunque no podía ser tan malo, conocer un poco más de él a través de su madre puede ser bueno.

**Cafetería Meli Rose  
15:55 HRS**.

Mónica conduce ya que ella conoce el lugar, se estaciona en una pequeña cafetería cerca de casa, nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada, observamos hasta que la vemos sentada en una mesa de la esquina frente a un ventanal, con unos grandes y cómodos sillones, un hermoso jarrón con flores frescas en el centro, un lindo lugar en realidad.

-¨Hijas que gusto poder verlas… ¨- nos dice levantándose para saludarnos con un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - ¨siéntense por favor¨

Ambas nos sentamos en el mismo sillón y Joan en el otro quedando frente a nosotras.

-¨Se ven hermosas chicas… Ahora veo como es que traen locos a mis muchachos...¨

-¨Que gusto verte Joan… Dejame decirte Dana que tuve que pasar por el examen de Joan para poder salir libremente con John…¨

Me río nerviosa, y sé que me he sonrojado siento el calor en mis mejillas.

-¨ohh!! Vamos Mónica solo quería saber con quien anda mi muchacho, son buenos chicos, John siempre ha sido el tranquilo, por el no tengo que preocuparme en realidad, es Mulder quien me preocupa, siempre ha sido rebelde, ir contra de las reglas parece ser su lema¨

-¨ ¿Como sigue Mulder? ¿Su herida va mejorando?¨- le pregunto interesada, Joan voltea los ojos y da un largo suspiro.

-¨Bueno cuando llegue a su departamento esta mañana para dejarle el desayuno, el hombre acababa de llegar de correr, así que supongo que se siente mucho mejor hija… Gracias por preguntar, lo reprendí pero sé que no hará caso¨

El mesero se acerca y pedimos nuestros respectivos platillos, disfrutando mientras una jarra de agua de frutas.

-¨Y bien hija cuenta me de ti…¨

Le doy un sorbo a mi vaso de agua nerviosa, observo a Mónica, que tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y evita mi mirada.

-¨Amm… No se que quiera saber… Soy amm Médico trabajo con Mónica¨- no sé bien a dónde quiere llegar, pero estoy tan nerviosa que si pudiera saldría corriendo de aquí, calmante Dana!!! Es solo la madre de Mulder… solo su madre.

 Diablos que hago aquí!!!

-¨Que interesante… Sé que vienes de San Diego… tus padres viven allá o...¨

-¨Si si mis padres y mi hermano están allá, mi papa es capitán en la marina igual que mi hermano mayor, mi madre se dedica al hogar¨

-¨ ¿Únicamente son dos hermanos?

-¨Somos 4, Bill es el mayor es casado, de ahí mi hermana Samantha que es profesora en un preescolar, yo que soy médico y mi hermano Charles es el pequeño amm el es algo así como publicista, está viviendo en Londres con… con su pareja¨

-¨Una gran familia Dana… Que gusto saber que eres una mujer de familia… ¿y que haces tan lejos aquí en  Washington?¨

-¨Unos detalles personales… Necesitaba cambiar y encontrar cierta estabilidad e independencia fuera de casa, así que Mónica me ayudo, hemos sido amigas por varios años, desde la universidad¨

-¨Y trabajas para el FBI por lo que se…¨

Asiento con la cabeza y le sonrió, acomodo un mechón rebelde de mi cabello tras la oreja.

-¨Soy médico forense… Un bonus a mi carrera supongo… Mi padre no está muy de acuerdo y es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, así que sigo ejerciendo…¨

-¨Y es una de las mejores Joan si me permites decirlo… esta enana es una de las mejores en ese campo… quien pensaría que una mujer puede lograr eso peroooo Dana Scully llego a patearle el trasero a todos esos machistas…¨

-¨Callate Mónica!! - le digo avergonzada y le doy un codazo- ¨No le haga caso… Tiende a exagerar y dramatizar un poco…¨

-¨Es bueno saber que te gusta lo que haces… Siempre he dicho que cuando te gusta lo desempeñas de una mejor manera… ¿Y piensas quedarte aquí o regresarás a san Diego?¨

-¨No tengo planes de mudarme realmente… de hecho estoy reorganizando mi plano laboral, así que supongo que estaré aquí mucho más tiempo…¨

La comida continuo amena, Joan contó algunas anécdotas de su juventud con su esposo Frank, algunas locuras de adolecentes, llevan juntos toda una vida, en cierta forma un matrimonio parecido al de mis padres, lleno de altibajos, de aventuras, de amor, siempre  juntos ante cualquier cosa… ni siquiera recuerdo un día en el que papa le faltara el respeto a mama, nunca nos levanto una sola mano, siempre fue racional, ni si quiera cuando me descubrió fumando a escondidas después del colegio me reprendió, siempre mantuvo la comunicación abierta a pesar de ser algo frio y rudo, y mi madre siempre estaba contenta, lo recibía de cada viaje con la calidez y dulzura del primer amor….Supongo que eran tiempos distintos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

  
**09 de Junio 2010  MIÉRCOLES**

**Hospital MedStar Georgetown  
19:32 HRS.**

Entre al hospital por el área del personal, después de todo también trabajaba ahí, me dirigí directo al descanso de los médicos, buscando el numero que Mónica me había dicho por teléfono, me dijo que Scully estaría aquí hasta tarde terminando trabajo pendiente.

Ni si quiera le había hablado para avisarle que vendría, solo esperaba que no tuviera planes, quería sorprenderla, pasar el resto de la tarde con ella.

Me acerque a la puerta con el número que correspondía, estaba entre abierta, así que antes de tocar intente ver hacia adentro, y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el pequeño sillón, poniéndose unas zapatillas altas, de cordón en el tobillo, estaba ajustándolas a sus pequeños pies, haciéndola parecer más alta, veo como se para y trae un pantalón de vestir blanco ceñido al cuerpo hasta justo arriba de sus tobillos dejando entre ver la pulsera de sus zapatillas, ese pantalón queda justo como debería, dejando ver su esbelta figura, su diminuta cintura acentuada por el cinturón rojo y una camisa negra, se observa en el espejo, acomodando su cabello en una coleta… una mujer hermosa que puede quitarle el aliento a cualquiera…

-¨Toc-toc…¨

Entró y ella da un pequeño salto, colocando las manos en su pecho.

-¨Soy yo soy yo… Lo siento...¨

-¨Dios!!! Mulder!!! Me asustaste…¨

Me dice sonriendo nerviosa y me acerco a ella para saludarla, me inclino dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla, un poco más prolongado de lo que debería, alcanzando a percibir ese aroma frutal que me vuelve loco desde hace semanas, tomo su mano dándole un pequeño apretón.

-¨Mónica me dijo que qué estarías aquí, lamento haberte asustado debí tocar primero¨ –le digo separándome y alejándome unos pasos de ella.

-¨ ¿Cómo va tu herida? ¿Todo bien?¨

-¨Si si nada de qué preocuparse… Claro que estaría dispuesto a una revisión si lo crees necesario¨ - le digo sugestivamente.

Ella me mira y alza su ceja sonriendo.

-¨Por supuesto quita toda tu ropa y ponte aquella bata, acuéstate en la cama de allá¨ - señala el sillón manteniéndose tranquila y relajada.

Me pongo nervioso, yo empecé el juego y ella al menos parece tener la misma clase de humor que yo, me quedo estático sin saber que contestar.

Ella niega con la cabeza y se sienta en una silla, cruzada de piernas mientras revisa su bolso, saca una pequeña bolsa de maquillaje y con ayuda de un espejo se retoca los labios.

-¨Y bien…  ¿a qué debo tu visita?¨

Lucho por decir unas palabras, juego con mis llaves en las manos, y volteo a verla de nuevo, hurgando en su bolso, acomodando unas cosas y sacando otras.

-¨Yo solo quería saber si estas libre el resto de la tarde… Pero puedo veo que tienes planes… ¿alguna cita importante tal vez?¨

Ella cierra su bolso y me mira con una sonrisa en los labios, levantando su ceja, se para tomando su sacó del perchero.

-¨Tengo unas cosas pendientes que hacer, tendría que ver mi agenda¨ - lo dice sonando arrogante, hasta me hace pensar por un momento que no tiene el menor interés en mi, hasta que me mira y suelta una carcajada -¨Pero considerando que ya estás aquí …¨ - se acerca a mí y me da el saco -¨Ayúdame…¨

Y  lo que me pida son como ordenes para mí, la ayudo a ponerse su saco, nervioso, rozando apenas con los dedos la piel de su cuello al acomodarle unos cabellos.

-¿Que planes tienes para hoy? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? hubiera pasado a casa a ponerme algo más apropiado¨

-¨Te ves hermosa justo así¨

Ella se sonroja y baja la cabeza, toma su bolso y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-¨Vamos en mi auto, te llevo a casa después, le prometí a Mónica y a Joan que te dejaría en casa sin un solo rasguño¨.

Ella me mira no muy convencida, una mujer independiente, le gusta tener el control, puedo ver en sus ojos su lucha interna entre dejarse llevar y no confiar en extraños, y tiene razón, cómo puede confiar en mi si no sabe más que lo mínimo, no hemos platicado como debería de ser, una charla mientras estaba herido en el bar y drogado en el hospital no son de las mejores conversaciones que podíamos tener, no nos hemos presentado formalmente, tiene todo el derecho al desconfiar de mí, no soy más que un extraño en su vida, pero al final mi encanto es el que gana y me deja guiarla a mi auto.

  
**Restaurante  
20:16 HRS**

Había elegido un restaurante sencillo, uno al que acostumbraba venir de vez en cuando, es pequeño, y tiene una terraza con una vista bastante agradable, ideal para la ocasión. 

Entramos y le ayudo a quitarse el saco, su camisa negra es de tela muy delgada, algo trasparente, casi puedo ver su sujetador, trago saliva nervioso, eres un enfermo Mulder, un maldito enfermo!! 

Aparto mi vista y apoyo una mano en su espalda para dirigirla, ella solo se deja llevar.

Llegamos a la terraza, iluminando el espacio con unas luces tenues que permiten ver el cielo, unos sillones grandes y cómodos, una mesa lo suficientemente grande para colocar lo que fuera.

-¨Es hermoso Mulder… Jamás había venido aquí¨ - me dice mientras recorre con su vista todo el lugar.

Nos acercamos a la mesa coloco su saco en un extremo del sillón y antes de que se siente la detengo, tomándola de los hombros acomodándola de espaldas a mí, ella se tensa por un momento.

-¨Tengo algo que seguramente es tuyo…¨

Le susurro al oído, lo más cerca posible, sintiendo el aroma de su piel, saco la frágil cadena del bolsillo de mi camisa, y se la pongo, rodeándola por un momento con mis brazos, tocando la delicada piel de su cuello, tal vez más tiempo de lo necesario, veo como su piel se eriza con el simple contacto pero no dice nada, se voltea hacia mi mirando su cadena y después me sonríe.

-¨Gracias… No sabía donde la había dejado…¨ -me dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

-¨Pensé en traerla antes, pero decidí esperar hasta nuestra cita¨.

-¨Así que esto es una cita formal¨ - me dice en tono seductor.

-¨Es lo que pensaba que creías justo antes de que me hicieras esa pregunta¨ -le contesto haciéndome el ofendido- ¨Ahora no estoy seguro que pensar Scully¨

Ella solo sonríe y se acomoda en uno de los sillones, espero a que se termine de sentarse y me voy del otro lado, quedando frente a ella, veo como se acomoda y cruza las piernas, nerviosa juega con un pequeño pétalo de rosa en la mesa.

El mesero se acerca y pido una botella de vino no sin antes tomar su opinión, ella solo asiente a mi elección.

Se pasa la lengua por los labios, de una manera tan sensual que de repente siento que la temperatura sube a pesar de estar al aire libre, esta mujer me va a volver loco.

Demonios Mulder solo contrólate!!!

-¨Así que… ¿Tenias alguna otra cita esta noche… tal vez con tu novio… con tu esposo…?¨- le digo divagando.

Ella me sonríe alzando su ceja, pesando entre contestarme o no.

-¨ ¿Crees que soy casada?¨

-¨Bueno… no veo ningún anillo en tu dedo anular podría decir que no, pero en estos tiempos pudiera ser que vivas en una relación libre y seas una de esas mujeres que piensa que no es necesario un papel para ser un matrimonio formal… pero insisto en pensar que no porque portas esa cadena de cruz¨- le digo señalando su cadena, ella inmediatamente la toca, pasando sus dedos por la pequeña cruz- ¨Por lo que asumo que eres católica, tal vez no ferviente de las que va a misa cada domingo, pero sí de cierto modo apegada a lo que dice la religión, así que en el caso de estar casada deberías de portar el anillo¨

-¨Mmmm… Pude haberlo olvidado en casa, tal vez simplemente no quise portarlo…¨

-¨Es un buen punto… pero la manera en que reaccionaste al entregarte la cadena me hace pensar que es un objeto de gran valor para ti, un obsequio de tu madre tal vez, la religión es inculcada generalmente por nuestros padres desde que somos pequeños al igual que los valores, es bastante obvio para mí que de cierto modo la religión influye en ciertos aspectos de tu vida al seguir portando esa cadena aunque solo fuera por valor sentimental, así que deberías de portar ese anillo, los anillos son el símbolo de la unión entre dos parejas, es el compromiso entre dos personas que se juran amor eterno por sobre todas las cosas¨

-¨Tal vez no me llevo bien con mi esposo y por eso estoy aquí … esta noche contigo, intentando olvidar esa mala suerte al haber lo elegido a él como mi pareja por toda la vida…¨

-¨ ¿Cuántos años tienes Scully? ¿28? ¿27? La escuela de medicina es muy demandante y elegiste estar en el FBI también a lo que me supongo eras agente de campo, un trabajo que ocupa la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo como para dedicarnos a nuestra vida personal, sinceramente no creo que te casaras tan joven, me pareces una mujer fuerte, de carácter dominante, pero… bueno son suposiciones solamente, el universo está lleno de variaciones y una simple decisión puede cambiar nuestro destino dándole un giro de 360° ¨

-¨ ¿Es solo una parte del perfil que ya has hecho de mi Mulder? O de cierta manera piensas que soy una cualquiera, una mujer casada que está engañando a su marido saliendo con extraños que apenas conoce de unos días, buscando una aventura¨

Bajo el cabeza algo avergonzado, no puedo evitar sacar conjeturas y decir lo primero que se me viene a la mente, es una mala costumbre que debo de quitarme.

-¨Agradezco la gran historia pero… ¨- toma su copa y le da un sorbo- ¨ ¿No era más fácil preguntarme si era casada o si tenía novio?¨

-¨Si por supuesto… yo lo siento, de ninguna manera pienso que eres de esa clase de mujeres Scully, no quería que sonara de esa manera en verdad te pido una gran disculpa ¨

Ella me mira con esos inmensos ojos azules por un momento, no dice ni una palabra hasta que por fin sonríe.

¨Bueno supongo que debo acostumbrarme al hecho de que no haces nada de la manera normal, después de nuestro primer encuentro en el bar… ¨- yo me rio, soltando por fin el aire que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta había retenido-¨Supongo que me acostumbrare a esto¨

-¨Yo no quise… en verdad no pienso eso de ti¨

Ella toma la cadena entre sus dedos mirándola detenidamente mientras sonríe.

-¨Pero tenias razón en lo demás Mulder… No obviamente no soy casada y obviamente no salgo con nadie más… y si este fue un regalo… ¨

El mesero sea acerca y destapa la botella, sirviéndonos a cada uno en nuestra copa, pedimos nuestros respectivos platillos y el mesero se retira.

-¨Salí con tu madre el otro día…. Con ella y Mónica¨

Y antes de que continúe siento la necesidad de aclarar el hecho de que ella no es quien cree, aunque diera lo que sea necesario porque fuera una realidad.

-¨Bueno… antes que nada ella… ella no es mi madre Scully¨

Me mira desconcertada.

-¨Creí que me dijiste el otro día…¨

La interrumpo - ¨No quiero que pienses que te mentí, ella es como una madre para mí, la conozco desde pequeño, vivían cerca de casa, mi madre biológica actualmente vive con mi padre en Massachusetts¨

Ella asiente y le da un trago a su copa de vino.

-¨Joan es una gran persona… aunque debo ser franca y decirte que me puso algo nerviosa al principio… pero es muy linda¨

Y de cierta manera agradezco que no quiera saber más de mi familia, no quiero que amarguen está cita, le doy un trago a mi copa y suspiro.

-¨Es la mejor Scully, no estaría donde estoy ahora de no ser por ellos dos, es una gran suerte que Joan siga teniéndome paciencia¨

Observo como mira su copa mientras la balancea suavemente entre sus dedos, se que qué esta tan nerviosa como yo.

-¨Tu eres de san Diego, por lo que se¨

-¨Mmmm no precisamente… Soy de Maryland, pero a mi hermano y a mi padre los trasladaron a san Diego hace unos años, así que decidimos irnos para allá también, mi hermana es la única que se quedo¨

-¨Bastante lejos… ¿Es militar?- le pregunto ingenuamente, ya que Byers me había dado esa información unos días atrás.

-¨Mi padre y mi hermano mayor, ambos son de la marina¨

Un padre como soldado o capitán de la marina debía de cuidar mucho a su hija, un padre sobre protector, podía casi imaginarme sentado en el sillón de su sala frente a él, pidiendo una salida inocente con su hija, prometiendo traerla antes de las 8pm, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, y él con una mirada fría y calculadora, sin decir ni una maldita palabra, ellos suelen ser algo crueles y fríos, definitivamente una situación difícil si pensaba en conocerlos algún día…  pero qué diablos estoy pensando, es nuestra primera cita!! Y ya estoy haciendo planes.

-¨Es mi turno…¨ - dice acomodándose en el asiento - ¨Así que eres ¿psicólogo y agente del FBI?¨-dice haciendo énfasis en lo último.

-¨Unos años después de la escuela me reclutaron en la academia, fue una salida fácil para mí, estar lejos de casa, no me sentía cómodo con la familia, fue una de las decisiones más sencillas en mi vida¨

-¨Pero hasta donde se ya no estás como agente activo…¨

-¨No no ya no, me mantuve unos años trabajando, era compañero de John… estuvimos en crímenes violentos, en ciencias del comportamiento… Ammm trabaje en otra sección muy distinta también por gustos propios,  después tuve algunos problemas personales y decidí dejarlo, Joan me ayudo y conseguí trabajo en el hospital hace unos años, pero sigo ayudando a elaborar perfiles¨.

El mesero se acerca a dejar los platillos a la mesa y rellena nuestras copas.

-¨Creó que no he escuchado de ti en el bureau¨

Comienzo a reírme, se que ha escuchado de mi solo que no con mi nombre.

-¨ ¿Te suena ‘spooky’?¨- sonriendo sin mirarla, aunque de reojo puedo ver que levanta su rostro sorprendida con la boca abierta.

-¨¿¿Eres TU?? … Si si por supuesto que escuche algunas cosas…¨ -comienza a reírse y con su tenedor toma una poco de su ensalada- ¨pero no eleves tu ego muy alto, en realidad siempre creí que era un agente ya veterano y con un humor bizarro… Supongo que solo es lo último¨- termina con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Justo cuando creía ser el hombre más interesante de este planeta ella remataba sus comentarios así, intentando no darle la mas mínima importancia, me encantaba el hecho de que no fuera la clásica mujer que conquistas con unas flores y una linda cena, esas chicas que caen a tus pies con un simple conqueteo, Scully de cierta forma te hacia esforzarte por cada minutos que pasabas con ella.

-¨Amm mi turno…  ¿Forense he?¨ - le digo curioso.

-¨Así es… Trabaje en san Diego y después me vine con Mónica para acá, compartimos un apartamento en Georgetown, cerca del malecón¨.

-¨ ¿Como conociste a Skinner?¨

-¨Digamos que mi padre y el son viejos conocidos, no están mucho en contacto pero saben dónde encontrarse, el me ha insistido en que me incorpore a su equipo, con John, pero necesito…¨ -suspira- ¨… Necesito arreglar unos detalles personales primero¨

-¨ ¿Como conoces a Krycek? - le digo como si pareciera una pregunta casual, ocultando la molestia que siento de tan solo mencionar su nombre.

Ella se ríe y le da un trago a su copa, mordiéndose el labio inferior, se que está pensando su respuesta, se que quiere jugar conmigo, ¿soy demasiado obvio?.

Maldita sea!

-¨Lo siento Mulder es mi turno de preguntar…¨

Yo solo comienzo a reírme y seguimos comiendo.

  
Hora después…

Durante el resto de la velada continuamos con la ronda de preguntas, nada formal, fueron preguntas sobre trabajo en su mayoría.

Salimos de ahí rumbo al auto, un pequeño desvío antes de llevarla a casa, no era muy tarde aun.

-¨ ¿Mulder? … ¿A dónde vamos? Creí que me llevarías a casa¨- me mira intrigada.

-¨Bueno pensé que una pequeña caminata no nos haría mal… La noche es joven Scully¨ - la miro de reojo sonriendo pícaramente.

-¨No creo que pueda caminar en el parque con estos tacones Mulder, en primer lugar se estropearan y en segundo tendré que estar cuidando no tropezarme¨

Doy un profundo suspiro y volteo a mirarla mientras la luz roja del semáforo me lo permite.

-¨No te preocupes por eso… Te comprare otros…¨

Ella voltea a verme con una ceja levantada, la boca abierta y más seria de lo que me gustaría en estos momentos.

-¨Así que esta es tu forma de conquistar a tu cita… en serio no deberías... no te funcionara conmigo si es lo que estas pensando¨

-¨Solo decía que de ser necesario y ya que será mi culpa…¨ - ella se acomoda en su asiento y cruza las manos en su pecho al parecer molesta - ¨ohh vamos Scully!! Estaba bromeando… ¨- sonrió nervioso -¨ No quise insinuar nada, en serio¨

-¨No lo sé Mulder, lo primera intensión es la que cuenta, no creí que fueras de la clase de hombres que hacen pensar a una mujer que tienen una buena posición económica¨

-¨No es eso… Lo único que quiero es pasar unas horas más contigo antes de llevarte a casa¨

  
A los 10 minutos ya estábamos ahí, me estaciono y me bajo del auto para abrir su puerta dándole la mano, ella me mira por un momento y toma mi mano mientras suspira profundamente.

-¨Podría haberte invitado otra copa de vino o un café en mi apartamento si querías pasar más tiempo conmigo¨

Le sonrió y nos encaminamos por el sendero.

-¨Puedo tomarte la palabra aun Scully, no me molestaría en lo absoluto¨

Ella camina a paso lento sin despegar la vista del piso, llegamos a un pequeño mirador con unas bancas y una fuente, el cielo está despejado, corre una brisa fresca.

Una noche perfecta.

La guió a la fuente y buscó en mi bolsillo unas monedas.

-¨ ¿Qué haces? -pregunta desconcertada.

La volteo de espaldas a la fuente y pongo una moneda en su mano, antes de que pueda decirme algo comienzo a hablar.

-¨No digas nada… pide un deseo Scully¨

Ella mira la moneda y luego me mira de nuevo, comienza a reírse.

-¨Mulder… Esta es una fuente cualquiera… para empezar  ni si quiera estoy segura de creer en esas cosas¨- y me regresa la moneda.

-¨Solo cierra tus ojos y pide un deseo... vamos!!¨

Me pongo de espaldas, cierro los ojos por un momento, al final tiro la moneda. 

Cuando era niño Joan y Frank solían llevarnos al parque, nos daban unas monedas para pedir deseos en la fuente, era una costumbre sencilla, Samantha adoraba tirar monedas y pedir juguetes o que un chico de su clase le hablara, yo solo pedía una mejor familia y en otras ocasiones que el tiempo pasara rápido para salir de ahí.

Me pongo frente a ella y agarro sus hombros.

-¨Vamos… hazlo, pide un deseo, lo que quieras, lo que sea¨

Ella cierra los ojos, pasando la lengua por sus labios nerviosa al tener mis manos en contacto con la ligera tela de su blusa, ese detalle es uno de los más sensuales que he visto, hace que no pueda ni siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus labios, su sabor, a que sabrán sus besos, su piel.

Deslizo mis manos desde sus hombros hasta llegar a sus manos, ella sostiene con fuerza una de ellas y con la otra toma la moneda, espera unos segundos y al fin la lanza.

Continua con los ojos cerrados, una brisa de aire frío alborota su cabello y de inmediato con mi mano libre acomodo unos de ellos tras su oreja, ella abre los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules.

-¨ ¿Qué pediste? -le pregunto curioso, acercándome más a ella.

-¨ ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que mi deseo se haga realidad?¨- lo dice en voz baja, con un tono, que me eriza la piel - ¨Tu debes de saber de estas cosas ¿no?¨

Me sonríe mordiendo su labio inferior y no puedo resistirlo más que simplemente la tomo por la cintura pegándola a mí con uno de mis brazos, ella no opone resistencia alguna, mi corazón parece que saldrá de mi pecho sintiendo su respiración entrecortada cerca de mí, su cuerpo tembloroso bajo el mío, con mi mano libre acuno su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar suavemente, me acerco poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios, depositando finalmente un beso tímido, saboreando y disfrutando cada segundo, sintiendo su calor, ella me atrae más a su cuerpo poniendo su mano por debajo de mi saco en la cintura, la sangre comienza a fluir debajo de mis pantalones y mi `amigo` no tarda en comenzar a reaccionar…Dios!!!! No quiero parecer un adolescente que se excita solo por el simple contacto de sus manos, pero cuando ella profundiza el beso y siento su lengua explorando mi boca, no puedo evitarlo, bajo mis manos a su cintura y ella coloca sus manos en mi cuello, pasa las manos por mi cabello, el beso se vuelve más intimo a cada segundo, más urgente, hasta que debemos parar y tomar un poco de aire.

-¨ ¿Que estamos haciendo Mulder?¨ - me dice con la voz entrecortada, ansiosa.

Pego mi frente a la suya pasando la lengua por mis labios, sintiendo en ellos aun su sabor, respiro profundo recuperando el aire.

-¨Tu eres doctora Scully… Creo que sabes bien lo que significa¨

Ella abre sus ojos y me mira seria, puedo ver la inseguridad en ellos, el miedo.

-¨Lo siento Scully no…¨ -suspiro y separo mi frente de ella, paso mi mano por su cabello suavemente - ¨No sé qué me pasa… No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, no… no quiero alejarte de mí con esto…¨

-¨Solo llevemos las cosas un poco más tranquilas… no sé si...¨

Vuelvo a besar sus labios, ella corresponde al beso y la tomo por la cintura nuevamente, acercándola esta vez mucho mas a mí, es tan pequeña a pesar de traer zapatos altos  tengo que encorvarme un poco para poder besarla, ella aferra mas sus manos en mi espalda, el beso se vuelve más exigente, y siento que necesitó probar su cuello.

Ella pone las manos en mi pecho alejándome un poco, deteniéndole antes de profundizar de nuevo el beso.

-¨Por favor Mulder…¨- me suplica.

Sus mejillas están rojas, el aire frío vuelve a soplar, siento como se estremece en mis brazos, le doy un beso en el cabello y me quito el saco, ofreciéndoselo, ayudándole a ponerlo sobre sus hombros, me toma del brazo y caminamos de vuelta al auto.

**Apartamento Mónica y Dana  
22:40 HRS.**

Llegamos a su edificio y me bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta me regresa mi saco y  toma el suyo entre sus brazos junto con su pequeña bolsa y el maletín de trabajo.

-¨ Gracias por todo… la cita estuvo maravillosa, en verdad necesitaba esto… gracias¨

-¨Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo Scully… y solo quiero decirte que… bueno... sé que… no debí…¨

Ella baja la cabeza nerviosa.

-¨No tienes que disculparte Mulder… yo se que fue el momento… solo olvidémoslo y…¨

La interrumpo inmediatamente.

-¨No Scully no… no lo decía por eso… no quiero olvidarlo…¨- ella levanta el rostro - ¨Scully… no se qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo… y no quiero olvidarlo¨ - le digo tomando su mano intentando acercarla a mi  pero en esta ocasión ella se aleja dos pasos más y la miro desconcertado.

-¨Mulder… yo... ¨

-¨Scully esto no es un juego para mi… yo sé que esto ha sido demasiado rápido… ni yo mismo lo entiendo¨- le digo sin dejar de mirarla, apretando su mano-¨… pero no pretendo solo llevarte a la cama y olvidarte al siguiente día… no… no quiero que pienses eso¨

-¨Yo lo siento… en verdad… necesito un poco de tiempo… esto… tu y yo… estoy algo abrumada con todo y … solo… solo hay cosas que aun no sabes de mi¨- suspira profundamente- ¨Por favor solo dame un poco de tiempo, vamos más lento en … lo que sea que sea esto¨

Le sonrió y asiento con la cabeza.

-¨Si no deseas seguir con esto Mulder… no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, es nuestra primera cita, no tienes que llamarme de nuevo si no quieres¨

-¨Te daré el tiempo que sea necesario Scully… el tiempo que necesites… ¨- me vuelvo a acercar a ella y acuno mi mano en su mejilla- ¨Solo quiero que sepas que si esta es tu forma de deshacerte de mí para ser TU la que no llame de nuevo, no lo conseguirás, soy un testarudo por si no te habías dado cuenta…¨- acaricio sus labios con el pulgar, delineándolos - ¨Estaré aquí Scully, no iré a ningún lado así que puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites¨- finalizo sonriéndole y alejándome unos pasos de ella.

-¨Mañana…¨- vacila un poco-¨ Tengo vacaciones en el hospital y necesito ir a comprar unas cosas… me iré a San diego y quiero llevarles unas cosas a mis padres… si no tienes nada que hacer me gustaría un poco de compañía¨

-¨ ¿Es una cita?¨- le digo juguetonamente alzando mi ceja.

-¨Si digamos que si…¨

-¨Ok… Te parece si paso por ti a la… Mmmm la una de la tarde, te invito a comer y hacemos lo que tienes pendiente¨

Asiente con la cabeza y suelta mi mano.

-¨Nos vemos mañana entonces¨- me dice mientras me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¨Hasta mañana Scully¨

Y se encamina rumbo a la entrada del edificio, la sigo con la mirada por unos momentos, con una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara para después darme la vuelta y encaminarme de regreso al coche.

-¨MULDER!!¨

Me giro inmediatamente al escuchar su voz topándome con ella ya enfrente de mí, con sus labios en los míos, me toma del cuello y no hago más que corresponder abrazándola por la cintura y encorvándome un poco para permitirle una mejor posición, ahora soy yo quien intensifica el beso, saboreando su boca a cada segundo.

Su labios con el aroma de su piel hacen que me vuelva loco en segundos, deseando explorar mas.

Paramos para tomar aire y ella se separa un poco de mi, yo la mantengo abrazada de la cintura y le doy un último beso pequeño en los labios, soltándola nuevamente de mis brazos.

-¨Nos vemos mañana¨- me dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¨Nos vemos mañana Scully…¨- ella se queda parada por unos segundos más, debatiéndose supongo en si invitarme a pasar o terminar la noche aquí - ¨Vamos… entra ya,  hace frio aquí afuera… estaré aquí mañana sin falta a la hora que quedamos¨

Ella vuelve a encaminarse y esta vez la sigo hasta que entra al edificio y la pierdo de vista… regreso mi camino al auto, sonriendo como un tonto ¿qué diablos me pasa? ¿Porque siento esta conexión con ella? sin conocernos siento el deseo de estar con ella a cada minuto, de compartir cada segundo a su lado, es algo que ni si quiera puedo describir, son sensaciones que no había experimentado con mis pasadas relaciones.

Tal vez después de todo Joan siempre había tenido razón, hace unos años ella me había contado una historia, fue una noche un tiempo después de mi tormentosa ruptura con Diana, yo estaba verdaderamente mal, me sentía traicionado, engañado, no quería saber de nada y de nadie, Joan llego y sin decirme ninguna palabra se sentó en el sillón a mi lado, durante unos minutos se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que sin más ni más comenzó a hablar de la nada…

_¨Mi bisabuela me conto una historia un día, en la vida nosotros tenemos a una persona especial esperándonos, una persona que es justo lo que necesitamos, una persona que nació bajo la misma estrella que nosotros, destinados a estar juntos, unidos por un hilo tan delicado, tan  fino y delgado que a veces se puede perder entre otros, mezclar con otros, a veces esa persona no está tan cerca y debemos esperar , y fracasar una y otra vez hasta que el destino la ponga delante de nosotros, hasta que el te crea apto para recibir y dar esa clase de amor, cuando el tiempo sea el ideal, entonces llegara la persona indicada y perfecta para ti,  es un poder superior mas allá de lo que puedas imaginar, mas allá de los más grandes dioses de cualquier religión, este poder es algo natural, que se da de manera pura entre dos personas que están hechas el uno para el otro, que nacieron para estar juntos, más allá de las distancias, más allá de todo y aunque la vida nos da muchos caminos a elegir en algún momento esas dos personas tendrán que encontrarse, lo hilos se cruzan en algún momento… tu hijo… el destino te ha puesto una prueba, y vamos a salir adelante, juntos saldremos de esto, y te acordaras de mi cuando esa chica llegue a tu vida… y entonces dirás Joan es la mejo, es fabulosa, es maravillosa y ….me deberás 100dlls cuando eso pase… por que va a pasar Fox… te lo aseguro¨._


	8. "Interrupciones"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas veces por mas que uno quiere concentrarse en terminar o hacer algo en particular por alguna extraña razón el universo se pone en tu contra poniéndote miles de barreras en el camino... 
> 
> -¨POR DIOSSS! Esto debe ser una MALDITA BROMA¨

**C A P I T U L O  8   ¨Interrupciones¨**

  
**10 de Junio 2010  JUEVES**  
Apartamento Mónica y Dana  
12:32 HRS.

La puntualidad generalmente no era uno de mis mayores fuertes en la vida, de hecho podía considerarme la persona más impuntual del mundo, y eso era el motivo principal de discusión todos los días en la oficina cuando trabajaba con John, y ni se diga en las reuniones con Skinner, pero es que simplemente no podía llegar temprano, algo siempre me atrasaba, mi despertador no sonaba, el agua se iba del edificio o simplemente se me hacia tarde.

Y por alguna extraña razón aquí estaba yo,  treinta minutos más temprano de la hora  acordada, si Joan o John lo supiera no pararía de reírse de mí.

Por el teléfono me dijo que  estaría lista en 5 minutos, y estaba esperándola impaciente, ansioso por verla, recargado en la puerta del pasajero frente a su edificio.

Volteo a ver a todos lados, parece un lugar tranquilo, algunos comercios alrededor, la gente caminando paseando a sus mascotas, esperando en las paradas algún taxi, el autobús,  en bancas sentadas simplemente descansando, disfrutando de una tarde cálida.

Por fin después de unos interminables minutos veo que Scully sale por la puerta principal, radiante, con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza, levanta la mano en señal de saludo y se aproxima a mí, el cabello suelto que le llega un poco debajo de los hombros, en un vestido casual y ligero color verde olivo, la tela parece ser de ese material delgado y trasparente, de manga tres cuartos y un delgado cinturón café oscuro que acentúa lo pequeña de su cintura, una Scully que definitivamente me encantaba ver, más informal aunque con zapatos altos.

-¨Llegaste temprano Mulder… ¨- se  acerca dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, para mi sorpresa por supuesto, pero que no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder.

-¨No tenía nada que hacer y decidí mejor venir por ti…¨- ella solo me sonríe- ¨Y bien ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Cuál es el plan?¨

-¨Bueno ahí una plaza donde venden unos chocolates artesanales, de distinta figuras y sabores, quiero llevarle a mi madre algo así, y además me dijeron que en una librería cerca de las oficinas tienen un libro que quiero para mi padre, es una edición especial de colección y quiero llevársela se que le encantara¨

Abro la puerta del auto y ella se acomoda, le cierro y mientras ella se coloca el cinturón de seguridad yo alcanzo mi lugar y enciendo el motor.

-¨Ok perfecto… después de eso te llevare a comer a un lugar que encontré hace poco… espero que te gusten las hamburguesas¨

-¨Sip… me parece que tenemos un plan entonces… ahora conduce¨

Yo solo me rio y ella comienza a orientarme sobre la ubicación de los lugares a visitar.

Nuestra primera parada fue en una pequeña tienda donde hacían chocolates artesanales, la tienda tenia años y es de las más famosas aquí por su gran surtido en sabores, en formas, incluso se podían mandar hacer a tu gusto, tus propias combinaciones o figuras.

-¨Y bien… ¿buscas algo en especial Scully?¨

Le digo mientras observamos curiosos las vitrinas, y los carteles con las combinaciones y los distintos tipos de chocolates, quien lo hubiera pensado, existen muchisimas.

-¨No… solo algo… lindo, algo que realmente disfrute y cuando lo pruebe diga… ´Ohhh si definitivamente Dana es mi hija favorita´ quiero un chocolate que diga justo eso¨

Nos reímos por un momento y justo cuando estoy por contestarle un chico interrumpe.

-¨Si gusta puedo ofrecerle algunas degustaciones señorita¨

Le dice el joven atrás del mostrador, de no más de 25 años tal vez, rubio, de ojos azules, y con una mirada coqueta, sugestiva, más de lo que debería para mi gusto.

Tal vez sea mi imaginación, tiendo a ser algo paranoico algunas veces, continuo observando el lugar, pero sin despegarme ni un milímetro de ella, rozando cada vez que puedo sus manos, o poniendo una mano en su hombro.

El joven comienza a sacar varias muestras, explicando las combinaciones de tal manera que yo se que pretende hacerse el interesante.

Solo contrólate Mulder… 

Está intentando vender y ganarse su comisión, solo es eso… es un chico común, en un trabajo común, intentando ganar un dinero extra para pagar su universidad… si debe de ser eso.

-¨Esta le va a encantar… lo llamamos ´pasión de verano´, tiene un relleno de fresas silvestres, las mandan traer de un lugar sumamente especial y su sabor es delicioso…¨- le dice sonriéndole- ¨ Solo para los paladares expertos por supuesto… al hacer el dulce queda de un color entre rojo y rosa¨- ella toma un poco y lo saborea en sus labios -¨Un color justo como el de sus labios… si me permite decirlo¨

Tal vez hacerse el ´interesante´ no era la palabra adecuada… 

Mulder ….YA BASTA!!...

Es un joven solamente!!! Las técnicas de ventas en estos tiempos van cambiando, y lo importante es vender a costa de lo que sea. 

-¨ ¿Busca usted señorita algo en especial…? por usted puedo levantar el pedido que guste y que esté listo para hoy… sus deseos son música para mis oídos…¨- termina de decirle con una mirada sugerente, recorriéndola con la mirada de pies a cabeza, mientras ella ingenuamente y sin siquiera percatarse de los ojos de ese chico, revisa un pequeño catalogo sobre el mostrador.

OK OK... es un hecho esta coqueteando… que le pasa a este idiota!!!

Ella le señala un chocolate en especial y el rápidamente le ofrece una muestra, rosando sus manos al poner el chocolate más de lo que debería.

Estoy justo aquí enfrente… que le hace pensar que ella viene sola, viene conmigo; ella voltea a mirarme y me da e resto del chocolate colocándolo en mis labios, ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de lo que este tipo hace.

-¨A este le llamamos ´Nieves de Mayo´ es una mezcla de chocolate blanco, con unas combinaciones de chocolate amargo, por eso el color, blanco con pequeños y diminutos gránulos… justo como su piel blanca, con todas esas pecas que la hacen verse con una belleza tan natural señorita…¨

Scully me voltea a ver nerviosa, con las mejillas rojas y se acomoda los botones de su vestido, yo solo suspiro lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuche y evidentemente lo nota, pero parece no importarle y solo me sonríe… acaso, ¿me está retando?!!! Qué diablos le pasa a este tipo?.

Por fin después de unos minutos más Scully elige los chocolates que quiere y nos paramos frente a la caja registradora, ella saca su tarjeta con su identificación y se la proporciona al joven, el solo sonríe, tardándose más de lo que debería en cobrar, tomando el ID, observándolo.

-¨Que nombre tan mas lindo señorita…¨

Scully solo sonríe y me mira alzando una ceja suspirando, diciéndome con la mirada que cuente hasta 10 y respire profundamente.

-¨Yo tenía una…¨

Lo interrumpo y saco mi billetera, pongo 50 dlls en el mostrador y le arrebato las tarjetas, tomando la bolsa.

-¨Quédate con el cambio… vámonos Scully¨

El joven se queda congelado y desconcertado, mientras con mi mano en su espalda la guio a la salida.

-¨Eso fue muy…¨

\- ¨Se lo que dirás Scully… pero ese tipo rebaso los limites de mi paciencia¨

Ella solo se ríe y seguimos nuestro camino de nuevo al auto para ir hacia nuestra siguiente parada, esperando que en esta no hubiera otro maldito idiota intentando coquetear con mi cita.

Qué diablos le pasaba a los jóvenes ahora!!!

  
Nuestra siguiente parada era la librería; al parecer al padre de Scully le encantaba un libro en particular, y esta librería tenía una edición de colección que deseaba regalarle, además de querer algunos libros de cocina para su madre.

Así que ahí estábamos recorriendo los estantes de libros, bromeando con algunos títulos algo raros, libros del tipo ´hágalo usted mismo´ que no tenían sentido, temas desde como plantar una maldita flor o árbol en tu jardín, hasta cómo lograr encontrar el amor en 10 pasos, al menos parecía un paseo más placentero que estar aguantando el pésimo coqueteo de aquel tipo de la otra tienda.

-¨ ¿Sueles leer alguna clase de libros en particular Scully?¨

-¨Amm bueno generalmente estoy leyendo siempre libros de medicina y de referencia… aunque en mis tiempos libres definitivamente aprecio una buena novela, tardo siglos en terminarla pero es algo que me relaja hacer… ¿ y tú?¨

-¨Bueno uno de mis géneros favoritos es la ciencia ficción… ya sabes fantasmas, monstruos… OVNIS, eventos sobrenaturales, esas cosas….¨- ella alza su ceja mirándome burlonamente- ¨Lo digo en serio… no me digas que no crees en esas cosas¨

Le digo mientras reviso un par de libros, caminando justo atrás de ella.

-¨No es que no crea Mulder… es solo que pienso que todo en el mundo tienen una explicación científica, de una u otra forma todo en la naturaleza sucede por una razón que siempre se puede explicar, unas veces cuesta más trabajo encontrar la respuesta basado en la ciencia, pero no es imposible¨

-¨Creo que en algunas ocasiones la ciencia no puede explicar absolutamente todo, tienes que darme crédito en eso… no todo puede ser explicado, incluso ahí leyendas o cuentos populares que han sido probados como reales, ahí evidencia al respecto que avala todo eso…¨

-¨La gente ve lo que quiere ver Mulder, a veces es tanto el deseo de creer en algo que no puedes ver con claridad las cosas,  y considerando que no todos saben en donde o que buscar… lamento no darte el crédito total a eso… insisto en que todo puede ser explicado de una sola manera… y eso es con la ciencia…¨

-¨Pero como explicas todos esos fenómenos como…¨

-¨ ¿Ya vas a empezar?  …´SPOOKY´…vas a asustar a esta bella dama¨

Ambos volteamos inmediatamente y para mi sorpresa, ahí estaba ese maldito imbécil…

Krycek…!!

-¨No te dejes guiar por las palabras de este hombre Dana, no tiene la mejor reputación de todas, no sé si ya lo sabías¨

-¨Espero no te mordieras la lengua Krycek… tú no eres precisamente el mejor ejemplo de una buena persona¨- le digo burlándome pero evidentemente molesto.

-¨Que haces por aquí Alex¨- le dice ella intentando romper la tensión.

-¨Solo vine a buscar unas cosas…¨- le dice sonriendo, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-¨Tenemos una cita pendiente¨- ella da unos pasos atrás inconsciente y choca su espalda con mi pecho, no hago más que poner mis manos en sus hombros de manera protectora, desafiando la mirada de Krycek.

-¨En esos momentos como puedes ver… estoy acompañada¨

El comienza a reírse y se acomoda su saco.

-¨Bueno… si buscas después a un verdadero hombre…¨

-¨Maldito hijo de…!!¨

Le digo queriendo acercarme a el pero Scully se pone firme en su lugar.

-¨… Sabes dónde encontrarme…¨- dice riéndose alejándose unos pasos de mi.

-¨Mulder por favor… Krycek… solo… nos veremos luego, si nos disculpas estamos intentando buscar unas cosas¨

-¨Nuestro agente estrella… el gran ´SPOOKY´… tiene que ser defendido por una mujer hee!!¨

-¨Eres un maldito idiota Krycek… un día de estos te topare solo y te romperé la cara¨

-¨Mulder por favor… solo vámonos… por favor¨- me dice Scully en tono suplicante, tomándome de la mano para llevarme en otra dirección fuera de la cara de este tipo.

-¨Quiero ver que lo intentes maldito bastardo¨

Y al escuchar esto suelto la mano de Scully y me regreso a donde está el dándole un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo trastabillar recargándose en uno de los estantes

-¨TUUU MALDITA RATA!!¨

-¨No sería la primera vez que tenemos esta clase de… ´conflictos´ Mulder¨- me dice con esa maldita sonrisa que hace que mi coraje aumente exponencialmente en cuestión de segundos.

-¨MULDER!!! Por favor…¨

Scully vuelve a jalarme del brazo, noto la suplica y la preocupación en su voz, y aunque por unos segundos me mantengo estático, sosteniendo la mirada de Krycek, me dejo guiar nuevamente por Scully.

-¨Llámame Dana…¨- dice con ese tono meloso en la voz.

Mi mandíbula se tensa y ella solo aprieta mi mano mientas seguimos caminando hasta perderlo de vista.

-¨No hagas caso…  no vale la pena por favor¨  
                                                                                 
Suspiro profundamente y continuamos en otra sección buscando algunos libros más para después dirigirnos a la caja registradora y salir de ese maldito lugar.

  
Durante el camino al centro comercial, nos mantuvimos en un par de silencios incómodos, y aunque ella intentaba mantenerme en la conversación, no podía olvidar la mirada de ese maldito, la forma en que la recorría de  pies a cabeza, podía soportarlo de ese chico de la otra tienda, pero no de Krycek, no de él, queriendo meterse de nuevo en donde no debía, era algo que no iba a permitirle esta vez, esto era algo que definitivamente arreglaría con él en otro momento.

Ya en el centro comercial lo primero que hicimos fue buscar un lugar donde pudiéramos comer algo, el lugar que le había comentado lo dejaríamos para otra ocasión, ademas después de tanto en un solo día, definitivamente necesitaba algo con que llenar mi estomago y no causarme una maldita ulcera con tantos corajes en el trascurso de no más de dos horas, mas si estas malditas interrupciones seguían pasando, necesitaba algo dulce que recorriera mis venas para tener la paciencia suficiente y no terminar golpeando a otro tipo que se atreviera a coquetear con Scully mientras estaba justo enfrente, era una suerte que no cargara con mi arma reglamentaria, porque si no seguramente ya hubiera matado a alguien.

Después de ordenar algo y que el mesero trajera nuestras bebidas, ella por fin comienza a hablar, con una sonrisa en los labios que no logro descifrar.

-¨No sabía que fueras… tan… ammm… como decirlo Mulder …territorial? … eso es algo nuevo¨

-¨Lo siento Scully… es solo que… Diablos!! Tú estabas ahí… fue demasiado, y considerando al tipo en esa tienda de dulces, mi paciencia estaba en sus límites y mi tolerancia a idiotas se limita a una por día¨

-¨Así que no te llevas con el agente Krycek… ¿qué paso entre ustedes dos que se odian tanto? pude notar que de plano ustedes dos tienen sus problemas mucho mas allá del plano laboral¨

La miro un poco, buscando las palabras, y le doy un sorbo a mi bebida.

-¨Bueno, el tiene un problema muy grande Scully, y ese problema es creer que yo estoy compitiendo con el de alguna manera, estuvimos en la misma sección un tiempo, el siempre quizo ser el que sale a relucir, el que tiene las mejores ideas, a la mejor chica, es un fanfarrón… no sé si me entiendes¨.

-¨Bueno tiene su fama en los pasillos de la oficina si es a lo que te refieres¨

-¨Entonces me entiendes… como puedes ver… digamos que siempre de una u otra forma todo siempre era una competencia para él, en los casos en los que participábamos juntos siempre terminábamos conflictuando, siempre terminábamos peleando, necesitábamos tener siempre un intermediario, procuraba hacerme quedar mal cada vez que podía… y bueno se metió donde no debía a un nivel personal, tuvimos algunos altercados y me movieron de sección hasta que salí del FBI¨ 

-¨Valla lo haces ver como si de verdad fuera una mala persona¨

Me dice mientras le da un sorbo a su té helado y vuelve a comer su ensalada, yo le doy una mordida a mi hamburguesa, intentando pensar bien el rumbo de esta conversación, Krycek definitivamente no debería de estar en esta plática, debería de estar disfrutando cada minuto con ella conociéndola, no hablando de idiotas.

-¨Bueno lo iras conociendo Scully, te darás cuenta con el tiempo que no es una buena persona, te lo aseguro¨

Ella me sonríe y continúa comiendo.

-¨Y después de todo esto… ¿crees estar listo para acompañarme a un par de lugares más?¨

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, solo espero no encontrar por favor ninguna otra interrupción desagradable, no puedo con mas.

-¨Me arriesgare Scully, pero te advierto que si otro idiota te coquetea estando yo a tu lado… esta vez sí le daré un buen golpe¨

  
**Apartamento Mónica y Dana  
19: 21 HRS.**

El resto de la tarde  tremendamente agotadora, en realidad caminar por todos esos pasillos de la plaza era agotador, como las mujeres podía hacer estas cosas, al menos libre de interrupciones incomodas, eso ya era un gran decir.

Además estar con Scully, verla reír, pasar este tiempo con ella en algo más personal era para mí una gran recompensa.

Después de meditarlo un poco al llegar a la puerta de su edificio decidí aceptar su propuesta de  subir con ella al apartamento y tomar algo, Mónica estaba trabajando y no llegaría hasta más tarde si es que no tenía planeado salir a cenar con John.

Entramos al apartamento, yo cargando las bolsas de sus compras.

-¨No se tu Scully pero yo muero de hambre¨

Ella toma las bolsas de mis manos y las lleva a su habitación.

-¨En el refrigerador están unos números de teléfono de algunos lugares cerca de aquí…¨- sale de su habitación ya sin sus zapatos altos, descalza mientras con una pequeña liga intenta amarrar su cabello- ¨Se que te gusta la comida china y ahí un lugar muy bueno cerca, si gustas podemos pedir y comer aquí¨

Se acerca a mí, coloca las manos en mi saco y me ayuda a quitármelo, yo solo la miro expectante, lo cuelga en el perchero de la entrada y se acerca de nuevo dándome el teléfono en las manos.

-¨A no ser que prefieras que salgamos…  pero estoy algo cansada y tengo que empacar aun¨

-¨No no está bien comeremos aquí… además estoy cansado, hoy me trajiste dando vueltas y vueltas por todas esas tiendas Scully creo que tendrás que compensarme, me lo debes¨

Ella comienza a reír y se va a la cocina, toma el pequeño papel con el número del restaurante y me lo da.

-¨Pide lo que quieras… sacare unas copas y tomaremos algo¨

Después de unos minutos termino la llamada y alcanzo a Scully que ya está sentada sobre sus piernas en el sillón de la sala, las luces tenues iluminan el lugar, y por el ventanal se puede observar que prácticamente la noche a llegado.

Me siento a su lado y me pasa una copa de vino.

-¨Salud… por… ammm… estar juntos hoy… fue como una segunda cita¨- me dice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¨Salud Scully… por el placer de estar contigo en definitiva nuestra segunda cita¨

Chocamos nuestras copas y le damos un trago.

-¨Una cita con demasiados intrusos en el camino… no puedo creer que el tipo de la tienda de electrónicos te pidiera tu numero Scully… solo te deje unos minutos… unos escasos malditos 5 minutos en lo que pagaba en la otra caja y ya estaba ese hombre intentando que le dieras tu numero… no se lo diste verdad?¨

Ella comienza a reírse y voltea lo ojos, jugando conmigo.

-¨Sculyyyy!!!¨

-¨Por supuesto que no Mulder…¨

Yo suspiro y le doy otro trago a mi copa, era una de las mejores citas por estar en la mejor compañía que alguna vez pudiera haber tenido, pero una de las peores si contaba a cada tipo que se había topado en el camino.

-¨Y eso que no te diste cuenta del jovencito de la tienda en la que entramos a comprar unos juguetes para mi sobrino… cuando te fuiste a buscar a alguien que nos pudiera dar el precio de aquel oso de peluche que me había gustado…¨- yo asiento con la cabeza recordando el momento, al parecer alguien se me había escapado-¨Bueno no fue nada malo, solo me dijo que le encantaba el color de mi cabello, que me hacia lucir ammm… ´sexy´ creo que fue la palabra que utilizo¨

Yo solo volteo mis ojos y me acabo el líquido de mi copa en un solo trago.

-¨ohhh vamos Mulder!!! Me vas a decir que la chica del restaurante no coqueteo contigo… la mesera… rubia… ojos verdes¨- la miro desconcertado-¨Por Favor Mulder, hasta te llevo un pedazo de tarta ´cortesía de la casa´, y créeme no se refería al restaurante cuando dijo eso, me sorprende que no dejara su número telefónico dentro de esa tarta¨

-¨Te juro que no puse atención Scully… ¿no te dieron tarta a ti?¨- ella niega con la cabeza riéndose-¨Pero compartí la mía contigo así que… Scully en verdad no me di cuenta… estaba más interesado en la atención de otra persona¨- le digo mientras tomo su mano y deposito un beso en su dorso.

-¨En verdad gracias por acompañarme hoy Mulder, se que te hice caminar demasiado, y en verdad agradezco tu compañía esta tarde¨

-¨No ha sido nada Scully, me gusta estar contigo, compartir esto contigo, quiero conocer lo que haces en tu tiempo libre¨- le digo quitándole la copa y dejándola en la pequeña mesa de centro frente a nosotros - ¨…de tu familia…¨ - continuo diciéndole mientras me acerco mas a ella y deposito un beso suave en sus labios colocando mi mano tras su cuello para acercarla a mi- ¨ …de tu vida¨- le doy un beso en la barbilla y comienzo a descender por su cuello, ese cuello que ha sido mi delirio desde hace días y que no puedo resistir mas a probarlo y saborear su piel- ¨solo… quiero saber más de ti…¨

Ella me permite un poco más el acceso a su cuello echando su cabeza hacia atrás un poco, me inclino más hacia ella hasta que la recuesto en el sillón totalmente, con mi antebrazo sosteniendo su espalda, quedando encima de ella pero sin dejar caer el peso de mi cuerpo, una posición lo bastante cómoda como para permitirme explorar cada centímetro de su piel.

-¨Mulderrr…¨

Es lo único que sale de su boca cuando coloco una de mis manos en su cadera, masajeando suavemente, subiendo y bajando lentamente, con carisias que van desde su muslo hasta su cintura, ella mantiene sus manos en mi espalda baja, apretándome contra ella mientras levanta su cadera ligeramente, rosando su pelvis con mi erección que cada vez se vuelve más evidente.

-¨Diosss Scully … no… no hagas eso”- le digo con la voz entre cortada entre cada beso, solo sonríe y vuelve a presionarme contra ella, levanto la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos azules, que no sé si es por la luz o por la cercanía, pero puedo verlos de un color más intenso, mucho más que otras veces, y su mirada, esa mirada que me vuelve loco, que me invita a continuar, vuelvo a su boca y comienzo de nuevo a besar esos labios… me encanta su sabor, me encanta lo diminuto de su cuerpo bajo el mío, con sus pequeñas manos comienza a desabrochar los primeros botones de mi camisa y….

RINGG…RINGGG…. RINGGGGGG!!!

-¨Maldición!!! Scully… ignora eso por favor!!¨- le digo frustrado, no quiero parar, no en este momento.

Maldito repartidor!!! No podría ser más inoportuno.

-¨Debe ser la comida que ordenamos Mulder…  creí que tenias hambre¨

Me dice  interrumpiendo mis besos y poniendo su mano en mi pecho, no me queda más que levantarme,  permitiendo que ella se incorpore para poder ir a la puerta.

-¨Por supuesto… pero en estos momentos no creo que sea el mismo tipo de apetito de cuando llegamos Scully¨

Le digo ajustándome un poco la erección en mis pantalones, para después levantarme y ayudarla con las bolsas, ella me mira y comienza a reírse.

-¨Se lo que piensas Scully… pero no puedo ocultarlo… además… esto es tu culpa, si me permites decírtelo¨

Ella comienza a sacar los platos y los pone en la barra junto con unas botellas de té helado.

-¨Tal vez podemos continuar luego Mulder… por ahora comamos… esto que se ve delicioso¨

Con un suspiro frustrado me siento en el pequeño banco de madera y le ayudo a sacar  los contenedores de comida de la bolsa.

-¨Vamos Mulder quita esa cara… creí que te gustaba la comida china¨

La miro sonriéndole, se que debo tener la cara de molestia en estos momentos, pero es solo que deseo tanto estar con ella y recorrer su cuerpo que no puedo evitar sentir esta frustración.

-¨Si si me encanta es solo que…¨- ella se acerca a mí y se coloca delante mío con sus manos en mi cuello, aun así se ve pequeña, yo coloco mis manos en su cadera, apretándola contra mí, mientras me da un dulce beso en los labios, un beso lento, explorando suavemente mi boca y terminándolo mordiendo un poco mi labio inferior- ¨Diosss!!! Scully... ¨- hundo mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello y comienzo a besar su clavícula, colocándola justo en medio de mis piernas, presionando con mis manos su cadera en mi erección, ella deja salir de sus labios un pequeño gemido que hace que mi piel se erice - ¨Scullyyy… maldición… te… te deseo tanto…¨- ella vuelve a mis labios y me da un pequeño beso mientras pasa sus manos suavemente por mis mejillas.

-¨Es de sabios esperar un poco¨

Dice separándose de mí con una sonrisa, yo comienzo a negar con la cabeza sonriendo mientras muerdo mis labios, sintiendo el sabor de sus besos, le gustan los juegos, ok ok… yo soy un buen jugador.

-¨Es usted muy muy mala Dra. Dana Scully… TÚ mejor que nadie deberías saber que estas cosas pueden matar a un hombre en segundos¨

-¨Mulder… por favor eres joven aun y te mantienes en forma… un paro cardiaco esta fuera de las posibilidades¨

-¨Bueno… solo quiero que quede claro que si esta noche termino de nuevo en el hospital será tu culpa¨

Comenzamos a reír y a servir la comida en nuestros platos, con solo una cosa en mente, terminar esta comida, saciar nuestros estómagos y continuar donde nos quedamos hace unos momentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de terminar la cena, me ayudo a levantar los platos a pesar de decirle que lo haría yo sola, pero a su insistencia no me quedo más que aceptar su ayuda.

  
Termino de secarme y limpiar la barra para después tomarlo de la mano y dirigirnos a la terraza que queda frente a la sala, no sin antes tomar la botella de vino y las copas de nuevo.

-¨ ¿Estas intentando emborracharme Scully?¨

Los sillones son lo bastante amplios para poder sentarse dos personas, después de todo había sido una buena elección, algo parecido a los que están en las playas, solo que no tan largos.

-¨ ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas irte a San Diego?¨

-¨Bueno solo planeo que sea una semana, máximo dos, tengo bastante tiempo sin ver a mis padres y de verdad tengo ganas de pasar un tiempo con ellos¨

Mulder se sienta en el sillón y separa sus piernas permitiéndome que me siente justo delante de él, recargando mi espalda en su pecho.

Que es lo que tiene este hombre que me hace sentirme tan en confianza, tenemos unos días de conocernos y pareciera que llevamos años, en cierta forma me agradaba sentirlo cerca, me gustaba la manera protectora de cuidarme todo el tiempo, incluso sus celos cuando el cajero de una de las tiendas del centro comercial intento coquetear conmigo y ni que decir al ver a Krycek, me gustaba la forma en la que me miraba cuando él pensaba que no me daba cuenta, la forma en la que sugestivamente ponía su mano en mi espalda baja para guiarme, me entretenían siempre sus historias y datos curiosos sobre cualquier cosa, era un hombre definitivamente interesante, sin mencionar increíblemente sexy.

Debía aceptar que la primera vez que nos besamos sentí miedo… miedo de volver a sentir algo por otra persona, de sentir la necesidad de estar con alguien, la urgencia de verlo, de amarlo, ni si quiera estoy segura de si lo que siento es algo parecido al amor, es muy pronto para estar hablando de esas cosas, tal vez es solo la necesidad primaria de sentirse acompañado, como dijo Mel ese día, todos necesitábamos de esas cosas, liberar tensiones, frustraciones ¿pero en verdad estaba lista para llegar a algo mas con él?

-¨Mulder… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?¨

El toma mi mano y comienza a acariciarla haciendo círculos con su pulgar.

-¨Por supuesto… lo que quieras¨

Yo me incorporo un poco y me doy la vuelta sentándome sobre mis piernas quedando frente a él, cara a cara, el solo posa sus manos en mi cintura.

-¨ ¿Qué esperas de mi?¨- el levanta una ceja desconcertado, le sonrió nerviosa acomodando mi cabello- ¨Me refiero a… lo que esperas de… de esto… no sé cómo decirlo, ni si quiera se que somos… Mulder apenas nos conocemos y esto…¨- le digo señalándonos a los dos - ¨No crees que solo ha sido… una atracción primaria, es algo así como…¨

El me interrumpe, con el semblante algo desconcertado, incluso pudiera decir decepcionado.

-¨Tú crees que solo te sientas atraída a mi por una necesidad natural, por lo que pasamos ese día… como si de alguna forma estuvieras idealizándome por ayudarte esa noche… ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme?¨

Bajo la cabeza nerviosa, mas confundida aun.

-¨Dios!!! Scully mírame…¨- el levanta mi barbilla- ¨Scully, te lo dije ayer y te lo vuelvo a decir ahorita… yo entiendo que esto ha ido demasiado pronto, y no sé qué diablos me pasa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo del día, pero no pretendo jugar y engañarte solo por llegar a tercera base contigo… no es un juego para mi…¨- me dice mirándome fijamente- ¨Yo en verdad estoy interesado en ti, quiero saber todo de ti…¨- acaricia mi mejilla dulcemente-¨No se que haya pasado en tu vida anteriormente para que sientas este miedo, pero puedo jurarte, Scully, que lo único que quiero es que me permitas estar a tu lado… y si lo que quieres es que vallamos lento yo respetare eso… aunque por dentro me muera de deseo por besar tus labios a cada instante…¨-el delinea mis labios con sus pulgares- ¨Aunque no lo creas son un buen chico y me se comportar Scully, Joan me ha enseñado bien¨

Yo solo le sonrió y me inclino para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¨Espero que eso signifique que puedo quedarme contigo por lo menos un rato mas…¨

Pongo mis manos en su cuello acercándome más a él y el vuelve a poner sus manos en mi cintura, el calor de sus manos y los suaves círculos que dibuja con sus pulgares hacen que me sienta más nerviosa aun de todo esto, pero Mónica tenía razón y debía darme una oportunidad, debía seguir con mi vida.

-¨Te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras Mulder…¨- le digo al oído mientras comienzo a dar besos fugases en su oreja, en su cuello, ese aroma tan particular que me atrae tanto.

El comienza a descender sus manos un poco más de mi cintura a mis caderas, y después con toda su palma recorre mi espalda, haciendo que mi piel se erice ante el contacto, sintiendo en cada caricia su deseo.

Después de unos segundos comienza a besar mi cuello de nuevo y yo solo me dejo llevar entre sus brazos, el se endereza en la silla y me levanta de los muslos recorriéndose más a la orilla de la silla para poder sentarme sobre sus piernas, el vestido se me sube hasta la mitad del muslo y el acaricia toda la piel que puede abarcar con las palmas de sus manos sin dejar de besarme, busca mi boca de nuevo y me besa con urgencia mientras sus manos exploran mi cuerpo, puedo sentir su erección debajo de mí, comienzo a mover un poco mis caderas y el no hace más que emitir un gemido ahogado, apretándome contra el subiendo su pelvis de vez en cuando con pequeñas embestidas que me hacen percibir mucho mas lo duro de su miembro bajo sus pantalones.

El comienza a desabrochar los botones de la parte de enfrente de mi vestido, hasta que deja al descubierto mi sostén de encaje, no hace más que gemir y perderse en ellos mientras los toma con sus grandes manos.

Nuestra respiración se vuelve más agitada a cada segundo que pasa y a pesar de que la noche es fresca, no siento más que un calor recorriendo mi cuerpo con cada caricia, esa necesidad de sentir su piel contra la mía, su boca besando mis pechos por sobre el encaje del sostén.

Regresa a mi boca, siento su lengua explorar cada rincón de la mía hasta que de un  momento a otro nuestros besos se vuelven mucho más urgentes.

Comienzo a desabrochar su camisa lentamente, besando en cualquier oportunidad su cuello, hasta que termino en el ultimo botón, me separo un poco para desabrochar su cinturón, mientras el no para de besarme y explorar mi cuello.

Por diosss!!! Esos gemidos que salen de su boca hacen que me sienta cada vez más húmeda y la forma en la que me agarra del trasero y lo aprieta, abarcándolo con sus grandes manos, hacen que pierda la noción del tiempo y por supuesto del lugar en donde estamos…. 

En el balcón a la vista de todos!!.

Gracias a dios las vistas al balcón no eran tan transitadas a estas horas, además no estábamos desnudos.

Al menos no todavía…

Por fin logro desabrochar su cinturón y deslizo el cierre de su pantalón, paso la yema de mis dedos por la banda de su bóxer, observando ahora plenamente su erección debajo del delgado material, deslizo mi mano por su miembro y el solo gime alzando su pelvis.

-¨Cielosss….!!! Scullyyy!!!¨

El vuelve a levantarme y me coloca justo sobre su erección, apretándome fuertemente contra él, con la mirada fija en mí, con sus ojos llenos de deseo, mientras muevo la cadera en círculos más rápidos sobre él.

Con sus manos comienza a buscar por debajo de mi vestido, hasta llegar a mis bragas, acariciando el material delicadamente con sus dedos.

RINGG…RINGGG…. RINGGGGGG!!!

-¨POR DIOSSS! Esto debe ser una MALDITA BROMA¨

Me dice en tono frustrado, con una voz gruesa por el deseo, pero no deja de acariciarme.

-¨Es el teléfono Mulder¨

-¨Deja que suene… déjalo...que la contestadora haga su trabajo¨- me dice sin dejar de besarme.

Continúo besándolo hasta que después de unos minutos una voz conocida retumba en la sala proveniente de la contestadora.

_´Danaaa enana… podrías decirle a este imbécil de tu portero que soy tu hermana y que me deje pasar… no puedo creer que no quiera dejarme entrar… se que estas ahí contéstame por favor´_

Mulder vuelve a besarme, mordiendo un poco mis labios y después deja caer su cuerpo en el asiento, acariciando mis piernas dulcemente, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

-¨Es mi hermana… no se que hace aquí… se suponía que nos veríamos hasta mañana en el aeropuerto¨

Le doy un último beso en los labios y él me ayuda a levantarme de sus piernas, me acomodo el vestido y el comienza a abotonarse los pantalones de nuevo, ajustando su gran erección.

Yo solo lo miro mientras muerdo mi labio inferior, sin poder resistirme a contemplar su cuerpo, es tan atractivo.

-¨En verdad lo siento Mulder… yo…¨

-¨No tienes nada de que disculparte Scully…¨- se acerca a mí y me da un tierno beso en los labios para después seguir acomodando su camisa -¨Solo dame unos segundos para...¨- suspira profundamente- ¨Tu sabes… componerme y que mi amiguito aquí abajo se… amm… calme un poco… solo unos minutos y estoy contigo… ve y recibe a tu hermana¨

  
Yo le sonrió y me dirijo a la sala mientras abotono de nuevo mi vestido, me miro al espejo por unos segundos, mis mejillas están sonrojadas y mis labios un poco hinchados y rojos…

Diosss!! Mel sabrá en cuestión de segundos que estaba pasando… ella no deja pasar ni un solo detalle.

Después de hablar con el portero Mel por fin entra, con su maleta en mano.  
-¨Ese maldito portero… no puedo creer que no me reconociera… He venido miles de veces y no me dejo pasar ¿Puedes creerlo? ¨- ella cuelga su bolsa y un ligero suéter en el perchero.

-¨Que sorpresa Mel… ¨- le digo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¨Pero ¿qué haces aquí? creí que habíamos quedado en vernos hasta mañana en el aeropuerto¨

Caminamos hasta la barra donde pone una pequeña caja de lo que parece ser unas galletas.

-¨Quise darte una sorpresa… y…¨

La puerta de la terraza se abre y Mulder  entra por ella cerrándola tras de sí, por supuesto ya mas compuesto y con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, me mira y yo no hago más que sonreírle compartiendo los mismos nervios que él, con la misma mirada cómplice.

-¨Ammm lo… lo siento… interrumpí algo aquí… ¿Dana?¨

-¨Noo noo… por supuesto que no…¨- dice el acercándose hasta la barra, estirando su brazo para saludarla-¨Amm yo soy Mulder soy…¨

-¨Es un amigo… del trabajo…¨- le digo interrumpiéndolo rápidamente- ¨ ella es mi hermana Melissa¨

Mulder me mira desconcertado asintiendo con la cabeza, al final me sigue el juego, no sé qué diablos me llevo a decir eso, y aunque él sigue mi rol observo la decepción en su rostro.

-¨Así es… un ´amigo´… ¨- lo dice en un tono sarcástico pero con algo de molestia- ¨Mucho gusto¨

-¨El gusto es mío… ¿Mulder? ¿Ese es tu nombre?¨

\- ¨No, es mi apellido, prefiero que me llamen por el ya que mi nombre es un poco raro y sinceramente no es de mi agrado… así que solo llámame Mulder¨- le dice amablemente.

Ella me mira juguetonamente, sé que es lo que está pensando por la sonrisa que tiene en los labios.

-¨Así que Mulder… que alegría que le estés haciendo compañía a mi hermanita… le hace falta un poco de… testosterona alrededor…¨  
-¨Melissaaa!!! Por dios!!¨

-¨ ¿QUEE?... es la verdad dice mientras se encamina a la cocina y enciende la cafetera¨

Mulder solo se ríe y vuelve a mirarme suspirando.

-¨Creo que es hora de irme… las dejo solas señoritas, tengo unas cosas que hacer aun y ustedes tendrán mucho de qué hablar¨

-¨Por qué no te quedas a tomar un café, le traje unas galletas a Dana… son sus favoritas¨

Mulder me mira indeciso, sonriéndome, pero al final niega con la cabeza, debo tener una cara de pánico total.

-¨Gracias pero… en verdad tengo que irme… ha sido un gusto conocerte Melissa, espero poder verte en otra ocasión¨

Le dice estrechando su mano, y Mel sin dudarlo le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¨El gusto ha sido mío totalmente¨

-¨Te acompaño, vuelvo en unos minutos Mel… ya sabes ponte cómoda…¨

Mulder toma su saco y bajamos en silencio hasta su auto.

El se queda parado por un momento antes de abrir y se acerca a mí, yo solo lo miro nerviosa, se que de alguna manera está molesto, y no por lo que no pudimos terminar, si no por lo que dije hace un rato.

-¨Que tengas un buen viaje a San Diego Scully, por favor, si no fuera mucho pedir avísame cuando llegues allá¨

-¨Por supuesto Mulder¨

Me mira por unos segundos mientras se muerde el labio inferior, se pasa una mano por la barbilla en señal de frustración.

-¨Mulder yo… hace un rato…¨

-¨No tienes nada que explicarme Scully… yo lo entiendo perfectamente… te dije que no te presionaría… iremos a tu ritmo…¨

-¨Yo … no quiero que pienses que no siento nada por ti Mulder… por que en verdad soy sincera cuando te digo que te quiero a mi lado y que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo… pero mi hermana es muy dramática, no quiero que comience a molestarme con esto y que te atiborre de preguntas sin sentido…¨  
-¨Scully está bien… en verdad…¨

El se acerca a mí y deposita un beso en mis labios para después abrazarme fuertemente, depositando más besos en mi cabeza. 

-¨Te extrañare estos días ¨

-¨Aun agradecería si nos llevaras al aeropuerto mañana temprano, nuestro vuelvo sale a las 8am… si tienes tiempo, no quisiera irme sin verte…¨

-¨Claro… estaré aquí mañana temprano ok?¨

Yo asiento con la cabeza y lo suelto del abrazo en el que estamos para volver a besarlo, esta vez con un beso más prolongado, hasta que él lo termina pegando su frente a la mía, suspirando pesadamente con los ojos cerrados.

-¨Tendré que llegar a casa y darme una maldita ducha fría¨

Yo sonrió y él me da un último beso y se sube al auto, despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Dana Scully… eres una tonta!!!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que gusten...también subo en lafanficteca.net y también estamos haciendo un grupo en FB "Fanfics Lovers World" ... Para los que gusten pasar y dejar comentarios, o recomendar un fic o los suyos,.. Me encantaría leerlos...


	9. "Encuentros inesperados"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este capítulo se me ocurrió de repente, y por eso me atrase demasiado con todo, espero que les guste, ya saben están a tiempo de pedir algo en especial que quieran leer en este relato, estamos en la recta final, vine mucha angustia y van a odiarme por ello jajaja.  
> No olviden que estamos en FB ¨Fanfics Lovers Wolrd¨ compartan sus relatos sus opiniones y su amor por esta serie...

**C A P I T U L O  9  “Encuentros inesperados“**

**11 de Junio 2010  VIERNES**  
Apartamento Mónica y Dana  
06:21 HRS.

Después de una maldita noche pensando en todo lo sucedido el día anterior, ahí estaba yo sentado en la sala del departamento de Scully, esperando a que se terminaran de alistar, su vuelo salía a las 9 AM y debido a su insistencia en que desayunáramos algo juntos no me quedo más que acceder, ella tomaba una ducha y su hermana estaba cocinando algo mientras tarareaba una canción, mientras yo buscaba algo que ver en la tele, pasando de canal en canal, hasta que algo me hizo detenerme en uno de los noticieros, subí un poco el volumen, era una reportera entrevistando a alguien del FBI, estaban a las afueras de Washington, parecían unas fabricas en llamas lo que se veía de fondo, pero no era eso lo que captaba mi atención, si no las personas atrás, aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir bien.

No podía ser ella.

Por más que intentaba ver todos los detalles, la toma no ayudaba, pero definitivamente debía de ser ella.

Tan ensimismado estaba en la pantalla de televisión que no me di cuenta cuando la hermana de Scully se acerca y pasa una mano por enfrente mío llamando mi atención.

-¨Tierra llamando a algún ser humano por ahí¨- dice mientras se ríe y me pasa una taza de café, sentándose en el sillón de al lado.

-¨Lo siento lo siento… ammm ¿Melissa? ¨- ella asiente-¨Me entretuve un poco con… ammm bueno yo solo…¨- ella me mira extrañada, haciendo  un gesto tan parecido al de Scully, por algo eran hermanas - ¨¿Qué… tengo algo raro?¨- le digo desconcertado.

Ella vuelve a reír y le da un sorbo a su taza de café.

-¨Así que… ¿Estas saliendo con Dana… eres su novio o algo así?¨

Bueno en definitiva aunque se parecía mucho a Scully en algunas cosas, en otras era totalmente distinta, Melissa tenía ese espíritu libre, se percibía solo con estar cerca de ella, y al parecer no le importaba decir las cosas como se le venían a la mente.

-¨Ammm bueno… no sé si… yo…¨

-¨Ohh vamos tu tiene su contarme algo… esa enana   no me dirá nada, es una maldita tumba en lo que se refiere a estas cosas… así que por favor libérame de esta agonía y cuéntame algo tu…¨- dice dramáticamente y yo solo me rio pasándome la mano por la barbilla.

-¨Bueno… salimos un par de veces…¨

-¨ ¿En serio?... me refiero a que… ¿en serio tuvieron una cita?¨- dice ella incrédula, desconozco el por qué de esa reacción, me supongo que después de todo Scully debía tener algo en su pasado.

-¨Dos veces únicamente… amm… No se qué tiene de raro eso… tu hermana es realmente muy atractiva… ¨- ella me mira sonriéndome pícaramente -¨Me refiero a que… ella… ohh vamos!! sabes a que me refiero, ella es linda, es una gran persona… no se qué tiene de raro… debe de tener bastantes propuestas interesantes por ahí…¨

-¨Ni que lo dudes… es solo que eres el primero al que realmente le dice que SI después de tanto tiempo¨

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos.

-¨Espero que eso sea una buena señal ¿no es así?¨

Ella me mira sonriéndome tiernamente, y se incorpora en su asiento, mira al cuarto de Scully, a lo que me supongo esta por contarme algo que no quiere que ella escuche.

-¨Ella ha pasado por mucho Mulder… no se que tanto te ha contado, pero ha pasado por mucho y sinceramente puedo sentir que eres una buena persona… puedo sentirlo en tu aura…¨

-¨ ¿En mi aura?... ohhh Melissa definitivamente me caes muy bien, estoy seguramente que nos llevaremos muy bien…¨

-¨Yo solo quiero que cuides bien de ella Mulder… es el único favor que quiero pedirte… si no estás interesado en ella… ya sabes… REALMENTE INTERESADO… por favor solo…¨

-¨Tranquila… puedes estar tranquila en ese aspecto… te lo aseguro¨

Ella asiente con la cabeza y regresa a la cocina.

-¨Así que… ¿a qué te dedicas?¨- le digo intentando hacer de esta una plática casual, después de todo ella era su hermana, y así como Mónica, era la forma en la que podía conocer más de Scully.

-¨Soy maestra de preescolar… que ahí de ti… ¿a qué te dedicas?¨

Me paro y me siento en uno de los bancos de la barra, mientras miro como ella hace el desayuno.

-¨Soy psicólogo, trabajo en el mismo hospital que tu hermana¨

-¨OHH ya veo!! Ahí es que se conocieron entonces…¨

-¨Bueno no precisamente… es una larga historia… seguramente ella es que debería de contarte¨

-¨ ¿Que debería de contarle?¨

Dice Scully, arreglándose aun el suéter ligero color melón, trae unos jeans azul marino, una camiseta blanca, y ese suéter que hace que resalte aun más su color piel.  
Se acerca a la barra y coloca una mano en mi espalda, y después se inclina para tomar unos trozos de futra que Melissa acaba de cortar.

-¨Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar hermanita… tienes mucho que contarme…¨

Scully me mira frunciendo su ceño, haciendo parecer que está molesta, y yo solo niego con la cabeza, hasta que ella sonríe.

-¨Yo no he dicho ni una sola palabra Scully… de hecho… déjame decirte que tu hermana me cae muy bien… ¿sabías que pudo leer en mi aura que soy una buena persona?¨

Le digo quitándole el trozo de manzana de los dedos y metiéndolo a mi boca, ella solo se muerde su labio inferior sonriendo.

-¨Bueno Mulder… creo que… si vamos por ese camino… estas saliendo con el miembro de la familia Scully incorrecto…¨- dice ella sentándose en el banco frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho- ¨Si eso te ha dejado impresionado ella pudiera ser la indicada para ti… el aura es una de las pocas cosas por las que mi hermanita se siente atraída, también cree en los cristales, lee esas cosas de los residuos de café, los caracoles, tiene varios mazos de cartas de diferentes no se… no se ni de que son, tiene esas cosas en su cama para atrapar pesadillas, tiene esos colguijes afuera de la casa para espantar las malas vibras, cree en…¨

-¨No olvides que creo en los espíritus y las reencarnaciones… es muy obvio que tenemos vidas pasadas Dana, me refiero a que por alguna razón luego tenemos esas sensaciones que¨- dice Melissa interrumpiéndola pero sin despegar sus ojos de la estufa.

-¨Exacto… todo todo eso…¨- dice ella cortando su inspiración- ¨Así que Melissa… nuevamente te presento a Fox Mulder¨

Todos comenzamos a reír, aunque Melissa creyera en OVNIS, seguramente preferiría la ciencia y escepticismo de Scully, preferiría mil veces discutir con ella de eso, aunque tuviera que hacerlo hasta el cansancio.

**AEROPUERTO  
09:11 HRS**

Por fin habíamos conseguido llegar al aeropuerto, hoy en especial nos encontramos con un mar de tráfico para venir hasta acá, pero lo habíamos logrado, al menos no perdería el vuelo.

Ya en la línea por fin habían logrado documentar su equipaje, y tener sus pases de abordar, el vuelo salía en unos cuantos minutos más, y por mas difícil que se me hiciera hacerme a la idea, ella estaba a punto de abordar ese avión, y no la vería hasta dentro de una larga semana; tal vez ir  San Diego no era una mala opción, solo tenía que hacer unas llamadas, cancelar algunas citas, comprar un maldito ticket de avión y disfrutar esos días con ella, merecía unas vacaciones y que mejor que pasarla fuera en tan buena compañía.

-¨Iré a comprar unos snaks para el camino y unas revistas… es un largo viaje, ¿Quieres algo enana?¨  
-¨Solo una botella de agua por favor… te alcanzo en unos minutos Mel¨

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a mí, para darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en modo de despedida.

-¨De verdad ha sido un gusto conocerte Mulder…¨- me dice con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiendo en verdad lo genuino de sus palabras.

-¨El gusto ha sido mío… es bueno conocer un poco más de la familia de Scully¨

-¨No creo que pienses lo mismo cuando conozcas a Bill… el si te costara trabajo Mulder… Charles y yo somos los más agradables de la familia, tenemos el don de tener este fabuloso carisma¨

-¨Ohh vamos Mel!!! Ya ya por favor vete de una vez te alcanzo en unos minutos¨

Le dice entregándole su bolsa y dándole unos empujones jugando con ella, solo se ríen y nuevamente me da un beso en la mejilla para dirigirse a la sala de espera. 

-¨Creo que le agradas¨

Yo solo me rio y la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia mí, rodeándola con mis brazos, respirando su esencia una última vez antes de que aborde ese maldito avión.

-¨En serio voy a extrañarte todos estos días Scully¨

Siento como ella solo da un suspiro profundo y me abraza con más fuerza por unos segundos, me alejo un poco de ella, y acomodo un mechón de su cabello para después depositar un beso sus labios.

Se escucha como comienzan a vocear su vuelo, y termino el beso, dándolo nuevamente un abrazo.

-¨Tengo que irme Mulder, te llamare cuando lleguemos allá¨

Yo asiento con la cabeza y ella me da un último beso, prolongándolo un poco más de la cuenta, hasta que es necesario parar para tomar aire, estábamos en un lugar público y tal vez nuestra muestra de afecto se veía muy mal o fuera de lugar, pero que mas daba, no vería a Scully en una larga semana.

-¨Vamos… no quiero que pierdas el vuelo por mi culpa…¨

Ella aprieta mi mano, y me mira con ese azul intenso de sus ojos, y me suelta para dirigirse a la sala de abordar.

La sigo con la mirada hasta que no la veo mas, resignando, me quedo parado unos minutos más, hasta que mi teléfono comienza a sonar, lo saco pero no reconozco el numero en la pantalla, dudo en contestar y dejo perder la llamada, guardándome el celular en el bolsillo de nuevo mientras camino al estacionamiento, quería ir a ver a los chicos y que me contaran alguna novedad, después de todo, había cancelado todas mis citas de hoy en el consultorio y tenía el día libre.  
El teléfono vuelve a sonar, el mismo número, así que ante la insistencia no hago más que contestar.

-¨Mulder¨

-¨Extrañaba ya escuchar esa voz Fox¨

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Por fin habíamos abordado el avión y Mel estaba ansiosa por preguntarme cosas, justo lo que no quería, tanto entusiasmo junto en un vuelo de más de dos horas, sin un lugar a donde ir para no escucharla mas, así que me esperaba un vuelo bastante largo.

-¨Ahora si me contaras todo Dana¨

-¨No se dé que me hablas Mel¨

Le digo ignorándola mientras me acomodo en mi asiento y me pongo el cinturón.

-¨Ohh vamos Dana… dios ese hombre… Dios!!! Es tan sexy Dana… es justo el tipo de hombre que necesitas para liberar la tensión de la que hablábamos el otro día lo recuerdas¨

Yo solo intento no mirarla y comienzo a rebuscar en mi bolso un espejo.

-¨Ya Danaaa… por favor… solías contarme todo cuando estábamos en el colegio… ¿qué diferencia hay ahora…? ¿Por qué no quieres contarme…?¨

Yo solo doy un largo suspiro, y la miro, ansiosa por saber todo de todo, no hago más que sonreírle, cuando estábamos en el colegio siempre platicábamos de los chicos, de los que nos gustaban, los que odiábamos, nuestras pequeñas aventuras con algunos, no había secreto que nos guardáramos, siempre procurábamos mantenernos unidas, aunque tuviéramos nuestras diferencias en personalidad, intentábamos que nada de eso afectara nuestra relación, habíamos hecho una promesa, después de mi ruptura con un chico, un maldito que había terminado engañándome con una de mis mejores amigas, fue el único secreto que le había guardado en esos tiempos, Mel no sabía que yo salía con él, nada formal, todo en términos muy casuales, yo estaba joven, el estaba joven, y nuestras hormonas estaba a flor de piel, así que bueno hacíamos lo que cualquier adolecente a esas edades, estábamos ansiosos por conocer esa nueva faceta que va con el crecimiento de cada joven, así que aunque Mel iba unos grados más arriba que yo, lo conocía y sabia que salía con esta otra chica porque era hermana de una amiga de ella, hasta que un día las cosas se complicaron, la otra novia de este idiota nos vio besándonos a la orilla de la playa una noche después de una fiesta de fin de año de la escuela, y pues fue ahí cuando Mel, entre tanto alboroto se dio cuenta, me ayudo evitar todo el drama y después me conto todo, nos enojamos por un tiempo, pero después de unos días prometimos que pasara lo que pasara teníamos que contarnos todo, si hubiera sido así, ese día hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas, y la mas importante, que papa me reprendiera por meses ir a la playa y no salir sin la compañía de Bill.

-¨No hay mucho que contar Mel… lo conocí hace poco, hemos tenido un par de citas… estamos intentando conocernos, no hay más que decir¨  
-¨No lo sé Dana… la manera en la que él te mira es especial… es como si sus almas estuvieran…¨

-¨No empieces a hablar de esas cosas Mel por favor…¨

Le digo cerrando los ojos recargándome en el asiento para estar más cómoda.

-¨Lo digo en serio Dana… te mira como si fueras la única persona que está alrededor, como si solo tu existieras para el… es una fuerte conexión la que tienen ahí… aunque seas tan testaruda y no quieras aceptarlo… en serio creo que es un buen hombre el que tienes ahí¨

-¨Lo es Mel… se que lo es… es solo que… tu sabes… he pasado por tantos errores en mi vida… solo no quiero adelantarme esta vez a todo, quiero estar segura del paso que estoy dando… aunque debo confesarte que estar con Mulder es una sensación totalmente distinta a como ha sido estar con los demás idiotas con los que he cruzado camino¨

-¨ ¿A qué te refieres?¨

-¨Bueno… es solo que con el… de cierta manera me siento protegida sabes… pero me da el espacio suficiente para no sentirme abrumada por todo, no se es alguien con quien puedo ser yo misma, no es alguien a quien tengo que impresionar con un lindo vestido o… no se Mel no se él es diferente… no necesito de todo eso para sentirme cómoda conmigo misma, el me da esa confianza todo el tiempo, como si nos conociéramos de muchísimos años¨

-¨Tal vez en su otra vida estuvieron juntos Dana¨ 

Yo solo suspiro profundamente y volteo a verla, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ella saca una revista y comienza a ojearla.

-¨El tiempo es sabio Dana… solo como te dije ese día… date esa oportunidad, la mereces, y el lo merece también, te aseguro que ese hombre como tu ha sufrido muchísimo hermanita, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, su alma esta tan llena de miedos como los tuyos, el también a sufrido Dana, se merecen el uno al otro…¨

-¨ ¿Te lo dice tu bola de cristal?¨

Ella me da golpe suave con su revista.

-¨Noo, por supuesto que no peroooo…. Conozco a una chica en San Diego…ella es vidente y lee las  cartas así que podríamos ir con ella, sería tan divertido y….¨

Ahí vamos de nuevo, solo necesitaba darle cuerda a su imaginación para que no parara de hablar, pero estoy segura que en algo tiene razón, Mulder tiene algo en su pasado… teníamos tantas cosas de que hablar aun… tanto que conocer el uno del otro aun.

Era hora de darse otra oportunidad, confió plenamente en lo que Mel percibe y todo lo que me dice, siempre ha sido tan acertada, tan receptiva para sentir los sentimientos de los demás tan solo con tocarlos o verlos, era tan sensible para captar todas estas cosas, que aunque no quisiera creer, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que lo que ella pronosticaba o decía se hacía realidad, tal vez no justo como lo decía, los escenarios cambiaban, el tiempo variaba pero en cierta forma acertaba, y que me dijera esto, no hacía más que darme la confianza de sentir que voy por buen camino esta vez.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bunker ¨Los pistoleros solitarios¨  
10:31 HRS**

Escuche como todas esas malditas cerraduras se abrieron, hasta escuchar el pitido de la puerta que me dejaba entra por fin con los chicos.

-¨Que milagro… te esperábamos más tarde¨- dice Frohike dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Langly asoma medio cuerpo desde la cocina, un mandil en el que se lee ¨Soy el mejor cocinero del mundo¨ en color rojo resalta a la vista y no puedo evitar reírme, definitivamente estos eran un trió muy loco.

-¨ ¿Vas a desayunar Mulder? Estoy preparando huevos a la mexicana… te van a encantar¨

-¨No no gracias… ya desayune en el departamento de Scully… gracias¨

Le digo mientras me siento a lado de Frohike en el amplio sillón, y Byers delante de mí en un banco alto, dándole la espalda a la computadora.

-¨Y… ¿qué paso?, en realidad no te esperábamos hasta más tarde, quedamos que iríamos al billar y de ahí a tomar algo¨

Me dice Frohike intrigado por mi inesperada visita, y la verdad de todo es que solo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

-¨Quise adelantarme un poco… ponerme al día… ya saben… lo de siempre¨

Ambos se miran desconcertados.

-¨Nos conto John que estas saliendo por fin con la fabulosa Dra. Scully, una eminencia en el campo forense si me permites decirlo¨

Dice Byers mostrando su interés y reconocimiento a la carrera de Scully, después de todo el había estado en lo correcto aquel día que me dio la información.

-¨Por fin tuvimos el gusto de conocerla un día, bueno solo la vimos de lejos, le llevamos unos papeles John en la oficina y el chiste es que… bárbaro Mulder!!! Por dios!!! Es un bombón!!! Es una mujer Uffff…¨

-¨Ya basta… si si es hermosa… pero no estoy seguro de que te perita hablar así de ella… as que modera tus emoción es Frohike…¨- le digo jugando en tono de advertencia.

-¨¿Y por qué no estás con ella…? Mulder si yo fuera tu no la dejaría ni un momento sola¨

-¨La deje en el aeropuerto esta mañana… fue a ver a su familia a San Diego¨

Ellos asienten con la cabeza, por un momento un silencio incomodo, la verdad era que me sentía algo nervioso.

-¨T e quiero mostrar algo que encontramos en unas fotos que tomo el satélite…¨

-¨Ammm… ¿saben del incendio que hubo a las afueras de la ciudad esta mañana…?¨- interrumpo a Byers y él me mira desconcertado- ¨Ya saben… lo vi en el noticiero mientras estaba esperando a Scully… amm yo solo quisiera saber que paso ahí… ¿tienen información al respecto?¨

Ambos bajan la cabeza y después se  miran uno al otro, nerviosos.

-¨Bueno pues… nosotros no… yo fue una clase de bomba que pusieron en uno de los edificios y el comité antiterrorismo estuvo actuando ahí… pero no hubo mucho que hacer, aunque si salvaron mucha gente y…¨

Me levanto del sillón, agarrando mi cabeza, algo molesto, intrigado, no tengo la maldita idea del sentimiento en estos momentos, pero me tiene nervioso.

-¨Diana me marco esta mañana… ¨- ambos me miran sorprendidos- ¨Sip… Me marco después de que deje a Scully en el aeropuerto¨

-¨ ¿Qué diablos quiere esa mujer ahora?¨- dice Langly cargando el sartén en una mano y los platos en el otro, colocándolo en una pequeña mesa.

-¨Eso es precisamente lo que quisiera saber antes de ir a verla¨

-¨Espera espera… te veras con ella… qué diablos dices Mulder!!! ¿De qué hablas…? no puedes verte con ella… no después de…¨

-¨Lo se Frohike lo sé… es solo que… me llamo diciéndome que … pues bueno… quería verme y entregarme unas cosas… ya que las cosas habían terminado tan mal y… bueno estaba aquí en Washington y antes de irse esta noche quería que nos viéramos… ¨

-¨Le dijiste que no por supuesto… maldición Mulder!!! Langly puedes marcarle a John y decirle que tenemos reunión de emergencia aquí y que…¨

El timbre de la puerta se escucha y Byers se acerca al monitor.

-¨Creo que tiene un sexto sentido… aunque sea un escéptico en estas cosas creo que de verdad lo tiene…¨- Byers que sin dudarlo quita todas las cerraduras y le permite el acceso.

John entra con un montón de papeles en las manos y se dirige a la computadora cuando me mira asombrado.

-¨Mulder…  ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en el hospital¨- dice dejando los papeles en el escritorio-¨ ¿Que está pasando? ¿De qué me he perdido?¨

Yo bajo la cabeza y recargo mi frente en uno de los muros.

-¨Vamos dile Mulder… dile a John lo que esa cabezota tuya está por hacer…¨- comienza a hablar Frohike molesto.

Yo me quedo callado, pensando, dándole vueltas a todo este maldito asunto, tal vez solo debía enfrentarla, no tenía nada de malo en que la viera, solo serian unos minutos, en realidad no teníamos nada de qué hablar y tenia curiosidad en saber qué cosas quería según ella devolverme, después de tantos años.

-¨Este idiota… lo siento Mulder pero eso es lo que eres… tendrá una cita con Diana¨

John voltea a verme y yo solo le sonrió frustrado.

-¨ ¿EN QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS MULDER?¨

-¨Yo solo… no se… me refiero a que solo nos veremos… no significa otra cosa… además no es una CITA… por dios Frohike!! Jamás dije que fuera una cita… quede con ella en el aeropuerto antes de que se fuera, solo eso, no hay nada mas… chicos he superado todo esto, sería muy inmaduro de mi parte, yo no siento nada por ella, pero ya no la odio… ella hizo lo que hizo y sus razones tuvo… busco ascender ese era su único propósito y lo logro… no hay más de que hablar…¨

-¨ ¿Entonces para qué diablos quieres verla? Estoy seguro que no te toparas con algo nuevo ahí Mulder… diablos!! No tienes nada que hacer ahí… que cosa podría entregarte que necesites o que te haga falta Mulder… no necesitas nada de ella, no necesitas sus excusas o sus explicaciones… eso se acabo¨

-¨No estoy buscando nada con ella chicos… yo no quiero nada con ella…¨

-¨ ¿Entonces por qué iras a verla?¨

Me quedo pensando por un momento y me dirijo a la puerta de salida, para después confrontar la mirada de todos, sintiendo lo molestos y frustrados que están.

-¨Mulder… no tienes nada que hacer ahí…¨

-¨Merezco una explicación…¨- les digo sin siquiera mirarlos, jugando con las llaves del auto en mis manos- ¨Merezco que me diga porque diablos hizo lo que hizo, y este es el mejor momento, estoy listo para confrontarla¨

-¨Hermano… no necesitas eso… tu sabes bien todo lo que paso… tu sabes la verdad, no necesitas nada de ella, y ella no tiene nada que devolverte¨

Yo niego con la cabeza y sonrió.

-¨Necesito que me devuelva algo… ¨

-¨Que maldita cosa en este mundo te interesa que te devuelva esa bruja Mulder¨- dice Frohike aun más molesto que hace unos momentos- ¨Lo único que tienes que darle es otra maldita escoba para que esa bruja regrese de donde vino… eso es que necesitas hacer… estas saliendo con un bombón en estos momentos, es la cosa más sexy que mis ojos han visto en este planeta… y mira que he visto mucho… pero Diana no tiene nada que sea tuyo y…¨

-¨Quiero que me regrese el anillo de mi abuela…¨

-¨ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... Mulder… ¨

-¨Solo lo quiero de vuelta John, ok, solo… ese anillo perteneció a mi familia por años, los únicos recuerdos buenos de mi familia de sangre son con mis abuelos, regreso a visitar a mis padres solo porque esa casa les pertenecía, y al regresar ahí puedo recordar todo lo bueno que viví con ellos en su paso por este mundo… y quiero ese anillo de vuelta, ella no tiene por que conservarlo, es importante para mi  tenerlo en mis manos¨

Ellos se quedan en silencio por unos momentos, John solo deja salir un suspiro profundo, y asiente con la cabeza.

-¨Solo no hagas ninguna tontería Mulder… no caigas en su juego de  nuevo¨

-¨No lo hare… solo iré a eso…. No  tenemos nada mas de que hablar ella y yo… no me interesa saber anda más de ella¨

Ellos asienten con la cabeza entendiendo un poco más mis razones, quedándose un poco más tranquilos respecto a todo esto.

**Aeropuerto  
19:45 HRS**

Estaba sentado en unas de las sillas del aeropuerto, esperando que Diana se apareciera por fin, aun faltaba para la hora acordada pero prefería estar con anticipación.

Mientras tanto, hablaba por teléfono con Scully, que por fin estaba descansado en la comodidad de su casa y con su familia.

-¨Es bueno saber que estas en casa Scully¨

-¨ ¿Que tienes Mulder? Te escucho algo raro¨

-¨Solo estoy algo cansado, he hecho algunos pendientes hoy y tuve que ir a hacer algo de papelería al hospital, y de ahí tuve que recoger unas cosas a la tintorería, así que solo quiero llegar a la casa, tomarme una cerveza y pensar en ti el resto de la noche¨

-¨¿En donde estas?

-¨Bueno estoy esperando un paquete… así que espero irme a casa pronto y…¨

En ese momento veo a Diana, que se aproxima hacia acá, con una sonrisa, como si fuéramos dos amigos que se encuentran después de hace muchísimo tiempo, como si no hubiera pasado nunca nada.

-¨Scully te puedo llamar llegando a casa… tengo que recibir mi paquete  firmar unas cosas¨

-¨OK si, si por supuesto, esperare tu llamada¨

-¨Si te llamo en un rato… cuídate por favor…¨

-¨Cuídate Mulder¨

Y con eso finalizo la llamada y me encamino a mi encuentro con Diana, al toparnos de frente ella inmediatamente se acerca a darme un abrazo, y yo no hago mas que solo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, esquivando totalmente su acción.

-¨Puedo ver que aun estas algo molesto conmigo… Fox… después de tantos años creí que ya habíamos superado esto¨

-¨Bueno pues como te dije por  teléfono no tenemos nada de qué hablar, solo  necesito de vuelta una sola cosa, espero que por lo menos cumplieras con la parte del trato como acordamos¨

Ella se ríe, y se acomoda el chal en sus hombros.

-¨Aun tengo tiempo porque no me invitas un café o…¨

-¨Diana por favor… no tengo tiempo para estas cosas… te agradecería que solo me entregaras el anillo para que pueda irme… por favor¨

-¨ ¿Llego a tu vida alguna otra mujer a la que planees entregárselo?¨

-¨Eso no es de tu incumbencia… además no creo que te importe, lo dejaste muy claro hace unos años, en ningún momento estuviste interesada realmente en mi…¨

-¨Yo… Fox…¨

-¨Y por favor deja de llamarme Fox… por favor… Diana solo quiero terminar con esto y que no te aparezcas en mi vida nuevamente¨

-¨ ¿Para dejarte libre el camino con esa tal Dana Scully?¨

Yo la miro molesto, mientras ella con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara se divierte de toda esta situación.

-¨Tengo mis contactos sabes… no sabía que ahora te gustaran pelirrojas y de baja estatura… la verdad me sorprendió bastante tu cambio radical en gustos Fox, siempre  tuviste cierta fijación por las morenas…¨

Volteo a mirar a todos lados exasperados, frustrado, con mi paciencia al límite.

-¨Fox… solo discúlpame… éramos jóvenes, tenía toda una carrera por delante y yo solo quería seguir creciendo y las oportunidades llegaron no podía desaprovecharlas, tirarlas por la borda para seguir estancada… en esa maldita oficina…¨

-¨Me lo dejaste muy en claro ese día Diana… en serio no tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación, lo estuve meditando mucho y aunque de verdad quería que me dieras una justificación a tus actos… la realidad es que no la necesito, ya no Diana…¨

-¨Fox… ¨- dice intentando tomar mi brazo, pero yo solo me alejo mas de ella, observando lo frustrado de su semblante- ¨Quiero otra oportunidad …¨- comienzo a reírme mientras pongo mis manos en la cintura, cansado ya de todo este maldito juego- ¨Lo digo en serio Fox… quiero enmendar todo… solo dame una oportunidad mas y veras que…¨

-¨Lo siento Diana… yo no… ni si quiera confió en ti… vamos Diana!!! Por favor… ¿qué diablos te hace pensar que yo volvería contigo?!!!¨- le digo  por fin acercándome a ella, mirándola fijamente, intentando controlarme para no explotar delante de todas esas personas, que de por sí ya nos miran de vez en cuando- ¨Vine a verte con el único propósito de que me regresaras ese anillo…¨- niego con la cabeza - ¨¿Sabes que Diana? Olvídalo… solo sigamos adelante… has tu vida y déjame hacer la mía en paz¨     

Y le doy la espalda, caminando del lado contrario hacia la salida del aeropuerto, escucho como ella camina rápidamente intentando alcanzarme, hasta que me toma del brazo, yo me giro y sin más ella me besa, yo me alejo rápidamente, pasando mi mano por mis labios, limpiando cualquier indicio de ella.

-¨¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES DIANA?!¨

Ella  toma mi mano y aunque intento alejarla, me enseña el anillo y lo pone en mi palma.

-¨Esto no se quedara así Fox… voy a recuperar tu confianza cueste lo que cueste, no puedes olvidarme así como así… fueron años Fox… AÑOS… no me digas que has olvidado nuestras noches juntos… que has olvidado todas esas noches en mi apartamento en esa maldita tina de baño donde pasábamos horas, no puedes decirme que no extrañas nuestros viajes, nuestras aventuras, diablos Fox!!! Hacíamos el amor como malditos adolecentes todo el tiempo en donde hubiera oportunidad,  esa maldita pelirroja no puede ser mejor en la cama que yo ¨

Yo solo le sonrió y guardo el anillo en el bolsillo de mi saco.

-¨Lo siento Diana… eso no te importa… vete de una buena vez y no vuelvas, has tu vida, sigue escalando, busca a  algún otro estúpido que te ayude a llegar más lejos, creo que ya conoces la técnica no?¨

Ella me da una bofetada, y yo no hago más que sonreír.

-¨Adiós Diana¨

Le digo mientras me alejo de ella y por fin salgo de ahí, respirando por fin el aire fresco, sintiéndome aliviado, toda esa tensión estaba llevándome al punto de la exasperación, de no ser por las personas alrededor seguramente habría explotado desde el primer momento y todo hubiera terminado peor, había sido desagradable verla, y recordar que en su tiempo jamás se hubiera imaginado que llegarían a esto, jamás hubiera si quiera pensado que estarían teniendo estas conversaciones, pero todo sucedía por alguna razón y aunque me sentía culpable por ese beso, al fin tenia la clausura a todo esto que tanto había necesitado en estos años, por fin podía cerrar este maldito circulo y respirar tranquilamente, por fin sentía que era libre.

Busco el anillo en mi bolsillo y lo tomo entre mis dedos, observándolo detenidamente, justo como lo recordaba cuando mi abuela lo portaba orgullosa, como un tesoro preciado que debía cuidar y pasar de generación en generación, como lo había hecho mi bisabuela a ella y ella a mi madre.

Es simplemente perfecto.                                                                                          

Saco el teléfono y marco rápidamente el numero que ya se me de memoria, sin dejar de mirar e anillo.

-¨ Tan rápido extrañas escuchar mi voz Mulder, no sabia que eras de los que necesitaban saber de una chica a cada segundo que pasaba¨

Yo solo sonrió, sintiendo como después de un momento amargo, su voz simplemente endulza mi cuerpo, su voz me tranquiliza con solo escucharla.

-¨Solo quiero que pase rápido el tiempo Scully… tengo algo que decirte… pero tendrás que esperar hasta que estés aquí¨

-¨ ¿Qué estas planeando?

-¨Nada en especial…¨- le digo mientras observo las iniciales en el anillo, tendría que llevarlo a hacer unos arreglos después de todo- ¨Solo…  tenemos unas cosas pendientes aun y… bueno   al diablo Scully!!!… te extraño… si si te extraño, no puedo evitarlo¨

Solo escucho como se ríe enérgicamente, y no hago más que guardar el anillo de nuevo y caminar al estacionamiento.

Solo una semana… una, que tan difícil podía ser.

 **CONTINUARA** …


	10. "Vacaciones y algo mas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre discusiones familiares y viajes al pasado, unos viejos amores se asoman y nuevos descubrimientos para Scully se avecinan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue mucho mucho más extenso de lo que esperaba, pero se que lo disfrutarán., la espera valdrá la pena.

  
**C A P I T U L O  10  “Vacaciones y algo más“**

  
**11 de Junio 2010  VIERNES**  
**San Diego, California**  
**Residencia Scully**  
**19:47 HRS.**

Después de un largo vuelo, que realmente me pareció interminable ante toda una lista de preguntas que a Melissa se le ocurrían acerca de Mulder, pero por fin, POR FIN!! Estábamos en San diego.

Así que en cuanto pude tome mi teléfono y solo le avise a Mulder que estaba sana y salva en casa, quedando de hablarnos en cuanto fuera posible.

Nos bajamos del Taxi junto con nuestras maletas y mama ya estaba saliendo para recibirnos con un fuerte abrazo.

-¨Dana… cariño… por dios mírate… ¨

-¨Es un esqueleto mama, se lo he dicho…¨

-¨ ¿Estas comiendo bien cariño?¨

Me pregunta angustiada mientras nos metemos a la casa, dejando las maletas en la entrada, después las subiríamos a nuestras habitaciones, por lo pronto había mucho con lo que ponernos al día, y entre más rápido pudiera hablar con papa de eso, mas pronto podría disfrutar la estadía en casa.

-¨Por supuesto que si mama… solo he tenido mucho trabajo… tal vez he esquivado algunas comidas pero nada de qué preocuparse… estoy bien¨

-¨Esta más que bien mama¨- dice Melissa sugestivamente moviendo sus cejas, haciendo que mi mama me mire entre desconcertada y emocionada, interrogándome con sus ojos.

-¨ ¿Algo que debas decirme Dana?¨

Llegamos hasta la cocina y nos ofrece un vaso de agua de frutas para refrescarnos junto con unas pequeñas galletas que seguramente había horneado en la mañana, eran mis favoritas.

-¨Dana está saliendo con alguien…¨- y solo así Mel lo dice mientras mastica las galletas que tiene en su boca.

-¨MELISSAAAA!!... ohh por dios!!¨

Le digo avergonzada tapándome la cara con las manos, como podía decirlo así nada mas, se suponía que eran un secreto…

-¨Por favor no se lo digas a papa… por favor mama… por favor…¨

-¨Ohhh cariño… vamos…¨- me dice acercándose a mi abrazándome, quitándome las manos de la cara- ¨No hay nada de qué avergonzarse… todo lo contrario… me da alegría que por fin estés intentando… ya sabes salir con alguien… tener una cita… eres una mujer hermosa...¨

-¨ ¿La enana está saliendo con alguien o qué?¨

Melissa y yo volteamos de inmediato, y nos abalanzamos a los brazos de Charles, era un gran sorpresa que él estuviera ahí… se suponía que no lo veríamos hasta Diciembre en la semana de navidad.

-¨Charles… ¿Qué haces aquí?¨

-¨No podía dejar de ver a mis hermanas favoritas…¨

Nos dice abrazándonos fuertemente a las dos.

Los tres siempre habíamos sido cómplices de muchas aventuras y travesuras, siempre escondiéndonos de Bill, que era el que siempre intentaba ser recto y duro como papa, aunque muy en el fondo estaba seguro que le hubiera gustado divertirse como nosotros en lugar de estar echándonos de cabeza o regañándonos.

-¨Y bien… ¿Cuál es el plan?... me contaron de un PUB muy interesante en el centro…¨

-¨No… no yo no voy a esos lugares Charles… vete con Melissa… yo esperare a papa a que llegue a casa… quiero verlo…¨

-¨Tu padre no estará aquí hasta mañana en la tarde cariño, está haciendo unas diligencias, regresa hasta mañana…¨

-¨Eso es un SI entonces…. Mama ¿Y la cena? MUERO DE HAMBRE!!¨- dice charles inflando su panza y acariciándola.

Todos reímos por unos minutos por sus simpáticos comentarios, siempre hablando de todo y saltando de conversación en conversación como si nada.

-¨Estará lista en un par de minutos más…¨- dice mama revisando el horno para después sacar unos platos y dárselos a Mel, ella solo voltea los ojos.

-¨Como en los viejos tiempo cariño… ¿Podrías arreglar la mesa?¨

-¨Solo si Dana lava los platos después…¨

-¨ ¿Por qué yo? Yo vengo de visita… de vacaciones…¨

Mama solo me mira seria y después sonríe.

-¨Esta bien yo lo hare¨- le digo resignada.

-¨OK OK menos charla y mas acción… mama eso no se cocinara solo… y tendremos una noche muy ocupada… así que este es el plan… comida… limpieza… dormir… una ducha y nos vamos… así que TODOS EN MARCHA…¨

  
Después de la comida Melissa y Charles estaban en la sala intentando ver una película, acurrucados en el sillón, aunque más bien parecía que sus ojos se cerrarían en cualquier momento, hasta podía asegurar que si les preguntaba de que había tratado no sabrían ni que contestarme.

Entre mama y yo habíamos levantado la mesa y ahora me ayudaba a lavar los platos, se que lo hacía porque quería saber más de ese hombre que Mel había mencionado cuando llegamos, con el que estaba saliendo, pero la verdad no estaba segura de querer que todo eso se supiera todavía, Mulder y yo llevamos algo parecido a una relación pero nada formal aun, nos conocíamos hace tan poco tiempo solo… solo estábamos saliendo… viendo cómo funcionaban las cosas… si había química…

Y valla que había química… eso había quedado demostrado ayer, de no ser porque Mel había llegado… Dios… tal vez lo hubiéramos hecho ahí mismo en el balcón, o en el sillón, no estaba segura de que hubiéramos logrado llegar a la cama.

Gracias a dios Mel había olvidado la llave…

-¨ ¿Ahora si piensas contarme quien ese este hombre con el que estas saliendo Dana?¨

Me dice mi madre casualmente mientras acomoda algunas cosas en los estantes y limpia la estufa.

Me quedo en silencio por un momento, concentrada en lavar los trastes, pero sin evitar sonrojarme, obviamente es algo que ella nota.

-¨Vamos cariño… tu sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti… en verdad me siento feliz de que estés saliendo a divertirte un poco, que te estés dando esta oportunidad … después de todo lo que has pasado…¨

-¨Es solo que… no es nada formal mama… - le digo mientras enjuago el ultimo plato y me seco las manos con la pequeña toalla que tiene colgada en el estante- ¨Me refiero a que… nos conocemos apenas hace unos días… tuvimos … dos citas… eso es todo… no ahí anda más que contar…¨

-¨ ¿Y de donde es este hombre? ¿Es medico?¨

Me recargo en el pretil y tomo una galleta más del contenedor.

-¨Es psicólogo…¨

-¨OHH eso es genial cariño… al menos nada relacionado con el FBI¨

-¨Bueno… trabajo varios años como agente de campo … ya no lo hace mas pero ayuda en algunos casos, es perfilista… de los mejores…¨  
-¨Bueno… pues estoy feliz por ti… es un gran paso el que has dado… estoy orgullosa de ti…¨

Y solo me abraza, mientras acaricia mi cabello, no hago más que dejarme llevar por el abrazo, en verdad me hacía falta volver a casa, los extrañaba tanto.

21:46HRS

Charles andaba como loco apurándonos a las dos, se suponía que saldríamos hace dos horas de casa y Mel no podía decidirse entre sí usar un vestido azul que acentuaba el color de su piel o uno rojo que dijera estoy disponible.

Yo estaba sentada ya en la sala, había decidido solo usar un vestido simple, a la rodilla, nada espectacular, era color negro, unas zapatillas altas, un maquillaje un poco más retocado, pero nada estrafalario ni exagerado.

Así que mientras Mel decidía que ponerse con ayuda de mama, ahí estábamos Charles y yo esperándola en la sala, yo adormitada y el no paraba de mover su rodilla inquieto, había quedado ya con sus amigos y no veía la hora de salir de casa.

-¨Así que… mi hermanita está saliendo con alguien hee¨

-¨Callate charles…¨- le digo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¨No me estoy burlando… solo… estoy feliz por ti…¨

-¨Por que todos me dicen eso… pareciera que fuera una amargada o…¨

El se acerca y se arrodilla enfrente de mi poniendo sus manos en mis rodillas, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa tierna.

-¨Dana por dios!!! … nadie aquí piensa eso de ti…¨

-¨Es solo que no me gusta sentirme como si fuera una maldita victima… como si tuviera algún maldito problema… he intentado seguir con mi vida ¿sabes? Lo estoy intentando, sigo con mi carrera… tu sabes que eso es muy importante para mi… y…¨

-¨Y todos te apoyamos con eso Dana… te quiero hermanita¨

Yo solo le sonrió y me inclino para abrazarlo.

-¨Y yo te quiero a ti…¨

-¨OK, OK… Estoy listaaaa!!! VAMONOS YA CERO DRAMAS… hoy es día de fiesta...¨

Dice Mel parándose en la puerta de entrada, moviendo su pie arriba y abajo en señal de impaciencia.

Charles solo me da un beso en la frente y me da la mano ayudándome a levantarme del sillón.  
-¨Por favor tengan cuidado… Charles...¨-le da una mirada e advertencia- ¨Te hago totalmente responsable de ellas hijo…. Pobre de ti que les pase algo a mis niñas…¨

El se señala a sí mismo con la boca abierta.

-¨Tu Charles fuiste el de la idea… así que… no regresen muy tarde…¨

Y así todos salimos de la casa… rumbo a quien sabe donde ya que Charles era el que manejaba emocionado rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

  
**PUB ¨88¨**  
**22:31 HRS**.

El lugar estaba a reventar, como suponía era generalmente todos los viernes en las noches, una fila de gente esperando entrar, gente de todas las edades, aunque se hacían notar mas los jóvenes.

Charles tenía sus ´contactos en el bajo mundo´ como él les llamaba y entramos sin si quiera esperar.

Y como era de esperarse adentro era un mundo de personas bailando al ritmo de la música, con bebidas en las manos, era un lugar de dos plantas, si se le pudiera llamar así, ya que unas escaleras de caracol daban a otro piso en donde también había una barra y unas pequeñas mesas con sillas altas, al parecer era la sección de reservados o de VIP´s ya que unos hombres corpulentos, guardias de seguridad, estaban parados ahí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mal-encarados y mirando a todos lados.

La música retumbaba en todos lados, y la verdad es que no entendía por qué a la gente le gustaban estos lugares, ni si quiera se podía hablar, ni si quiera podías entender lo que la otra persona estaba diciendo, forzosamente debías acercarte a su oído para que te entendieran, además de que el sonido tan alto de la música hacían que mis oídos retumbaran.

Llegando hasta el reservado, Charles saludo efusivamente a los que suponíamos eran sus amigos, junto con su parejas.

Saludamos a todos y nos sentamos en las sillas, esperando nuestras bebidas mientras Mel y yo nos veíamos una a la otra preguntándonos con la mirada ¿En qué momento habías caído aquí y nos habíamos dejado convencer por Charles para venir?

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y Charles y sus amigos de alguna manera que no podía comprender aun se comunicaban y se reían de quien sabe que cosas entre las luces psicodélicas y el alboroto de la gente cambiando con el sonido de la música, me parecía imposible si quiera decirle a Mel que me pasara una servilleta.

Saque mi teléfono de mi bolso, apenas habían pasado 40 minutos… Dios seria una noche muy larga… volví a mirarlo y había varias llamadas perdidas.

Mulder…

Me acerco al oído de Mel solo para decirle que iré a los sanitarios por un momento y me levanto de ahí, buscando entre la gente la señal que me diga que voy en el camino correcto, después de preguntarle a uno de los meseros, por fin logro encontrarlo y encerarme en el, al menos el ruido se escuchaba un poco menos.

Sin más marque su número y espere mientras sonaba el timbre del otro lado de la línea.

-¨Mulder¨

-¨Mulder soy yo… lamento o haberte llamado antes… se me fue el tiempo…¨

-¨No hay problema Scully… ¿Todo bien?...¨

-¨Si… si por supuesto…¨- le digo mientras me hago a un lado para que otra mujer en algo que ni si quiera podría llamar falda entra  uno de los cubículos del baño, ver a todas esas chicas y mujeres de su edad vestidas en esos mini vestidos y escotes profundos, como era posible que las mujeres se vistieran de esa manera.

-¨ ¿En donde estas?¨

-¨Amm… en un maldito lugar al que mi hermano nos trajo… DIOS!!! quiero salir de aquí Mulder…¨

-¨Me gustaría poder ayudarte… ¨

-¨ ¿Qué haces tú?¨

-¨Nada en particular… acostado en el sillón viendo una película… lo normal para un viernes por la noche¨

Un largo silencio, de hecho incomodo, ni siquiera sabía que decirle, y entre la gente que entraba y salía, la verdad es que no era un buen lugar para tener una conversación grata.

-¨ ¿Estás ahí?¨- me pregunta intrigado.

-¨Si si por supuesto… es solo que… el ruido… estoy en los sanitarios… amm creo que te llamare mañana… ya con más calma…¨

-¨Ok.. si si no hay problema… esperare tu llamada… cuídate por favor Scully… no dejes que nadie te invite un trago y… no bailes con nadie atractivo…¨

-¨Esta bien lo tomare en cuenta… descansa... Hasta mañana Mulder…¨- le digo riéndome.

-¨Lo digo en serio Scully- me dice en tono de advertencia pero divertido- ¨… hasta mañana…¨

Y con eso finalizo la llamada y guardo de nuevo el celular en mi pequeño bolso de mano, enjuago mis manos un poco, mirándome al espejo por unos segundos para después salir de ahí.

Camine intentando seguir el mismo camino, pasando entre la gente, rosando con algunos que ni si quiera hacían el intento de moverse.

Hasta que alguien jalo mi brazo y no pude evitar girarme asustada, relajándome cuando logre ubicar quien era.

Y ya que realmente no podíamos hablar solo le di un gran abrazo y él me jalo a una esquina de lugar más apartada, hasta salir a un pequeño balcón.

-¨Dana… por dios que haces aquí!!! Creí que estabas en Washington…¨

-¨Llegue hoy con Mel… pero que haces tú en San Diego… Me habías dicho que estabas en un centro de investigación genética en Nueva York¨

-¨Estoy de vacaciones… me tome unos días… en verdad es un gusto verte Dana¨

Me dice mientras me toma la mano.

-¨Es un gusto verte también Trevor¨

Trevor había sido uno de mis compañeros de carrera junto con Mónica, tal vez mas que un compañero, solíamos salir en ese tiempo, no como novios en sí, simplemente sentíamos una atracción en ese momento, considerando que eran tiempos en los que ni si quiera podíamos salir de la escuela, nos veíamos todo el tiempo, compartíamos todas las clases, teníamos los mismos tiempos libres, así que las cosas se fueron dando, comenzamos a tener algunas citas, y por citas me refiero a comprar comida rápida a la vuelta de la esquina y llevarla a alguno de nuestros dormitorios  mientras veíamos una película en la tele o escuchábamos música, hasta que por fin dimos el gran paso y empezamos una relación, en ese tiempo formal.

Y todo duro hasta que nos graduamos, después de ahí cada quien tomo su camino.

-¨Te puedo invitar a otro lugar si quieres… para poder hablar… tal vez a cenar algo… no se…recordar viejos tiempos¨

Yo le sonrió tímidamente y suelto su mano, mirándolo fijamente.

-¨No… no no quiero que pienses mal… como amigos, una cena y te llevo a casa… solo eso… lo prometo… te doy mi palabra…¨

Lo hace poniendo una mano en su corazón y después moviendo sus cejas juguetonamente.

-¨ok… si si… amm solo tengo que hablar con… con mi hermano, con Charles... ¿Lo recuerdas?...  le diré que me llevaras a casa¨

El asiente y me acompaña a buscar a Charles y a Mel, que después de una breve platica y no sin antes decirme que me comportara se despidieron de nosotros y por fin pudimos salir de ese lugar.

**Parque**  
**23:49 HRS.**

Después de una cena sencilla en un pequeño restaurante de paso, habíamos decidido ir a caminar un poco, a nadie le hacía mal y además tenía muchísimos años sin verlo, solo nos mandábamos mails ocasionalmente para saludarnos, y una llamada en nuestros cumpleaños, pero nada más, ninguno de los dos habíamos tenido la oportunidad de vernos nuevamente, siempre había sido grata su compañía.

-¨Así que… al final te decidiste por patólogo he?¨

-¨Mmhhh… Yeap… es lo que me gusta hacer por el momento…¨

-¨Creí que te gustaba la investigación… siempre me lo mencionaste… creí que seguirías tu carrera de medicina en algún centro de investigación…¨

-¨Aun me interesa Trevor… es solo que… no se ya sabes cómo es papa… No puedo partirme en tantas personas a la vez y hacer un poco de todo… de hecho por eso estoy aquí en San Diego… retomare mi carrera de nuevo y regresare al FBI...¨

Nos detenemos en una pequeña banca cerca de un pequeño quiosco y nos sentamos, muy juntos uno del otro, aunque ya es tarde, una que otra pareja merodea por ahí, y unos pequeños vendedores ambulantes aun venden algunas cosas.

-¨Toma…¨- dice levantándose y quitándose el saco- ¨Ponte esto mientras… ¨

Yo solo le sonrió y dejo que me lo ponga en los hombros y me acobijo en el calor del saco, la noche era fría.

-¨Starbuck… aun tienes una platica intensa con el capitán Ahab…¨

-¨Muy muy intensa Trevor… ¿Crees que papa se moleste?¨

Le digo mirándolo a los ojos, no ha cambiado casi nada físicamente, al mirarlo puedo volver al pasado, teniendo al frente al mismo chico del que alguna vez estuve tan enamorada y que sentía que simplemente no podía vivir sin él un solo segundo, el mismo chico con el semblante tierno y adorable con sus ojos verdes claros, el cabello rubio y alborotado, su cuerpo sin embargo había cambiado un poco se veía más alto, no tan alto como es Mulder, pero obviamente mas alto que yo, y seguramente se estaba ejercitando, de hecho se veía más atractivo que antes.

-¨Ya sabes que en donde trabajo siempre tiene las puertas abiertas para cabecitas como la tuya Dana… solo es cuestión de que haga unas llamadas y mueva unas cosas… unas personas me deben algunos favores y si quieres…¨

-¨No no Trevor… ammm yo solo… creo que… no se no se… creo que necesito pensar bien las cosas aun, no quisiera irme de Washington en estos momentos, Mónica me ha ayudado muchísimo, no quiero dejarla y estoy colaborando ya para el FBI nuevamente… creo que continuare ahí un tiempo y tal vez después retome la carrera… si las cosa no salen como espero… no lo sé Trevor esto es tan difícil… no quiero estar estancada en una sala de urgencias en un hospital…. Me gusta atender a la gente pero no me gusta esa monotonía… necesito algo mas…¨

El solo asiente con la cabeza mordiendo su labio, escuchándome atentamente.

-¨Creo que en su momento sabrás que hacer Dana… estoy seguro… siempre fuiste las más inteligente de todos nosotros…¨

-¨ ¿Lo dice quien está haciendo investigación en genética en un centro muy reconocido?¨- le digo mirándolo incrédula riéndome abiertamente- ¨Por favor cállate Trevor… veo las noticias y … he leído tus artículos en varias de las revistas científicas más importantes, eres realmente bueno en eso… quien lo hubiera pensado… estoy segura que el profesor McCoy jamás se lo hubiera imaginado… ¨

-¨ ¿Aun lo recuerdas? ¨- me pregunta incrédulo cruzado de brazos- ¨Ese… tipo… ¨- dice frunciendo el ceño pareciendo molesto.

-¨…Doctor…¨- le recalco sonriendo.

-¨El DOCTOR!! Discúlpame el DOCTOR McCoy…!! No sé por qué la tenia contra mi… jamás le hice absolutamente nada…¨

-¨Solo lo corregiste en medio de una conferencia enfrente de más de 200 personas…?? Casi nada he?¨

-¨Solo dije lo que era correcto… no quise agredirlo en ningún momento… y durante dos años me hizo la vida IMPOSIBLEEEEE!!!¨

-¨Si… por su culpa tuviste que quedarte a cursos de verano a hacer trabajos de investigación en su laboratorio… creo que el sabia que eras bueno… solo no quería aceptarlo…¨

-¨Aunque debo darle las gracias… de hecho fue gracias a todos esos cursos que me obligo a cursar que esta área empezó a fascinarme… y mírame ahora… un profesionista  joven… guapo… galante…. SOLTERO…¨- me mira alanzado su ceja y dándome un codazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¨Con un gran departamento en una muy buena zona de la ciudad y… tanto espacio en el sin tener una persona grata y agradable, sexy de preferencia… pelirroja si no fuera mucho pedir… para compartirlo…¨

No puedo evitar sonrojarme y esquivar su mirada,  sentirme nerviosa, así que solo sonrió y le doy un ligero golpe en su brazo.

-¨Se está haciendo tarde…¨

El se levanta y me da la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-¨Vamos te llevare a casa, no quiero que Maggi si moleste… siempre fuiste su pequeña consentida…¨

-¨ ¿Te parece? Yo más bien lo vi como la pequeña rebelde…¨

Seguimos caminando de vuelta al caro, uno al lado del otro, chocando de vez en cuando en algunos pasos.

-¨No… claro que no… TUUU pequeña mentirosa, eras la que siempre los complacías en todos los sentidos, eras la hija perfecta que todo padre desearía tener… si no mal recuerdo Melissa… ella sí que era rebelde…¨

-¨Y lo sigue siendo hasta ahora… los malos hábitos difícilmente se corrigen…¨

-¨Supongo que si…¨

Y así llegamos al auto, caballeroso abriendo la puerta, portándose como siempre lo había sido.

  
**Residencia Scully**  
**01:31 HRS.**

Y ahí estábamos enfrente de casa por fin, las luces de la sala parecían encendidas así que suponía que mi madre aun estaba despierta esperándonos, había hablado con los chicos y estaban por llegar a casa también.

Trevor como siempre amable y cortes, no había cambiado nada en este par de años, seguía siendo el mismo hombre atractivo y algo coqueto que siempre.

Así que bajamos del auto y me acompaño hasta la puerta, siguiéndome unos pasos atrás de mí.

-¨En verdad muchas gracias por… por todo Trevor… me rescataste de ese horrible lugar…¨

-¨No era tan malo… ¨- dice riéndose- ¨Ok si si… estuve arrepentido desde que llegue ahí… tal vez ya estamos viejos para esas cosas Dana…¨

-¨Tal vez… de cualquier forma… gracias por la cena… me encanto y fue maravilloso recorrer el parque… como solíamos hacerlo en los viejos tiempos y…¨

El sin más ni más me toma por sorpresa y deposita un beso en mis labios, en ese momento me quedo estática, congelada con los ojos abiertos, ni si quiera sabia como reaccionar, así que cuando por fin pude coordinarme lo empuje con mis manos suavemente en su pecho, mientras tocaba mis labios, negando con la cabeza, y sonriéndole.

-¨Lo siento Trevor… yo… amm estoy saliendo con alguien… en Washington… debí mencionártelo¨

El se ruboriza y comienza a reírse nervioso mientras se acomoda el cabello.

-¨No no… discúlpame Dana… yo no debí… en serio… no quiero que pienses mal de mi… estuvo fuera de lugar… muy muy fuera de lugar en verdad lo siento, además no sabía que estuvieras saliendo con alguien… creí que… bueno… yo debí preguntar antes…. Te pido disculpas Dana…¨

-¨Lo siento Trevor… yo en verdad… me gusta esta persona y lo estamos intentando…¨

Asiente y solo me da un beso en la mejilla, para después tomar mis manos entre las suyas.

-¨Ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo Dana… y sabes dónde encontrarme pequeña… si algún día necesitas algo Ok… lo que sea… no dudes ni en segundo en hablarme…¨

-¨Por supuesto Trevor… ya lo se…¨

-¨Salúdame a Maggi¨

Me mira por unos segundos más, da un gran suspiro, besa mis manos y se da la vuelta regresando a su auto.

Espero a que encienda el motor y solo alzo mi mano en señal de despedida, el hace lo mismo con una gran sonrisa y se va.

Me quedo parda por unos segundos más hasta que una corriente fresca de aire me hace reaccionar, comienzo a buscar mi llave en el bolso cuando la puerta se abre y mi madre me mira con una sonrisa parada en el umbral.

-¨ ¿Cómo esta Trevor?¨

Niego con la cabeza y sonrió mientras me meto a la casa, ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que aun tengo su saco sobre mis hombros.

Maldición!!!

Tendría que llamarlo para regresárselo.

-¨Muy bien de hecho… manda sus saludos…¨- le digo mientras cuelgo su saco en el perchero.

Camino hasta la cocina y mama atrás de mí.

-¨Dana, cariño…¨

-¨Lo sé mama lo sé… no sé, ni si quiera sé porque lo hizo y yo en ningún momento correspondí ni le di las señales equivocadas…el se disculpo y creo que entendió mama…¨

Ella solo se queda ahí mirándome con una media sonrisa cruzada de brazos.

-¨ ¿Por qué me miras así? No he hecho nada malo… ¨

-¨No estoy diciéndote nada cariño… es solo que no quiero que después te arrepientas de algo… Mel dice que este chico en Washington de verdad es encantador y que ve algo en el especial, que de verdad…no se ya sabes cómo es tu hermana… que el de verdad te quiere…me dijo algo de su aura y que sus ojos… pero ya sabes cómo es ella con esas cosas…¨

-¨Yo no sé si de verdad puedo corresponder a eso justo ahora mama… ¿Eso está mal?¨

Me acerco a ella con la cabeza agachada buscando sus brazos, y ella no hace más que guiarme al sillón, donde nos sentamos, ella abrazándome como cuando era pequeña y me reconfortaba si había tenido un mal día en la escuela, o si papa me había regañado o simplemente cuando estaba triste, pasando las manos por mi cabello.

-¨Yo se que tal vez ahorita te sientas confundida… no por lo que acabo de ver con Trevor… si no por todo lo que te ha pasado… pero tú eres una mujer muy fuerte… desde que eras pequeña siempre fuiste la más fuerte de las dos… incluso que de tus hermanos…¨

-¨Y aun así Bill me regañaba…¨

-¨Si si lo hacía pero nunca le mostraste ninguna lagrima Dana… no le diste ese placer de verte llorando pidiendo auxilio a mama o a papa… siempre has sido la más valiente… es algo que admiro de ti… eres noble y tienes tanto que dar cariño… tienes tanto que ofrecer y tienes derecho a recibirlo… tienes que dejar todo atrás de una buena vez y seguir con tu vida…¨

-¨Es lo que estoy intentando…¨

-¨ ¿Este chico en verdad te gusta?¨

Yo me incorporo de nuevo en el sillón y me siento sobre mis piernas para ver a mi mama de frente, acomodándome el cabello tras de la oreja.

-¨Si mama… creo que si… en verdad quiero intentarlo con el…¨

-¨Entonces no se diga más cariño… se que lo harás bien…¨- ella me atrae hacia sí y me da un gran abrazo- ¨Ahora ve a cambiarte y por qué no tomas una buena ducha y descasas, tu padre hablo y seguramente estará para el desayuno en casa mañana…¨  
   
Yo solo asiento y me levanto del sillón, tomo de nuevo la chaqueta de Trevor del perchero y subo a mi habitación.

El cuarto seguía siendo justo el mismo, mama no había cambiado nada, de hecho la ropa seguía en el armario, cosas que ni de loca usaría nuevamente, pero que mama se había reusado rotundamente a desechar, o mandar a la caridad, así que todo seguía guardado y doblado en el ropero.

Colgué el saco de Trevor en un pequeño perchero y me senté en la cama por un momento mientras me quitaba las zapatillas.

Mulder, Mulder… ¿Qué diablos has hecho conmigo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? 

¿Tal vez debería de llamarlo? ¿Qué hora es?

Observo mi reloj pero es demasiado tarde, quien en su sano juicio marca en la madrugada, solo los ebrios supongo y yo a duras penas ingerí unos cuantos tragos, mejor mañana ya con más calma.

Por lo pronto era bueno estar en casa de nuevo, con tantos recuerdos a flor de piel, era una sensación agradable.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Washington D.C.**  
**Bunker ¨Pistoleros solitarios¨**  
**01:58 HRS**

Después de haber colgado con Scully en mi departamento, los chicos llamaron minutos después invitándome a tomar unos tragos y platicar sobre unos casos en los que estaban trabajando para publicar en su pequeño periódico o revista clandestina, sabía que era por otras cosas pero aun así sin pensarlo dos veces fui a su Bunker.

Bebimos un par de cervezas, jugamos cartas y aquí estaba aun, buscando quien sabe que en un nuevo satélite al que Langly había encontrado la forma de tener acceso y usarlo.

-¨No quería tocar el tema Mulder… pero la duda me carcome alma pedazo a pedazo…¨- dice Frohike tomando nota de unas coordenadas sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de la computadora- ¨ ¿Cómo te fue con la bruja hace unas horas?¨

Solo le doy un trago final a mi cerveza y me siento en el banco alto a un lado de el.

-¨ ¿En serio tienes alma Frohike?¨- todos se sueltan una carcajada- ¨Hablamos un par de minutos únicamente, no me dijo nada que no supiera y fui a lo que fui chicos… se los dije…¨

-¨ ¿Te lo dio?¨

Busco entre mi bolsillo y les enseño la pequeña argolla de matrimonio en mis dedos, ellos solo sonríen y continúan trabajando, observo de nuevo el anillo con una sonrisa y lo regreso a mi bolsillo.

-¨ ¿Eso significa que…?¨

Ni si quiera lo dejo terminar la frase y lo interrumpo.

-¨No Byers… no aun no… no significa nada… aún… solo creí que era buen momento de recuperarlo, aprovechando la ocasión, de hecho ya lo había dado por perdido, pero ya que ella insistió en vernos era justo que por o menos obtuviera algo de valor a cambio¨

-¨Sinceramente Mulder… me sorprende que estés con esta mujer ahora… tenia años que no te veía así hermano…¨

-¨ ¿De que hablas Frohike…? sigo siendo el mismo… totalmente… no se dé que me hablas…¨

-¨Solo digo que… bueno, te vemos… ¿¿feliz??... no lo sé hermano solo me agrada la idea de que estés saliendo con alguien…¨- miro a Langly sonriendo- ¨Tu sabes a lo que me refiero Mulder…¨

-¨Si… si lo sé chicos… gracias…¨

-¨Joan ha de estar que salta de la felicidad ¿no?¨

Sinceramente no había hablado con ella de este nuevo detalle o cambio en mi vida, aunque sabia totalmente que ella ya se lo imaginaba desde el día en que estuvo Scully en mi departamento.

¿Cambio en mi vida?...

Eso es lo que era todo esto… ni si quiera he hablado con Scully bien… tal vez debería de pedirle ser… ¿qué?... ¿Mi novia? … supongo que era lo correcto, decir que de verdad estábamos en una relación, establecer que estábamos en una relación.

Tendría que hablar con ella en cuanto regresara de San Diego.

-¨Ella es muy lista creo que no necesitare decírselo para que simplemente lo adivine...¨

-¨ ¿Cuando traes a ese bombón Mulder?¨- me dice Frohike jugueteando con sus cejas.

-¨Te lo advierto… controla todos esos impulsos…¨- le digo señalándolo y el solo se ríe, pasándome otra cerveza- ¨La ultima Frohike, es tarde y  tengo que ir a casa…¨

-¨Solo digo que por lo poco que hemos visto, ella es hermosa…. Muy arriba de lo que supuse que atraparías en tus redes, y muy diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbrados a verte… ¨- pregunta Byers intrigado. 

-¨Creímos que las morenas altas y delgadas era lo que te gustaba… ya sabes bien proporcionadas…¨

-¨Grandes pechos¨- interrumpe Frohike a Langly.

-¨Phoebe no era morena…¨- les digo haciendo memoria y énfasis en esa relación en particular.

-¨Ella es un caso aislado Mulder… para empezar ella no cuenta… fue en tu época universitaria… así que la dejaremos fuera…¨- habla Byers mientras dirige de nuevo su vista a la pantalla y teclea unas cosas.

-¨ ¿Cómo pudo fijarse en ti?¨- me mira Frohike sonriendo haciendo una gran mueca como simulando locura- ¨ ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de la gran Dra. Scully que decidió salir contigo?

-¨ Chicos… ¿Qué intentan decirme?... porque no estoy seguro si sentirme ofendido o alagado, estoy algo confundido aquí… Soy un hombre atractivo según lo que se murmura en los pasillos del FBI… según algunos rumores en el hospital tengo lo mío… ya sabes… estoy dentro de los estándares…¨

Todos comienzan a reírse pero sin dejar de observar los monitores enfrente de ellos.

-¨ ¿Por qué esta mujer Mulder? ¿Por qué ella? y lo más importante de todo… ¿Cómo DIABLOS no te habías topado nunca con ella en el hospital… o en las oficinas….?¨

-¨Hasta donde hemos estado averiguando, hermano prácticamente participaron en uno o dos casos, tu haciendo perfiles, ella realizo algunas autopsias… no entiendo cómo ni si quiera la viste…¨

-¨Es imposible no notar a ese bombón Mulder, hasta Krycek la noto antes que tu…¨

-¨¿Tenias que mencionarlo Frohike…? la verdad de todo es que no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué ni si quiera la había visto… ustedes saben que voy al edificio de entrada por salida, no es un lugar muy cómodo para mi, y mi presencia nunca es muy bien recibida que digamos… y en el hospital… bueno estamos en secciones distintas… no lo sé…¨

-¨Spooky Mulder por fin enganchado a una mujer… ¿Crees que Diana la busque?¨

-¨Sinceramente no lo creo… no se veía muy contenta y obviamente se entero que estaba saliendo con ella….¨

-¨ ¿Te lo menciono?¨

-¨Si… de hecho no solo sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien… ella sabe que es Scully… hizo alusión a algo referente a su cabello, no me dijo su nombre pero sabe que es ella…¨

Ellos se quedan pensativos viéndome durante unos segundos, se podría decir que algo preocupados con el hecho de que Diana supiera quién era la persona con la que estaba en estos momentos.

Tiempo atrás, unos meses después de nuestra ruptura, tuve un par de citas con una mujer, una secretaria de una sección totalmente distinta a la de nosotros, y todo fue meramente casual, yo necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, y las cosas se dieron.

Cuando Diana se entero, digamos que aunque estábamos separados no se puso muy contenta, y acoso a esta chica hasta el cansancio, hasta el límite de amenazarla de muerte y hacerla renunciar, tuvimos varias discusiones al respecto, ella y yo no teníamos ya nada y no tenía por que meterse así en mi vida, pero Diana era demasiado terca, sentía que tenia poder sobre mí, y que podía manipular a su antojo, de hecho estuvo muy insistente en que regresáramos, después de romper el compromiso mis padres me hablaban todo el tiempo intentando que recapacitara y regresara con ella, Diana no había día en que no me marcara, incluso se encargo de mover los hilos indicados para que me trasfirieran a Nueva York y fue ahí donde dije ´NO MAS´ y renuncie al FBI, a pesar de que John y Skinner insistían en que no lo dejara, la realidad de las cosas es que no podía mas con todo eso, me sentía traicionado, manipulado y necesitaba ponerle un alto a todo, un alto definitivo a ella.

-¨No creo que la busque chicos… han pasado ya muchos años…¨

-¨Pero… por algo se atrevió a buscarte esta vez Mulder… algo no me cuadra del todo en toda esta situación… no quiero especular más de la cuenta… solo me parece extraño¨- argumenta Byers.

-¨Me mantendré al tanto chicos… no veo por qué Diana quiera recuperar lo que perdimos desde hace mucho… terminamos muy mal y fui claro con ella… no quiero nada mas, no busco nada en ella… si no se hubiera aparecido por este caso ni si quiera creo que nos hubiéramos hablado…¨

-¨Solo digo que mantengas los ojos bien abiertos… esa bruja está loca…¨

  
Y así nos seguimos por un una hora más, hasta que por fin después de par de cervezas mas, decido que es hora de mover mi trasero y llevarlo al departamento, Joan tenía mi agenda llena y necesitaba llegar temprano o me mataría.

**12 de Junio 2010  SABADO**  
**Hospital MedStar Georgetown**  
**Área de psiquiatría, consultorio 3**  
**09:41 HRS**

TARDE…!!!

Iba TARDE y Joan seguramente me mataría, así que en vez de caminar corrí hasta el consultorio, mientras la gente que caminaba en los alrededores me miraban desconcertados y otros solo se reían, ya me conocían, creo, no era la primera vez que algo así me pasaba, aunque definitivamente procuraba que no ocurriera seguido.

Tenía ya miles de llamadas perdidas, tenía mi contestador lleno de mensajes de ella y de Frank, pero simplemente me había quedado dormido, y mis citas habían empezado desde hace casi dos horas.

Así que en cuanto desperté, como un resorte me levante de la cama y me fui directo a tomar una ducha lo más rápido que pude, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, lo que me recordaba que tenía que ir a la tintorería a recoger mi ropa y salí de ahí como rayo al hospital.

A Joan le molestaba la impuntualidad, y no le gustaba hacer esperar a las personas, odiaba dar excusas y mentir por encubrir, sin si quiera saber una razón, o sin tener un argumento válido.

Llegue jadeando al consultorio, pero antes de entrar intente componerme un poco…

Respira profundo Mulder… respira…. exhala… respira… exhala… Uffff….

Los pacientes de inmediato voltearon al verme, en cuanto atravesé la puerta de vidrio y la escandalosa alarma sonando avisando que alguien había entrado, idea de Joan por supuesto para cuando no estábamos en la recepción, definitivamente mandaría quitarla un día de estos.

Salude a todos disculpándome por la demora y mire a Joan con la mejor de mis sonrisas y los ojos más tiernos que pude poner en ese momento, pero obviamente esas cosas no funcionaban con ella, solo se levanto seria de su escritorio y con la mirada me guio a donde quería que fuera, volví a disculparme con los pacientes y seguí a Joan cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Deje mi maletín en mi escritorio y me acomode la corbata de nuevo, me compuse el saco y por fin di un gran respiro de alivio, al menos ya estaba en el consultorio, aunque como veía a Joan y  conociéndola estaba solo en el ojo del huracán, un pequeño lapso de tranquilidad, pero lo peor definitivamente estaba por venir.

-¨Joan…¨- comienzo a decirle pero ella me interrumpe de inmediato y en seco.

-¨Ahhh ahh ahh… noo noo… un minuto Fox¨

Yo solo me mordí mi labio y me medio senté en el escritorio, esperando que Joan acomodara mis expedientes.

Después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos en el silencio, escuchando solo el TIC-TAC del reloj, por fin ella se decidió a hablar.

-¨Así que… ¿En dónde estabas?... solo te aviso que ESPERO y tengas una buena excusa para llegar tarde hijo… tienes a tu primer paciente esperando casi por dos horas ahí afuera… creo que su tiempo es tan valioso como el tuyo o el mío… estarás de acuerdo en eso…¨

-¨Lo siento Joan… en verdad lo siento… me quede dormido, estuve con los chicos anoche, tomamos un par de cervezas, llegue a casa en la madrugada… te juro que puse mi despertador te lo juro Joan pero no lo escuche…¨

Ella me mira por unos segundos, queriendo descifrar la verdad en mis ojos, ella me conocía como la palma de su mano, nunca había podido mentirle sin que se diera cuenta, y suponía que las veces que lo había hecho, ella solo me daba por mi lado a sabiendas de conocer la verdad.

Pero esta vez estaba siendo sincero… se me había hecho tarde solo eso.

-¨Hablaremos luego… así que piensa nuevamente bien las cosas, te daré solo una oportunidad más… te pasare tu primer paciente en 5 minutos, no mas no menos Fox… alístate…¨

Me dice mientras sale del consultorio.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, no cabía duda de que esa mujer era como mi madre.

Así que solo tome el primer expediente y lo repase rápido, para justo como lo dijo Joan, a los 5 minutos, mi paciente estaba ya sentada en el sillón de mi consultorio.

13:36 HRS.

Por fin… 

Por fin Joan se apiado de mí y me dio un pequeño descanso, un pequeño respiro después de atender a 3 pacientes.

Estaba terminando las notas de un expediente cuando ella entro y dejo una taza de café humeante en el escritorio delante de mí, yo solo la mire y le sonreí tomando la taza de inmediato y probando el sabor de un delicioso café, que por cierto ya me hacía mucha falta.

-¨Gracias Joan… eres mi salvadora…¨

Ella solo me regala una media sonrisa y se sienta delante de mí.

-¨Supe que viste a Diana… ayer por la noche si no me equivoco…¨

Así que con esa pregunta definitivamente sabía el rumbo que tomaría todo esto, comenzaba a entender por qué su molestia.

-¨No es lo que estas pensando Joan¨- le digo quitando mis lentes y mirándola fijamente- ¨En verdad te juro que no es lo que tu cabeza está pensando…¨

-¨Ni si quiera he dicho nada Fox…¨

-¨Pero sé a dónde vas con todo esto… ¿Quien te lo dijo?¨

Ella solo se mantiene callada enfrentando mi mirada, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, esta mujer podía ser la más fría cuando se lo proponía, no se dejaba intimidar ni mucho menos daba pie a debilidades.

-¨Te lo dijo John… ¿No es así? … el te lo dijo Joan…¨

-¨Creo que no importa quién me lo dijo Fox, lo que me importa es saber que paso, porque de repente, así de la nada  tienes ganas de ver a esta mujer… o tienes la necesidad de verla…¨

Yo niego con la cabeza sonriéndole.

-¨Joan… por favor… tu me conoces… como puedes pensar que pase la noche con ella… ni si quiera puedo creer que me insinúes eso…  la pase con los chicos Joan… estuve toda la noche allá… puedes llamarles si gustas…¨

-¨Fox… solo… no quiero que te lastimes mas con esa mujer hijo… no quiero que lastimes a Dana con todo esto… conocemos a esa mujer y ni si quiera se dé que sería capaz si…¨

-¨Por favor Joan… eso fue en el pasado… Diana no quiere nada aquí, vino a trabajar en un caso, eso es todo, se termino y se regreso de donde vino… si, si la vi un par de minutos… y acepte SOLO escúchame bien SOLO porque tú sabes lo importante que era para mí la sortija de matrimonio que le di… y la quería de vuelta…¨

-¨Espero que valiera la pena ver a esa mujer entonces…¨

-¨Tengo la sortija Joan… y no quiero nada con Diana, no… no pienso caer en sus juegos nuevamente… Joan… por dios!!!... ¨

-¨Solo estaba molesta pensando si habías pasado la noche con esa… esa mujer Fox¨

-¨Por supuesto que no Joan… esa historia está terminada, se lo deje saber… fuerte y claro…¨

Ella solo asiente y vuelve a levantarse.

-¨Promételo hijo… no mas…¨

-¨No te preocupes Joan… en verdad, se bien en donde estoy ahora, y se gracias a quienes fue que logre salir adelante también… por favor confía en mi…o al menos confía un poco más en mi buen juicio…¨

-¨Solo promete que no dejaras que entre en tu vida nuevamente, que no te dejaras envolver en su palabrería…  TU y YO , Fox sabemos de lo que es capaz esa mujer hijo… no quiero que…¨

-¨No lo hará Joan… ¨- la interrumpo rápidamente acercándome a ella y poniendo mis manos en sus hombros- ¨Lo prometo… y si en un caso fantástico y sobrenatural, si me volviera totalmente loco y desquiciado, tan fuera de mi y que llegara a pasar…¨- ella solo sonríe-¨Por favor dile a Frank que saque su rifle de caza y me pegue un tiro en la cabeza, que John y los chicos se encarguen de encubrirlo y plantar la evidencia necesaria para que el juez dicte que fue suicidio… POR FAVOR Joan te lo ruego…!!!¨

Vuelve a sonreír y me da un beso tierno en la frente para después tomar mis manos y darle un pequeño apretón.

-¨Te traeré algo para que comas… ya es muy tarde y seguramente ni si quiera desayunaste¨

Dice dando unos pasos hacia la puerta.

Hago una señal de corazón sobre mi pecho dándole las gracias para después mandarle beso haciendo ademanes de Baseball, a lo que ella solo sonríe y volteando los ojos simula que lo cacha con sus manos y lo coloca en su mejilla.

¿Qué haría yo sin esa mujer? 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**12 de Junio 2010  SABADO**  
**San Diego, California**  
**Residencia Scully**  
**14:27 HRS**.

-¨ ¿Estas completamente segura de lo que me dices Starbuck?¨

Yo vuelvo a mirar a papa, con los ojos rojos, mi madre con una media sonrisa mostrándome apoyo, el solía ser algo duro algunas veces, sé que no lo hacía por ser malo con nosotros, era debido a su entrenamiento militar lo que lo hacía ser frio, y también sabía que lo que menos quería era truncarnos nuestros sueños, siempre de alguna u otra manera nos había apoyado a llegar a nuestras metas, estuviera o no de acuerdo siempre nos ayudaba, y el hecho de que se mostrara así tan duro delante de mí era solo para descubrir si esto era realmente lo que yo quería en mi vida.

-¨Si Ahab… en verdad es lo que quiero hacer… necesito enfocarme en eso ahora… y quería que lo supieras de mi, y no que se enteraran por terceros de mi decisión…¨

El da un gran suspiro y asiente con la cabeza mientras mira a mama.

-¨¿El FBI he??¨- dice estirando su brazo, llamándome hacia donde estaba el sentado, yo me levante de inmediato y me senté a su lado en el sillón, el solo me tomo de las manos- ¨Mi pequeña Dana… mi Starbuck…¨- sonriéndome ampliamente- ¨Tu sabes que solo queremos lo mejor para ti… tu madre y yo…y si esto… esto que has decidió ahora es lo que consideras correcto entonces hazlo, hazlo y sobre sale en ello… no creas que no sé lo que hablan de ti por aquellos lados… en los pasillos de esas oficinas¨- yo lo miro desconcertada alzando la ceja- ¨No es nada malo… se que eres la mejor en tu campo… se que todos te tienen gran admiración… y estoy muy orgulloso de ti…¨

Y con eso doy un gran suspiro de alivio, se que tal vez me estaba preocupada por nada, sabía que en ningún momento me diría que era una mala decisión, pero simplemente abordar el tema con él a sabiendas de lo que deseaba para mí y mi vida, me habían puesto nerviosa.

-¨Bueno ya arreglado todo esto… que dicen de que vallamos de compras?¨- se acerca Mel sentándose en la recargadera de brazos del sillón donde estaba papa.

El solo niega con la cabeza riéndose.

-¨Melissa, Melissa… ¿Qué haremos contigo? ¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?¨

-¨Por supuesto que no… me ofende que me digas eso papa… simplemente vine por un vaso de agua… y casualmente me percate de que la conversación había terminado…¨

-¨ ¿En donde esta Charles?¨

-¨Pffff ese flojo… está durmiendo… después de la comida simplemente su cuerpo callo sin vida en su cama… En un holgazán… ¿Entonces… si o si al centro comercial?¨

-¨Vallan señoritas…. Yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas y tengo que ir a  dejar una papelería a la base… nos veremos para cenar…¨

Todas asentimos y él se levanta del sillón rumbo a su oficina.

-¨Entonces vámonos… ¿mama iras con nosotras?¨

-¨No no cariño… vallan ustedes… no quiero dejar a tu padre solo… vallan ustedes, tal vez encarguemos pizza para comer… para recordar viejos tiempos… Bill estará aquí en la noche para la cena con Tara… así que será reunión familiar…¨

-¨ ¿Bill vendrá?¨

-¨Por supuesto… está feliz de que las dos estén aquí… y que mejor que puedan ver a Tara… está muy contenta con lo de su embarazo…¨

-¨Me imagino que debe de estarlo… es emocionante saber que abra un bebe en la familia…¨

Dice Mel tomando su bolso y sacando un pequeño espejo de él para retocarse su maquillaje.

-¨Al menos uno de todos ustedes me dará esa gran dicha… porque con ustedes tres de verdad que creo que no veo futuro en ese sentido…¨- comienza a bromear.

-¨Yo puedo hacer lo mismo que hace un bebe si estas dispuesta a tenerme en casa todo el día mama…¨

Entra Charles a la sala y se deja caer sobre el sillón, aun adormecido.

-¨Puedo dormir todo el día, levantarme solo para que me alimentes, te dejaría bañarme, hasta usaría pañal solo para complacerte¨- dice burlonamente sin abrir los ojos ahí donde esta acostado.

-¨Prefiero que se queden justo como están… ahora ya, ya vallance por favor… Charles acompaña a tus hermanas y nos vemos para la cena… Bill estará aquí… y el es muy puntual ya lo saben¨

-¨Los militares y su maldita puntualidad!!!¨- refunfuña.

-¨Te escuche Charlessss!!!¨- grita papa desde su oficina y todos nos reímos al observar la cara de pánico que ha puesto y como se ha encogido de hombros con sus mejillas rojas como un tomate.

-¨Pffff yo no hablaba de los de la naval… yo solo… solo decía… Me refería a que…¨

-¨Callate Charles y mueve tu trasero al auto… es hora de irnos…¨

Lo levanta Mel del sillón y comienza a empujarlo.

Yo solo le doy un beso a mama, y ella solo voltea los ojos divertida acompañándonos a la puerta, escuchando aun las excusas baratas de Charles mientras camina hacia afuera de la casa con las llaves del auto en las manos.

**20:58 HRS**

La realidad era de que pesar de que Bill era tan o más serio que papa, la cena había sido amena y agradable, platicando locuras de niños, las travesuras, lo estricto que siempre solía ser Bill con los tres, alguna que otra etapa de rebeldía de Bill, que aunque no lo aceptara del todo también la había tenido.

Durante toda la cena jamás se tocaron temas de trabajo y esas cuestiones, así que agradecía que fuera así, Bill tampoco había tomado muy bien el hecho de que yo me uniera al FBI, no podía entender que tan malo era, pero al parecer la única razón válida que siempre había encontrado era por el hecho de ser mujer.

-¨OK OK…!!! Yo tengo que decir algo… si si lo tengo que decir, no me lo puedo guardar mas y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar si no lo digo¨- comenzó a hablar Mel mirándome sonriendo ampliamente, por un momento solo le regrese la sonrisa, pero cuando comenzó a alzar sus cejas me di cuenta perfecto por donde iba, y no pude evitar abrir mi ojos y quedar boquiabierta- ¨Dana está saliendo con alguien…¨

Papa comienza a toser y todos voltean a verme en ese momento, papa serio igual que Bill, los demás con una gran sonrisa, mama solo bajo la cabeza por lo imprudente que podía llegar a  ser Mel algunas veces, si no es que en todas las ocasiones.

Maldita la hora en que había invitado a Mulder a subir a mi apartamento…!!!

DIOSSS!!! Solo quería que me tragara la tierra en ese momento.

-¨Mel por dios…!!!¨

-¨ ¿Queee? Es verdad… y es un tipo excelente Dana… yo creo que todos aquí estamos muy felices por ello ahora… solo quise compartir esa felicidad con los demás…¨

Yo no hago más que terminar lo que resta de mi copa de un solo sorbo y esperar el mar de preguntas que comenzaran a hacerme todos.

-¨ ¿Es cierto Dana? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?¨- me dice Bill recargándose en la silla recto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho de manera defensiva.

Yo solo trago saliva y lo miro para después mirar a papa.

-¨Mi hermanita tiene novio… juuu juuu juuu!!!¨- empieza jugar Charles.

-¨ ¿Es cierto Starbuck?¨

No hago más que suspirar profundamente y sonreírle.

-¨Si Ahab… es verdad…¨

El solo asiente pensativo, se recarga en si silla y le da unos tragos a su copa.

-¨ ¿No crees que es muy pronto Dana?¨

-¨Bill…¨- le advierte mama.

-¨No estoy diciendo nada malo mama… solo digo que … hace unos meses estuvimos a punto de perderte Dana, por la culpa de un maldito lunático con el que estabas saliendo…¨

-¨Eso no fue culpa mía Bill¨- le digo de manera defensiva- ¨Yo no sabía quién era este hombre, POR DIOS!! Si yo lo hubiera sabido crees que aun así me hubiera quedado a su lado… ¨

-¨Solo digo que no creo que sea el momento… no ahora Dana…¨

-¨Bill por Dios… hijo… que te da el derecho a ti de decir eso… tú no puedes saber cómo esta Dana, si ella se siente lista para esto, no veo cual sea el problema… lo que le paso no ha sido su culpa, ninguno de nosotros nos imaginamos que este hombre actuaria de esta manera... Si no mal recuerdo tú estabas en esta misma mesa Bill… en esta misma aquella vez que lo conocimos, cenamos todos juntos y nos pareció a todos la persona más normal del mundo ¿recuerdas?¨- el solo baja la cabeza- ¨ ¿Te imaginabas que fuera esa clase de hombre Bill? Creo que ninguno de nosotros aquí lo pensaba…¨

-¨Yo pienso que ella tiene todo el derecho de decidir cuándo es el momento Bill, solo ella sabe si esta lista o no para darse otra oportunidad, y si ella cree que este chico es el ideal, yo no veo que te cause tanto conflicto…¨- comenta Mel molesta por la actitud sobreprotectora de Bill.

-¨Bill, hermanito… esa es decisión de Dana… y a mí personalmente, te lo digo pequeña… me hace sumamente feliz tu decisión, me hace muy muy feliz que te estés dando esta nueva oportunidad, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, y te veo Dana, veo esa felicidad en tus ojos¨

-¨Lo dices por qué no tuviste que verla postrada en una cama traumatizada, asustada cada vez que alguien le hablaba, golpeada, con todas esas heridas Charles…. TU!! no tuviste que lidiar con todo eso…¨

-¨Yo no pude venir Bill, no podía estar con ella… estaba trabajando y no podía dejar todo de un día para otro… ¨- le dice molesto y volteando hacia a mi suavizando la mirada, sintiéndose arrepentido en cada palabra- ¨Dana te lo dije… yo quería… tu sabes que…¨

-¨BASTA!!! BASTA CON AMBOS… BILL Por favor hijo!!!¨

Por un momento todos se quedan en silencio con la intervención de papa.

Yo solo me mantengo estática, recordando y repasando las palabras de Bill en mi cabeza, todas y cada una de ellas.

Tenía razón, había pasado semanas en una cama de hospital, los primeros días inconsciente, con un respirador, y los demás presa del pánico, entraba en pánico tan solo con sentir que alguien me tocaba, aun sabiendo que era mama, no podía ni siquiera resistir que me pusiera un solo dedo encima, eso sin contar lo dolorosa que fue la recuperación, lo obligada que fui a todas esas terapias con Mónica y mama, a algunas con Mel, lo desesperado que estaba papa en darle justicia al culpable.

Tal vez no era el momento aun, que tal si él hacía lo mismo, o peor…

NO, NO Mulder no era así… ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Tenía solo unos días de conocerlo, podría ser un maldito lunático… 

O tal vez era la persona más normal del mundo.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

No si quiera sabía si quería discutir esto con la familia, enfrente de todos, eran cosas privadas, ni Bill ni nadie más tendría por qué decidir si hago o no hago bien, pero ante tanto y la presencia de papa en todo esto, me había quedado sin palabras, no sabía ni que decir, ni como confrontar a Bill… me quede solo ahí escuchando los puntos de vista de cada uno de ellos.

Después de ese incomodo silencio por fin papa toma la palabra.

-¨Mi pequeña Starbuck… ¿hoy a sido un mal día para ti no?¨- yo solo le sonrió con los ojos llorosos, casi al borde de las lagrimas- ¨Tantas decisiones en un solo día, tantas cosas que decir en un solo día ¿No es así?¨

-¨Ahab yo solo….¨

-¨Espera no he terminado aun… creo que todos los presentes aquí solo mostramos nuestras preocupaciones, tal vez de la manera incorrecta ¿verdad Bill?¨- lo mira seriamente y después regresa conmigo-¨Pero al final lo único que queremos es lo mejor para ti, al final lo único que importa es que tú te sientas tranquila con todo esto… así que si, Starbuck… me siento feliz… lo que a ti te haga feliz, me hace feliz, así como con cualquiera de los demás, todos son mis hijos, Tara es mi hija tanto como ustedes, hasta Mónica… Dios sabe que esa jovencita es como una hija para mí también…¨

-¨Tu padre y yo nos sentimos felices de que estés tomando nuevamente tu camino cariño, que por fin salgas de la oscuridad en donde te encontrabas… esperamos conocer pronto a este hombre…¨

Yo solo les sonrió y asiento, mientras me limpio un poco las lágrimas, Mel que esta a lado mío solo me abraza de los hombros.

-¨ ¿Cuál es el nombre del afortunado?¨- pregunta Charles entusiasmado.

Me enderezo en mi asiento y me limpio un poco los ojos.

-¨Fox Mulder… ¨

Y justo al escuchar el nombre escucho como el vidrio de la copa que papa tiene en sus manos cae a piso, mi madre de inmediato se levanta.

-¨Papa… ¨- se levanta Mel preocupada igual que los demás al ver la reacción.

-¨No no… lo siento, no… no ha sido nada… yo… se me resbalo de las manos, solo eso… lo siento…¨

Mama termina de limpiar con ayuda de Charles, y todos se vuelven a sentar a la mesa, pero no puedo evitar notar las miradas entre mama y papa, no entendía bien lo que pasaba, esa era la realidad.

-¨Mulder he?… ¿Fox Mulder has dicho no es así? ¨

-¨Si… ammm hay algún problema, lo conoces o…¨

-¨No, no… bueno si… a su padre tal vez… William Mulder, veterano, retirado hace años… de hecho  no es nada importante, hablaremos después supongo…¨

-¨ ¿Y trabaja contigo pequeña?¨- entusiasmado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Charles no podía disimular.

-¨Ammm….¨

-¨Esta enana estuvo prácticamente en todos lados todo el tiempo y ninguno de los dos se había notado en el mapa… ¿Puedes creerlo?...¨- dice interrumpiendo Mel - ¨Ambos son adictos al trabajo hasta donde se… por eso ni si quiera se habían visto…¨

-¨El es Psicólogo… aun no se mucho de él… pero es muy muy amigo del novio de Mónica…¨

-¨ ¿John Dogget…?¨- pregunta papa.

-¨Si… amm  fueron compañeros en el FBI, trabajaron en algunas secciones juntos, tuvo algunos problemas personales y salió de ahí, aunque continua ayudando a perfilar… al parecer tiene un don para todo eso… ¨

-¨Que increíble… es bueno saber que el hijo de William, un hombre destacado, al menos el le ha hecho honor a ese apellido…¨- dice papa entre dientes, mas para el mismo que para compartir c con los demás, mientras le da un trago a su vaso de agua-¨Si me disculpan¨-dice papa levantándose de la mesa para la sorpresa de todos- ¨ tengo unas cosas que hacer en la oficina… terminen de disfrutar el resto de la cena…¨

Y así se retira del comedor rumbo hacia la otra habitación.

-¨ ¿Mama?¨- le pregunto desconcertada.

-¨ammm… por qué no hablamos de esto después cariño…no es nada malo… no te preocupes¨

Y así todos nos levantamos de la mesa, no muy conforme con la reacción de papa, pero sabía que cuando llegara el momento me diría las cosas.

Las mujeres ayudamos a mama a levantar la mesa y limpiar la cocina, mientras los chicos ven la tele en la sala y se ponen al día con todo, a pesar de la reciente discusión, habían limado asperezas y hablaban de algo sobre deportes.

Tara no se podía ver más radiante, tenía apenas 4 meses de embarazo y solo se le lograba ver una pequeña barriga con ese vestido.

-¨ ¿Qué tal ha ido todo esto del embarazo Tara? ¿Antojos, nauseas, ganas de golpear a Bill, de patearle el trasero?¨

Ella se comienza a reír y se sienta en el banco alto de pretil.

-¨Creo que con Bill y ese carácter muchas veces ganas no me hacen falta… pero de ahí en fuera creo que este bebe se está comportando de la mejor manera, no me ha hecho sufrir para nada, las nauseas fueron al inicio y muy poco, así que vamos muy bien… Bill realmente está muy contento y aunque no lo parezca me consiente hasta más no poder¨  
-¨Es bueno saber que mi hermanito es buen esposo a pesar de todo…¨- dice Mel tomando una galleta del estante de la cocina.

-¨Bill es un buen hombre… tiene su propio carácter… muy parecido al de tu padre creo o al de tu abuelo… pero es un buen hombre…¨

Mama defendiéndolo, aunque realmente tenía toda la razón del mundo, Bill siempre estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba, respetando siempre nuestras decisiones  aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en muchas de las cosas, como ahora, pero el siempre estaba ahí, tenía un carácter algo dominante, eso se lo había dado la educación militar, pero siempre había sido un buen hermano mayor a pesar de lo restrictivo y sobreprotector que había llegado a ser, o que seguía siendo en ocasiones.

-¨Es el mejor Maggi… creo que no tengo queja alguna de él…¨- Tara sonríe acariciando su barriga.

-¨Bueno chicas… por qué no se van a la sala por un momento y me dejan hablar con Dana unos minutos…. La cocina está terminada…¨

Ambas asienten y sin decir más solo se retiran de la cocina, mi mama me guía al patio trasero y nos sentamos en una pequeña banca.

-¨ ¿Me dirás que es todo este misterio mama? Porque en verdad que no entiendo nada…¨

-¨En realidad no es nada malo cariño¨

-¨ ¿Estás segura? Porque creo que debe de serlo… papa reacciono de una manera que sinceramente no es de que signifique algo bueno…¨

-¨Tu padre tuvo algunos… problemas o inconvenientes con ese hombre en su tiempo, con su padre me refiero… te estoy hablando de cuando eran jóvenes… ustedes estaban pequeños aun… si no mal recuerdo debiste tener unos 3 o 4 años en ese entonces…¨

-¨Pero ¿Qué paso?¨

-¨En realidad no sé bien que ocurrió cariño, solo sé que hubo algunas discusiones y problemas algo fuertes entre ellos o con su equipo de trabajo, tu papa nunca me hablo mas al respecto y yo jamás le pregunte, tu sabes que en cuestiones de trabajo tu papa tiene una ética muy estricta, así que no se relativo a que eran esas reuniones, y no, no éramos amistades de esa familia, pero llegamos a ir algunas veces a su casa en Massachusetts, mmmm su madre se llama Tena... dos hijos, Fox y Samantha, un niño muy amable en esa época, odiaba su nombre… lo recuerdo bien…¨

-¨Lo sigue odiando hasta ahora, me pidió que le dijera solo Mulder…¨- ella solo se ríe- ¨ ¿Crees que papa aun así quiera conocerlo? No estoy diciendo que lo traeré a casa… aun estamos viendo como van las cosas, pero si se diera crees que el querría… conocerlo… a pesar de sus diferencias con su familia…¨

-¨Lo problemas que hubo con su familia no tienen nada que ver con los hijos cariño, yo hablare con el no te preocupes, pero estoy segura que está totalmente de acuerdo en que los hijos no precisamente crecen a imagen y semejanza de sus padres¨

-¨ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabes a que se dedicaba su padre en realidad?¨

Ella niega con la cabeza rápidamente, pero de alguna manera siento que me está ocultando algo.

-¨Solo digo que los errores de los padres no tiene por que cargarlos los hijos Dana, así que todo estará bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te lo prometo, ahora porque no vas con tus hermanos, ya es tarde y Bill y Tara no tardaran en irse a casa¨

-¨ ¿Por qué es que siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo mama?... Crees que este hombre no sea el indicado… he cometido ya demasiadas equivocaciones… si tu sabes algo al respecto me gustaría que me lo dijeras justo ahora…¨

-¨No sé nada más cariño… si hubiera algo malo al respecto sería la primera en decirte que dieras un paso atrás… pero no es así… lo único que sé es respecto a su familia y como te mencione, tu papa nunca me hablo mas de todo eso… tal vez si él lo cree necesario te lo diga…¨

-¨Mulder jamás me menciono de conocer a alguien de los Scully… ¿Crees que me este ocultando algo?¨

-¨El era pequeño Dana… dudo mucho que se acuerde de algo… o al menos no en concreto¨

-¨Tal vez hable con Mulder al respecto… tal vez el sabe algo o…¨

-¨Cariño solo… tranquilízate… estoy segura de que es un buen hombre…¨

Yo solo asiento y nos metemos de nuevo a la casa rumbo a la sala donde están todos.

Durante una hora u hora y media continuamos riéndonos y platicando en la sala, hasta que Bill decidió que tenía que regresar a casa, prometiendo que regresaría mañana para comer, ya que tendría unos días libres y los pasarían con la familia de Tara, a la cual ya tenían algunos meses sin ir a visitar y querían darles las buenas nuevas sobre la llegada del bebe.

**23:18 HRS**.

Ya todos estaban dormidos y yo no podía conciliar el sueño, había dado ya vueltas y vueltas en la cama y simplemente mi cabeza no dejaba de trabajar.

Pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

No podía evitar sentirme intrigada por la familia de Mulder, lo que mama me había contado y la manera en la que papa había reaccionado, me tenían algo desconcertada.

Así que ante mi insomnio no me quedo más que bajar a prepararme una taza de té y ver si así podía dormir unas horas.

Me senté en la silla alta de la barra de la cocina con el té en mis manos, dándole vueltas con una péquela cuchara de porcelana.

Pensando y pensando… volviendo a pensar en todo… Mulder… ¿Qué había tras de todo esto? Tenía que encontrar la manera de averiguarlo, tal vez sería bueno hablar con John, le hablaría mañana temprano… o con Joan.

De repente mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando papa posa sus manos en mis hombros haciéndome saltar del susto.

-¨Tranquila Starbuck… soy yo…¨

-¨Me asustaste Ahab… ¨

-¨Lo siento…¨-  dice tomando un vaso de agua y sentándose justo en frente de mi a la barra en la otra silla-¨No podías dormir he… es raro estar en casa de nuevo…¨

-¨Es bueno estar en casa de nuevo… tu sabes que me gustaba estar aquí… pero necesitaba encontrar mi camino… tal vez debí quedarme aquí…¨

-¨Los errores siempre nos ayudan a madurar hija… por mas malo que sea siempre tenemos dos opciones… aprender de ellos y mejorar o la más fácil… hacernos las victimas en este mundo lleno de injusticias…¨

Yo solo suspiro y le doy un sorbo a mi té, pensando…

-¨Ahab… yo sé que no quieres hablar al respecto pero… quiero que me digas los problemas que tuviste con la familia Mulder…¨

El se queda en silencio por unos minutos, mirándome, se que piensa las palabras en su cabeza, serio, mirándome fijamente.

-¨No hay nada que contar… esos detalles eran meramente involucrados al trabajo…¨

-¨ ¿Qué clase de trabajo hacia su padre?¨

-¨Nada que deba preocuparte… mejor platícame de este hombre… Fox Mulder…¨

Yo lo miro sonriéndole, haciéndole ver que me está cambiando el tema, pero entendía el profesionalismo que mi papa siempre ha tenido con todos los temas relativos a trabajo, que en ciertas ocasiones solo hablaba con Bill por pertenecer a la misma área, y aun así en algunos se reservaba.

A papa nunca le había gustado involucrar el trabajo con la familia, y aunque si trabajaba en casa, generalmente nadie le preguntábamos respecto que y que no hacía en la base.

-¨ ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? Sabes que lo descubriré de un modo o de otro…¨

-¨No tendrías por que desconfiar de mi palabra Starbuck… si yo considerara que este hombre no te conviene te lo diría… pero solo conozco a su padre, no me ha dejado una buena impresión, pero los hijos son distintos, y si se da conocer a este hombre, bueno veremos… por lo pronto quédate tranquila… y vete a dormir… ya es tarde… y según por lo que escuche Melissa tiene un mundo de cosas que hacer el día de mañana¨

El se levanta de la silla y me da un beso en la frente, subiendo de nuevo a su habitación, yo solo termino mi taza de té, y como el regreso a mi cuarto para meterme en la cama e intentar conciliar el sueño.

No tenía ni cinco minutos que había cerrado los ojos cuando escucho mi celular sonar, me levanto de golpe y busco en el buro de al lado encendiendo la pequeña lámpara.

Mulder…. Se lee en la pantalla, observo el reloj y son casi la una de la mañana, solo sonrió y contesto, acomodándome de nuevo en la cama.

-¨No crees que es muy tarde… deberías estar en la cama…¨

-¨No me llamaste en todo el día… solo quería saber cómo estabas…¨

-¨Me da gusto escucharte Mulder… estoy bien… ha sido bueno estar en casa…¨

-¨Es bueno escuchar eso… al menos tú has tenido un buen día…¨

-¨ ¿Que ha pasado en tu día Mulder?¨

Se escucha un resoplido cansado.

-¨Nada interesante que pueda ser contado¨

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos, yo mordiéndome mi labio inferior, no sabía que decirle, me sentía como niña de secundaria, hablando a escondidas con el chico que me gustaba.

-¨ ¿Sonaría mal si te digo que te extraño…? ¿Sonaría demasiado posesivo ya que solo han pasado dos días…?¨- dice sarcástico del otro lado de la línea- ¨ ¿No podrías solo regresar ya y tal vez continuar donde nos quedamos la otra noche?¨

Yo solo me rio, sin evitar sonrojarme, era bueno que no pudiera verme.

-¨ ¿Demasiado atrevido Scully? … lo siento es solo que… no puedo evitarlo… quiero verte…¨

-¨Solo un par de días mas Mulder… tal vez podamos ir esta vez a ese lugar que me prometiste ese día… dijiste que preparaban unas buenas hamburguesas…¨

-¨Creí que no te gustaba la comida chatarra…¨

-¨Hare una excepción contigo supongo…¨

Otro silencio mas… no podía quitar la sonrisa de mis labios.

-¨Y… algún amor de juventud que dejaras por allá y te este buscando… ¿algo de lo que deba preocuparme…?¨

-¨Por supuesto que no… nada de qué preocuparte Mulder…¨

-¨Por que podría en este mismo momento dejar todo, cancelar mis citas de la semana mientras tomo un taxi al aeropuerto… estaría contigo mañana temprano…¨

Suelto una pequeña carcajada, ¿Se atrevería?...

-¨Tal vez deberías Mulder…¨

Se escucha como un ajetreo y algo que se cae del otro lado.

-¨ ¿Mulder qué haces…?¨- silencio y más ruido- ¨Mulder….¨

-¨Estoy… ¿es en serio Scully? Porque no dudaría ni un segundo en irme en este momento, tengo una maleta de emergencias lista… solo tienes que decirme que si…¨

Yo solo niego con la cabeza enderezándome en la cama y volviendo a encender la luz del buro.

-¨Mulder estás loco… un boleto a estas horas para acá estaría carísimo… yo he comprado mis boletos con mucha anticipación…¨

-¨No me importa Scully… es lo que menos me importa…¨

-¨Estas hablando de que cruzarías medio país solo por verme…¨

-¨No me importa… no me importa en serio… recorrería medio mundo si fuera necesario en este momento…¨

-¨ ¿Estas ebrio Mulder? ¿No tienes fiebre? Tal vez estas delirando…¨

El se ríe del otro lado.

-¨Mulder solo… se agradece en serio que tengas ese lindo gesto… de hecho es un gran detalle de tu parte, pero nos veremos en un par de días… tú tienes pacientes agendados y no quiero que Joan se moleste contigo… solo son un par de días…¨

-¨ ¿Estás segura?, porque podría estar ahí mañana temprano Scully…¨

-¨No Mulder… creo que podemos esperar… ¨

-¨No sé si pueda esperar Scully… quiero verte… necesito verte…¨- me dice con voz gruesa y sexy que hacen que mi piel se erice, una voz que denota urgencia en cada palabra.

Solo sonrió nerviosa sin saber que contestar, escucho un suspiro profundo del otro lado de la línea, al parecer componiéndose de nuevo.

-¨Y… ¿Qué traes puesto Scully?¨- dice de manera sarcástica y juguetona, intentando romper esa pequeña tensión.

Yo vuelvo a reírme, y así continuamos por unos minutos más.

**15 de Junio 2010  MARTES**  
**CAFETERIA  ¨VIMAR´S¨**  
**09:21 HRS**.

Este era uno de nuestros restaurantes favoritos en nuestra juventud, cuando estudiábamos, Trevor y yo solíamos venir con frecuencia y pedir la especialidad de la casa.

Esas malditas crepas que preparaban con algún dulce en almíbar, manzanas, duraznos, frambuesas, fresas, había para cualquier gusto y en varias combinaciones, que como detalle especial debía decir  que ellos mismos preparaban con una receta especial eran las mejores, la dueña una joven emprendedora, prácticamente de nuestra misma edad, había iniciado con un pequeña caseta a vender y ahora por fin tenía su cafetería, era un lugar pequeño con un pequeño loft y una terraza adornada con todo tipo de plantas, enredaderas  y flores hermosas, era un lugar cálido y acogedor, donde podías pasar horas y horas hablando, o trabajando tranquilamente, y a pesar de ahora tener más personal y no ser solo ella la que cocinaba estas delicias, definitivamente los sabores nunca habían cambiado, lo cual se agradecía sobre manera.

-¨ ¿Así que si no hubieras olvidado darme mi saco seguramente no me hubieras marcado Dana?… no sé si sentirme herido o afortunado… creo que optare por sentirme afortunado, eso alimentara mi Ego un poco mas… pero no se lo digas a nadie…¨

El siempre tan cómico, creo que hasta podría decir que en lo que respectaba a carácter se parecía muchísimo a Mulder, tenían un sarcasmo particular para decir las cosas que de verdad me divertía mucho.

-¨Lo que te funcione mejor Trevor… ¨- el me mira poniendo las manos en su corazón simulando sentirse herido mientras cierra los ojos- ¨Trevor deja de ser un dramático… solo no quería que pensaras que… tu sabes que estaba buscando algo mas… tu sabes que tu compañía siempre me ha parecido la mejor del mundo… solíamos pasarla muy bien… horas y horas hablando… además ese saco debió salirte muy caro… no quería que te quedaras sin él, se te veía muy bien en conjunto¨

-¨Compartimos mucho en esos tiempos… ¿No es así?¨- dice denotando nostalgia.

-¨Fueron buenos tiempos Trevor…¨

-¨Solo creo que debí seguir otro camino Dana¨- dice con la cabeza agachada- ¨Debí tomar otras decisiones en ese momento…¨- un silencio incomodo hasta que levanta la vista y me sonríe tiernamente- ¨Debí seguirte a ti Dana… debí quedarme contigo y…¨

-¨No tiene caso recordar esas cosas Trevor… no vine aquí para reclamarte algo ni para pedirte explicaciones… ambos teníamos caminos diferentes, aspirábamos cosas distintas… tenias todo el derecho del mundo en seguir tu sueño a Nueva York…¨

-¨Si pero si tan solo…¨

-¨No hay un hubiera Trevor… ¨- tomo sus manos con las mías- ¨Tu sabes que te quiero , vivimos tantas cosas juntos, tuvimos tantas aventuras juntos y quiero solo recordar eso… además de no ser por eso, no serias que eres hoy…¨

-¨Un hombre solo y vacio…¨

-¨Un hombre en la cúspide de su carrera y con tantos éxitos por delante… maravilloso¨

-¨Tal vez si me hubiera quedado contigo no hubieras pasado por lo que ese tal Daniel te hizo… tal vez si…¨

-¨Por favor Trevor… quiero solo tener una mañana tranquila contigo… si crees que esto es demasiado para ti lo mejor será que regrese a casa y ¨- le digo tomando mis cosas e intentando levantarme de la silla.

Pero el me detiene, con una mirada nostálgica.

-¨No no, lo siento… es solo que verte... sé que hemos hablado muchas veces pero verte… verte me ha traído recuerdos… lo siento Dana en verdad lo siento… me lo dijiste claro… estas saliendo con alguien y estoy feliz por ti… en serio que si…¨

-¨Solo no quiero… como te dije darte una mala señal… de verdad estoy saliendo con esta persona y estoy intentándolo sabes… ha sido muy difícil para mí darme esa oportunidad y… no quiero confusiones Trevor, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas en nada…¨

-¨Yo lo sé Dana lo sé… ya ya…¨- dice acomodándose en su silla nuevamente- ¨Borrón y cuenta nueva …¨- tose un poco y estira su mano en señal de saludo, yo solo sonrió y me enderezo estrechando su mano- ¨Mucho gusto el Dr. Trevor McConnell…¨

-¨Dana Scully… un placer conocerlo, he escuchado hablar cosas maravillosas de usted... así que es un placer el hecho de que fuera afortunada en desayunar el día de hoy con usted…¨

-¨Bueno… siempre hay que darse la oportunidad de conocer a nuestros admiradores… mas si son así de… ammm… ahí ya basta… ¨- dice riéndose- ¨¿Cuándo regresas a Washington?¨

-¨El viernes, estaré toda esta semana aun aquí…¨- le doy un sorbo a mi jugo y continuo con nuestro desayuno- ¨ ¿Tu cuando regresas? ¿Estás trabajando en algo en particular ahora?¨

-¨Me regreso esta tarde… el lunes por la mañana tengo una plática en una universidad, no estoy trabajando en nada ahorita, me interesa algo sobre la esterilidad, estoy pensando en hacer una especialidad en este ámbito ahora, estoy viendo opciones¨

-¨Suena interesante… me agrada la idea, se que lo harás genial Trevor…¨

-¨ ¿No estás interesada en la investigación? Solía gustarte muchísimo este medio… como te decía puedo contactar unas personas y se que te iría muy bien en ese centro de investigación…¨

-¨Me gusta la investigación, pero por ahorita no está en mis planes… tal vez mas adelante, si todavía tienes la manera te pida tu ayuda…¨

-¨ ¿Y quién es este hombre que ha cautivado tu corazón si se puede saber?¨

Yo lo miro sonriéndole, pensando en si era buena idea platicarle de él, se veía que aun tenia sentimientos encontrados, y sinceramente no creía que fuera bueno revolver todo, después de tantas cosas vividas entre él y yo en el pasado.

-¨Trevor… en verdad no creo que sea buena idea… ¨

El me interrumpe rápidamente.

-¨No me molesta en lo mas mínimo Dana… solo quiero saber quién es el afortunado, no creas que lo buscare, o lo llamare amenazándolo, no soy esa clase de personas, antes que todo eres mi amiga, me interesa que estés bien…¨

-¨Bueno le dicen Mulder… creo que es…¨

-¨ ¿Fox William Mulder?¨- me dice con un tono sorprendido.

Yo lo miro igual de sorprendida, algo desconcertada, sonriéndole nerviosa.

-¨ ¿Por qué de pronto todos parecen conocerlo? Si Fox Mulder, aunque no sabía que era William, pero supongo que hablamos del mismo, ayer me entere de que su padre era conocido del mío y sé que el nombre de él es William…¨

El niega con la cabeza y se ríe, algo nervioso mientras continua comiendo, yo solo lo miro esperando una respuesta.

-¨ ¿Qué?¨- me dice alzando su ceja.

-¨ ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? … y no me pongas esa cara quiero saberlo todo… TODO Trevor¨

El da unos probadas más a su comida, le da un trago a su café y se endereza en su silla, puedo ver que esta algo nervioso, y eso solo hace que me sienta yo más nerviosa.

Como es que el apellido Mulder suena tanto para todos, no podía entenderlo.

Después de todo Mulder era más misterioso de lo que yo había pensado, tal vez sería bueno adelantar mi ida de regreso a Washington, necesitaba hablar con él y que me aclarara algunas cosas.

-¨En realidad no lo conozco…¨- lo miro incrédula- ¨Te lo digo en serio… ¨- lo miro fijamente- ¨Por DIOS!! Dana te lo juro… he escuchado solo… SOLO… hablar de él…¨

-¨ ¿En Nueva York…? ¿En donde trabajas?¨- le digo sonando escéptica y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¨ ¿Qué puede tener de raro eso? El país es libre… la gente viaja… el es un excelente psicólogo, reconocido a muchos niveles y…¨

-¨Quiero la verdad o te juro Trevor te juro que…¨

-¨Tranquila… OK OK… Dana es solo que…¨- comienza a mover su pierna, signo de que está nervioso, noto como se acomoda el saco intentando liberar la tensión.

Continúo con la mirada fija, esperando que por fin hable y me diga todo.

-¨ ¿Y bien…? Estoy esperando Trevor…¨- me recargo en la silla cruzada de brazos.

-¨Dana no es nada malo te lo juro… me refiero a que no importa... no tendrías por qué preocuparte o desconfiar de él… ni si quiera sé si ya lo sabes o no… no quiero meterme en donde no me llaman, así que solo te diré lo necesario y TU pequeña chismosa tendrás que investigar el resto, y cuando digo investigar no me refiero a verlo por terceros a sus espaldas, si no hablar con él… ¿Estamos claro con eso? ¨

Yo asiento y relajo mi postura para poder escucharlo con atención.

-¨Ok… ¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo? Porque si no…¨

-¨TREVOOORRR!!!¨-amenazante y exasperada por saber qué es lo que tiene que decir.

-¨Lo conozco porque era… ya sabes amm su pareja de una persona que conozco, ella no trabaja conmigo ni mucho menos, pero … bueno realmente no se mucho de lo que ella hace ahí, es como un socio en una investigación de la que no tengo mucho conocimiento…¨

-¨Bueno pero estas hablando de una Ex novia… todos tenemos un pasado y…´

-¨Era su prometida Dana, iban a casarse…¨

Yo me quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, haciendo memoria de algunas pequeñas platicas, el había dicho que por problemas personales se había retirado de ahí, pero jamás creí que fueran de este tipo.

-¨Puedo ver que no lo sabías… lo siento Dana en serio… creo que no me correspondía decirte estas cosas, supongo que él te lo diría a su tiempo… yo no debí abrir mi boca…¨

-¨No, no, está bien amm si me causa algo de sorpresa no lo niego, no hemos hablado de ciertas cosas de nuestras vidas en el pasado… ¿Sabes por qué se separaron? ¨

-¨Tenemos una amiga en común, una doctora que trabaja ahí mismo en el centro, llegamos a salir a algunas comidas en el grupo… te estoy hablando que esto sucedió hace alrededor de dos o tres años… no es nada reciente Dana… y no era su amigo definitivamente pero en ese tiempo se veía que ya tenían sus diferencias…¨

-¨ ¿A qué te refieres?¨

-¨Solo digo que uno nota cuando algo no anda bien entre alguien… y ellos definitivamente no andaban bien, hasta que me entere que se separaron, aunque ella sigue yendo al centro, como te digo es socia de alguna investigación ahí…¨

-¨ ¿Qué tipo de investigación haría ella ahí? ¨

-¨No tengo la menor idea Dana, ese rubro en el que se maneja es clasificado y está catalogado como confidencial, así que no tengo ni idea que tipo de investigación realicen ahí… supongo que es algo innovador y no quieren que alguien más les robe la idea… ya sabes cómo son algunos científicos… están cu-cu…¨

-¨ ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer…?¨

El niega con la cabeza y me sonríe.

-¨Dana creo que lo mejor será que hables con el… el te explicara todo lo que tengas que saber al respecto… no creo ser la persona correcta para decirte más porque ni yo mismo se que mas decirte, solo me entere de su ruptura pero no se exactamente el motivo, salimos a algunas comidas con ella después pero esos temas ya no se tocaron, o al menos no en mi presencia y yo a este tipo pues no lo conocía… platicamos algunas veces por cortesía, de deportes, pero nada relevante, un buen hombre sin embrago creo yo…¨

Así que Mulder había estado comprometido, era algo que realmente no me esperaba, y de cierta manera me gustaría saber esa historia, una parte de mi necesitaba saberla.

-¨Se ve que es un buen hombre Dana… por favor solo habla con el… no creo que se separaran por engaños o esas cosas que tu cabecita debe estar maquilando ahora… primero habla con el¨

¨Lo hare en cuanto regrese… de cualquier forma no creo que sea algo de lo que debiera sentirme preocupada, dices que estoy fue hace más de dos años... solo me hace sentirme algo insegura en donde estoy sabes… mi papa me comento que también conocía a parte de su familia y sé que de alguna manera me oculta algo… luego te veo a ti y me dices que también sabes de él y que estuvo comprometido… es muy diferente a ser novio, estar comprometido conlleva muchísimas cosas más… y solo…¨- doy un suspiro profundo-¨Solo me gustaría saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto sabes, no quisiera pasar por otro desastre … ni si quiera sé si podría soportar algo así nuevamente…¨

-¨Solo deja que las cosas fluyan Dana… solo deja que todo se de así de la nada, las cosas buenas llegan sin tener que buscar… tranquila…¨

Yo solo asiento y le sonrió, tal vez tenía razón, no debía darle importancia a todo esto, además Mulder y yo no habíamos hablado aun de cosas del pasado, y tanto él como yo teníamos mucho que contar.

Una ex… podía lidiar con eso.

  
**Residencia Scully**  
**14:31 HRS**.

Estaba descansado en el sillón, mientras leía un libro y tomaba una taza de te caliente, Melissa y mama se habían ido de compras al super mercado y papa había tenido que hacer unas cosas en la base, Charles por otro lado parecía que ni si quiera estaba aquí, todo el tiempo se la pasaba dormido, así que eso me hacía pensar que de verdad tenia muchísimo trabajo todo el tiempo, el generalmente era muy apasionado a su trabajo y le gustaba tener todo bajo control, supongo que en eso se parecía muchísimo a mí.

Continúe leyendo mi libro y la realidad es que no podía ni si quiera concéntrame en lo que leía, me distraía por momentos pensando en el desayuno de esta mañana y lo que Trevor me había dicho, después releía el párrafo de nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, me quite los lentes y deje mi libro con el separador para poder levantarme a abrir.

Un hombre con un gran arreglo floral estaba parado en la puerta, por un momento pensé que era Trevor pero cuando el se asoma para ver quien le abrió la puerta me di cuenta que era solo un jovencito, así que solo le sonreí.

-¨Busco a la señorita Dana Scully¨

Yo lo miro extrañada y tomo el gran arreglo para ponerlo en un la pequeña mesita de centro en la sala y regresar con el chico.

-¨ ¿Estás seguro no te refieres  Melissa Scully?¨

-¨Nop… aquí dice Dana Scully… ¿Puede firmarme aquí por favor?¨

Me da la pequeña tableta de madera y una pluma.

-¨ ¿Se puede saber quien las manda?¨

-¨Lo siento señorita yo solo hago los repartos, debe de tener una tarjeta supongo¨

-¨Ok… gracias¨

Y el chico se va, cierro la puerta tras de mí y me acerco a la mesa de centro para ver el arreglo floral.

Es sencillamente hermoso…

Son todas rosas rojas, bastantes rosas de hecho, pero quien se tomaría la molestia de esto, de enviarme este detalle.

Busco entre las flores la tarjeta.

-¨ ¿Quién era?¨

Dice charles acercándose mientras bosteza y se rasca la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando ve el arreglo floral.

-¨Wooww… ¿Quién trajo esto? ¿Para quién es?¨

-¨Al parecer para mi…¨- le digo presumiéndole.

Por fin encuentro la pequeña tarjeta y la tomo en mis manos, la observo pero no trae nada escrito en el sobre.

Me siento y Charles a lado mío, esperando que abra la nota emocionado, yo solo sonrió nerviosa y saco la pequeña tarjeta del sobre azul cielo.

¨Contando los días¨

Volteo la tarjeta pero no dice nada, no hay firma, está escrito a máquina, ni señal de quien pudiera haberla mandado, aunque me imaginaba que era Mulder, casi podía asegurarlo, ¿Quién mas podría ser?  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     
-¨ ¿Y bien? ¿Quien manda esta cursilería?¨- dice el jugando intentando denotar cierta envidia, yo solo le doy un codazo.

-¨No lo sé… no tengo idea no viene quien nombre de quien lo manda…¨

-¨Supongo que es tu nuevo novio… ¿le diste la dirección de casa…?¨

Niego con la cabeza y lo miro algo asustada.

-¨Tranquila pequeña… seguramente Mónica se la dio… no pongas esa cara… tranquila…¨

Me quedo en silencio dúrate unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente, el niega con la cabeza y me pasa la mano por arriba del cabello alborotándola, yo me relajo un poco y el pasa un brazo por atrás de mi espalda atrayéndome a él.

-¨ Mi pequeña hermana… enamorada… quien la viera… tienes que presentármelo Dana… prometo intentar darme una escapada a Washington en cuanto tenga oportunidad… tal vez puedas conocer bien a Justin y salgamos los cuatro en una cita doble…¨

-¨O una cita triple con Mónica y John… estaría genial no crees… creo que ella no tarda en ya sabes dar el SI…¨

-¨ ¿Mónica va a casarse?¨- me dice sorprendido.

Ella siempre ha sido parte de la familia, y todos la considerábamos como una hermana, hasta Bill que era el más duro.

-¨No… no ha habido propuestas… TODAVIA… pero supongo que no tardara… así que ve comprando vallan comprando su mejor traje y ahorrando para un buen regalo…¨

-¨Supongo que si… no podemos dar cualquier cosa… es nuestra hermanita de la que estamos hablando… ¨- él se queda pensando y se recarga en el sillón- ¨No puedo creer que valla a casarse¨

-¨No he dicho que vaya a casarse… John ni si quiera se lo ha propuesto¨

-¨Si pero… dices que no falta mucho para eso ¿no?... hablare con Justin de esto, aligerar nuestras agendas… ¿Y qué dice el gran Trevor?¨

-¨Esta bien... Está trabajando en un gran centro de investigación… uno muy importante, le está yendo bien…¨

-¨El siempre fue de mi agrado…¨- lo miro alzando mi ceja sonriéndole- ¨Noo noo … por dios Dana… no me agradaba en ese aspecto, me refiero a que era buen chico, era atento contigo… te quería mucho en esa época…¨

-¨Es un buen hombre aun… no ha cambiado en absolutamente nada…¨

-¨ ¿Sabe que estas saliendo con alguien?¨

-¨Yo misma se lo dije… lo tomo muy bien, de hecho aunque no lo creas lo conoce… el mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece…¨

-¨Supongo que si pequeña… supongo que si…¨

Observo de nuevo el gran arreglo pensando en la frase… 

_ ´Contando los días´…  _

Mulder definitivamente era más detallista de lo que me pensaba.

 

**17 de Junio 2010  JUEVES**  
**OFICINAS DEL FBI, SAN DIEGO, CA.**  
**16:51 HRS**.

Y aquí estaba yo, recorriendo los pasillos de estas oficinas nuevamente, después de ya algún tiempo.

Era bueno recordar viejos tiempos, había sido relativamente buena mi estadía aquí, así que cuando el encargado de mi sección se había enterado que andaba por acá, como lo supo no tengo idea, pero él no había dudado en hablarme y pedirme cierta asesoría con un caso que tenían entre  manos.

Mama se había molestado un poco, ya que estábamos haciendo algunas compras en el centro comercial cuando él me llamo para pedirme hacer una autopsia y ayudarlos un poco, eran mis vacaciones y mama lo que quería era que me despejara, pero realmente no me molestaba en absoluto hacerlo, al contrario me gustaba poder ayudarlo ahora que estaba por acá.

Me tope con la secretaria y anuncie mi llegada, ella de inmediato me dio el pase a la oficina y mi antiguo jefe, Jerry Cartinger, quien me saludo con un efusivo abrazo y me invito a sentarme, para después el tomar su asiento de nuevo.

-¨Dana Scully, es un gusto enorme tenerte por aquí nuevamente… aunque sea por unos cuantos días…¨

-¨Gracias… vine a ver a mis padres… tenía algún tiempo que no los veía así que me di una escapada…¨

-¨Se de buena fuente que sigue trabajando para el FBI, me da alegría que siga colaborando y compartiendo sus conocimientos en este campo… se le extraña por acá agente Scully…¨

-¨Si aun estoy participando ayudando en algunas autopsias allá, dando algunas veces clases en Quantico… ¨

-¨Es bueno escuchar eso… y es bueno que estuvieras disponible para ayudarnos un poco en esto… nuestro patólogo de confianza esta fuera, siempre deja a su remplazo, pero no me da mucha confianza y aprovechando que estas por acá… me gustaría que fueras tu la que practicara esta autopsia…¨

-¨ ¿De qué se trata el caso?¨

El me acerca un pequeño expediente que yo comienzo a ojear mientras él continua hablando.

-¨Bueno hace unos días tuvimos un pequeño ataque a unos de nuestros bancos más importantes en la zona, no sé si lo viste en las noticias… fue hace un par de días… hasta el comité antiterrorismos vino a meter sus narices a pesar de tener la situación controlada… uno de los capos fuertes en esta zona estaba intentando robar el banco…¨

-¨Estaba… puedo leer aquí que de hecho lo robo…¨

-¨Tal vez la situación se nos fue un poquito de control cuando descubrimos que algunos de nuestros agentes estaban involucrados en estas cosas… que ayudaban a Vladimir Scotovich en todo esto… no lo imaginamos en realidad…¨

-¨Varios de los agentes murieron en la operación señor…¨

-¨Ha sido lamentable todo esto… pero al menos atrapamos a su mano derecha, está gravemente herido en un hospital de la ciudad, esperamos que se recupere y salga de la terapia intensiva y pueda decirnos algo y Vladimir está muerto, fue atrapado en una rencilla entre fuego cruzado, sus aliados huyeron y lo dejaron, sabemos que alguien más debe haber tomado su cargo, sabemos cómo funcionan estas cosas, pero al menos se recupero todo lo que robo del banco nacional…¨

-¨Puedo ver que tiene todo resuelto… no veo para que me necesita señor…¨

-¨Necesito que realice esa autopsia agente Scully… y que por favor me diga que es Vladimir Scotovich al que tengo en la plancha y no a un maldito clon de él… se le corrieron algunas pruebas genéticas y algo no concuerda muy bien ahí... estaba buscando otro patólogo cuando me dijeron que estabas en la ciudad y me atreví a contactarle… se que son tus días libres lo se lo sé… pero estoy desesperado…¨

-¨No hay problema en serio…¨

-¨En verdad se lo agradezco mucho… quiero este caso cerrado lo más pronto posible…¨

-¨Ok entonces iré de inmediato… ¿Quien tiene los exámenes toxicológicos y todo lo demás respecto al cuerpo…?¨

-¨Ahí algunos agentes ya esperándola en la morgue… los de Nueva York tienen custodiado el cuerpo por si se atreven a venir a buscarlo y llevárselo… solo están tomando precauciones y lo que quiero es que esa maldita gente se valla de una buena vez de mi ciudad…¨

-¨Esta bien…¨- me levanto de la silla y me despido dándole un apretón de manos- ¨Lo mantendré al tanto de todo… en cuanto tenga algo importante le hablare…¨

Y salí de la oficina rumbo a la salida del edificio, con el expediente en la mano y unas credenciales de autorización.

Definitivamente seria un caso interesante en el cual ocupar un poco de mi tiempo y que se me pasara el tiempo volando.

Necesitaba ver a Mulder… necesitaba verlo.

Observo mi reloj… 17:22 hrs., saco mi teléfono mientras me subo al coche y arranco en dirección a la morgue, tecleando solo el radial del celular.

-¨Mulder¨- contestan del otro lado.

-¨Hola soy Scully… ¿cómo esta mi psicólogo favorito…?¨

-¨Extrañando a su médico de cabecera… creo de hecho que necesito una consulta de emergencia… tengo algo AQUÍ que creo requiere tu pronta atención…¨- dice juguetonamente en un doble sentido que capto de inmediato y solo atino a soltar una carcajada.

-¨Creo que ya extrañaba ese humor tuyo Mulder¨

-¨ ¿Y qué haces? ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada? creí que me llamarías más temprano…¨

-¨ ¿Por qué lo dices?¨

Le pregunto juguetonamente, seguramente piensa que le diré algo sobre el arreglo floral que recibí de su parte, pero no pienso caer en su juego, quiero que me lo diga.

-¨No por nada… solo creí que llamarías… ¿estás en casa?¨

-¨ No… de hecho estoy trabajando justo desde hace 20 minutos… mi antiguo jefe de departamento aquí en el FBI me llamo por qué quiere que realice una autopsia… tu siempre estas atento a todo Mulder… ¿te suena Vladimir Scotovich?¨

-¨Uno de los capos más buscado en la frontera, nacionalidad rusa, en sus cincuenta años, vive en los estados unidos desde hace mas de 10 años, ha logrado escapar innumerable cantidad de veces gracias a sus dobles, se caracteriza por robos gigantescos a bancos, narcotráfico de armas y drogas, cocaína en particular, aunque su fuerte son las armas¨

-¨Veo que sabes más de lo que pensaba…¨

-¨Tengo mucho tiempo libre Scully y veo mucho las noticias… además tengo algunos amigos algo locos y paranoicos, tal vez te los presente un día, deberías conocerlos…¨

-¨Supongo que si Mulder…¨

-¨Y bien ¿Tú que tienes que ver en todo esto…? por lo que escuche en las noticias Vladimir fue encontrado muerto en un fuego cruzado… valla rareza del destino ¿no crees?¨

-¨Bueno pues hare su autopsia, quieren comprobar que en verdad es él y no uno de sus dobles, al parecer unos estudios salieron algo raros y el patólogo experto está de vacaciones y no pudieron localizarlo…¨

-¨Que conveniente…¨- interrumpe el, algo molesto tal vez por como suena.

-¨COMO TE DECÍA¨- enfatizo riéndome- ¨ Se enteraron que andaba en la ciudad y me pidieron ese favor… solo quieren haga esto, que la gente de nueva York se vallan de aquí y…¨

-¨ ¿Gente de Nueva york? ¿Qué gente? ¿Del FBI?¨- suena desconcertado, algo alarmado.

-¨Si Mulder… hace un par de días asaltaron un banco acá…¨

-¨Si si ya me esa historia, un banco, muchos muertos, gente del FBI implicada con estos rusos… ¿Que gente del FBI está en san diego? ¿Están a cargo del caso o…?¨

-¨Amm Mulder hay algo que debería saber o… no sé,  suenas preocupado ¿Qué pasa?¨- le pregunto totalmente desconcertada.

-¨No no es nada… solo ten cuidado y mantenme al tanto de todo en cuanto termines esa autopsia por favor… ¿tu madre tu familia sabe que estas en esto…?¨

-¨Si por supuesto Mulder… ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando…¨

-¨No no, solo… solo haz lo que te pidieron y avísame cuando salgas de ahí, estaré al pendiente de mi celular todo el día… estoy en casa, esperare tu llamada…¨

-¨Te llamare en cuanto pueda lo prometo… ¿estás seguro de que…?¨

-¨Tranquila… solo ten cuidado es lo único que te estoy diciendo…¨

-¨Ok… te llamo luego…¨

-¨Estaré esperando...¨

Y termino la llamada colocando de nuevo el celular en el portavasos a lado derecho, pensativa por el cambio de actitud de Mulder, ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba de todo esto? ¿Era el caso… esta gente de nueva york?

Nueva York…

¿Tendría algo que ver con su ex…?

Trevor había mencionado algo de conocerlos en nueva York, tal vez ella trabajaba para el FBI o algo así, o tal vez era medico…

DIOS… DIOSSSS!!! Doy un fuerte resoplido.

Tenía que averiguar todo eso con él en cuanto regresara a Washington, solo por curiosidad, ¿Quién podía ser esta mujer  y por qué se había separado? Algo en mi me decía que solo tenía que dejarlo pasar, pero por alguna razón mi corazón latía rápido en mi pecho, como con un mal presentimiento de todo esto, no quería ser supersticiosa a estas cosas, pero sentía como algo malo fuera a avecinarse, lo presentía, casi podía sentirlo en el aire a mi alrededor.

Debían ser ideas mías solamente.

**Morgue, San Diego, CA.**  
**17:58 HRS**.

Llegue a la morgue, di mi nombre y enseñe mis identificaciones, solo tomo unos minutos el registro y me dejaron pasar a la sala asignada en donde estaba el cuerpo y donde se realizaría la autopsia.

Llegando al cuarto indicado unos agentes se acercaron y me saludaron rápidamente.

-¨Usted debe ser la agente Scully, la estábamos esperando¨

Me dice entrando conmigo a la sala y facilitándome un expediente.

-¨Así es… Dana Scully¨- estrechamos las manos.

-¨Mi compañero el agente O´donell y un servidor, agente Morrigan, la otra agente estará aquí en un rato, salió a recoger unos resultados de laboratorio¨

-¨Ok… Bueno agente Morrigan, si no le molesta, me cambiare y empezare con esto, le avisare en cuanto sepa algo… o no sé si quiera estar presente durante el trascurso de la autopsia… no tengo ningún problema con eso…¨

-¨NO NO!! Por dios no!! Mi estomago es algo sensible para eso agente Scully, así que la dejare sola y avíseme cualquier cosa, estaremos aquí afuera, y le traeremos los resultados en cuanto los la agente Fowley regrese…¨

-¨ ¿A qué departamento pertenecen ustedes?¨

-¨Somos de Nueva York, la sección de Anti-terrorismo…¨

-¨ ¿Ustedes están a cargo de este caso?¨

-¨No, el FBI e inteligencia se están haciendo cargo de todo… nosotros entramos como apoyo solamente, Vladimir Scotovich ha hecho muchas cosas, no todas le pertenecen a nuestro departamento, pero es importante para nosotros saber si es EL, el que está muerto… cerraría algunos eslabones sueltos que tenemos de otras investigaciones…¨

-¨OK… Si me disculpa estaré en la sala…gracias por la información¨- le digo sonriendo políticamente.

El me regresa la sonrisa y se sale de la sala, así que me presento con el ayudante para después dirigirme al cambiador y alistarme.

** 2 HORAS DESPUES **

La autopsia iba avanzando sobre su curso, hasta el momento las bases de datos mostraban que las placas dentales correspondían a nuestro sospechoso, pero algo no cuadraba bien con los estudios genéticos que tenía en mis manos.

El agente Morrigan había mencionado que su compañera no tardaba en llegar, así que después de casi terminar la autopsia e indicarle al asistente lo que debía a hacer, me detuve en un pequeño escritorio a tomar unas notas, desde ahí podía ver la otra sala por los ventanales de vidrio en donde estaban los otros agentes platicando, tomando café, riéndose, parecían más despreocupados de lo que estoy segura deberían estar, este caso no parecía jugar a su favor, o estaban demasiado confiados, definitivamente el sujeto que tenían en esa helada mesa no era su hombre.

-¨Agente Scully¨

Los tacones en el frio piso de mármol retumban, así como mi nombre en el aire, de inmediato alzo la vista y veo a una agente, morena, alta, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, algo mayor.

Me quito las gafas y espero a que se acerque hasta donde estoy.

-¨Soy la Agente Diana Fowley, es un gusto conocerla al fin¨- me dice con voz que me suena algo hipócrita y una sonrisa en los labios que realmente no se identificar, pero que en cierta manera me pone nerviosa.

Ella estrella mi mano, con sus uñas rojas bien manicuradas, un poco más fuerte de lo normal, para un saludo entre dos desconocidas.

-¨Un gusto agente Fowley¨

-¨¿Ha terminado?¨- jala una silla y se sienta unos metros mas allá, no sin antes darme unos folders- ¨Son los resultados de laboratorio que enviamos ayer en la escena del crimen, algunos detalles de la vida de nuestro hombre y su historial médico completo…¨

-¨Si no le molesta me gustaría verlos con calma y…¨

-¨No me molesta esperarla y verla trabajar… esperare aquí hasta que pueda darme una conclusión al respecto¨

Yo solo asiento y me muerdo mi labio inferior para no decir nada, vuelvo a sentarme bien en mi silla y comienzo a ojear todas las hojas de los resultados, pasando folder por folder, comparándolas con mis notas y haciendo nuevas anotaciones en otra hoja, y a pesar de que le daba la espalda a esa mujer no podía evitar sentir su mirada, sabía que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, observándome de pies a cabeza.

Así durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, ella rompió el silencio.

-¨ ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta agente Scully?¨

Yo solo respondo con un ´mmmhh´ y continuo con mi trabajo, comparando unos resultados de laboratorio que tenía en mis manos.

-¨ ¿Qué hace usted en San Diego? Hasta donde tengo entendido trabaja para el FBI en Washington¨

Me quedo pensativa por un momento, decidiendo que contestarle sin sonar grosera.

-¨Por cuestiones personales agente Fowley¨

Le digo sin más ni más, en frio, no creo que fuera necesario entrar en detalles, ni si quiera conozco a esta mujer, jamás había escuchado hablar de ella.

-¨ ¿Es usted casada? ¿Algún prometido… novio? ¿Cómo se les dice en estos tiempos?¨

Doy un largo suspiro y cierro las carpetas, girándome de nuevo hacia ella y cruzando los brazos.

-¨Agente Fowley… no quiero ser grosera, pero no creo que mi vida privada sea de su interés, estamos aquí por el caso, y es lo único de lo que me interesa hablar con usted… ¨

-¨No quería ser impertinente Agente Scully… solo intentaba hacer algo de platica… somos dos mujeres en este mundo machista del FBI, es… bueno saber que una mujer como usted también sea reconocida por su trabajo en este ámbito… he escuchado hablar de usted… mucho de hecho…¨

Yo solo le sonrió sosteniendo su mirada, algo en ella no me agrada, algo en ella me hace tenerle desconfianza, sus palabras se escuchan tan falsas como es sonrisa en sus labios.

-¨Es usted una mujer exitosa en su campo Agente Scully… se escucha hablar de usted en varios niveles…¨

-¨Es bueno saber que ha visto mi expediente, es un halago que sepa tanto sobre mi y una lástima que jamás hubiera escuchado sobre usted…¨

Ella me sonríe forzosamente, apretando los dientes y antes de que continúe hablando le gano la palabra.

-¨Amm bueno… solo le quiero decir para poder terminar esto y pueda ir a casa… que este hombre… no es Vladimir Scotovich¨

Ella me mira incrédula y se levanta parándose de lado del cuerpo que el asistente aun está preparando para devolverlo a los congeladores, yo me levanto y doy unos pasos hasta ella quedando de frente pero del otro lado del cuerpo.

-¨ ¿Está segura? … leí los exámenes que le hicieron, el laboratorio dice que…¨

-¨Ya lo leí… sus placas dentales concuerdan, pero es simplemente un buen trabajo dental, con un profesional en esto agente, los exámenes genéticos en cambio nos dicen todo lo contrario, ese hombre no es el…¨

-¨Pero tiene los mismos tatuajes… las mismas cicatrices…¨

-¨Aquí dice que …¨- busco entre las hojas del expedientes- ¨Aquí dice que la herida en su costado izquierdo fue en una trifulca cuando el tenia alrededor de 22 años… estamos hablando de que es una cicatriz de hace más de 30 años… ESTA cicatriz sin embrago, en ESTE hombre tiene apenas si acaso uno o dos años… no mas… ¨

-¨También tiene unos tatuajes distintivos… unas marcas de nacimiento…¨

-¨Todas las he corroborado agente Fowley… todas y cada una de estas distinciones que me menciona han sido realizadas por verdaderos expertos para decir que este hombre es Vladimir, pero no lo es… lo siento agente…¨

Ella solo baja la cabeza, pone las manos sobre su cintura molesta

-¨ ¿Esta confirmado entonces? ¿Pondrá su firma en ese expediente de que este hombre no es el que pensábamos?¨

-¨ ¿Esta insinuando que desconfía de mi trabajo? O… ¿Me está pidiendo que mienta en mi reporte? Porque creo que no la estoy entendiendo bien…¨

Le contesto molesta dirigiéndome hasta mis notas y el expediente, acomodándolo y poniendo el reporte en especifico en la hoja correspondiente.

-¨Era importante para nosotros capturar a este hombre agente Scully… no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que nos afecta el hecho de haber sido burlados una vez más por esta persona…¨

Yo continúo escribiendo y veo como ella se sienta en la otra silla a unos metros de mí.

Durante alrededor de unos 20 minutos más, en completo silencio, me levanto, comienzo a guardar mis cosas, me acerco a ella y le doy un expediente con el reporte forense preliminar.

-¨Como puede ver, ahí está mi firma junto con mi numero de licencia y placa del FBI, Agente Fowley… el reporte original lo tendrá mi jefe de sección el día de mañana… lamento que este no sea el hombre que esperaba…¨

-¨Usted no entiende agente Scully…¨

-¨Lo que SI entiendo agente, es que esto no nos compete ni a usted ni a mí, la sección antiterrorismos termino su trabajo desde que salió toda esa gente del banco, deje que los de inteligencia hagan su trabajo y dedíquese al suyo…¨

Ella solo me mira seria, sosteniendo mi mirada y apretando el expediente en sus manos.

-¨Si me disculpa…¨- le digo seria y comienzo a caminar a la salida con mis cosas, rumbo al vestidor.

-¨Hágame el favor de saludarme a Fox de mi parte agente Scully… en cuanto tenga oportunidad de verlo…¨

Me quedo parada dándole la espalda unos metros más allá.

FOX… dudo que existiera otro nombre como Fox en común entre ella y yo, definitivamente se refería a Mulder.

Pero decido seguir mi camino y continuar hasta el vestidor, repitiendo en mi cabeza el nombre, no debía de olvidarlos… Agente Diana Fowley.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
 

**Georgetown, Washington**  
**Departamento 42 Mulder**  
**20:31 HRS.**

Esperando, esperando, caminando de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala de mi departamento, había ya jugado con la pelota de basquetbol lanzándola al aire un ciento de veces, le había dado alimento a mis peces en dos ocasiones, acomode unas cosas en el escritorio, lo de nunca diría Joan, había acomodado la ropa limpia en los cajones.

Veía pasar el tiempo lento, y esperaba que pronto Scully llamara y dijera que todo estaba bien.

Estaba casi seguro que Diana estaba en San Diego, sabía con certeza que ella encontraría la forma de conocer a Scully, y por una mala jugada del destino, porque no le podía llamar de otra manera, el maldito destino estaba en mi contra.

Y no por que ocultara algo en realidad, era cierto que no habíamos hablado de eso Scully y yo pero tampoco era algo del otro mundo y esa relación estaba más que terminaba desde hacía años, lo que más me importaba es porque Diana quería conocerla… ¿Por qué le interesaba saber quién era?

Mi celular comienza a sonar y sin pensarlo solo contesto.

-¨Scully por fin estaba esperando…¨

-¨Tu pelirroja se está alistando para irse a casa, Fox¨

Observo mi celular, un número desconocido, me siento en el sillón dando un fuerte resoplido molesto.

-¨ ¿Qué diablos quieres Diana?... para empezar como conseguiste mi numero…¨

-¨Por dios Fox… trabajamos para el FBI… ni si quiera deberías preguntármelo…¨

-¨Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames por mi nombre… ¿Qué QUIERES? Creí que había sido muy claro contigo en que no teníamos nada más que hablar…¨

-¨No me decías lo mismo mientras estábamos en la cama… FOX…¨- yo solo doy un fuerte resoplido molesto en el teléfono-¨OK OK… no te pongas así…Solo quería decir que por fin conocí a tu PEQUEÑA distracción, y valla que es pequeña Fox,  ¿Es en serio? ¿Te gusta esa mujer? Parece una niña para ti… no son tus gustos Fox, definitivamente no son tus gustos…¨

-¨Solo dime ¿Qué quieres Diana? Para que pueda colgar y seguir haciendo mis cosas…¨

-¨Quiero verte nuevamente, estaré el siguiente mes en Washington y quiero verte… así de simple…¨

-¨No tenemos nada de qué hablar Diana… no entiendo… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué parte de todo está terminado no logras comprenderme? ¿Qué parte de estoy saliendo con alguien no entiendes?¨

-¨Solo te estoy pidiendo comer juntos, una cena tal vez… no es nada del otro mundo Fox, no veo en que pueda afectarte… ¿Es muy celosa la agente Scully? No creo que te gustaría verla fuera del panorama Fox… tengo mis contactos tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…¨

-¨No te atrevas si quiera a tocarla, te lo advierto Diana… Esta vez no sé si pueda ser tan tolerante contigo como la última vez, no vas a jugar conmigo…¨

-¨Ya lo veremos… te hablare en cuanto ponga los pies en los suelos de Washington¨

Y termina la llamada antes de que pueda decirle algo, yo solo aviento el celular furioso al sillón ¿Cómo puede hacer esta mujer estas cosas? ¿Qué se gana con todo esto? Solo fastidiarme.

Le doy un golpe a la pared frustrado, justo en el momento en el que Joan y Frank entran al departamento

-¨Hijo por dios… ¿Qué pasa?¨

Dice Joan dejando las bolsas que trae en sus manos rápidamente en la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala y se acerca a mí para ver mis manos.

-¨ ¿Qué paso Hijo?¨

Comienza a revisar mi mano.

-¨No es nada… solo necesitaba liberar la tensión…¨- y me siento en el sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos- ¨Tenias razón Joan… tu siempre la tienes…¨

-¨ ¿De qué hablas Fox? Me estas asustando ¿Qué paso?¨- se sienta a mi lado, mientras Frank solo se queda ahí parado observándome preocupado.

-¨Es Diana… es Diana… me hablo hace un momento… no se qué quiere de mi Joan¨

-¨Pero ¿Qué te dijo?¨

-¨Nada en concreto, parece que se encontró con Scully en un caso…. Casualmente en realidad, no creo que la estuviera buscando…¨

-¨ ¿Le dijo que había sido tu prometida? ¿Lo sabe Dana?¨

-¨No no… al parecer no… no lo sé no he hablado con Scully… ni si quiera hemos hablado de eso para empezar… tu sabes que todo ha ido tan rápido que esa parte de mi vida he querido dejarla en el pasado… no es que no se lo fuera a decir, solo no había encontrado el momento, de hecho no lo creía importante hasta ese día que la bien en el aeropuerto…¨

-¨ ¿Qué quiere?¨- me dice Frank serio cruzado de brazos.

-¨Quiere verme, cuando venga a Washington, quiere que nos veamos…¨

Ellos se quedan en silencio mirándose el uno al otro.

-¨Solo ten cuidado hijo… esta mujer… está loca en serio… está loca y no quiero que Dana pase por un mal momento o que le haga algo, que se atreva a hacerle algo a ella, a su trabajo… su familia…¨

-¨No creo que llegue a tanto¨- le digo no muy convencido, después de todo sus palabras habían sido ´Tengo mis contactos ‘no podía significar nada bueno.

El celular comienza a sonar de nuevo y me levanto para buscarlo en el sillón, esta vez si observo la pantalla y contesto.

-¨Scully por fin… ¿Como estas?¨

Miro a Joan aliviado y me recargo en la orilla del escritorio, medio sentándome mientras hablo con ella.

-¨Lo siento apenas voy saliendo de la morgue… me atrase un poco… voy a casa a hacer mi informe para entregarlo mañana a primera hora¨

-¨ ¿No era el hombre que creían verdad?¨

-¨ ¿Estás leyendo mi mente?¨- dice riéndose, al menos era señal de que todo parecía estar en orden.

-¨He visto las noticias y vi los videos de la balacera en donde en donde supuestamente Vladimir Scotovich había caído presa de un fuego cruzado… no era el… estos amigos de los que te comente me ayudaron a limpiar mas las imágenes y hacer unos acercamientos… Vladimir estaba viendo todo desde otro lado… libre de todo eso…¨

-¨Bueno… supongo que le diré de tu hallazgo a los de  inteligencia mañana que vaya a dejar mi reporte…¨

-¨Suenas cansada¨

-¨Lo estoy, realmente lo estoy… pero debo llegar a hacer el reporte a casa y entregarlo a primera hora mañana viernes, mi vuelo sale a las 9 de la mañana¨

-¨Puedo ir por ti al aeropuerto… Estoy seguro que a Joan no le molestara…¨

Joan me mira sonriendo y niega con la cabeza.

-¨Te hablare mañana temprano cuando valla rumbo al aeropuerto¨

-¨Esta bien… amm ¿Qué tal te fue con esta gente de nueva york? ¨- pregunto inocentemente aunque no suena así de relajado como lo escucho.

-¨De hecho hay algo que quiero hablar contigo respecto a eso… pero no hoy Mulder… te parece si lo dejamos para mañana cuando te vea… si te parece bien¨

¨Si si… por supuesto… te veré mañana entonces…¨

-¨Hasta mañana Mulder…¨

-¨Descansa Scully¨

Y terminamos la llamada, me quedo pensativo por un momento y Joan y Frank solo me miran esperando a que les diga algo.

-¨Suena tranquila… cansada pero tranquila… no creo que Diana le dijera más de la cuenta…¨

-¨Tienes que hablar con Dana hijo… no dejes pasar más el tiempo y cuéntale… no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte al respecto… es PASADO… no dejes que Diana use esas cosas en tu contra Fox¨

¨Lo hare en cuanto la vea mañana… lo prometo Joan…¨

Ellos asienten y comienzan a sacar la comida y un poco de despensa de unas bolsas de tela, miro a Joan con las manos en la cintura.

-¨Joan….¨

-¨No pude evitarlo Fox… tu nunca tienes nada en este departamento… y decidimos traerte un par de cosas… lo esencial para que este parezca un lugar decente… que puedas invitarle algo a esta chica, por lo menos algo que tomar…¨- dice sacando una botella de vino y dándomela en las manos-¨¿Qué te parece? Es del mejor hijo…¨

-¨Deja de gastar tu dinero en estas cosas Joan… Frank ¿Por qué la dejas hacer estas cosas?¨

El se pone los lentes y toma la botella observándola detenidamente.

-¨A mi no me molesta… de hecho yo la escogí… nos gusta consentir a nuestro hijo ¿o qué? ¨- dice riéndose pasándole la botella a Joan de nuevo, quien la coloca en el estante de la cocina.

-¨Y comida china… ¿A caso es mi cumpleaños?¨

Comienzo a acercar algunos platos a la mesa de centro junto con los tenedores y unas latas de té helado.

Una familia… eso es lo que tenía ahora… una verdadera familia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

  
**18 de Junio 2010  VIERNES**  
**AEROPUERTO SAN DIEGO, CA**.  
**07:58 HRS**.

Me había quedado prácticamente toda la noche en vela haciendo el informe para poder entregarlo muy temprano en la oficina, así que me sentía muy cansada, eso mas los regaños de mis papas por trabajar en tiempos que eran exclusivos para la familia y mucho más si era el último día que estaba en la ciudad.

Pero por fin habíamos llegado al acuerdo que regresaría el mes que entra junto con Mónica de ser posible.

Mel se quedaría una semana más todavía así que regresaría sola a Washington, y Charles tenía un tour no se a donde así que había salido un día antes en la noche, y papa estaba de viaje nuevamente, así que mama solo me había dejado en el aeropuerto junto con Mel y habían regresado a casa a hacer unos pendientes.

Antes de irme había quedado con Trevor, necesitaba verlo antes de irme y preguntarle unas últimas cosas, sé que no me las diría solo así porque sí, pero lo intentaría.

-¨Dana…¨- le doy un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en cuanto lo veo-¨¿Qué paso? Me dejaste preocupado con tu llamada en la madrugada…¨

Se sienta a lado mío en las sillas de la sala de espera antes de pasar a la sala de abordar.

-¨No quería asustarte… es solo que aun estaba trabajando a esa hora y perdí la noción del tiempo… ¨

-¨No hay problema Kat… ¨

Lo miro sonriéndole alzando mi ceja ante como acaba de decir mi nombre, sonaba tan raro, hacia que recordara de nuevo el pasado, nuestro pasado juntos.

-¨ ¿Qué?¨- pregunta desconcertado.

-¨Me acabas de llamar KAT¨

-¨Si así lo hice… es tu nombre… ¿Recuerdas? Dana KATHERINE Scully…¨

-¨Tonto!!¨- le doy un ligero golpe en el brazo- ¨Por supuesto que se que es mi nombre… solo tenía tiempo que no lo escuchaba en los labios de alguien… a no ser que fuera mama o Mónica regañándome por algo…¨

-¨No te lo dicen seguido… nunca te gusto de hecho…¨

-¨No es que no me gustara solo no estoy acostumbrada… para ser totalmente honesta conmigo misma, nunca deje que nadie me llamara por ese nombre… solo a ti…¨

Me sonríe tiernamente y toma mi mano depositando un dulce beso el dorso.

-¨Es un placer escucharte decirlo… es bueno saberlo ahora… tu sabes… saber que fue algo especial lo que teníamos…¨

-¨Lo fue Trevor… nunca te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba…¨

-¨Y yo jamás te mentí en ese tiempo tampoco… ni ahora…¨

-¨Trevor… por favor…¨

-¨Lo sé lo sé, no me malinterpretes…¨- vuelve a besar mi mano y la suelta, sonriéndome- ¨Solo digo que… siempre estarás en mi corazón Dana… creo que toda la vida…¨

-¨Se que encontraras a una lida chica Trevor… una que si pueda corresponder todo eso que sientes… todo lo que estas dispuesto a ofrecer… y sé que la encontraras Trevor, alguien que si corresponda todo ese amor¨

El solo asiente, da un respiro profundo y vuelve a mirarme, intentando romper la pequeña tensión formada y cambiando radicalmente de tema

-¨ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber? No me engañas… se que algo quieres saber…¨

No cabía duda me conocía mejor de lo que pensaba… después de tantos años seguía recordando mi modo de actuar, de comportarme.

-¨OK… Si Trevor... hay algo que quiero saber y estoy segura que sabes de qué se trata…¨

Me mira por unos segundos a los ojos, solo unos segundos y después abre la boca asombrado y negando con la cabeza.

-¨Pequeña tramposa… ¿Qué sabes? ¿De qué te enteraste y por quien?¨

-¨De hecho aunque no me lo crees fue una casualidad… se llama Diana Fowley ¿No es así?¨

-¨Sip… es agente del FBI EN Nueva York hasta donde sé…¨

-¨Es de la sección de  Antiterrorismo… sé que es difícil llegar a ser agente en esos niveles de confianza… ¿Qué mas sabes de eso?¨

-¨No más de lo que ya te he dicho Dana… se que tiene muy buenos conectes en el gobierno… en las altas esferas… he visto que va a las cenas de gala y aparece en esas revistas de la clase alta, acude a las fiestas de toda esa clase por lo que he escuchado allá…¨

-¨Es alguien ¿Importante entonces?¨

-¨Sinceramente no lo sé Dana… yo no soy una persona muy sociable… me han invitado a algunas fiestas… No he asistido a todas… pero si me la he topado… ella siempre está rodeada de gente importante… gente del gobierno, así que no se en que cosas este metida, no se mas allá… ¨

¨ ¿Podrías investigarme?¨

-¨Dana…¨

-¨Yo se que está mal… y te prometo que hablare con Mulder al respecto pero necesito saber… y quien mejor que tú que estas allá, que vives allá Trevor… eso sin contar que confió en ti…¨

-¨ ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres saber? O más bien dicho ¿Por qué te importa saber de ella? te dije que llevan ya años separados Dana… eso no importa, es parte de un pasado que no importa… o no debería de interesarte…¨

-¨No es que me importe… solo que… no sé cómo explicarlo… ella me da mala espina Trevor, no confió en ella y me gustaría saber… estar preparada para cualquier cosa…¨

-¨Creí que Mel era la sensorial para estas cosas¨- lo dice en un tono burlón.

-¨Estoy hablando en serio… hable un poco con ella y algo no me gusta… ella sabe de mí, me conoce, seguramente leyó mi expediente, solo quiero jugar en el mismo nivel¨

-¨Esto no es un juego Dana…¨

-¨Ok no me refiero a un juego, fue como un decir, una metáfora…¨- el me mira sonriendo y negando con la cabeza- ¨Tu sabes a lo que me refiero Trevor… tu…¨

-¨Dana Katherine Scully… estas celosa pequeña….¨

-¨Por supuesto que no estoy celosa¨- contesto inmediatamente ruborizada.

-¨Estas celosa… estas muy celosa de esta mujer… Dana POR DIOS!!! Eres hermosa, eres grandiosa… no tienes por qué sentir celos, ni una sola pizca por esa mujer…¨

-¨No estoy celosa…¨- digo nuevamente en voz baja esquivando su mirada.

-¨Ok investigare esto por ti lo prometo… lo investigare para mi amiga que NO ESTA CELOSA¨

Me jala hacia él y me da un abrazo.

-¨Tal vez lo estoy un poco…¨

El vuelve a soltar una carcajada y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-¨Bueno un paso a la vez… al menos aceptas que lo estas… UN POCO… aunque yo sé que es bastante, no me engañas Dana…¨

Aunque sabia que a Trevor le costaba trabajo ayudarme en todo esto incluso verme así, enamorada, ¿acabo de decir enamorada?... Si creo que estoy enamorada, y si algo celosa tenía que aceptarlo, esta mujer me ganaba por años, por experiencia, parecía ser una mujer interesante ¿Ese tipo de mujeres era con las que a Mulder le gustaba salir? ¿Eran esas su tipo? ¿Altas, delgadas, morenas y de cabello castaño?, porque si era así yo definitivamente no encajaba en ese perfil en lo absoluto.

Y sé que de alguna forma meter a Trevor en todo esto lo lastimaba,  estando cerca de el por los sentimientos encontrados que tenia conmigo después de no vernos en tanto tiempo, pero él lo entendía mejor que nadie, lo habíamos hablado y estábamos totalmente de acuerdo en que lo único que podíamos ser ahora era amigos, buenos amigos como siempre lo habíamos sido, y él lo aceptaba, el me podía comprender a otro nivel mejor que nadie  y era bueno saber que tenía una amigo mas en quien confiar.

** CONTINUARA… **


	11. "El regreso y algunas revelaciones "

  
  
**C A P I T U L O 11  “El regreso y algunas revelaciones”**  
  
**18 de junio 2010 VIERNES**  
  
**Washington D.C.**  
  
**Oficinas del FBI DIRECTOR WALTER SKINNER**  
  
**14.23 HRS.**  
  
Después de regresar de San Diego, con una idea más clara en la cabeza, por fin ya todo estaba dicho, mi padre había entendido mi postura y como siempre, como todo el tiempo me apoyaba en cualquier decisión que me hiciera feliz, muy a su pesar de querer que fuera una doctora común ayudando a la gente, casada y con un par de hijos, supongo que tendrá que esperar aun más tiempo para eso.  
  
Así que aquí estaba sentada en la oficina, esperando a pasar con Skinner para decirle por fin mi decisión a su propuesta, definitivamente era lo mejor, al menos creo que por el momento es donde debo de estar, ya no puedo seguir partiéndome en dos, estar aquí y en el hospital, o tal vez pudiera hacer algo en lo  particular con Mónica, no sé, necesitaba pensarlo también y hablarlo con ella.  
  
-¨Puede pasar agente Scully, la está esperando¨  
  
Le sonrió y entro a la oficina.  
  
-¨Agente Scully… por favor tome asiento¨- estrecha mi mano en señal de saludo y me dirijo a la silla justo delante de él- ¨ Y bien… me sorprendió muchísimo su llamada, así que por qué no comienza y me dice que pasa¨  
  
Suspiro profundo, guardo silencio por un momento, pensando aun si estoy en lo correcto, no necesito más errores, necesito soluciones.  
  
-¨Me está preocupando Scully… ¿paso algo con su padre… o con la familia?¨  
  
-¨No no por supuesto que no… es solo que… he estado pensando mucho su propuesta estas semanas… y por fin tome una decisión…¨- el me mira intrigado - ¨ Si la propuesta de integrarme a su equipo sigue en pie… quisiera aceptarla¨  
  
El se recarga en su silla y se quita los lentes.  
  
-¨ ¿Está segura?... no lo digo por nada en particular estoy encantado de poder tenerla aquí, solo quiero saber si ya lo ha pensado bien, el ser un agente de tiempo completo es muy distinto a  como viene  trabajando ahorita¨  
  
-¨Si si estoy totalmente segura... solo le pido empezar a hacer los trámites, yo tengo que finalizar unas semanas más en el hospital y después estaré libre para integrarme completamente¨  
  
-¨Perfecto, empezare con el papeleo y le avisare al agente Dogget, el está a cargo como debe de saber, se integrara a ese equipo de trabajo, solo tengo que hacer algunos movimientos, y la veré aquí en un par de semanas entonces¨  
  
Y la decisión estaba tomada, no había marcha atrás.  
  
**Georgetown**  
  
**Apartamento 3 Mónica y Dana**  
  
**19:42 HRS**  
  
Después de pasar el resto del día haciendo cosas en casa, organizando pendientes y después de la insistencia de Mulder en salir a cenar había decidido aceptar, y como no hacerlo si llegando a casa me había encontrado con que en la recepción había un gran arreglo de flores con una tarjeta que decía ¨Bienvenida a casa¨, quien mujer en su sano juicio podía resistirse a esa clase de detalles, y aunque en ningún momento en nuestras platicas habíamos hablado de esas cosas, sabía que eran de él, de quien más podían ser si no de él.   
  
Tenía una semana sin verlo y aunque cada día me había llamado para saludarme y saber cómo estaba, una parte de mi no quería aceptar que necesitaba verlo, pero la otra parte solo deseaba estar con él, incluso estando con mis papas había recibido algunos detalles florales, con notas como `Espero que estés bien` o `Regresa pronto`, al principio me había parecido raro incluso había sentido algo de miedo, pero me suponía como me había dicho Charles, que Mónica solo le había dado la dirección.  
  
Así que ya que después de tantas llamadas en el trascurso de todo el día de hoy por fin le había dicho que si, quien era yo para negarnos el placer de vernos después de una larga semana, en la que no paraba de pensar en el, además realmente lo estaba torturando, ni siquiera le había avisado cuando salí del aeropuerto en San Diego, en cierta forma quería pensar bien como abordar el tema de esta mujer, preguntarle directo al grano sin rodeos sobre ella o esperar a que el me contara su historia, la incertidumbre me estaba matando.  
  
Sería una cita sencilla, solo él y yo, al menos ese parecía ser el plan, el no me había mencionado nada mas, solo me había pedido vestirme casual pero linda, eso significaba que vestidos no eran una opción ni zapatos muy delicados, no quería sorpresas de nuevo con sus caminatas en el parque, arruinando mis zapatos de 200 dlls, se que sonaba pretencioso decir arruinar, pero eran algunos gustos caros que me gustaba darme de vez en cuando, me lo merecía, aunque no muchos reconocieran de marcas, solo los más observadores.  
  
Ahora después de la ducha y con el maldito tiempo encima, ya que solo restaban 30  minutos para que pasara por mí,  estaba en el gran dilema de que usar,  así que opte por solo un pantalón de vestir sencillo negro, entallado, resaltando solo lo que debía, una camisa blanca de tela muy delgada y un saco ligero color durazno, por supuesto los zapatos altos, solo que esta vez mas sencillos, eran unas plaformas negras, ya que Mulder era demasiado alto para mi, debía de llevarme unos 20cm.  
  
Se escucha el timbre y corro a él dándole la entrada para que suba.  
  
Termino de arreglarme el cabello, ya no había tiempo así que solo lo cepille y lo deje suelto, me puse algo de perfume, y así descalza salgo a recibirlo.  
  
-¨No es genial que vivas tan cerca de mi departamento, Scully¨- me dice mientras me abraza y me da un beso tierno en los labios, se separa de mí y me da un hermoso ramo de flores- ¨En verdad te extrañe estos días… ¨  
  
-¨Gracias son hermosas¨- algo nerviosa, mas flores, me sentía como una adolecente en su primera cita, nerviosa hasta el grado de sentir las manos temblorosas.  
  
-¨No mas que tu Scully… no mas que tu¨  
  
Le sonrió y me voy a la cocina por un jarrón para colocarlas en agua.  
  
Desde la cocina veo como observa todo el lugar, se ve tan atractivo, en un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata a juego, eso sin contar ese aroma tan masculino, su perfume y el olor a menta fresca de su aliento, definitivamente un hombre al que es difícil quitarle los ojos de encima… o las manos en dado caso.  
  
Termino de arreglar las flores y las pongo en la esquina de la barra de la cocina.  
  
-¨Por qué no te sientas un momento, ya sabes estás en tu casa…¨- le digo acercándome a él poniéndole una botella de té helado en las manos - ¨Dame unos minutos y podemos irnos… ya casi estoy lista¨  
  
Y me dirijo al cuarto, no cierro la puerta, el se para justo afuera recargado en la pared, desde donde comienza a hacerme platica, siempre tan caballeroso, respetando los límites, tal vez el comienzo de una muy buena amistad o de una relación, no estoy segura de eso totalmente, hace unas semanas de no ser por Mel, seguramente hubiéramos terminado en la cama, no podías ser  amigo de alguien con quien te acostabas, no estábamos en el colegio para esa clase de juegos.  
  
-¨ ¿Por qué no me llamaste temprano?, quedaste de avisarme cuando estuvieras aquí, podría haber ido a recogerte al aeropuerto¨- escucho cierto recelo o molestia en su voz.  
  
-¨Bueno, no quería molestarte, seguramente tenias tu agenda llena… además Carl fue por mi…¨- y sé que eso lo mantendrá pensando por un rato, no recuerdo haber hablado de Carl en alguna de nuestras conversaciones por teléfono, ni si quiera creo que le recuerde del hospital, estaba en otras cosas para recordar que el enfermero que lo atendió era uno de mis mejores amigos.  
  
-¨Mmmm Carl… ¿quién es él? No recuerdo que me lo mencionaras¨- lo dice intentando sonar despreocupado, aunque muy en el fondo puedo sentir los celos en la frase y no hago más que sonreír.  
  
Eres mala Dana, muy mala.  
  
-¨Un amigo… un muy buen amigo Mulder¨  
  
-¨De cualquier forma podría haber ido por ti, pudiéramos haber ido a desayunar juntos, o a comer algo… pero me tiraste a loco todo el día… de hecho la palabra correcta es que me ignoraste TODO el día… ¿Se puede saber por qué? ¿Algún viejo amor del que quieras hablarme?¨  
  
Yo solo trago saliva y me quedo estaca por un momento, ¿estaba Mulder leyendo mi mente justo en este momento? ¿O tenía alguna cámara o micrófono implantados en mi?... solo sonreí y continúe arreglándome… era una simple casualidad, una pregunta forzosa ante tal situación, además no había hecho nada malo, Trevor era un amor de juventud, estaba muy en el pasado.  
  
-¨No te ignore… estas siendo dramático…¨  
  
Salgo del cuarto con las zapatillas y mi saco en la mano, pasando por enfrente de él mientras me siento en el sillón para poder ponérmelas, demasiada confianza tal vez, pero él me daba ese sentimiento de libertad al estar alrededor,  es una sensación diferente a comparación de las relaciones pasadas, donde siempre ellos han querido ser los dominantes, ser los que deciden,  pero con Mulder era distinto, solo habíamos tenido un par de citas mas desde esa noche en el parque, y después lo del departamento, así que en alguna de nuestras llamadas mientras estuve en San Diego, acordamos llevar las cosas con calma, salir un tiempo, conocernos un poco mas y no precipitarnos a todo esto.  
  
-¨Por supuesto que si… te estuve marcando en la mañana y tu celular mandaba al buzón, después sonó y sonó y sonó y jamás devolviste mis llamadas… ni una sola Scully¨  
  
-¨Llegue cansada… además tenía unos pendientes… se me fue el tiempo Mulder…¨  
  
-¨ ¿Me estabas evadiendo? ¨- me dice parado con las manos en la cintura, juguetonamente haciendo cara de niño.  
  
-¨Por supuesto que no Mulder… ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?¨- le sonrió y continuo intentando abrochar mi zapato- ¨Solo se me fue el tiempo…¨  
  
El se sienta a lado mío y con delicadeza toma mi pie subiéndolo a su rodilla para  ayudarme a terminar de abrochar la pulsera de la zapatilla, acaricia suavemente la piel del tobillo, y lo hace de igual manera con el otro.  
  
-¨Perfecto…¨- con una sonrisa seductora, me le quedo mirando por un momento, el coloca una mano en mi rodilla acercándose más a mi - ¨Así que… ¿Carl he?... ¿es alguien por quien debería de preocuparme? ¨  
  
Le sonrío y niego con la cabeza, el suelta un suspiro y me sonríe.  
  
-¨Tal vez deberíamos de dar una fiesta… así yo conocería a esos amigos tuyos que me mencionaste y tu a los míos¨  
  
-¨Me parece una muy buena idea… ¿Qué te parece una fiesta de disfraces?¨  
  
-¨¿¿Disfraces?? Por favor…no somos unos niños Mulder…¨  
  
-¨Solo digo que tu pudieras ser una bella princesa, o una linda y sexy enfermera… tal vez yendo demasiado lejos y con mucha suerte, una seductora conejita…¨  
  
Niego con la cabeza y acomodo el cuello de su saco delicadamente, rozando ligeramente la piel de su cuello, escuchando solo sus suspiros.  
  
-¨Creo que tienes tus expectativas demasiado altas Mulder…¨  
  
-¨Nunca digas nunca… en esta vida las cosas dan muchas vueltas Scully… pudiera ser… algún dia…¨  
  
Solo le sonrió y quito unas pequeñas pelusas de su saco.  
  
-¨ ¿Cómo te fue en San Diego? ¿Cómo están tus papas?¨  
  
-¨Todo está muy bien gracias por preguntar… Mel te manda saludos por cierto¨  
  
-¨Tu hermana es muy agradable déjame decirte... Fue un gusto conocerla¨  
  
-¨Es totalmente opuesta a ti Scully…¨  
  
-¨Siempre ha sido así… ella es muy espiritual, le gustan mucho esas cosas¨  
  
Acomoda un mechón de mi cabello, y después acaricia con su pulgar mi mejilla, sin dejar de mirarme, sus ojos verdes intensos, se acerca más a mí y deposita un beso en mis labios, un beso dulce que sabe a gloria, extrañaba el sabor de sus labios, su mano acaricia suavemente mi cuello, le permito un poco más el acceso abriendo mi boca, sintiendo como su lengua recorre sin urgencia, sin prisas, su sabor embriagante me enloquece, me explora tranquilamente, y yo no hago más que dejarme llevar por él.  
  
-¨Se  que acordamos ir lento Scully… ¨- me dice rompiendo el beso y depositado besos pequeños en mi cara - ¨…lo sé,  créeme que lo sé…¨-  beso -¨… es solo que no sé qué me pasa contigo…¨- beso -¨…no se que tiene tus labios que me encantan… ¨- y vuelve a capturar mis labios¨- no pude dejar de pensar en ti toda esta semana… fue una maldita tortura…¨- me dice rompiendo el beso y pegando su frente con la mía, con la respiración un poco agitada.  
  
Abro lo ojos encontrándome con los de él y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, el solo me sonríe y vuelve a suspirar, se que está usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene, se está contendiendo, veo en sus ojos su deseo, y como lucha por guardar el control, respetando lo que acordamos esa noche por teléfono.  
  
-¨ ¿Estas lista?¨  
  
Se levanta del sillón y me da la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, me paro frente a él y pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello dándole un último beso en los labios y me voy al cuarto por mi bolso, lo tomo del brazo y salimos del apartamento rumbo al restaurante.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
**MIRADOR**  
  
**22:32 HRS**.  
  
Había decidido que sería una salida casual, quería algo totalmente relajado para nuestra cita, donde pudiéramos estar totalmente cómodos, la cena había sido en una cafetería de mi elección, sencilla pero la comida ahí era deliciosa, así como las personas que lo atendían, unas personas adultas de la edad de Joan y Frank eran los propietarios, aunque lo correcto era decir que de hecho eran amigos de ellos, solían ir al bingo los domingos, y cuando Joan se ponía en plan saludable con ella es que iba a las clases de yoga entre semana.  
  
Ambos personas muy agradables y dulces, nos habían atendido como si fuéramos parte de su familia, conocía a algunos de sus hijos, dos de ellos trabajaban de cocineros ahí en su local, así que eran un lugar totalmente familiar, las tartas que preparaban ahí eran de las mejores que había probado, me encantaba el  pay de manzana que preparaban y de vez en cuando llevaba una tarta entera a casa.  
  
Así que todo había transcurrido de acuerdo al plan y de verdad estaba agradecido de que hicieran sonreír a Scully, me encantaba su sonrisa, me encantaba verla tan relajada y suelta.  
  
Después de la cena, le pedí que me dejara sorprenderla una vez más, que confiara en mis buenos gustos.  
  
Y la verdad es que estaba totalmente feliz de poder compartir este tiempo con ella, necesitaba verla y necesitaba estar a su lado, ella se había vuelto en poco tiempo como una adicción para mi, quería saber todo de ella.  
  
Hace un tiempo había encontrado un buen lugar para relajarme y perderme en mis pensamientos, no era muy concurrido, muy pocas parejas acudían a ese lugar, aunque no estaba en ninguna ubicación desconocida, solo alejada un poco de la ciudad, el mirador era un espacio totalmente abierto que daba vista a la gran ciudad, y eso era lo espectacular, lo hacia un lugar tranquilo para hablar, mientras contemplabas cada rincón de la ciudad iluminado por sus luces y grandes edificios, bajo el gran manto de estrellas.  
  
Algunas veces había venido con los chicos y su camioneta, donde cargaban con sus grandes telescopios para observar algunas cosas en el cielo, nunca habíamos visto nada fuera de lo normal, pero era tiempo de calidad, tomando algún par de cervezas mientras los escuchaba hablar de sus grandes conspiraciones gubernamentales.  
  
Estaciono el carro cerca del final del mirador.  
  
-¨ ¿Esta es tu sorpresa Mulder?¨  
  
Yo solo le sonrió y me bajo del auto para abrir su puerta y ayudarle a bajar; el aire es fresco y ella solo se aprieta su saco contra ella para guardar el calor, le doy la mano y la guio hasta el barandal.  
  
-¨Creo que nunca había venido aquí…¨- me dice sin mirarme, observando todo el lugar con los ojos bien abiertos, con esos ojos azules iluminados por pequeñas luces- ¨Es hermoso Mulder, ¿Cómo diste con este lugar?¨  
  
-¨Tengo mis contactos…¨  
  
-¨ ¿Los chicos que me dijiste?¨  
  
Yo solo asiento y emito un ´mmmhh¨, abrazándola por la espalda cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo con el mío, llenando mis pulmones con su esencia.  
  
-¨Definitivamente tienes que presentármelos Mulder… parecen ser personas interesantes¨  
  
-¨Son muy interesantes, todas unas figuras Scully¨  
  
Ella solo se ríe y voltea a verme, depositando un dulce beso en mis labios, yo no hago más que corresponder a él y apretarla más contra mí.  
  
Después de unos segundos ella rompe el beso y se da media vuelta quedando frente a mí, acomoda de nuevo mi corbata y el cuello de mi camisa.  
  
-¨Ahí algo que quiero hablar contigo Mulder…¨  
  
Me dice algo seria, casi puedo ver preocupación en sus ojos, miedo tal vez, no estoy muy seguro, tal vez era lo de Diana, era el momento de hablar sobre esto, este era el momento, aunque realmente había intentado evitar este punto durante toda la velada, de hecho esperaba que ni si quiera llegara.  
  
-¨Lo que quieras Scully… solo dilo…¨- intentando sonar lo menos nervioso y ansioso que puedo.  
  
Ella me mira y deposita nuevamente un beso pequeño en los labios y acuna mis mejillas.  
  
-¨ ¿Por qué pones esa cara? No voy a  dejarte Mulder…¨  
  
Solo sonrió y cierro los ojos intentando relajarme, romper la tensión en mi cuerpo.  
  
-¨Es un alivio escucharlo…¨  
  
-¨Ahora que estuve en San Diego… les dije a mis padres que estaba saliendo con alguien…¨  
  
-¨ ¿Se los dijiste?¨  
  
-¨En realidad fue Mel la que les conto todo desde que llegue a casa… primero a mi madre… Después en una cena lo dijo delante de mi padre y mis hermanos… fue muy embarazoso…¨  
  
-¨Ni que lo digas… ¿Pero qué es lo que te preocupa? Puedo verlo en tus ojos¨- le digo mientras acaricio suavemente sus mejillas y su cabello- ¨ ¿No estuvieron de acuerdo? Puedo ir a verlos si gustas y decirles…¨  
  
-¨No no es eso… cuando le dije tu nombre a mi padre… el reacciono de una manera extraña…¨  
  
-¨ ¿A qué te refieres?¨- pregunto curioso, jamás había estado en San Diego, ni mucho menos había tenido algo que ver en alguno de nuestros casos a algún militar, de ningún tipo, mucho menos con el rango del padre de Scully, mucho menos al padre de Scully, estoy seguro que lo recordaría.  
  
-¨Creo que él conoce a tu padre Mulder… bueno no creo, el me dijo que lo conocía, ammm William se llama, ¿no es así…? ¿William Mulder…?¨  
  
Le sonrió desconcertado y asiento con la cabeza, me recargo en el cofre del auto con ella en los brazos, pidiéndole que continúe.  
  
-¨No me dijo en realidad nada, no quiso decirme nada, pero al parecer ellos dos no se llevaban del todo bien, mi madre me dijo que incluso conocía a la tuya, que habíamos estado en tu casa, yo debí tener como unos 3 o 4 años solamente, ella te recuerda de niño, me dijo que solias ser muy amable y serio…¨  
  
Me quedo pensativo nuevamente, haciendo memoria de esos tiempos en casa, las reuniones de trabajo de papa, las esposas que se quedaban a convivir en el patio mientras los hombres hablaban de trabajo en la sala.  
  
-¨ ¿Tu sabes algo de eso? ¿Algunas vez te diste cuenta o tu padre te conto algo?... ¿Recuerdas a mi padre o a alguna de nosotras? Mi madre se llama Margaret…¨  
  
Niego con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente, cierro mis ojos intentando hacer memoria nuevamente, hasta que un recuerdo se apodera de mis pensamientos, una pequeña niña con rulos pelirrojos, recordaba haber visto una niña pequeña de grandes ojos azules jugueteando ente la yerba fresca del patio de atrás de la casa, son recuerdos muy vagos, ni si quiera podía recordar bien todo con claridad, solo esos inmensos ojos azules.  
  
-¨Mi padre solía trabajar para el gobierno… lo hizo durante muchos años, ahorita está retirado aunque se de buena fuente que sigue en algunos asuntos políticos, algunos proyectos del gobierno, sigue siendo alguna clase de consultor supongo, mas desconozco totalmente de que se tratan, ellos y yo no tenemos muy buena comunicación, de hecho tengo mucho tiempo sin hablar con ellos, Joan es que me mantiene al tanto, mi madre suele hablar con ella de vez en cuando pero de ahí en fuera no se mas…¨  
  
-¨Solo tenía curiosidad de saber porque mi padre había reaccionado de esa manera al escuchar tu apellido… ¨  
  
-¨Es solo que no fueron mis mejores tiempos Scully… mi familia era algo disfuncional en ese entonces, hasta la fecha… y es como si una parte de mi cerebro hubiera bloqueado esa parte de mis recuerdos…¨  
  
-¨Es la manera más fácil de seguir adelante Mulder… es totalmente normal que el cuerpo reaccione de esa manera ante eventos que son dolorosos para nosotros y que de alguna manera nos impides seguir adelante… no en todas las personas es igual, algunas caen en depresión, pero otros supongo que seguimos adelante, con ayuda de otros…¨  
  
-¨ ¿Quien es ahora el psicólogo aquí?¨  
  
Ella se ríe dulcemente y recarga su cabeza en mi pecho.  
  
No podía ser que hasta en la vida adulta mis padres siguieran interfiriendo en mi vida, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de rencontrarme con alguien que iba a mi casa cuando apenas éramos unos niños? Me sentía totalmente abrumado y confundido, ¿Qué diablos hacia mi padre con un capitán de la naval? ¿Qué cosas podrían estar tratando?, necesitaría hablar con Joan en cuanto llegara a casa, tal vez ella podía darme unas respuestas, de no ser así haría una visita a casa, necesitaba saber que había pasado.  
  
-¨Te prometo que investigare al respecto…¨  
  
-¨No creo que sea nada de qué preocuparse, estamos hablando de cosas que pasaron hace mas de 20 años, solo quería preguntártelo y saber si tú estabas enterado de algo… solo eso Mulder¨  
  
-¨Mi padre casi no hablaba de su trabajo, sabía que trabajaba en algo del gobierno pero jamás… jamás me preocupe por saber más allá de la cuenta… ¿Qué más te dijo tu padre?¨  
  
-¨Solo eso… en realidad no te está juzgando Mulder, en ningún momento dijo algo malo… así que no pongas esa cara, el no… no está diciendo que tu eres igual a tu padre… aunque no se bien que signifique eso o a que se refiera, de hecho está ansioso por conocerte…¨  
  
Acaricio su espalda de arriba hacia abajo suavemente, recargando mi barbilla en su cabeza.  
  
-¨Creo que ahora estoy más nervioso de conocer a tu familia Scully, mas sabiendo que ellos saben algo de la mía y que nuestros padres tienen ciertas rencillas…¨  
  
-¨Supongo que fueron cuestiones de trabajo… tal vez, como tu las tienes con Krycek, algo de ese tipo¨  
  
-¨No lo creo… tu papa es de la naval, mi padre trabajaba para el gobierno… son áreas totalmente distintas…¨  
  
-¨Trabajan para el bien común de país Mulder…¨  
  
-¨O tal vez estaban bajo una conspiración y tu padre no estaba de acuerdo… ¨  
  
-¨Mulder por favor no empieces…¨  
  
-¨Te prometo que sabré que hay detrás de todo esto…¨  
  
-¨No es importante Mulder…¨  
  
-¨Solo quiero saberlo…¨  
  
Ella solo asiente y pasa sus manos por mi cabello dulcemente, sonriéndome y besándome nuevamente, profundizando el beso, yo no hago más que apretarla mucho más a mí y corresponder a sus labios.  
  
Comienza a besar mi cuello, y sus diminutas manos juegan con la piel sensible de mi nuca, provocándome un toque de electricidad que recorre cada poro de mi cuerpo, me dejo llevar perdido entre su cuerpo, su olor, esa fragancia que me vuelve loco, besa mi oreja y juguetea con mi lóbulo.  
  
-¨Mulder… que te parece si vamos a casa… creo que tenemos algo pendiente desde hace ya una semana…¨- susurra en mi oído seductoramente.  
  
Yo la aparto un poco para mirarla, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de deseo, la tomo de la mano y la guio nuevamente al asiento de copiloto rápidamente, para después subirme y poner en marcha el auto.  
  
-¨ ¿Tu departamento o el mío…?¨  
  
-¨El tuyo…¨- me dice sin dudar ni un segundo, mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad.  
  
Y acelero el auto, ella no hace más que soltar una carcajada, para después colocar una de sus manos en mi rodilla, segundos después siento la fricción, juguetonamente sube y baja de mi rodilla hasta mi pierna, frotando la tela de mi pantalón suavemente, de manera sugerente.  
  
No hago más que respirar profundo y mirarla de reojo, sentada en su asiento ansiosa, mirando a la carretera mientras muerde su labio inferior o moja sus labios seductoramente con su lengua.  
  
Lo de Diana podía esperar para después, hablaríamos de esas cosas en otra ocasión, esta noche no, esta noche definitivamente esta dispuesto a amar a Scully por primera vez hasta el amanecer.  
  
**Georgetown**  
  
**Departamento 42 Mulder**  
  
**23:15 HRS**.   
  
Y justo como habíamos dicho, estábamos ya en mi departamento, me baje y le abrí la puerta, entramos al edificio, presione el botón de mi piso y justo cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, comencé a besar a Scully.  
  
Sé que estaba mal, parecíamos dos jóvenes de secundaria haciéndolo por primera vez a escondidas de sus padres, pero no podía evitarlo la deseaba desde aquel día en su apartamento, antes de irse a San Diego, y no dejaría pasar otra oportunidad para recorrer su piel.  
  
Ella parecía pensar justo lo mismo que yo, ya que correspondía a mis besos totalmente con la misma urgencia, sin más sentí como sus manos comenzaban a trabajar en la hebilla de mi pantalón, rosaba sus manos en mi erección suavemente, juguetonamente, y cada vez que lo hacia una ola de calor me invadía y no hacía más que desearla aun mas y maldecir el maldito tiempo que parecía eterno para que el elevador se detuviera.  
  
Salimos del elevador abrazados, sin dejar de besarnos, yo con la camisa  afuera de los pantalones y el cinturón ya casi desabrochado, la cargo por un momento de los muslos y ella no hace más que enrollar sus piernas en mi cintura y sus manos en mi cuello.  
  
Llego como puedo al departamento y la recargo en la puerta en lo que busco las llaves en la bolsa de mi pantalón, ella no hace más que mover su cadera frotándose contra mi miembro y me vuelve loco, que ni si quiera puedo buscar bien la maldita llave entre todas.  
  
Nota mental: colocar un color a la llave de la puerta principal.  
  
Dejo de besarla por un momento para ver el llavero, pero ella continua besando mi cuello, emitiendo pequeños gemidos que me excitan aun mas, meto la llave en la cerradura, la acomodo nuevamente entre mis brazos y abro la puerta, que se azota de inmediato contra la pared.  
  
-¨WOOOUUUU WOOUUU HERMANO!!!¨  
  
-¨MULDER!!!¨  
  
Escucho decir entre la oscuridad, Scully rápidamente se desliza de entre mis brazos dando la espalda a donde proviene el sonido y acomodando su blusa, yo no hago más que encender la luz y mirar a los chicos cruzado de brazos con una mirada de ´ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!!´.  
  
-¨ ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ CHICOS?¨  
  
Les digo mientras comienzo a acomodar de nuevo mi camisa y después abrochar la hebilla de mi cinturón.  
  
Frohike solo me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos perversos y sucios, su mente aun peor.  
  
Byers se levanta mas rojo que un tomate, era el único de los tres que realmente parecía avergonzado, él y Scully.  
  
-¨En verdad lo sentimos Mulder, debimos haberte llamado o… o… no sé, es solo que no esperábamos que… debimos imaginar que… no sabíamos… yo… nosotros… amm Dra. Scully… amm, le ofrezco una gran disculpa por todo esto, hemos sido sumamente impertinentes al no llamar o avisar que vendríamos…Yo soy John Byers¨  
  
Scully de inmediato extiende su mano con una sonrisa nerviosa, aun sonrojada.  
  
-¨Dana Scully¨  
  
 -¨El maldito enano regordete de la cara pervertida es Melvin Frohike y el nerd rockero de allá es Richard Langly…¨  
  
-¨Es un gusto conocerla en persona…¨- estrecha su mano Langly.  
  
-¨Es mucho más sexy en persona¨- exclama con entusiasmo Frohike mientras se levanta y extiende su mano a Scully, ella me mira de reojo y lo saluda sonriéndole desconcertada- ¨Mi bella dama un placer, Frohike, alias ´Maquina de Fuego 69´ en el bajo mundo, tu sabes… ¨- le da un beso en el dorso de la mano y yo no hago más que sonreír negando con la cabeza- ¨ ¿Tu cabello es rojo natural o…?¨  
  
-¨OK OK!!! ¨- lo interrumpo- ¨No me han dicho que hacen aquí…  ¿Por qué diablos están en mi casa a estas horas de la noche…?  ¡¡¡¿EN VIERNESSS?!!!¨  
  
-¨Un gusto conocerlos chicos… si me disculpan…¨- Scully les da la espalda y se acerca a mi diciéndome en voz baja nerviosa y avergonzada- ¨Te molesta si entro a tu habitación por un momento necesito… amm¨- me dice con ojos suplicantes.  
  
-¨Ve… me desharé de estos chicos¨  
  
Ella me sonríe y pidiendo de nuevo disculpas se mete a la habitación.  
  
-¨ ¡¡ ¿Es un caliente bombón o qué?!!¨- me da un codazo Frohike entusiasmado, más de lo que debería- ¨Esa mujer es una diosa Mulder… no puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte… alguien tendrá sexo esta noche hee!!!¨- celebra riéndose y después cierra los ojos y se pone serio, eleva sus manos al cielo en símbolo de plegaria- ¨Gracias dios…¨- Todos comienzan a reírse- ¨… Donde quiera que estés… gracias por darle a uno de nuestros hermanos una mujer increíblemente sexy, maravillosamente hermosa, con esas malditas curvas de perdición… con esos ojos azules que idiotizan a cualquiera… por favor dios te pido, solo una cosa te pido… que le des a mi hermano una erección colosal, que le dure horas y horas…¨  
  
-¨¡¡¡Te puedes callar Frohike!!!¨- le digo sonriéndole- ¨ ¿Les molestaría si les pido que se vallan?... y de paso ¿Podrían regresarme la llave de mi departamento? Quiero evitar futuros encuentros de este tipo si no es mucho pedir…¨  
  
-¨En verdad lo sentimos Mulder...¨- Vuelve a disculparse Byers, pero Frohike lo interrumpe de nuevo.  
  
-¨AAAHH AHHA… NO… yo no me arrepiento… estreche la mano de la famosa Dra. Scully… ¨  
  
-¨Por dios Frohike… dime que no te masturbaras pensando en ella con esa mano… más vale que no me lo digas o te disparare ahora mismo… es mi chica de la que estás hablando…¨  
  
-¨No te lo diré entonces… solo te diré que tu amiguito no será el único con suerte esta noche…¨  
  
Dice mientras sale del departamento y los chicos tras de él.  
  
-¨ESPEREN ESPEREN… ¿Qué hacían aquí? No me lo han dicho…¨  
  
Langly se da la vuelta.  
  
-¨Era unas cosas que queríamos les echaras un ojo y nos dieras tu opinión… nada de importancia en realidad, artículos para nuestra revista… supusimos que estarías solo como siempre por eso decidimos venir… te hablaremos mañana, deje unas carpetas en tu escritorio por si tienes tiempo, sería de gran ayuda si escribieras un artículo de eso para la revista…¨  
  
-¨Prometo que les daré un vistazo en cuanto pueda…¨  
  
Langly sonríe y se retira alcanzando a los demás, vuelvo a cerrar la puerta, con llave y pongo la cadena de metal para evitar inconvenientes nuevamente.  
  
Voy a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, para después buscar a Scully en el cuarto, que para mi sorpresa está en la cama recostada… dormida.  
  
Suspiro profundamente y me acerco a ella, pero está totalmente dormida, debía de estar exhausta, después de todo apenas había llegado esta mañana y un día antes había estado trabajando en un caso, así que lo único que hago es quitarle las zapatillas y colocar una frazada sobre su cuerpo para cubrirlo del frio.  
  
Tomo solo una de mis camisetas grises y unos pantalones de piyama y me meto al baño para cambiarme y asearme un poco.  
  
Sigue dormida… apago las luces de la habitación completamente y dejo entreabierta la puerta, quito unos cojines del sillón y me recuesto encendiendo la tele, poniendo e inmediato el MUTE, busco entre los canales hasta que encuentro alguna película en blanco y negro que capta mi atención.  
  
Después de unos minutos, observo el reloj del escritorio, sus grandes numero rojos marcan las 01:12 AM… seria una noche muy larga… con Scully justo en la otra habitación, podía sentir su perfume hasta donde estaba acostado.  
  
Cierro los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño pero me es imposible, mi cabeza simplemente no deja de trabajar, no se apaga, así que me levanto y tomo las carpetas del escritorio que habían dejado los chicos y los coloco sobre la mesa de centro, para después ir a prepararme un sándwich y agarrar una botella de té helado, no podía concentrarme sin comer algo antes, regreso a la sala y vuelvo a sentarme en el sillón, comienzo a ojear y leer las notas, los informes, en una pequeña libreta comienzo a escribir lo que sería el borrador del articulo para la revista.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
**02:41 HRS.**  
  
Desperté desorientada, por un momento podría decir asustada, la habitación oscura, hasta que después de parpadear un poco me acostumbro a la penumbra, tallo un poco mis ojos y me siento en la cama… estoy en el departamento de Mulder.  
  
Observo la frazada, seguramente el me la debe haber colocado cuando me vio dormida, que bonita forma de terminar la velada, definitivamente estas envejeciendo, hace unas horas seguramente estaba a punto de acostarme con un hombre atractivo y sexy, y en lugar de esperarlo de una forma seductora en la cama, me había quedado dormida.  
  
DIOS!!! Mónica se burlaría de mí hasta el cansancio.  
  
Me levanto de la cama… descalza… seguramente me había quitado el las zapatillas… no era posible ni si quiera me había percatado de que me las quito… caí prácticamente muerta.  
  
Camino unos pasos hacia el baño, acomodo un poco mi cabello y vuelvo a salir abriendo la puerta del cuarto muy despacio, salgo sigilosamente observando a todos lados, y es cuando lo veo, sentado en el escritorio, en la computadora, trae las gafas puestas y esta tecleando y leyendo unas notas en una pequeña libreta.  
  
Salgo y sigo caminando despacio, sigue sin percatarse de que estoy ahí, observo en la mesa de centro un montón de papeles, algunas fotos, un sándwich a medio comer, una botella de una bebida casi terminada.  
  
Me acerco hasta donde está él y rápidamente lo abrazo por la espalda colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, depositando un beso en su cuello.  
  
-¨ ¿Por qué no me despertaste?¨  
  
El solo se ríe y me mira de reojo, guarda lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo y se quita los lentes, vuelvo a besar su oreja y deslizo mis manos desde su cuello bajando por su pecho hasta casi su abdomen, solo noto el escalofrió que recorre su piel, y vuelve a reír.  
  
-¿En que trabajas?¨- observo el reloj- ¨A las 3 de la mañana Mulder¨-  Me incorporo y me siento en el sillón, tomando los papeles de la mesa y comenzando a leerlos.  
  
El se gira en la silla y se levanta, sentándose a lado mío.  
  
-¨No tenia sueño… cuando se fueron los chicos…¨  
  
-¨ELLOS son los chicos que decías… valla que si son extraños… excepto el del traje, el pulcro… ammm…¨  
  
-¨Byers¨  
  
-¨El… si Byers… valla trió de amigos que tienes Mulder… tenias razón en que eran todos unos personajes…¨  
  
-¨Son buenas personas… te aseguro que puedes confiar en ellos al 100% Scully, me han sacado de más problemas y apuros de los que te puedes imaginar¨  
  
-¨ ¿Y qué es lo que querían? ¿Trabajan para el FBI o…?¨  
  
-¨No… no… digamos que son mis ojos en el cielo… lo saben todo Scully… pero nada que ver con el FBI, son fuentes totalmente seguras… ya te contare con calma después de ellos… solo te puedo decir que si alguna vez tienes algún problema y no puedes localizarme, debes marcarles a ellos, te sacaran de cualquier apuro, estés en donde estés Scully, te pasare sus números y los pondré al tanto…¨  
  
Yo solo asiento y sigo repasando lo que tengo en las manos…   
  
´Avistamientos OVNIS al norte del país´ ´El gobierno niega tener conocimiento sobre experimentos llevados en humanos con un virus extraterrestre´ ´Pie grande: más que una leyenda una realidad, nuevas imágenes reveladoras´  
  
Demasiada información para procesar en un solo día.  
  
-¨Así que… esto es como ¿Tu pasatiempo? Investigar casos… ¿de este tipo?¨  
  
-¨Algo así… digamos que alguna vez he participado activamente en alguno de ellos, es bueno estar… tu sabes… saber de todo un poco…¨  
  
-¨Bueno para tener una mente tan brillante como la tuya supongo que me sorprende un poco, pero bueno, algún defecto debías de tener… no todo podía ser tan perfecto¨  
  
Le digo juguetonamente y vuelvo a dejar las hojas en la mesa, tomo su sándwich y le doy una pequeña mordida.  
  
-¨ ¿De atún he?... me gusta…¨  
  
-¨Te puedo prestar una camiseta y unos pantalones para dormir si gustas…para que descanses…¨  
  
Lo miro nuevamente, su ropa definitivamente me quedaría enorme.  
  
-¨No Mulder… lo mejor será que vaya a casa y…¨  
  
-¨Scully son las tres de la mañana… quédate, puedes dormir en la cama, yo descansare en el sillón… no te preocupes…¨  
  
-¨No quiero incomodarte Mulder… preferiría ir a casa… llamare un taxi…¨  
  
-¨Si lo que quieres es ir a casa yo mismo te llevare, estarás de acuerdo en que no te dejare ir sola a esta hora en un maldito taxi… solo… solo quédate aquí… te llevare temprano a casa… lo prometo… te invitare el desayuno ¿Qué dices?¨  
  
-¨Ok… en ese caso con una condición… bueno dos…¨  
  
-¨Las que quieras Scully…¨  
  
El se levanta del sillón y camina hacia el cuarto, yo solo lo sigo mientras él busca en su armario.  
  
-¨La primera es que… quiero probar de tus habilidades culinarias…¨  
  
El detiene lo que hace y me mira sosteniendo una camiseta blanca, con una sonrisa y su ceja levantada.  
  
-¨Trato hecho… pero no prometo nada extravagante y no prometo que sea un desayuno suculento ni apetitoso, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo… ¿Cuál es la segunda?¨  
  
Me muerdo el labio inferior, pensando, mientras él continua buscando entre los cajones de una cómoda.  
  
Suspiro nuevamente, pensando si decirlo o no decirlo, no era propio de mi… solo dilo Dana… solo… solo…  
  
-¨Duerme conmigo esta noche¨  
  
El se voltea, no lo había observado bien, pero trae puesta solo una camiseta gris, justa al cuerpo, obviamente no entallada ni nada de eso, solo le queda justo como debería, resaltando sus abdominales, la banda de de su pantalón de piyama queda justo en el límite de su camiseta, dejando entrever un poco de piel con algunos movimientos, descalzo, el cabello desarreglado en todas direcciones, se veía realmente sexy.  
  
El se queda pensando un poco, con una sonrisa, pasa la lengua por sus labios nervioso, mordiendo un extremo de su labio, algo que consideraba increíblemente seductor de su parte.  
  
-¨No creo que sea buena idea Scully… no necesitamos apresurar nada entre nosotros… no quiero que… no me malinterpretes….¨- se acerca a mí, me da un beso en los labios y acomoda mi cabello- ¨Por supuesto que desearía amanecer contigo a lado mío, o entre mis brazos, pero creo que no debemos apresurar nada… no sé si solo podría dormir contigo… es lo que quiero decir… no sé si podría controlarme y solo dormir contigo… a ESO me refiero…¨  
  
Yo solo me rio, entendiendo totalmente lo que me dice, era obvio que por alguna razón el destino estaba diciendo que aun no era el momento para llegar a ese punto en lo que fuera que él y yo teníamos, ya eran dos las ocasiones en las que habíamos sido interrumpidos, el mensaje era más que claro y esperar era la mejor decisión que podíamos tomar en este punto.  
  
-¨Por qué no te pones esto¨- me da una mudada de ropa- ¨La camiseta es mía… de hecho es una de mis favoritas, la tengo desde la universidad, cuando jugaba basquetbol, así que es una reliquia…¨  
  
-¨Es un honor entonces…¨- le digo jugando.  
  
-¨El otro un pantalón que dejo Joan una vez, en una de las ocasiones que se quedo en casa no recuerdo el motivo pero está aquí, creo que te quedara mejor que él mi, tal vez algo grande pero al menos no tan largo como los míos…¨  
  
-¨Ok… amm… ¨  
  
-¨Si… disculpa… saldré un momento para que puedas cambiarte, terminare unas cosas en el ordenador y ya vuelvo… o si gustas podemos ver algo en la tele… puedo preparar palomitas si no tienes mucho sueño aun…¨  
  
-¨Suena genial… en unos minutos estoy contigo…¨  
  
El asiente y sale de la habitación, entrecerrando a puerta al salir.  
  
Comienzo a quitarme la ropa y rápidamente me calzo lo que acaba de darme, la camiseta me queda exageradamente enorme, prácticamente como a medio muslo, como u tipo de camisón, y el pantalón, al menos de lo largo tenía razón, me queda bien, aunque de lo ancho, realmente había tenido que ajustarlo al máximo para que no se me cayera en el primer paso que diera.  
  
Doblo mi ropa sobre la cama y la coloco sobre un pequeño buro a lado de la cama.  
  
Antes de salir de la habitación, me quedo entretenida nuevamente viendo las fotos en los estantes, tomo la foto que me había llamado la atención la vez pasada, una donde está él con una niña, debía de tener al menos unos 8 o 9 años, un chico normal, alto, de cabello mas castaño claro que como lo tiene ahora, una gran sonrisa mientras abraza a esta pequeña, que debe de tener al menos unos 4 o 5 años, su cabello largo y ondulado, mas castaño que el de él, cierro los ojos por un momento, forzando a mi cerebro a pensar, a recordar esos tiempos de cuando era solo una niña, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo que al menos relacionara a estos dos niños, era demasiado pequeña para poder recordar era prácticamente imposible que algún día lograra tener alguna memoria de esos tiempos, por más que lo intentara, o por más que quisiera, era en vano.  
  
Dejo la foto nuevamente en la repisa, y continuo viendo las demás, una donde aparecen más personas y ellos dos nuevamente, la tomo en mis manos, en esa foto el niño ni si quiera sonríe, tiene la mano de un hombre reposando en su hombro, lo que me supongo es su padre, del otro lado una mujer que posa ambas manos en los hombros de una pequeña niña, la misma de la foto anterior, ella debía ser su madre y su hermana, a lado otros dos o tres hombres, portando trajes elegantes, uno de ellos con un cigarrillo en las manos, solo de verlos me recorría un escalofrió en la piel, podía entender por qué ambos niños portaban un semblante serio.  
  
En la otra foto, solo estaba ella, tal vez un poco más grande ya, de unos 9 o 10 años, el cabello aun más largo, en dos coletas que caían sobre sus hombros y su pecho, se parecía mucho a el.  
  
-¨Ella es mi hermana…¨  
  
Doy un pequeño salto y aprieto la foto contra mi pecho para no dejarla caer, el me mira con una sonrisa y no hago más que sonrojarme y colocar la foto de nuevo en su lugar, avergonzada por tomarme el atrevimiento de hurgar entre sus cosas.  
  
-¨Lo siento Mulder… no debí de…¨  
  
-¨No hay ningún problema Scully, en lo absoluto…¨- el toma la foto de nuevo entre sus manos, y pasa sus dedos sobre ella, en segundos su semblante se torna triste, puedo sentir la nostalgia en el, al recordar cosas de su pasado.  
  
Qué cosas terribles podrían haberle pasado para estar sufriendo hasta ahora por todo ese daño, era posible que hubiera tenido una infancia tan dolorosa, no podía imaginar cómo sus padres pudieran haberlo tratado tan mal como para que lo único que hubiera querido era salir de ahí en cuanto pudiera, como para hasta la fecha no tener comunicación con ellos.  
  
-¨ ¿Cómo se llama?¨- le pregunto en con voz débil, cuidadosamente para no tocar fibras sensibles en él, no sé si ella vive aun o… falleció… no tengo idea, asi que lo mejor era tratar con cierta cautela.  
  
-¨Samantha, su nombre es Samantha…¨  
  
Yo solo asiento, miles de preguntas están en mis labios, pero es mejor dejar que el cuente lo que considere necesario.  
  
-¨Es hermosa… se parece muchísimo a ti…¨  
  
El coloca la foto nuevamente en su lugar y da un suspiro profundo, nostálgico.  
  
-¨Sigue siendo una mujer hermosa… supongo… en donde sea que este… ¨- dice vagamente, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, definitivamente era un tema sensible que seguramente tocaríamos después, cuando él estuviera listo para ello- ¨ammm prepare las palomitas… vienes al sillón o prefieres dormir… sé que es tarde… generalmente padezco de insomnio así que…¨  
  
-¨Puedo ver una película aun… comer algo de palomitas… espero no estén quemadas…¨- le digo bromeando, intentando e alguna manera romper la tensión.  
  
Salimos de la habitación y el tras de mí, me siento en el sillón y el a lado mío con el control remoto en las manos, tomo un par de palomitas del bol, y subo las piernas al sillón mientras me recargo en el costado de Mulder, el solo levanta su brazo y me abraza con el dejándome que me acurruque en su pecho.  
  
-¨ ¿Qué prefieres ver?¨  
  
-¨Sorpréndeme…¨  
  
-¨Scully… tienes demasiadas esperanzas puestas en mi… deberías de leer mejor mi expediente, preguntar sobre mí en el hospital, en las oficinas… lamento si te decepciono en algunas cosas… no me culpes si después te digo ´te lo dije´ porque sé que llegara ese día…¨  
  
Yo solo me rio, la verdad es que tenía mucho sueño, ni siquiera sabía si podría permanecer media hora más despierta, lo intentaba, pero de repente mis ojos se cerraban y parecía ceder a los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
Escuchaba como Mulder de repente hablaba, pero lo escuchaba lejano, sentía su respiración y como su pecho subía y bajaba, sentía su mano jugueteando con el borde de la camiseta, hasta tocar la piel de mi cintura, era una sensación nueva, no era una caricia incitadora o provocadora ni nada, era un simple jugueteo casual, como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo y esta no fuera la primera vez que hacemos esto, era algo raro tener esta sensación de tranquilidad estando a lado de él, este nivel de confianza entre los dos.  
  
A su lado definidamente me sentía protegida.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
Ni media hora había pasado y Scully ya estaba totalmente dormida en mi brazo izquierdo, podía sentir ya su respiración pesada, estaba totalmente dormida.  
  
La luz del escritorio estaba prendida, era una luz tenue que no molestaba para conciliar el sueño, así que solo apague el televisor, jale la frazada que siempre estaba en el borde del sillón, coloque un cojín en mi espalda y me acomode a lo largo del sillón, y como pude la acomode a ella quedando a lado mío en el respaldo del sillón, sin darse cuenta ella solo coloco una pierna sobre la mía acostada en la mitad de mi cuerpo con su cabeza y uno de sus brazos en mi pecho.  
  
Jamás me había sentido tan tranquilo, tenerla en sus brazos me daba esa sensación de que todo estaba bien, justo donde debía estar, era una paz que jamás había experimentado.  
  
**06:18 HRS.**  
  
Los rayos del sol entraban ya por la ventana, con dificultad abrí los ojos y mire el reloj del escritorio… era temprano aun, Scully seguía en mis brazos, durmiendo tranquilamente, su pierna rozando inocentemente mi erección matutina…  
  
DIABLOS!!!  
  
Mulder Mulder…!!! No podrías se mas imprudente con estas cosas…  
  
Maldito cuerpo y sus reacciones biológicas naturales, porque era natural, ¿Era natural no? Si, si, por supuesto que era natural tener erecciones matutinas, las tenía todo el tiempo, era normal, significaba que era un hombre sano, y como un hombre totalmente sano, sensible a cualquier tipo de… de… bueno era obvio que al sentir el cuerpo de Scully entre mis brazos con su pierna sobre mí, había provocado cierta reacción que en este momento más que placentera, me avergonzaba, ¿Qué pensaría ella de mi? Que soy un maldito pervertido como ese sucio de Frohike.  
  
Como pude me levante, intentando no despertarla, dejándola tendida sobre el sillón con la frazada sobre ella, parecía estar de lo más tranquila, y se veía tan hermosa con su cabello desarreglado, unos pequeñas ondulaciones se hacían en su cabello, era lindo verla así.  
  
Fui al baño y al regresar ella seguía dormida, así que decidí tomar una ducha de una vez, era sábado así que sería un día tranquilo, tal vez si ella continuaba dormida podría ir a traer el desayuno antes de que despertara.  
  
**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**.  
  
Me había cambiado y estaba camino a un Dely doblando la cuadra  del edificio, a cuando mucho 5 minutos, así que iría rápido y compraría lo necesario para desayunar propiamente sin tener que quemar mi cocina entera, lo que menos quería era que los bomberos estuvieran aquí, o que la alarma contra incendios sonara como loca llamando la atención de todos los vecinos, eso sin mencionar que mi departamento se inundaría, además en realidad no tenía nada en el refrigerador para poder cocinar un desayuno apropiado, solo había unas cosas que Joan me había llevado el otro día, pero no sabía qué hacer con ellas realmente, quería sorprender a Scully, y la única manera era comprar algo, al menos en lo que aprendía a cocinar algo apropiado, tal vez tendría que pasar a la librería y comprarme uno de esos enormes libros de cocina fácil, o debería pedirle algunos consejos a Joan y Frank, ellos saben de esto muy bien.  
  
Para cuando regrese Scully estaba sentada en el sillón hablando por su celular, al verme entrar solo me sonrió, entre hasta la cocina y coloque las cosas en la barra.  
  
-¨Ok nos vemos en casa…¨  
  
Termina la llamada y se levanta del sillón hasta la barra, parándose del lado contrario.  
  
-¨Creí que el trato había sido que prepararías el desayuno, no que irías a comprarlo¨  
  
-¨Solo creí que sería mejor un desayuno propiamente, sin tener que redecorar la cocina y pagar la remodelación de los departamentos aledaños…¨  
  
-¨Que listo¨  
  
El desayuno fue perfecto, parecía haber disfrutado todo lo que había traído, y realmente estábamos pasando una linda mañana, había sido maravilloso despertar junto a ella, traer el desayuno, y verla sentada, con mi camiseta aun puesta y el cabello desarreglado en una coleta.  
  
Las cosas iban más rápido de lo que ambos esperábamos, pero estábamos agusto con eso hasta el momento, así que solo esperaba que las cosas siguieran su curso, en verdad disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con ella, de alguna manera parecíamos estar conectados.  
  
-¨ ¿Podrías llevarme a casa…? Al parecer Mónica y John quieren que salgamos en una clase de cita doble… si estás de acuerdo... sé que suena algo tonto salir los 4 pero…¨  
  
-¨Por supuesto… estaré ahí… ¿A qué hora?¨  
  
-¨Bueno Mónica tiene guardia hoy en el hospital, aun no sé bien la hora pero te avisare en cuanto lo sepa… ammm nos vemos en el restaurante…¨   
  
-¨Pasare por ti…¨  
  
Ella se levanta y se acerca a mí, dándome un beso en los labios, yo no hago más que colocar mis manos en su cintura.  
  
-¨Por cierto Buenos días… y gracias por el desayuno… que lindo detalle de tu parte…¨  
  
-¨ ¿Merezco una recompensa entonces?¨  
  
Coloco mis manos más arriba hasta su cintura levantando ligeramente la camiseta, acariciando suavemente la piel de su espalda.  
  
Ella solo me da un beso en los labios, para después acercarse a mi oído.  
  
-¨Tal vez si la cena va bien… esta podría ser nuestra noche… sin interrupciones¨  
  
Vuelve a besarme mordiendo mi labio inferior un poco, muy suavemente, me sonríe, acaricia mis labios con sus dedos y se va a la habitación.  
  
Un día sin interrupciones… desde esa noche llevaba una mala racha, parecía que todo se interponía para que ella y yo pasáramos la noche juntos, primero todos esos tipos intentando conquistarla a cada lugar que íbamos, entre ellos Krycek, después el tipo de la comida en su apartamento, la llamada de su hermana y el viaje a San Diego, y justo cuando las cosas parecían por fin avanzar, los chicos se habían aparecido en mi departamento… maldito destino.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
19 de junio 2010 SABADO**  
  
**Georgetown**  
  
**Apartamento 3  Mónica y Dana**  
  
**9:03 HRS.**  
  
Mulder solo me había dejado en el apartamento, me acompaño hasta la entrada del edificio y eso fue todo, habíamos quedado de vernos más tarde en cuanto Mónica me dijera que pretendía con esta cita doble que John y ella habían planeado.  
  
Subí hasta el apartamento, y Mónica, como ya me lo imaginaba me estaba esperando con una gran taza de café sentada en la barra de la cocina, en cuanto me vio, solo señalo el banco de madera a lado de ella, así que con una gran sonrisa me tumbe a su lado y recargue mis codos en el duro mármol sosteniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos, preparada para las miles de preguntas que me esperaban.  
  
-¨Tu enana tramposaaaaa!!! Pasaste la noche con Mulder…¨  
  
-¨En su departamento…¨  
  
-¨Danaaa!!! Por dios… ¿Qué tal es en la cama? ¿Fue lindo contigo? ¿Cómo se dio todo?¨  
  
-¨Mónica no empieces…¨  
  
-¨Quiero saberlo todo Dana… TODO!!¨  
  
Yo me acomodo de nuevo en el banco, su cara de entusiasmo y asombro que no puede con ella, eso sin contar la enorme sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-¨Quita esa sonrisa Mon… no es lo que estas pensando…¨  
  
-¨¿Por qué lo dices?...¨- la miro seriamente- ¨¿Me estás diciendo que … estuviste en su departamento toda la noche… TODA… y no hubo nada de nada… NADA?¨  
  
Solo le sonrió y asiento con la cabeza.  
  
-¨ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?¨- lo dice ya más preocupada.  
  
-¨No paso nada Mónica… simplemente no se dio… cuando llegamos a su departamento el tenia unas visitas… yo me metí a su cuarto para que pudiera atenderlas y no se… me recosté por un momento…¨  
  
-¨POR DIOS DANA!!! TE QUEDASTE DORMIDA!!... No puedo creerlo te quedaste dormida!!¨  
  
-¨Lo se Mon… soy una tonta… desperté como dos horas después… ya no regrese a casa, era de madrugada y no tenia caso que regresara, así que pase la noche allá…¨  
  
-¨Carl se reirá mucho de esto en cuanto se lo cuente…¨  
  
Dice terminando su taza de café para levantarse y empezar a acomodar sus cosas.  
  
-¨ ¿Y que es todo esto de la cita doble Mon?¨  
  
-¨OHH eso... Solo pensamos que sería bueno salir los cuatro… será lindo convivir todos, aprecio mucho a Mulder, y de verdad me hace feliz verlos a ambos felices, así que celebraremos eso…¨  
  
Continúa arreglando sus cosas y yo me levanto para irme a la habitación y descansar un rato más.  
  
-¨Por cierto no uses nada pretencioso para la cita por favor, será casual, la ropa de mi locker no es tan fashionista y ya no tengo tiempo de escoger otro cambio, así que normal Dana…¨  
  
-¨OKKKK!!!¨- Le grito desde la habitación mientras me tumbo en la cama.  
  
Ella se asoma y se recarga en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos.  
  
-¨ ¿Qué quieres?¨- le pregunto desconcertada.  
  
-¨No puedo creer que te durmieras Dana… ¿Quién es la holgazana ahora?¨  
  
Me quedo con la noca abierta y mi primera reacción es aventarle uno de los cojines más cercanos en la cama, por supuesto que es demasiado tarde y ella lo esquiva sin dificultad soltando una carcajada.  
  
-¨Nos vemos al rato enana… DESCANSAAAAA!!!¨  
  
Grita camino hacia la puerta y se va.  
  
Seguramente sería la comidilla de Carl y ella durante todo el día, de hecho estaba segura que en cuanto Mónica le dijera recibiría una llamada de él.  
  
Me acuesto sobre la almohada mirando al techo del cuarto, pensando…  
  
Me había quedado dormida!!!   
  
No podía creerlo…  estaba demasiado oxidada para estas cosas.  
  
**CONTINUARA…**

 


	12. "Un caso, muchas pistas, un solo asesino"

**C A P I T U L O  12   “Un caso y muchas pistas, un solo asesino “**  
 

**19 de junio 2010 SABADO**  
**Restaurante ´BLUE AND GREEN´**  
**21:56 HRS**

El restaurante era uno de los favoritos de los 4, aunque Dogget había hecho las reservaciones, diciendo que era un día de celebración, no sabía a lo que se refería, pero siempre era agradable compartir con ambos y ahora con Scully.

El restaurante se caracterizaba por tener un poquito de cada continente, de cada lugar, podías encontrar distintas clases de platillos exóticos, bebidas de todo tipo, desde nacionales hasta internacionales, era uno de los lugares más reconocidos en estos tiempos por su extensa variedad y ralamente tenían una muy buena selección mas para aquellos a los que les gustaba probar algo totalmente nuevo, aunque para los que preferían algo más tradicional o solo una charla con un café, en el restaurante también había una sección especial donde exhibían grandes aparadores con innumerables clases de postres o frutas, daban hasta para el paladar mas exigente, era un lugar ameno para pasar una buena velada, con la mejor compañía.

La cena trascurría de la manera más agradable, entre anécdotas de juventud de ellas en la  escuela, al parecer se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás, mas del que yo pensaba, se consideraban como hermanas, así que Mónica definitivamente era mi pase para conocer más cosas de ella, detalles de lo que le gustaba, lo que le molestaba, sería mi consejera, le pediría su número a John en cuanto pudiera.

-¨…Y entonces fue cuando le dije a Dana que simplemente se dejara llevar… pero jamás le dije que tomara tanto hasta perder el conocimiento…¨

-¨Tu dijiste que me dejara llevar…¨

-¨Metafóricamente Dana… METAFORICAMENTE…¨

-¨Así que terminaste ebria Scully…¨

-¨No olvides desnuda¨- interrumpe Mónica mientras le da un sorbo a su copa.

-¨Mónica POR DIOS!!! ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto…? es tan vergonzoso… yo era joven aun… y no entendí tu metáfora Mon, debiste ser mas especifica… dijiste se libre y es lo que hice… dijiste revélate y es lo que hice…¨

-¨Termino en una camilla de hospital con una vía conectada para poder hidratarla y los ojos acusadores de Maggi observándola todo el tiempo cruzada de brazos a lado de su cama…¨

-¨Que vergüenza… jamás pude tocar ese tema con papa al respecto…¨- comenta Scully mientras se tapa los ojos avergonzada y ruborizada, sin parar de reír.

John también se puso a contar algunas anécdotas chistosas de cuando éramos compañeros, algunas situaciones graciosas o momentos incómodos en algunos casos que habíamos trabajado  y ellas no paraban de reír con cada historia, el tiempo se había pasado volando.

-¨Solíamos divertirnos en verdad Mulder y yo en estos casos…¨

-¨No decías lo mismo cuando salíamos de la rutina e investigábamos los casos de los chicos…¨

-¨ ¿Qué tipo de casos?¨- pregunta Scully intrigada, pero antes de que pueda contestar Mónica me quita la palabra y comienza a hablar.

-¨Algo me ha contado John respecto a eso… ammm casos paranormales… de ese tipo…¨

-¨ ¿Son como investigaciones privadas…? ¿Como lo que tenias en tu departamento ayer?... me refiero a que ustedes se iban a investigar estas cosas por su cuenta o…¨

-¨Aunque no me lo creas Scully… el FBI tiene una sección para este tipo de casos…¨- le doy un trago a mi copa, observando la cara escéptica de Scully- ¨La oficina está en el sótano del maldito edificio, la sección es llamada ´Expedientes X´ , son casos que sobresalen de cualquier orden natural, sin explicación científica alguna…¨

Niega con la cabeza riéndose, jugando con la copa en sus manos.

-¨Lo apoyo… es totalmente cierto¨- hace segunda John.

-¨Te lo juro… nuestras investigaciones estaban totalmente financiadas por el gobierno y sustentadas por el FBI, eran casos realmente interesantes…¨

-¨No todos Mulder… no todos fueron interesantes… algunos fueron unos verdaderos fiascos…¨

-¨No puedo creer que el gobierno financie a esta sección, ¿Quién está a cargo?¨- lo dice incrédula.

John y yo nos miramos, hasta que John se decide a hablar.

-¨Skinner… es una sección sin personal de hecho, ammm Mulder y…¨- me mira algo nervioso, yo solo niego con la cabeza disimuladamente- ¨Mulder y alguien más la encontraron hace unos años… bastantes años… pero no tiene agentes trabajando como las demás secciones… nosotros éramos algo locos y a veces, si estaba en nuestras manos apoyábamos con unos algunos casos bizarros, eran favores más que todo… pero Skinner está totalmente a cargo de ella…¨

-¨Es bueno también escuchar lo que algunas personas tienen que decir… aunque no se compartan las mismas ideas, es parte de nuestro trabajo escucharlas, por eso Skinner maneja esa sección totalmente… cuando cree que un caso merece la pena no lo asignaba como un trabajo extra, es muy celoso de esa sección… no a mucha gente en el FBI le agrada que se trabajen esos casos¨

-¨Skinner es como su maldito perro guardián…¨- refunfuña John.

-¨Siempre ha sido una sección controversial… con muchos intereses de por medio, las conspiraciones alienígenas nunca han sido un tema que le cause mucha gracia al gobierno¨

-¨Eso es porque no existen… los usan como un medio para causar pánico a la gente Mulder… todas esas noticias sobre seres de otro mundo colonizando la tierra… ¿en serio Mulder?¨

-¨Solo digo que deberías darle un vistazo a algunos de los expedientes en esos archivos Scully, mucha de la información es totalmente valida, con fuentes verídicas totalmente rastreables y comprobadas…¨

-¨ ¿Esta sección no está inactiva entonces?¨

-¨Por el momento si… desde que Mulder se salió, esa sección está cerrada… son muy pocos a los que les llama la atención seguir fantasmas y cazar conspiraciones alienígenas, todas esas cosas… no algo que le importe mucho a otros agentes…¨

-¨Y definitivamente no son cosas que te ayuden a subir de puesto si lo que quieres es escalar y crecer en FBI¨- John solo me mira con una sonrisa de apoyo, sabe totalmente de lo que hablo y a qué y quien me refiero cuando lo digo.

-¨Dana, aprovechando que estamos hablando del FBI… quiero felicitarte y darte la bienvenida… hable con Skinner hace un rato…¨

Volteo a mirarla desconcertado, ella solo se sonroja y me sonríe.

-¨Si, fui esta tarde a hablar con el…¨

-¨ ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Cuál es la noticia…?¨

Mónica la mira igual de sorprendida esperando la respuesta.

-¨Bueno esta semana estuve pensando mucho y…¨- se voltea con Mónica- ¨Lamento no habértelo dicho, quería decírtelo pero tu tenias guardia y yo… esperaba contártelo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad…¨- suspira-  decidí que ya no puedo con esto Mon… y aunque agradezco tanto tu ayuda en el hospital, ya no puedo con tanto trabajo… así que acepte la propuesta de Skinner¨

-¨Dana… ¿es en serio?… ¿ya lo pensaste bien…? ¿Estás segura?¨

-¨ ¿Scully… de que hablas?¨- le digo preocupado, tal vez ese Skinner era más listo después de todo y se me había adelantado con ella, no, no podía ser, el era demasiado mayor para ella y Scully no parecía ser de las que jugaban con los hombres… 

Diablos!! Acabábamos de besarnos en su apartamento!! Ella no estaba jugando conmigo.

-¨Lo siento Mulder te dije que tenía que arreglar unas cosas en casa, unos detalles  personales… y ya lo decidí, estaré oficialmente en el FBI de nuevo, en un par de semanas más, seré compañera de John¨

Volteo a mirar a John y el solo se alza de hombros y me sonríe.

-¨Tal vez debas considerar mi oferta de nuevo Mulder¨- se burla diciéndomelo en voz baja mientras acomoda su corbata y voltea indiferente buscando al camarero pidiendo otra botella de vino a la mesa.

-¨Scully… ser agente de campo es muy arriesgado, no dudo de tus capacidades pero… es solo que… no estoy seguro de que se a lo mejor para ti… Para tu carrera¨

Estar en el FBI de nuevo era algo que incluso pondría en juego su vida si algún caso se complicaba, confió en John y sé que cuidara su espalda, se que cuidara de ella estando en campo, justo como lo hizo ciento de veces conmigo, pero no podía evitar sentirme preocupado por esta decisión, es lo que menos me esperaba escuchar esta noche,  eso sin contar que ese maldito de Krycek estaría más al pendiente, acosándola cada vez que pudiera.

-¨ ¿Lo dices porque soy mujer Mulder? Porque si es así déjame decirte que soy totalmente capaz, puedes ver mi curriculum si gustas, mi expediente si dudas de mis capacidades…¨

-¨No Dana solo estamos preocupados, yo se que John estará siempre al pendiente pero…¨

Ella interrumpe a Mónica molesta, puedo verlo en sus ojos, intento tomar su mano pero ella la aleja.

-¨Mon no soy una niña… no necesito que John me este cuidando…¨-voltea y lo mira- ¨Soy una profesionista… estuve en la academia también, pase mis exámenes con honores, sé todo lo que tengo que saber para ser una agente de campo, al mismo nivel en que lo estaría John o Mulder, y si esto será así, si piensas o te sientes comprometido y preocupado porque tendrás que estarme cuidando todo el tiempo, por ser mujer, pediré que me integren a un equipo distinto John¨

El se remueve inquieto en su asiento, pensando que decir al respecto mientras Mónica lo mira esperando con angustia su respuesta.

-¨Dana… yo estoy bien con tu decisión,  no tengo  ningún problema con que seas parte del equipo, de hecho nos hace mucha falta alguien con tu perfil, solo tienen una preocupación general, creo que todos somos tus amigos aquí… yo personalmente quiero lo mejor para ti, y si esta decisión es la que quieres,  está perfecto… y no, por supuesto que no dudamos en absoluto de tus capacidades ni como agente ni como médico… pero entiendo la angustia de Mon… y de Mulder¨

Ella baja la mirada y suspira profundamente.

-¨Scully… escúchame… yo estoy seguro que eres un magnifico agente… diablos!!  Todo el mundo habla de ti y de lo excelente que es tu trabajo, solo… solo que sinceramente no me esperaba esta decisión, pero creo que todos te apoyamos en esto, si es lo que tú quieres¨

-¨Lo siento… no debí reaccionar así, es solo que… tuve la misma conversación con mis padres hasta el cansancio esta semana… quiero hacer lo que me gusta, tal vez pueda empezar a dar clases en Quantico como fue la propuesta inicial, o tal vez solo debería quedarme en el hospital, regresar a la escuela y hacer alguna otra especialidad¨

Ella toma mi mano por debajo de la mesa y le sonrió, apretando su mano de vuelta.

-¨Puedes irte a Quantico Dana… y participar activamente en investigación como lo has hecho¨.

-¨Si si eso estaría perfecto Dana… y harías justo lo que quieres hacer, lo que te gusta hacer, siempre me dijiste que sería agradable volver a dar clases…¨- le dice Mónica emocionada.

-¨Yo jamás dije eso Mon… odio dar clases y enseñarles a un montón de jóvenes…¨

-¨Bueno pero podrías encontrarle amor a ese arte de enseñar… pedirle consejos a Mel¨

Scully comienza a reírse, al menos ya un poco más relajada.

-¨Por dios Mon… ella da clase a niños de preescolar… que pudiera enseñarme sobre dar clases a personas adultas, estoy segura que no es lo mismo, estamos hablando de cosas muy distintas¨

-¨Bueno pero seguramente no debe ser tan difícil Dana… yo confió en que lo harás muy bien¨

-¨No Mon… no, no estoy segura de eso… recuerdas esas semanas que tuve que cubrir a Drake, que me pidió el favor de dar sus lecturas durante dos semanas… fue horrible Mon… odio enseñar¨

-¨Tiempo al tiempo Scully… estoy segura que te desempeñaras bien en cualquier cosa que decidas, y si ser agente activo es lo que quieres en estos momentos, todos aquí te apoyamos¨

Ella se queda pensando detenidamente hasta que por fin me mira y me sonríe de nuevo.

-¨Solo… ¨- volteo a ver a John - ¨Creo que después de todo tendré que hacer unas llamadas… ¨

-¨Te lo dije hermano… ahora la verdad no si estoy dispuesto a aceptar esas llamadas… manda la papelería y que Joan agende una cita para la entrevista con mi secretaria, tengo que ver bien tu expediente y pensar si encajas en el perfil que necesito en MI equipo de trabajo…¨- enfatiza- ¨ Porque soy el manda mas no sé si lo sabes… pero llevo las riendas de esa oficina¨

Miro a John sonriéndole, le encanta jugar con esta situación, después de tanto tiempo que estuvo prácticamente suplicándome que regresara, por fin había un motivo real por el cual sería bueno regresar a esa vida.

De repente el celular de John comienza a sonar, observo cómo lo deja timbrar por un rato siguiendo con la conversación, pero ante la insistencia lo saca de su saco, alzando su ceja sorprendido al ver la pantalla, voltea a verme.

-¨Hablando del rey de roma…Es Skinner…¨se levanta del asiento para ir a contestar un poco mas apartado del ruido- ¨Me disculpan un momento, vuelvo en seguida Mon¨

Lo sigo con la mirada mientras escucho como Mónica habla con Scully de lo increíble que sería la docencia, practicando y ejerciendo su carrera todo el tiempo.

John me mira y me indica con la mirada que valla, así que me disculpo con la chicas y me dirijo a donde esta  algo preocupado, no es normal que Skinner llame a estas horas, algo importante debe estar pasando.

-¨Si Mulder está aquí conmigo… si… si de hecho ella también está aquí…. Una larga historia…… estaremos en la oficina en… ¨- mira su reloj- ¨en 1 hora… ok… si si por supuesto… Ok  señor…¨

Lo miro esperando que me cuente todo, el guarda su celular, y coloca las manos en su cintura por debajo de su saco, la clásica pose de que algo anda mal o algo le molesta.

-¨El agente Patterson está desesperado… le llamo a Skinner solicitando nuestra ayuda…¨- hago un gesto de descontento y doy un fuerte resoplido -¨Acaban de encontrar los cadáveres de 3 mujeres, dos de ellas en un parque y a otra en su auto en un estacionamiento del centro comercial¨

-¨Creí que ya habían atrapado a este tipo… me lo dijiste el otro día¨

-¨Supe que habían agarrado a alguien… supongo que después de todo no era el hombre que buscaban… Patterson quiere que les ayudes con un nuevo perfil, ya que según con estas muertes deben de ser dos personas los que están cometiendo estos asesinatos, están totalmente perdidos…¨

Lo miro molesto, y sé que él se encuentra en el mismo dilema, trabajar en esa sección nunca ha sido agradable, colaborar con sus casos siempre nos ha traído problemas, y que Patterson sea el líder de la investigación definitivamente no nos muestra un panorama más agradable.

-¨OK OK… adelántate y yo llevo a las chicas a casa y…¨

-¨Scully ira con nosotros… los cuerpos están siendo trasladados a Quantico, Skinner quiere que realice las autopsias, así que… llevare a Mónica a casa y necesito que lleves a Scully para allá,  te veo en la oficina ok…¨.

Y ahí está de nuevo metido en un maldito caso, con un maldito asesino, no podía llegar en peor momento, justo cuando lo único que quería era llevar mi aburrida vida de psicólogo para estar con Scully, pero  estar en un caso activo justo ahora ocuparía la mayor parte de mi tiempo, aunque no lo quisiera no podría controlar mi cabeza, no podría comer ni dormir hasta atrapar a ese maldito, lo que menos quería era tener a un criminal ocupando la mayor parte de mis pensamientos y de mi tiempo.

**Washington D.C.**  
**Sección de Crímenes Violentos**  
**23:46 HRS.**

Después de dejar a Scully en Quantico esperando los cuerpos, tuve que venirme a la oficina como de rayo, ni si quiera estaba delante de Patterson y ya sentía la molestia, en su tiempo fue agradable trabajar con ellos, formábamos realmente un gran equipo, pero la envidia comenzó a llegar a algunos compañeros, que no paraban de buscar la manera de hacerme quedar mal, Krycek entre ellos, aunque era obvio que no había manera, estas cosas se me han dado muy bien desde que inicie con este maldito trabajo, no sé cómo las cosas se entretejían en mi cabeza, pero casi siempre podía adivinar el siguiente paso, era una habilidad que no podía controlar, y si era para poder salvar una vida y encontrar al asesino, no me detenía por nada y por nadie para expresarla, incluso poniendo en riesgo muchas veces mi propia vida por una corazonada, y aunque nunca me intereso un cargo mayor aquí, Patterson se sintió intimidado, fue ahí donde todo empeoro, eso junto con Diana metiéndose en los pantalones de cuanto agente se le cruzaba en el camino.

-¨Por acá Mulder...¨me grita John desde afuera de la sala de juntas. 

Me acerco rápidamente y entro con él, nos quedamos parados mientras el agente Patterson y Willis exponen el caso en un proyector, debe haber mínimo 20 personas en la sala.

Skinner se acerca y nos da un expediente a cada uno, comienzo a ojearlo mientras escucho atento lo que dicen.

-¨…. Llevamos un total de 12 víctimas contando estas últimas 3, en el transcurso de 4 meses… 4 MESES!!, cada vez es más difícil alejar a los medios de comunicación para evitar una crisis en la población¨

-¨Este maldito caso se nos complica cada día gente… este malnacido sigue ahí afuera burlándose de nosotros, ya les pase la información  necesito que se pongan a trabajar ya… YA YA!! ¿QUE DIABLOS ESPERAN? LOS QUIERO FUERA DE AQUÍ… TRABAJANDO EN ESO YA!!¨- les dice Patterson alterado.

Los agentes se levantan rápidamente y salen de ahí, Patterson me mira y me ofrece el asiento en una gran mesa llena de papeles.

-¨Gracias por venir Mulder…¨- dice mientras se sienta en una de las sillas y Willis a un lado de él.

-¨ ¿Y bien… dime lo que sabes de este hombre?¨

Willis suspira pesadamente y me pasa un bloque de expedientes,  comienza a hablar, mientras John y yo le damos un vistazo a lo que nos acaba de dar.

-¨Bueno… 12 victimas Mulder, en aproximadamente 4 meses, todas en los alrededores de la ciudad, las 12 mujeres de entre 20 y 30 años, solteras, blancas, rubias o castañas claras en su mayoría, todas vivían solas, trabajadoras en el área médica, 7 de ellas médicos y 4 enfermeras, todas de hospitales o centros médicos distintos¨

El agente Patterson continúa con el relato de hechos.

-¨Ninguna se relaciona en cuanto a lugar de estudios, no vivían en donde mismo, no se conocían por lo que familiares y amigos nos han dicho, eran mujeres independientes,  sin pareja ni novios o compañeros, lo único que tienen en común es el hecho de venir de lugares distintos, ninguna es nacida aquí y todas tienen menos de 2 años de haberse venido a vivir a Washington… ¨

Sigo mirando los expedientes uno por uno, empezando a hacer ciertas conexiones en mi cabeza, John igual de concentrado, leyendo notas en cada uno.

-¨Aquí dice que todas fueron torturadas, a todas las violaron antes de matarlas,  todas parecen seguir el mismo patrón, solo resta ver estas últimas tres, obviamente una de ellas no lo sigue, la que mataron en el auto, las otras 11 fueron asesinadas en su casa o departamento. ¿Por eso piensas que son dos los que están haciendo esto?¨- le pregunto sin mirarlo.

-¨Según las horas de la muerte todo me hace pensar eso, dos de ellas vivían relativamente cerca, a unos 15 minutos de distancia, lo que concuerda con la hora de la muerte, el patrón es el mismo porque estamos hablando de la misma persona que mato a las otras 9 y el parque donde encontraron a la otra  chica en el auto estaba demasiado lejos de ahí para lo hiciera la misma persona, es la única que no cumple con el patrón, no fue violada, murió de un solo disparo en la cabeza, en el asiento del copiloto y no tenemos testigos no tenemos nada, eso fue hace alrededor de 3 horas¨

Me quedo pensando por un momento, haciendo anotaciones mentales.

-¨Con excepción de estas ultimas tres víctimas en las que la agente Scully nos pasara el reporte, en las 9 se han encontrado trazas de un fármaco para drogarlas o sedarlas¨ 

Cierro los expedientes y por fin miro a Patterson y a Willis.

-¨Así que estamos hablando de un hombre que también trabaja en ese entorno, debe ser médico, no cualquiera uno que pueda tener acceso a este tipo de medicamentos sin problemas, un especialista donde involucre la cirugía,  ya que puede trabajar en distintas clínicas y hospitales sin estar de lleno ahí, de unos 40 o 45 años,  lo suficientemente experimentado para poder hacer el tipo de incisiones limpias en cada una de sus víctimas, no me queda claro el significado de ellas, ¿es la típica herida en forma de `Y` como la que se realiza en las autopsias no?¨- observo a John cuestionándolo- ¨… superficial, solo es una marca, debe significar algo para el…¨

-¨ ¿Pudiera ser un patólogo? ¨- pregunta Willis - ¨Si no me equivoco ya hemos seguido esa línea  y no nos llevaron a absolutamente nada concluyente Mulder…¨

-¨ No, no puede ser un Patólogo de la ciudad ni alguien del FBI, si es lo que estas pensando, no es posible¨- me dice John mientras continua leyendo los expedientes.

-¨No no… no concuerda, tiene que ser un medico, un patólogo no necesita enfermeras, no se involucra de esta manera con el demás personal, es un trabajo más solitario, es un medico, con fijación por mujeres muy similares, todas son de complexión delgada, de tez blanca entre 1.55 y 1,67 metros de altura, de baja estatura, ojos de color claro…¨

-¨ ¿Que tiene que ver este tal Bruce Mattews en todo esto?¨- interrumpe John mientras me enseña su expediente- ¨Dice que lo soltaron por falta de pruebas¨

Es el maldito bastardo que estaba ebrio en el bar,  el que ataco a Scully ese día.

-¨Bueno…¨- comienza Krycek a hablar mientras entra en la habitación y se sienta en una de las sillas disponibles - ¨Unas personas lo encontraron merodeando hace dos días de manera sospechosa cerca de un bloque de departamentos, unos vecinos llamaron diciendo que se quedaba horas solo observando, la policía llego, concordaba con un retrato hablado de un testigo en un asesinato anterior, algunos testigos mencionaron a un hombre que merodeaba unos días antes de que el asesinatos se llevaran a cabo, siempre en autos distintos pero de alguna forma había alguien y concordaba con esta descripción,  lo interrogamos pero estaba algo ebrio, dijo haberse quedado ahí para descasar un rato ya que salió de un bar cerca de ahí, una buena coartada, en el bar todos lo vieron salir de ahí, y considerando que es abogado no estuvo ni dos horas aquí¨

-¨Bueno ahora sabemos que en realidad si iba sobre alguien¨- dice Patterson irritado- ¨ Ya que ahí vivía Edith Rolters nuestra actual víctima, aunque no tenemos nada que lo incrimine en la escena, hoy no fue visto por ahí, las cámaras de seguridad de los edificios y de algunos locales cerca no muestran nada raro, los vecinos no mencionan que ella llegara con alguien o que alguien fuera a buscarla, el edificio tiene una entrada trasera que da a una parte del sótano y pudo haber accesado por ahí pero no tenemos evidencia, no tenemos huellas y de ese lado no hay cámaras así que no lo sabemos con exactitud¨.

-¨Este hombre ataco a la agente Scully hace unas semanas en un bar, el agente Mulder estaba ahí y le ayudo, yo lo investigue un poco y tiene un expediente bastante extenso en ataques a mujeres¨

-¨Si si estamos al tanto de eso aunque ninguna de las mujeres con las que ha tenido inconvenientes han sido víctimas de nuestro asesino, así que nuestro hombre en cuestión debe tener algún otro tipo de conexión con el … pero aun así no tenemos nada que lo involucre en alguna escena, suponemos que es el informante o el espía, el que ayuda a averiguar de las víctimas y le pasa esta información al asesino en sí, aunque ninguna de las victimas al parecer lo conocían, ni habían tenido nada que ver con su buffet jurídico, no hay nada que las relacione, ni si quiera frecuentaban los mismos lugares para socializar ni para hacer sus compras, aunque si vivían cerca de los hospitales donde trabajaban¨

Un maldito asesino que torturaba mujeres y las violaba hasta matarlas, que era lo que llevaba a la gente a cometer esta clase de actos inhumanos, con qué facilidad se metía en la vida de la gente aparentando tener una vida normal, podía ser el tipo común con el que desayunas en la barra del restaurante, o en el bar, el tipo común que lleva a sus hijos a la escuela, que es padre que es esposo, podría ser cualquiera.

-¨OK… bueno no sé si tengamos listas de médicos subrogados a estos hospitales en los que trabajan las víctimas, quisiera saber con qué pacientes nuestras victimas trataban o tenían contacto que requirieran de algún médico especialista que tuviera que ser llamado… ¨

¨Bien bien… Krycek!!... necesito esas listas para ya…¨

-¨Ya hemos hecho algo parecido… con las primeras tres víctimas… este hombre no las ataca de un día para otro, me refiero a que se toma su tiempo, definitivamente las conquista, estamos hablando de mujeres profesionistas, que viven solas, todas tienen un historial de ser mujeres tranquilas, no meterían a un hombre de la noche a la mañana a su departamento… este tipo se toma su tiempo…¨- refunfuña Krycek molesto.

-¨ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que las conquista? ¿Alguna persona las vio salir con alguien? ¿Nadie hizo referencia a si estas jóvenes estaba saliendo con alguien?¨- pregunta John curioso.

-¨Solo algunas hicieron alusión a que parecía que salían con alguien, pero no nos supieron decir quién era, o si trabajaba en el hospital, solo descubrimos algunas clases de detalles, flores y esas cosas… nada rastreable, nada que nos condujera a una pista en concreto…¨

-¨Con más razón debe de ser un medico, casado tal vez, no estoy seguro, pero podría serlo, les dice que mantengan todo en secreto para no ver afectada su vida, su historial, alguien que seguramente parece intachable, pulcro, con seguridad en sí mismo, alguien de especialidad, no un medico cualquiera, de eso se aprovecha para conquistarlas y que obviamente conserven en secreto ese amorío, pero definitivamente alguien sumamente detallista, debe de cuidarse mucho en su aspecto físico, desde su cuerpo hasta el exterior, pretencioso, hasta donde se ve las escenas del crimen, cada una, parecen estar sumamente cuidadas, las heridas son precisas, disfruta hacer esto y se toma su tiempo…¨- les digo mientras veo las fotos.

-¨De cualquier manera sería bueno tener las listas de estas últimas víctimas, ver que médicos estaban trabajando ese día o unas semanas antes, médicos que no eran de planta ahí¨- recalca John y yo solo asiento.

Krycek se levanta rápidamente junto con Willis y salen de la sala.

-¨ ¿Necesitas algo más? Tengo que revisar unas cosas, manténganme al tanto de los detalles¨

El toma su saco y se acerca a mí dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-¨Bienvenido Mulder¨

Y se va de ahí junto con Skinner, no sin que él nos dé una mirada de ´Estoy siguiendo sus pasos, no hagan nada estúpido´, conocía bien esa mirada de advertencia.

 John se levanta de su asiento con unos expedientes en las manos.

-¨Necesito ir a revisar algo y le daré un vistazo a las  escenas del crimen y a la evidencia recolectada… por qué no te llevas los expedientes de las chicas y te vas con Scully, quisiera  saber qué significado tiene esa herida en particular que mencionaste¨

Miro a John desconcertado, parece como si tuviera ya una teoría pero se limita a decírmela aunque sé que lo hará en cuanto sepa con certeza lo que está buscando.

Salgo de ahí de nuevo rumbo a Quantico, solo espero que Scully tenga algo interesante que decirme respecto a esto, quisiera resolver esto pronto, todo parece estar ahí de alguna forma pero no puedo ver aun con claridad.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**QUANTICO, VIRGINIA**  
**SALA 2**  
**02:10 HRS.**

Después de esperar por una más de una hora el arribo del los cuerpos a la sala, por fin los tenía a cada uno en sus respectivos lugares, el asistente asignado ya había preparado todo, estaba revisando unos detalles en los expedientes para poder comenzar.

Sentía de alguna manera que algo se me escapaba en toda esta información, que no estaba viendo algo, supongo que lo descubriría en cuanto pudiera leer bien todos esos informes.

Comienzo destapando el primer cuerpo, y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo junto con un sutil mareo.

Se parece tanto a Mel.

-¨ ¿Se encuentra bien Dra. Scully?¨- me dice el asistente preocupado al ver mi reacción.

-¨Estoy bien… discúlpame… ¨

La joven de 28 años de edad, piel blanca, cabello cobrizo y ondulado, comienzo a inspeccionarlo mientras hablo en la grabadora, tiene moretones en las muñecas y tobillos, clásico signo de tortura y dominación por parte del agresor, la marca en el pecho, en signo de `Y`, era la misma de los otros 9 cuerpos, estaba hecha con la misma precisión, una herida no muy profunda hecha con un bisturí, hecha con los conocimientos necesarios desde el inicio hasta el final, agredida sexualmente pero sin penetración por lo que no había fluidos, obviamente había sido violada pero con alguna clase de objeto, tenia marcas y abrasiones por todo el cuerpo, hematomas en muslos, en  los brazos, y definitivamente habían sido drogadas ya que en el cuello tenía una marca de la incisión de una aguja, tal vez había sido tomada por sorpresa por la espalda, las uñas no tenían ni rastros de piel o fibras, el cuerpo en si no presentaba evidencia de que hubiera luchado, de que se hubiera defendido de su agresor, así que seguramente ella conocía a la persona que la ataco.

Después de terminada la primera autopsia me dispongo al segundo cuerpo, lo destapo y ahí está ella de nuevo… 

¿Qué diablos está pasando?...

Y antes de continuar, como si una voz interior me lo dijera, destapo el tercero, me alejo un poco y me recargo en la mesa de metal algo abrumada,  todas son muy similares, en complexión, en estatura, en rasgos, el color de su cabello, el color de ojos, se parecían tanto a Mel…

Tomo los expedientes de la mesa y comienzo a ojearlos rápidamente, Edith Rolters medico 28 años de edad, Sandra Brown medico 26 años de edad, Lia Furman medico 28 años de edad, todas eran muy similares; comienzo a ver las escenas del crimen, las habitaciones donde fueron encontradas aunque son diferentes tienen cosas muy similares, todas ellas tienen flores por todos lados, en una de ellas parece como si hubieran desbaratado un arreglo foral, se alcanza a ver uno en uno de los tocadores y en la otra foto alcanzo a ver otro en uno de los buros a lado de la cama, en el auto un ramo grande de rosas alcanza a verse en el asiento de atrás.

Las notas de todos los ramos son iguales, escritas no de puño y letra, si no a máquina…

  _`Contando los días`_

Todas decían exactamente lo mismo.

Esa frase, esa frase... 

Sin  notarlo una pequeña bolsa trasparente se cae de uno de los expedientes, lo recojo del piso y lo observo, es una bolsa de evidencia, la levanto a contra luz, es una cadena, la muevo para poder observarla bien, si es una cadena muy delgada… con una pequeña cruz.

Dejo caer los expedientes en el piso y vuelvo a observar los cuerpos enfrente de mí.

-¨ ¿Dra. Scully?... ¿Doctora está usted bien?¨

Intentaba hacer memoria de las autopsias anteriores ¿había semejanzas entre cada una de ellas? si, si las había, en estatura, el color del cabello, complexión, pero ninguna como estas tres víctimas, o simplemente no lo había notado.

Tal vez era el hecho de tenerlas a las tres juntas que me hacia darme cuenta de la similitud entre ellas, un detalle que no había tomado muy en cuenta, solo lo había leído y lo había dado por hecho, pero verlas era totalmente distinto, era más que distinto, era una sensación que me causaba miedo, que me daba un mal presentimiento.

Vuelvo a mirar los cuerpos delante de mí, pero no, no, no eran ella, no era Mel… mi cabeza empieza a ir tan rápido que comienzo a sentirme mareada… abrumada… no podía ser… no… debía ser una pesadilla… ellas no se parecían a Mel.

Ellas se parecían tanto… a mí…

Me quito rápidamente los guantes de látex y los aditamentos junto con la bata, escucho como el asistente me habla, pero mi cabeza da vueltas, pensando en tantas cosas, necesitaba hablar con John, necesitaba hablar con el de inmediato, termine de quitarme algunas cosas para luego salir de la sala rápidamente con el asistente desconcertado atrás de mi, justo cuando iba para el cambiador me topo de frente con uno de los guardias de seguridad.

-¨Dra. Scully, trajeron esto para usted hace un momento…¨

Me dice mientras me da una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel brillante, volteo a ver a la guardia desconcertada, volteo la muñeca del guardia para ver su reloj, son las 2 de la mañana.

 ¿Quién diablos traería algo a estas horas?

-¨Scully… Scully qué bueno que estas aquí…¨- me dice Mulder caminando por el pasillo mientras se acerca a mi- ¨ ¿Qué pasa? ¨- me dice mientras dirige su vista a la caja en mis manos.

-¨Era un jovencito quien lo trajo, trabaja en la tienda de una gasolinera aquí cerca, lo conozco de hace tiempo…¨

-¨ ¿Scully… ¿qué es eso?¨- me dice preocupado al ver mi nerviosísimo, ni siquiera puedo mirar a Mulder, no encuentro ni siquiera las palabras, estoy congelada, no puedo ni si quiera decir algo elocuente, siento mi corazón latiendo rápidamente en mi pecho, una presión en el pecho.  
      
-¨ ¿Scully?¨- vuelve a preguntarme, pero estoy tan ensimismada en la caja en mis manos que comienzo a quitar la envoltura lentamente, descubriendo una caja de madera en su interior, como un alhajero con unas rosas rojas pintadas que la adornan, y una pequeña llave ya incrustada en la cerradura, sin dudarlo más le doy la vuelta  a la llave temblorosa, nerviosa… 

Se escucha el `CLICK`.  

La abro lentamente,  una rosa roja y un pequeño sobre, le doy la caja a Mulder y abro el sobre, encontrándome con la misma nota, la misma maldita nota… las mismas palabras.

En ese momento vienen a mi mente recuerdos de todos esos detalles, todos y cada uno de ellos, en mi departamento, en el hospital… en San Diego…

No eran de Mulder, nunca lo fueron, fui tan tonta… 

Esto no podía estar pasando… no podía estar pasando otra vez, no podía ser de nuevo…

Comienzo a sentir que el piso se mueve, a hiperventilar, mi corazón que parece que saldrá de mi pecho, Mulder me toma del brazo angustiado, pero no alcanzo a escuchar lo que me dice, solo veo como mueve sus labios.

Solo una cosa para por mi cabeza en ese momento y es esa maldita nota…

_ `Contando los días cariño`… _

 

Scully parece estar perdida en sus pensamientos, y por más que intento hablarle ella no reacciona a ninguna de mis palabras, ni si quiera al contacto con de mis manos, hasta que se desvanece en mis brazos.

 Rápidamente la cargo hasta una pequeña oficina a la que me dirige el asistente y la recuesto en el sillón, acariciando su cabello comienzo a hablarle,  en lo que me traen un poco de alcohol.

-¨Scully… Scully despierta por favor…. ¡Maldita sea!.... Scully¨

Volteo a ver al guardia que trae la caja y la nota, la tomo leyendo en ella…

 `Contando los días cariño`  
Por un momento todo empieza a encajar en mi cabeza, necesitaba ver esos malditos expedientes de nuevo.

El asistente regresa  con unas torundas de alcohol y le paso una por la nariz, así continuo un momento más hasta que veo que comienza a reaccionar.

-¨Scully… ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cómo te sientes?¨

Ella abre sus ojos y me mira por un momento para después abrazarme por el cuello mientras comienza a llorar, el asistente se disculpa y se retira de la oficina.

-¨Me daré una vuelta a la gasolinera… veré si logro que el chico me diga quien le envió esto¨.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y el guardia sale de ahí, ella sigue llorando aferrada a mí, no hago más que acariciar su espalda suavemente, intentado tranquilizarla.

-¨Tranquila Scully… todo estará bien… tranquila…¨- le digo suavemente al oído.

-¨Es el Mulder… estoy segura que es el…¨- me dice entre sosollos.

Me separo para poder verla, para poder entenderla, esperando que me explique qué está pasando, es obvio que ella sabe más de esto que yo, se incorpora sentándose bien en el sillón, se limpia un poco los ojos y se acomoda el cabello con las manos temblorosas, es algo que la perturba, ella generalmente es muy integra, intentando guardar el control en absolutamente todo,  cada situación, cada emoción, pero esto definitivamente rebasa todos su limites.

-¨Yo … yo creía que habías sido tu todo este tiempo… el que me había mandado arreglos florales y esos detalles a casa o al hospital, incluso en San Diego… ¨- me sonríe decepcionada- ¨pero no fuiste tú…¨- me dice acariciando mi mejilla- ¨Siempre fue el Mulder…  fui una tonta debí suponerlo¨

Suspiro profundamente, desconcertado con todo esto ya que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me habla, del alcance que tiene todo esto, pero procuro guardar la calma y no atiborrarla con miles de preguntas que tengo en este momento.

-¨ ¿Quien es nuestro hombre Scully? ¿Como lo conoces? ¨

Ella baja la mirada y cierra los ojos mientras pasa la lengua por sus labios, nerviosa.

-¨Necesito hablar con John¨- me dice mientras se levanta y yo me levanto con ella, tomándola de los hombros.

-¨Estoy aquí Scully… estarás bien, no dejare que ese hombre se acerque a ti te lo prometo, pero necesito que me digas que está pasando…¨

-¨Necesito terminar las autopsias Mulder… podrías esperarme hasta que termine… no quiero quedarme sola aquí… te prometo que en cuanto termine esto te contare todo…¨

Asiento con la cabeza y la acompaño hasta la sala donde están los cuerpos, ella se sorprende un poco al verme pasar pero en realidad nunca he sentido miedo o asco por estas cosas, aunque si sería una de las pocas veces en la que presenciaría una autopsia en vivo, los patólogos no eran mis mejores amigos, creo que les incomodaba mi presencia, o tal vez que soy demasiado hiperactivo estando en la sala, en todos los casos, cuando intentaba quedarme, cuando sabían que yo estaba metiendo mis narices ayudando, simplemente me corrían de su sala, pero es que no podía quedarme callado, presenciar la autopsia me ayudaba a ligar ciertas cosas en mi cabeza, me ayudaba a hacer los perfiles, era muy distinto ver unas simples fotos, a observar cada detalle del cuerpo en persona.

Tomo los expedientes y me siento en un banco a lado de una mesa de metal.

-¨Su nombre es Daniel… Daniel Watterson… es cardiólogo… trabajaba en el mismo hospital que yo hasta que… hasta que… bueno… es una larga historia Mulder… pero sé que es el…¨

La miro atento mientras comienza con sus procedimientos y toma sus anotaciones para sus reportes.

Todo encaja a la perfección, un hombre cuya obsesión es esta mujer, por eso todas las victimas siguen la misma tendencia, todas eran tan parecidas a ella, como no pude haberlo visto, todas las víctimas eran muy parecidas a Scully, además eso explicaba la marca que dejaba en todas ellas, era la manera de decir por quien estaba haciendo estas cosas, o a quien le dedicaba cada maldito asesinato.

Salgo por un momento de la sala y tomo mi teléfono, no puedo estar tranquilo aquí esperando,  necesitamos rastrear a este hombre, donde quiera que este, teníamos que encontrarlo.

-¨Doggett¨

-¨Nuestro hombre es Daniel Watterson, necesitamos saber dónde diablos esta¨

-¨Estoy en eso Mulder… ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Que paso?¨

-¨Estoy con Scully… ella me lo dijo… recibió un `detalle` de esta hombre hace un momento, una caja con una rosa y una nota que decía `Contando los días cariño` como lo hizo con las otras víctimas por lo que vi en los expedientes… llevare la caja para averiguar si por lo menos encuentran huellas … John necesito que me cuentes que está pasando aquí, estoy algo perdido y sé que no es nada agradable lo que ahí atrás de esto, ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?¨

John se queda en silencio por un momento hasta que escucho un profundo suspiro.

-¨No dejes a Scully ni un momento y en cuanto puedas vente a la oficina… hablaremos cuando estés aquí, tengo a unos hombres buscando a este tipo¨

Termino la llamada y vuelvo a marcar.

-¨Los pistoleros solitarios¨

-¨Desconecta todo eso soy yo Frohike… necesito un favor… quiero saber todo acerca de Daniel Watterson, y cuando digo todo es todo, quiero…¨

-¨Espera Mulder espera… ya le habíamos pasado información a John hace unas semanas ¿quién es este tipo?¨

-¨Es justo lo que quisiera saber de hecho¨

-¨El ataco a la agente Scully hace unos meses Mulder, tiene una orden de restricción en su contra, Skinner la ayudo con eso, hace unas semanas John nos pidió rastrear su teléfono por una llamada que recibió de él amenazándola¨

-¨ok ok… necesito que me averigüen en donde diablos esta o se supone que debe de estar… necesito sus ojos en el cielo para saber dónde diablos está metido este hombre Frohike… véndele tu alma al diablo de ser necesario pero ocupo algo relevante en mis manos lo más pronto posible¨

-¨Entendido jefe… estamos en ello¨

Entro de nuevo a la sala, Scully continua con su trabajo, me siento y sigo mirando los expedientes, buscando más pistas que nos lleven a este maldito, pero necesito saber más, necesito saber que más saben de este hombre.

Las escenas de las muertes son todas muy parecidas,  la misma posición del cuerpo y flores, flores por todos lados; ese maldito le había estado mandando flores a Scully, debía estar más cerca de lo que pensaba, el sabia que ella no sospecharía, el nos había visto juntos por eso sabía que Scully estaría tranquila, porque ella pensaría que era yo quien le estaba enviando esos detalles, y el ataque del bar, ese maldito abogado tiene algo que ver en todo esto y tengo que averiguarlo, la estaba siguiendo ese día, y en cuanto Krycek se fue de ahí no perdió la oportunidad, pero el muy idiota estaba demasiado ebrio que no pudo controlarse, y esa maldita caja de hace un momento, ese maldito estaba cerca.

  
**22 de junio 2010 MARTES**  
**Washington D.C.**  
**Oficinas de Crímenes Violentos.**  
**05:31 HRS**.

Llegamos a la oficina, todo lucían cansados y desaliñados, con las camisas arremangadas, arrugadas, un cansancio en el rostro que apenas podían disimular, y no era para menos, justo mientras veníamos en camino para acá habían encontrado el cuerpo de otra mujer, y aunque Patterson le pidió a Scully regresar, ella hablo con uno de sus colegas de más confianza para que lo realizara, estaba agotada, trabajando con sus últimas reservas de energía, lo único que quería era terminar de arreglar esto y llevarla  casa a descansar.

Entramos a la pequeña sala, John está revisando unos papeles y en cuanto me ve me pide acercarme, Scully se sienta a lado mío y Patterson entra a la sala, sentándose también en una silla disponible de la mesa atiborrada con papeles y fotos.

-¨Por fin llegaron… Agente Scully, como ya debe saber nuestro caso ha dado un giro total al involucrarla directamente a usted, necesito…¨- se recarga en su silla masajeando su cabeza cansado- ¨Necesito que me diga si sabe algo de este hombre que pueda ayudarnos, si ha intentado comunicarse con usted después de la amenaza de ese día y el detalle de hace unas horas¨

-¨No, no se ha comunicado conmigo, no  se absolutamente nada de él, solo lo que ya sabemos¨

-¨Bueno el chico de la gasolinera dice que un hombre alto fue el que le entrego el paquete y le pidió llevárselo… en base a una foto de…¨

-¨Bruce Mattews…¨- le digo interrumpiendo.

-¨Así es… ese maldito abogado tiene algo que ver en esto, pedí ya su arresto, en cuanto lo encuentren por supuesto, su firma no ha querido decirnos ninguna información que  nos indique donde esta pero tenemos gente ya trabajando en ello, no puede estar muy lejos es cuestión de tiempo… ¨

-¨La navaja con que lastimo a Mulder ese día es de Daniel… tenía sus iniciales gravadas en el metal `DH`, el debe haberle dado esa navaja, no recuerdo si él la tenía antes, pero obviamente es de él¨- dice Scully cansada, frustrada.

-¨ ¿Tiene algún indicio de donde pueda encontrase? ¿Tal vez si tenía casas aquí, alguna otra propiedad o comercio?¨

-¨Se que tiene una casa y un par de departamentos aquí en Washington, uno de ellos fue… fue amm… bueno, se lo quitaron por ser parte de una escena del crimen, no sé si lo recupero o no, y tiene un local que usa como consultorio… creo que también tiene unos almacenes a las afueras de la ciudad pero desconozco exactamente en donde¨

-¨Bueno voy a ponerle custodia agente Scully… pondré a dos agentes en su apartamento y…¨

-¨No quiero a esa gente en casa… ¨. Comienza a decir ella nerviosa hasta que le interrumpo.

-¨John  y yo estaremos al pendiente de cualquier cosa, ella estará con nosotros todo el tiempo¨

Patterson me mira desafiándome, irritado por la sugerencia, mientras se incorpora en su silla.

-¨Yo me encargare de estar al tanto en al apartamento de la agente Scully¨- dice Krycek inmediatamente, yo solo lo miro con molestia.

-¨Te necesito en esto Mulder, necesito esa cabeza tuya trabajando al 100%… deja que otros hagan ese trabajo, te necesito a ti AQUÍ, quiero que interrogues a este hombre en cuanto lo tenga en la maldita sala¨

-¨Y lo hare… estoy en total disposición en este caso, ya sabemos quién es este hombre, tengo a mi gente también en eso…¨

Krycek suspira enojado y se levanta de la mesa.

-¨Tú no eres nadie aquí para decidir que se hace o no Mulder… eres un simple consultante, tu y Dogget…¨

-¨CIERRA ESA MALDITA BOCA KRYCEK!!¨ -le grita Patterson molesto.

-¨El no tiene derecho de venir a mandar aquí… no eres parte de esta sección Mulder…¨

-¨Krycek… por qué no haces algo bueno y empiezas a rastrear a este abogado… sácalo de las mismas entrañas del infierno pero lo quiero en mi maldita sala de interrogatorios cuando antes… VE VE…!!¨

Y él solo me mira molesto y sale enojado de la sala, azotando la puerta.

-¨Discúlpalo por favor… ¨-dice intentando guardar la compostura nuevamente- ¨Nos reuniremos hoy a las 14:00hrs, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos Mulder… vallan a descansar…¨

Miro a John, también luce cansado, su corbata cuelga de la bolsa del saco, las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, se deja caer en la silla.

-¨Vamos Scully, necesitas descansar, John y yo necesitamos un buen café¨

-¨Llevare todo esto y lo seguiremos revisando allá¨

Scully se levanta pesadamente de su asiento y la guio poniéndole una mano en la espalda, John recoge lo necesario y salimos de ahí rumbo al apartamento.

     **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Georgetown**  
**Apartamento 3 Mónica y Dana**  
**06.53 HRS**

Llegamos al apartamento y Mónica ya me espera preocupada, hoy es su día de descanso, en cuento me ve me abraza, no me dice ni una palabra, solo me abraza.

-¨Te preparare un té  ok Dana¨

Asiento con la cabeza y me siento en uno de los bancos de la  barra. 

-¨Chicos les preparare un café… ya pedí el desayuno no debe de tardar en llegar…¨- dice mientras se pone a sacar las tazas- ¨ ¿Qué paso?¨

Mulder se sienta a lado mío en el otro banco y John se acerca a Mónica para ayudarle, ya son varios meses los que él ha convivido con nosotras así que se siente como en casa.

-¨Es Daniel… ese maldito no deja de meterse en mi vida Mon… no le basta con todo lo que me hizo y está aquí de nuevo¨

Veo como Mulder emite un profundo suspiro, sé que tiene muchas preguntas puedo verlo en sus ojos, quiere saber más al respecto pero no estoy lista para esto, ni si quiera estaba segura de querer contárselo antes de que todo esto pasara, creía que era algo que me llevaría a la tumba sin que nadie más supiera, lo que quería era olvidar, no revivir todo otra vez.

  
Después del desayuno John y Mónica  se disculpan para ir a comprar unas cosas que harán falta para su estancia aquí, él y Mulder habían decidido que lo mejor era quedarse a dormir en el apartamento por lo que el iría primero por unas cosas a casa y a su regreso iría Mulder.

-¨Mulder te traeré una frazada y puedes descansar en el sillón un rato…¨

-¨No no Scully estoy bien, quiero repasar estos expedientes una vez más…¨- me dice mientras toma su taza de café y se sienta en el sillón, colocando su taza en la mesa de enfrente mientras comienza a buscar entre los expedientes - ¨Por qué no descansas un rato, esperare a John e iré a tomar una ducha a casa, traeré unas cosas y nos iremos a la oficina¨- me dice sin si quiera verme, parece frustrado pasando expediente por expediente entre sus manos, buscando uno en particular.

Saco de mi maletín un expediente y me acerco a él, sentándome a su lado.

-¨Creo que buscas esto Mulder…¨- le digo mientras le pongo el expediente enfrente de él, en la mesa, `caso #000156973 Dana K. Scully ` se alcanza a leer en el.

El me mira mientras se muerde el labio inferior, y después suelta un suspiro largo.

-¨Lo siento Scully, sé que no quieres contarme que paso y quiero que sepas que nada de lo que  tú me digas o que lea en este expediente me hará cambiar la forma en la que te veo justo ahora… nada hará cambiar mi opinión sobre ti, sobre lo que eres o lo que vales Scully ¿me entiendes?¨

-¨Mulder… yo… yo ni siquiera estaba segura de querer contártelo antes de que todo esto pasara, fue algo en mi vida que quería dejar atrás, no quería recordar, estaba intentando salir delante de todo esto…¨

-¨Y así será Scully, atraparemos a este maldito mal nacido y lo haremos pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho… te lo prometo, seguirás con tu vida y olvidaremos todo esto, te lo aseguro Scully¨- me dice entre molesto y preocupado.

-¨Tomare una ducha  y regreso, lee el expediente mientras tanto¨

Y justo cuando voy a levantarme el me detiene, tomando con sus manos mi rostro mientras me da un cálido beso en los labios.

-¨No dejare que nada te pase Scully, este maldito tendrá que pasar sobre mi antes de tocarte”

Le sonrío y le doy un largo abrazo, el me aprieta con sus fuertes y largos brazos, encajando su cabeza en mi cuello, después de un momento me alejo un poco de él y deposito un beso en su frente, intentándole mostrar sin palabras lo agradecida que estoy de que el este en mi vida en este momento, que este pasando conmigo esta maldita pesadilla, no estoy segura de haberlo podido hacer sola.

Me levanto y me meto al cuarto no sin antes echar un vistazo, el se queda en el sillón, le da un trago a su café y toma el expediente entre sus manos, indeciso entre leerlo o no, al final su curiosidad le gana y lo abre.

Siento como algo aprieta mi pecho… vergüenza, miedo…

El que indagara en eso le permitiría ver cuestiones de mi vida personal, mi intimidad, Mulder y yo empezábamos a tener `algo`, no una relación, pero definitivamente sentíamos algo el uno por el otro, había comenzado a aceptar el hecho de que lo necesitaba cerca, y con esto… DIABLOS!!! Con esto lo que menos quería es que cambiara su opinión en algún aspecto, no quiero que me vea como alguien indefenso que necesita protección, como una maldita victima que necesita atención psicológica, no quiero lastima ni compasión.

Después de una larga ducha, lo único que quería era descansar, pero necesitaba hablar con él antes, necesitaba que supiera de mi lo que había en ese expediente, así que solo me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta color azul cielo, para después armarme de valor y salir nuevamente a la sala.

-¨ ¿Cómo te sientes?¨

Me dejo caer a su lado en el sillón, recargada totalmente en el respaldo.

-¨Algo abrumada… odio ser el centro de atención en todo este maldito caos¨

El cierra el expediente en su mano para después dejarlo en la mesa y se recarga en el sillón, colocando su mano detrás de mi espalda, jalándome hacia él, yo solo me dejo y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¨Solo quiero olvidar Mulder… solo quiero olvidarme de todo esto…¨

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, el acariciando mi brazo, recorriendo desde mi hombro hasta jugar con mis dedos por momentos.

Olvidar … olvidar es lo que necesito en estos momentos… solo olvidar todo lo que ese hombre me ha hecho y no dejar que ocupe ni un solo espacio en mis pensamientos, no en estos momentos.

Me incorporo un poco y miro  a Mulder, el me sonríe tiernamente, y sin más me acerco a él para besarlo… el sin dudarlo corresponde, besándome suavemente, disfrutando cada instante.

Por unos minutos continuamos así, hasta tomo a iniciativa y me subo a horcajadas sobre él, sentándome en sus piernas, el parece sorprendido, y aunque yo comienzo a besarle el cuello, intentando avanzar en esto, el me detiene.

-¨Scully… ¿qué haces?¨

Lo miro fijamente mientras muerdo mis labios, puedo sentir ya su erección por debajo de mi, el me sonríe y niega con la cabeza, incorporándose conmigo en sus piernas, sentándose mas recto, mientras me sostiene de los muslos, para después descansar sus manos en mi cadera.

-¨No, Scully… ¨- el suspira profundamente y me da un pequeño beso en los labios, acariciando mis mejillas con una de sus manos, acomodando mi cabello dulcemente-¨En este momento no… y diablos!!! Tú sabes que te deseo… te deseo desde la otra noche y he tenido que tomar duchas frías todos estos días, cada vez que recuerdo tus besos, cada vez que recuerdo el olor de tu piel…¨- suspira profundamente- ¨ pero… no es el momento Scully, no ahora cuando te sientes vulnerable… y no por supuesto que no tiene nada que ver con lo que he leído en este expediente… que eso te quede muy claro¨

-¨Solo quiero olvidar Mulder… quiero por un momento olvidar todo lo que él me hizo…¨

El vuelve a suspirar, sin dejar de mirarme, mientras acaricia mi cintura por debajo de la camiseta.

-¨Vamos Scully… tu sabes tan bien como yo que esto no debería de pasar así… no bajo estas circunstancias… yo personalmente no quiero que pase de esta manera… ¨

Suspiro frustrada, pero a la vez se que tiene toda la razón, las cosas no deberían de pasar así, debería de ser en otro momento, no solo por querer olvidar esa maldita pesadilla, el no merecía esto, no merecía que lo utilizara de esta manera, para después sentirnos incómodos y ni siquiera poder mirarnos a los ojos, lo necesitaba a mi lado en estos momentos, no podía alejarlo de  mi con esto.

-¨¿Que hombre en su sano juicio rechaza hacer el amor con una mujer?¨- le digo jugando, mientras acaricio sus mejillas, mientras paso mis dedos por sus labios y el solo no hace más que depositar suaves besos en ellos - ¨Eres extraño Fox Mulder¨

El comienza a reírse y me da unos besos en el cuello.

-¨Suelo ser un estúpido algunas veces Scully¨

Yo solo le sonrió tiernamente, de verdad era un buen hombre.

-¨Por supuesto que no Mulder… eres un caballero…¨

-¨Solo quiero que sepas que no estás sola en esto Scully, yo estoy aquí… y lo estaré todo el tiempo que tu así me lo permitas, atraparemos a este tipo, solo es cuestión de unos días, y lo tendremos atrás de unas rejas, encerrado en una maldita celda por todo lo que ha hecho… por todo lo que te hizo¨

Y aunque quería pensar que todo estaría bien… un aparte de mi seguía pensando que las cosas solo estaban por ponerse más complicadas, algo en mi me decía que esto no era lo peor si no que lo más terrible estaba por venir.

** 14:52 HRS. **

Mulder y John se habían ido a las oficinas de nuevo, y los tres amigos locos de él, que se hacían llamar ´Los Pistoleros Solitarios´, habían venido al apartamento a instalar algunas cámaras de vigilancia, junto con otras en la entrada del edificio a petición del los chicos.

Mónica y yo habíamos decidió pedir una pizza, algo sencillo para todos, ninguna de las dos estábamos de ánimos para cocinar algo, y aunque así fuera necesitábamos ir a hacer algunas compras, cosa que por el momento no podía ser sin la escolta de alguno de ellos.

-¨ ¿Y dices que entonces estuvo comprometido con alguien…? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Mulder verdad?¨- me pregunta igual de desconcertada que yo.

-¨De hecho creo que la conocí… recuerdas que te mencione que estuve trabajando en un caso, fue algo tranquilo solo hice unas autopsias, pero ella estaba ahí, estoy segura que esa mujer era su Ex… Diana Fowley, la agente Diana Fowley, trabaja para la sección de antiterrorismo en Nueva York… Trevor la conoce…¨

Le digo dándole otro sorbo a mi botella de agua, sentadas en el sillón hablando en voz baja mientras los chicos merodean por el departamento, platicando entre ellos, haciendo algunas bromas.

-¨ ¿Cómo es que Trevor la conoce? ¿Son amigos o algo así?¨

-¨No, no… creo que fue por casualidad, extrañamente esta mujer se aparece mucho por el centro de investigaciones para el que él trabaja, o participa de manera activa de alguna forma en una investigación a la que él no tiene acceso ni información…¨

-¨No puedo creerlo…¨- se recarga en el sillón totalmente pensando-¨Mulder estuvo comprometido, no puedo creerlo… ese maldito de John nunca me lo dijo…¨

-¨No creo que sea para tanto… y no he hablado con Mulder al respecto, no creo que sea el momento… es obvio que la mujer siente algo de desprecio hacia mi persona y de cierta manera quiso hacerme sentir… no se… ¿celos?¨

-¨Eso significa que es una maldita loca….¨

-¨Una maldita bruja diría yo…¨- interrumpe Frohike haciendo que las dos demos un salto en el sillón, mientras el sostiene una cámara y una franela con la que limpia el lente- ¨Pero no lo han escuchado de mi boca señoritas…¨- guiña el ojo y sigue su camino.

-¨Frohike, Frohike… espera…¨- dice Mónica levantándose y trayéndolo de vuelta mientras lo sienta en el pequeño sillón- ¨Cuéntanos mas sobre esa mujer… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo comprometida con Mulder’ ¿ Que fue lo que paso?¨

Le pregunta ella curiosa y yo no hago más que mirar al diminuto hombre, si yo era de baja estatura definitivamente el era un enano.

-¨Lo siento Mónica… creo que estas son cosas que deberían de preguntarle directamente a Mulder yo…¨

-¨Solo queremos saber un poco mas… prometo que hablare con Mulder, solo quisiera saber más sobre esta mujer…¨- le interrumpo, mirándolo curiosa.  
   
El se remueve inquieto en el asiento y voltea a todos lados, para después comenzar a hablar en voz baja.

-¨Fue su amor de juventud, estaba recién egresado de la academia, eran la pareja BOOM del FBI, mucho mayor que él, pero no es algo que a Mulder le importara, diablos!! ese hombre en verdad estaba enamorado de ella, por más que le dijimos que algo andaba mal parecía estar perdidamente loco por ella¨

-¨ ¿Por qué se separaron? ¨- pregunta Mónica emocionada acomodándose en su asiento.

-¨Digamos que ella tenía otros sueños que seguir que el ser solo la esposa del mejor perfilista del FBI, ella tenía sus propias ambiciones y…¨

-¨Lo utilizo…¨- le digo dándome cuenta de todo, hilando en un momento todas sus palabras, era más que obvio lo que había pasado.

-¨No lo escuchaste de mi… ahora si me disculpan… necesito terminar esto antes de que los chicos me hagan pagar por la cena…¨

Y se levanta rápidamente para continuar con su encomienda, mientras ambas nos miramos sin saber que decir.

-¨Bueno supongo que no terminaron nada bien Dana… así que yo que tu no me preocuparía mas por esa mujer…¨  
-¨No puedo creer que lo utilizara para ascender de puesto Mon… estamos hablando de que se iban a casar, POR DIOS!!… eso es algo bastante formal para mi¨

-¨Pobre Mulder… debió haber sido muy fuerte el darse cuenta de todo…¨

-¨Debió ser horrible Mon… no puedo creerlo…¨

Le digo sorprendida, no podía entender como alguien pudiera ser capaz de escalar de esa manera utilizando a una persona como soporte, era algo inconcebible para mi, y aun así había tenido el descaro de decir que ambas eran mujeres exitosas en su campo.

Patrañas… esa mujer no era nadie.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**18:36 HRS**.

La comida había sido tranquila, por fin habíamos encontrado un hilo que seguir, y eso era que el famoso Daniel Watterson estaba viviendo actualmente en Nueva York, solo teníamos que encontrar la manera de ligarlo a todo, algo se le debía de estar pasando, no podía ser tan perfecto, además de tener que encontrar al dichoso licenciado que lo estaba ayudando en esto, pero a ese hombre parecía que se lo había comido la tierra, su firma de abogados no quería decir nada al respecto, y aunque habían ido a interrogar a los vecinos alrededor de su casa, nadie daba razones de él, nadie lo había visto últimamente por su casa.

Después de repasar los expedientes nuevamente, y revisar que las cámaras que habían puesto los chicos funcionaran a la perfección, los tres se fueron del apartamento.

-¨Creo que iré a casa por unas cosas Mulder… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?¨

Scully y Mónica estaban a fuera en el balcón, la tarde no había sido tan fresca, así que estaban tomando un poco de lo fresco del ambiente afuera.

-¨Mulder….¨

No podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, solo veía reír a Scully por momentos, definitivamente como decían los chicos, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, simplemente no podía.

-¨MULDER!!¨

Doy un respingo en el sillón y volteo a ver a John desconcertado.

-¨Hermano te estoy hablando… Podrías concentrarte por un momento y hacerme caso….¨

-¨Lo siento lo siento… ¿Qué decías?¨

Le digo tomando el expediente nuevamente, concentrándome en lo que tengo que hacer.

-¨Voy a ir a casa… traeré unas cosas y regresare, te molestaría si voy con Mónica… prometo traer la cena en cuanto regrese para acá…¨

-¨Si si por supuesto no hay ningún problema… ¨

El se levanta, observo como sale al balcón e intercambia unas cuantas palabras con Mónica, que después de unos segundos se levanta y entra al apartamento.

El teléfono comienza a sonar y Scully se levanta para contestarlo, sonriéndome tímidamente cuando pasa por enfrente de mí.

Observo el pequeño monitor con las cámaras y veo a un chico parado en la recepción, lo vuelvo a observar detenidamente, ¿Quién diablos podía ser?

-¨ ¿Quién es? ¨

Pregunta John intrigado viendo el monitor, pero antes de que pueda contestar Scully interrumpe.

-¨Es Carl, un amigo, es totalmente de confianza…¨- miro a Scully interrogante y creo que ella definitivamente lo capta por que sonríe- ¨Es como un hermano para nosotras… le dije que podría pasar…¨

-¨ ¿Estás segura? Él es algo… no se… no quisiera que supiera más de la cuenta Dana… esta es una investigación oficial ahora…¨- le contesta John preocupado.

-¨ ¿Carl?¨- pregunto curioso, pero ella solo voltea lo ojos y me ignora dirigiéndose mas bien a John.

-¨Lo sé John, pero él no intervendrá en absolutamente nada, te lo aseguro, solo se entero de lo que estaba pasando y quiso pasar a saludar, saber si estaba bien, solo será un momento…¨

-¨Mulder… vendré en una hora o dos… estaré pendiente de mi teléfono si se ofrece cualquier cosa… quieren algo en particular para cenar…¨

-¨Lo que quieras John… lo que se les antoje a ustedes… o podría preparar la cena, eso siempre me relaja, siento los nervios de punta…¨

-¨Traeré algo con Mónica, mañana seguramente me encantaría deleitar nuevamente una de tus comidas… estoy seguro que Mulder estará de acuerdo¨

-¨Si por supuesto…¨

Y con eso ambos se retiran y entra el famoso Carl, un hombre de corta estatura y de complexión delgada, de cierta manera me parecía conocido aunque no podía recordar con claridad.

Mónica y John se despiden de él, y Scully se acerca, de inmediato se funden en un abrazo que para mi gusto dura más de lo que me gustaría, yo solo me quedo sentado observando desde mi lugar, ojeando el expediente pero incapaz de concentrarme si quiera en lo que veo.

-¨Mulder…¨- se acerca hasta mi con el dichoso hombre y no me queda más que levantarme-¨Él es Carl, trabaja en el hospital conmigo, es un gran amigo... Carl el es Mulder, lo debes de recordar…¨

Ambos estrechamos la mano, el con una sonrisa curiosa que me hace sentir nervioso.

-¨El famoso Mulder, por fin cariño… pero si eres atractivo… no lo parecías tanto cuando llegaste herido al hospital…. Dios Dana…!!¨

-¨Carl por dios… me avergüenzas… discúlpalo Mulder, Carl es demasiado efusivo algunas veces¨

Yo no hago más que reírme y quedarme ahí parado mientras ellos comienzan a charlar, siendo sinceros un poco fuera de lugar.

-¨Si me disculpan… continuare con los expedientes… no los molesto…¨

-¨Lo siento Mulder lo siento… amm Carl solo me decía que había encontrado unos números de teléfono husmeando en algunos expedientes, parece que Daniel estuvo viendo a algunos pacientes hace unas semanas en el hospital…¨

Carl saca de su pantalón una hoja y me los entrega.

-¨Había mas pero no pude anotarlos todos, y no traía mi celular para tomarles fotos, anote hasta donde pude, son pacientes que aun están en el hospital, supongo que necesitaran su valoración para que puedan darlos de alta… también encontré una dirección… bueno realmente estuve hablando a escondidas con el familiar de uno de los pacientes que está atendiendo, ella tuvo que ir a recoger unos medicamentos a algo que parecía era su consultorio aquí en la ciudad y él le proporciono unos números en Nueva York para estar en contacto… supuse que les interesaría…¨

Me le quedo mirando al tipo pensativo, el lo nota y comienza a ponerse nervioso.

-¨ ¿Dana? ¿Hay algún problema?¨

Ella me mira alzando la ceja pero la interrumpo antes de que pueda si quiera hablar.

-¨ ¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas, del Dr. Watterson?¨

-¨Mulder ¿es en serio?¨

Me dice mientras cruza sus brazos.

-¨No estoy diciendo nada Scully… es una pregunta totalmente valida…¨

-¨No entiendo ahí algún problema…¨- dice el joven mientras se quita su abrigo.

-¨Mulder estas interrogándolo ¿En serio?¨

-¨Un momento un momento…¨- dice el con una sonrisa nerviosa-¨NOP no no… no estarás pensando que soy sospechoso ¿o sí?… es absurdo POR DIOS!!… conozco a ese hombre desde mucho más tiempo que usted… agente… ¨

-¨El solo nos hizo un favor Mulder, un favor que pudo ocasionarle algún reporte por andar fisgoneando donde no le corresponde Y…¨

-¨No no Dana no necesito que me defiendas… este hombre tuyo cree que puede señalarme así nada mas… discúlpeme agente Mulder, pero por si no lo sabe yo pase con Dana todo…¨- se detiene por un momento y Scully solo baja la cabeza- ¨Todo lo que seguramente ya sabe por qué debió leerlo en sus notas, en sus montones de expedientes… y para que le quede claro ella es como una hermana… la que nunca tuve… la quiero tanto que jamás le haría absolutamente nada que le causara daño, JAMAS… espero que con eso queden claras las cosas…¨

-¨Yo lo siento…¨- les digo arrepentido por mi actitud arrogante-¨En verdad les pido una disculpa, estuvo fuera de lugar… te agradezco que consiguieras esta información… la cotejare de inmediato con el equipo…¨

Les digo y me doy la vuelta mientras saco mi teléfono y les marco a los chicos de nuevo, solo veo como Carl y Scully se sientan en la barra de la cocina y ella le prepara un café mientras hablan en voz baja.

** 2 HORAS DESPUES **

La verdad de todo es que necesitaba despejarme por un momento y descansar, así que llevaba más de media hora afuera en el balcón, sentado en la misma silla donde Scully y yo habíamos llegado prácticamente a tercera base, eso traía recuerdos gratos a mi memoria, pero necesitaba concéntrame en atrapar a ese cretino y tenerlo tras las rejas de una buen vez.

Necesitaba por lo menos cerrar los ojos unos 5 o 10 minutos y descasar, escuchaba a lo lejos la risa de Scully y Carl sentados en el sillón, escuchaba algunas palabras que a veces me hacían suponer que estaban hablando de mi, pero en realidad no entendía que decían.

-¨Mulder…¨

Me incorporo rápido en el asiento y volteo rápidamente, solo era Carl, y al fondo veía que acababa de llegar John con Mónica.

-¨Lo siento no quise asustarte… Dana me mando a decirte que vinieras a cenar algo…¨

-¨Si si iré en un segundo gracias…¨

Le digo estirándome y tallándome los ojos, realmente estaba agotado.

-¨Cansado he?¨

-¨Ni que lo digas Carl…¨- él se sienta en la silla de a lado mirando a la playa, al malecón- ¨Carl… en verdad siento lo de hace un rato, no quise parecer un…¨

-¨ ¿Idiota?¨

-¨Agradezco tu sinceridad supongo… ¨- ambos nos reímos- ¨Si realmente fui un idiota…  yo en verdad no sé por qué dije eso y no, en ningún momento realmente pensé que estuvieras involucrado de alguna forma con el caso…ya tengo a la gente trabajando en la información que nos diste, estoy seguro nos será de mucha ayuda…¨

-¨No fue nada… solo quise ayudar en todo esto, así como ustedes me interesa muchísimo que atrapen a este lunático pervertido, le dije a Dana que tenía que hacer algo al respecto desde que la llamo a casa, era obvio que el hombre andaba cerca era cuestión de tiempo…¨

-¨Lo atraparemos Carl, dalo por hecho, esta vez lo refundiremos en la cárcel por todo lo que ha hecho…¨

-¨Ese hombre es demasiado listo, tiene mucho dinero, y eso acarrea tener muchas influencias, no creo que sea así de fácil…¨

-¨Tiene que cometer alguna equivocación, algún error, ninguno es tan perfecto…¨

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que él se levanta y se recarga en el barandal.

-¨Así que… ¿Tu eres el pretendiente de nuestra pequeña?¨

-¨Suenas como si fueras sus padres…¨

-¨Mónica y yo somos como sus padres, estamos a cargo de ella, le jalamos las orejas cuando empieza a dejar de comer, cuando trabaja tiempo de mas, así que… solo queremos saber que está en buenas manos… obviamente pareces tener unas buenas… y grandes manos¨- comienza a reírse, obviamente eso sonó algo raro- ¨Lo siento… no pude evitarlo… a lo que me refiero es que queremos que ella esté bien, y que no le hagas daño…¨

-¨Te prometo que no debes preocuparte por nada de eso¨

El se me queda viendo, y yo sostengo su mirada.

-¨Chicos… ¨- Scully se asoma por la puerta de vidrio- ¨ ¿está todo bien aquí? ¿Mulder?¨- pregunta preocupada.

-¨Si si por supuesto todo absolutamente bien¨- le contesto rápidamente levantándome de la silla.

-¨Ok… amm... la cena esta lista…¨

Carl me sonríe y se adelanta entrando e nuevo al apartamento, Scully mientras tanto me detiene colocando una mano en mi pecho.

-¨ ¿De verdad está todo bien?¨

-¨Todo bien Scully…¨- la atraigo hacia a mí en un fuerte abrazo mientras coloco mi barbilla en su cabeza, aspirando el suave aroma de su cuerpo.

-¨¿Estás seguro?¨

-¨Por supuesto… vamos adentro, necesito hacer unas llamadas y revisar unas cosas antes de que termine la noche¨

Y así caminamos adentro hacia la cocina de nuevo, con el barullo de Carl hablando y riendo con Mónica, John hablando en su teléfono en una esquina de la casa y Scully comenzando a sacar lo que parecían botella de té helado en la barra de la cocina.

John se acerca a mí y me dirige a la sala, sentándonos por unos minutos.

-¨Acabo de hablar con Skinner, dice que la dirección que le diste en Nueva york esta activa comparte consultorio con otro médico, me iré mañana mismo a dar una vuelta a interrogar a unas personas… a los vecinos, solo revisare el área…¨

-¨Yo iré contigo… tal vez podamos investigar el lugar en donde vive y…¨

-¨Tu te quedas Mulder… no podemos dejar a Krycek aquí… no creo que esa idea te guste¨

Me remuevo inquieto en el asiento y lo miro.

-¨Skinner puede quedarse…¨

-¨Vamos Mulder… Skinner está a cargo total de un departamento si le llaman tendrá que irse… y no estoy seguro de que debamos dejar a Scully sola… ese hombre pudiera estar aquí en la ciudad…¨

-¨Ok ok, estaré al pendiente aquí… a Krycek no le va a importar dejar a Scully, y no quiero arriesgarme…¨

 John era un buen agente y estaba seguro que encontraría lo que necesitábamos hasta debajo de las piedras si era necesario, era bastante testarudo y conseguía lo que quería siempre.

Ese maldito iba a caer en cualquier momento y la pesadilla terminaría,    Scully estaría a salvo, no iba a permitir que le pusiera un dedo encima mientras yo estuviera cerca, lo encontraríamos en donde sea que se escondiera.

** CONTINUARA… **


	13. "Una rosa, un baile, la última pieza"

** C A P I T U L O  13     “Una rosa, un baile, la última pieza“ **

  
**16 de Julio 2010 VIERNES**

**Georgetown**  
**Apartamento 3 Mónica y Dana**  
**20:31 HRS**

  
Habían pasado ya semanas desde el último asesinato, el tipo no había mostrado señales de querer aparecer, todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero estas cosas eran así, no podíamos bajar la guardia, sabíamos que en algún momento haría su última jugada, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Se había descubierto al menos en donde estaba, en Nueva York, al parecer no había salido de ahí, todos corroboraban sus historias de acuerdo a las fechas de los asesinatos, según vecinos, testigos, lo habían visto ahí en esas fechas, y a falta de evidencia que lo incriminara con excepción de la llamada que le hizo a Scully, en la que su abogado alego ser falsa, no teníamos nada.

Esta semana los chicos por fin habían encontrado la forma de entrar a su edificio y colocar en su departamento una cámara en la puerta principal, lo que nos permitía por lo menos ver algunos de sus movimientos, estábamos seguros cuando entraba y salía de ahí, teníamos unos espacios de tiempo vacios, días en los que no se aparecía, pero no podíamos hacer más que estar a la expectativa durante ese tiempo. 

Una noche después de una intensa y calurosa discusión decidimos que un dispositivo de rastreo en alguna de sus pertenencias era una buena opción para tenerlo vigilado, el detalle era cómo y cuándo entrar en su departamento, a nosotros nos conocía así que nuevamente los chicos tuvieron que ingeniársela para poder entrar, unos cuantos tropiezos y días fallidos pero por fin teníamos cámaras en su departamento, al menos una más en la sala y el dormitorio, Scully nos había dicho que no se separaba  jamás de un reloj en particular, así que el reloj fue lo complicado, pero los chicos eran expertos en estas cuestiones, de verdad me asombrara la facilidad con la que se podían meter en lugares, o entablar conversaciones de la nada con extraños, Byers fue el indicado para esta misión, en un bar de Nueva York, siendo el conocedor de relojes por algunos que su padre le había dejado antes de morir, y ya que cargaba siempre consigo un reloj antiguo de bolsillo, fue de esta manera con la que pudo entablar una plática casual por intereses comunes con este hombre, después de unas cuentas cervezas de alguna manera logro que Daniel se quitara el reloj y se lo mostrara, gracias a una agente en cubierto que se presto para coquetear con él, Byers pudo disculparse para ir al baño y hacer el trabajo, colocar el pequeño chip de tal manera que no se viera, mientras este mal nacido estaba distraído intentando llegar a tercera base con esta mujer, regresando justo a tiempo para no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo y devolviendo el reloj a su propietario. 

Así que de cierta manera nos sentíamos mucho más tranquilos, sabíamos cada uno de sus movimientos desde hace ya 3 días, los chicos se encargarían de estarlo monitoreando en su `Bunker`, y cualquier novedad no la harían saber, nosotros teníamos los monitores de su casa en el apartamento de las chicas, donde habíamos estado pasando la mayor parte del tiempo, solo regresando a casa uno a la vez.

Hoy era la cena anual del hospital y la despedida de Scully, así que todo el día había estado algo nostálgica, algo aprensiva, mas callada de lo normal, tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo la tenían algo abrumada y aunado a la situación de este tipo Daniel, no era para menos.

Mónica se estaba arreglando en el cuarto con Scully, John y yo habíamos tenido que comprar un maldito traje formal, ya que era una cena de gala, lo único bueno es que seguramente vería a Scully con un vestido elegante, esperando ver un poco mas de piel que de costumbre.

Nuestra relación seguía caminando lento, con tantas cosas lo que menos había era tiempo para salir, así que nos reducíamos a dos citas desde ese tiempo, aunque nos veíamos en el hospital entre consultas, comíamos juntos y la esperaba a la salida del hospital para traerla a casa, eso sin contar el hecho de estar conviviendo en la misma casa, procuraba ir a mi departamento a ducharme todos los días, ir por ropa limpia, no quería entrometerme de mas, al final nuestra relación no era formal, ni si quiera hemos hablado de eso, ¿Podría decir que es mi novia? No,  no soy un adolecente, esas son cosas de jóvenes y no había hecho la pregunta formal en dado caso, pero había algo, definitivamente había algo entre los dos, esa conexión, esa manera de adivinar mi pensamiento como si me leyera la mente antes de hablar, con tan solo mirarme, con tan solo verme, así que esperaba ir por buen camino.

-¨ ¿Y bien que tanto piensas Mulder?¨- me dice John sacándome de mi pequeño mundo.

Me termino de colocar el saco y tomo mi cartera de la mesa de centro, donde están nuestras armas y algunas otras cosas.

-¨Pienso en que en unos meses seguramente estaremos haciendo esto mismo John…¨

El me mira desconcertado y se coloca el arma en su lugar, habíamos ya habado de si ir armados o no, al final lo ideal era ser precavidos, aunque parecía que Daniel se mantenía en Nueva York no queríamos sorpresas.

-¨ ¿Piensas sentar cabeza tan pronto Mulder?¨- me dice sarcástico.

-¨Mas bien hablaba de ti, te veo en un plano muy formal con Mónica, y creo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar de esto¨

El suspira y se sienta, se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

-¨Aun no hermano… hemos hablado al respecto pero no queremos adelantarnos a las cosas, estamos disfrutando lo que tenemos ahora, aunque estoy seguro ella es la chica Mulder… ya te avisare cuando tengas que acompañarme a comprar el anillo¨

Nos reímos, y yo se que en el fondo John solo está esperando el momento adecuado para proponerle a Mónica matrimonio, se que él se quedara y hará vida con ella; mientras me coloco el arma John comienza a revisar los monitores, cuando veo que la chicas por fin salen de la habitación.

-¨Nos vamos¨ - Dice Mónica mientras se acerca a John para irse a la puerta.

Yo me quedo ahí, pasmado, cautivado solo con verla, se ve tan hermosa, en un vestido color azul marino, ceñido al cuerpo, largo, unas finas trasparencias que cubren sus hombros y sus brazos, el cabello recogido en un moño, maquillada un poco más de lo normal, pero muy natural, tomo su saco de  las manos y ella toma su pequeño bolso, mirándome pícaramente, con esa sonrisa en los labios, camina unos pasos enfrente de mí y puedo ver el escote de su vestido, un escote que deja ver toda su espalda y que termina justo donde debería… 

Diablos!! Soy un hombre con suerte, un maldito hombre con mucha suerte definitivamente.

  
**Washington D.C.**    
**Hospital MedStar Georgetown**  
**Salón de eventos**  
**21:41 HRS**  
   
Después de darle nuestros nombres al joven de la pequeña recepción seguimos a uno de los mesero hasta nuestra mesa, donde a lo lejos ya podía ver a Joan y Frank sentados en la mesa.

El salón estaba adornado de manera muy elegante, con candelabros de piedras por todos lados, las mesas con manteles largos en colores cremas y dorados con grandes centros de mesa llenos de flores, todos alrededor nos miraban con una cara de sorpresa en el rostro.

Por casualidad un día platicando con unos colegas había descubierto un apodo particular que le daban los hombres a Scully, `Ice queen`, al parecer por que desde que había llegado aquí había rechazado cada una de las citas de los que se atrevían a invitarla a salir, así que cuando se enteraron que `Spooky` estaba saliendo con ella, no paraban de decir que era un maldito con suerte, de preguntarme mis tácticas para seducirla, a lo que yo solo me reía, realmente no sabía como habíamos llegado a esto, solo había sucedido, de un momento a otro me sentía tan atraído a ella como ella a mí, ella era como mi adicción, podía pasar horas sentado a su lado, con ella recargada en mi hombro o con su cabeza en mis piernas, solo respirando su esencia, de alguna forma me sentía afortunado de haberla topado ese día, de que se cruzara en mi camino.

-¨Mónica, Dana… que gusto verlas… se ven hermosas…¨- les dice cariñosamente a ambas para después saludarnos a John y a mi - ¨Y ustedes mírense… mis hijos… todos unos caballeros… se ven tan bien, tan guapos…¨

Joan siempre ha considerado a John parte de su familia como a mí, ya que el no tenia familia muy cercana, sus papas habían muerto ya hacia bastantes años y estaba solo después de que dejo el ejército, así que se apoyaba en Joan y Frank cuando era necesario.

-¨Si nos disculpan iré a presentare a John a unos amigos…¨

John me da una palmada en la espalda y se va tomado de la mano de Mónica a otra mesa, me acerco a Scully y abro su silla para que pueda sentarse.

-¨ ¿Cómo se ha portado Fox estado en casa? Espero que este testarudo no esté dándote molestias¨- le dice Frank mientras me ofrece una sonrisa picara.

-¨Bueno como deben de saber el es todo un caballero, y si algo testarudo algunas veces pero nada que no se pueda arreglar¨ - me mira y me sonríe tiernamente -¨De hecho estoy muy agradecida, ha sido un gran alivio tenerlo en casa y que se esté encargando con John de todo¨

Un pequeño silencio incomodo, se que a Scully le cuesta hablar de lo que está pasando, no quiere sentirse la víctima y no quiere que todos la vean de esa manera, ellos han estado al pendiente de todo esto, del caso, Joan ha sido mis ojos cuando he tenido más trabajo del acostumbrado en la oficina, incluso había ido a dejarnos comida algunas veces a su apartamento.

-¨ ¿Y cómo has estado? Fox me comento que esta también es tu despedida del hospital…¨- Joan por fin rompe el silencio, cambiando de tema.

-¨Si… estaré dando clases en Quantico, hace tiempo me habían propuesto estar ahí y decidí tomarlo, me integrare en parte al equipo de trabajo de John, por eso tuve que dejar el hospital, es mucho trabajo estar en tantos lugares ¨

Joan me mira haciéndose la molesta y antes de que pueda detenerla comienza a hablar.

-¨Así que por eso renunciaste aquí también Fox¨

-¨Joan!!!¨ - le grita Frank  mientras se ríe.

Scully voltea a mirarme desconcertada y Joan se da cuenta de su error, mientras yo bajo la cabeza y tomo la mano de Scully arriba de la mesa.

-¨Lo siento lo siento hijo… yo no sabía… hija… Frank por qué no vamos por una copa…¨.

Dice mientras se levanta de la mesa y se van a la barra, volteo a ver a Scully que me mira esperando una respuesta.

-¨Dana cariño…!! Estas hermosaaaa…¨

Le dice Carl mientras le toma la mano y la levanta para darle una vuelta, ella solo se sonroja, Carl siempre igual de efusivo con ella, son buenos amigos, la fue a visitar algunos días y siempre fue muy agradable hablar con él, Scully lo convenció de que fuera su asistente en Quantico, su mano derecha y él había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces, y por supuesto a mí me alegraba que tuviera a alguien de confianza a su lado, que estuviera al pendiente cuando yo no pudiera estar ahí para ella.

-¨Carl… por favor… podrías dejar a mi cita en paz… estoy intentando lograr algo aquí por si no te habías dado cuenta¨

El me mira y se acerca a Scully, como si le fuera a decir al oído algo pero lo dice lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche.

-¨Dana… qué diablos haces aquí… en ese hermoso vestido que le roba el aliento a cualquiera, si fuera tu y este hombre me mirara de la misma forma en que te mira a ti, te aseguro que ya lo tendría en la cama… no te ofendas cariño… ¨- le dice a su pareja que no para de reír-¨…tu sabes que eres el único hombre que entra en mi cama… solo digo que si fuera ella ni si quiera sé si hubiera llegado a esta dichosa cena¨

Todos nos reímos y ella vuelve a sentarse mirándome sonrojada, le doy un beso a en el dorso de la mano y la abrazo rodeándola con mi brazo por los hombros, ella se recarga ligeramente en mi.

-¨Bueno Mulder y cómo puedo ver tienes a algunas admiradoras por aquí esta noche, que no te quitan los ojos de encima… si las miradas mataran seguramente Dana ya estaría en una camilla rumbo a urgencias¨

Dice mientras le da un sorbo a su copa, Scully se remueve inquieta en el asiento y yo solo aprieto su hombro, es demasiado obvio que Olivia que está del otro lado pero justo de frente a nosotros no para de mirar a la mesa y decir cosas al oído con otras personas que la acompañan, Olivia siempre ha sido persistente, es una mujer adulta y puede llegar a ser algo intimidante para algunas personas, y aunque Scully es una mujer segura de sí misma, el hecho de que no quite la vista de encima empieza a incomodar y molestar un poco.

-¨Bueno que puedo decirte… en todo este salón solo hay una mujer que me interesa… solo una Carl, y la tengo justo a mi lado…¨- le digo mientras volteo a ver a Scully a los ojos, ella solo me sonríe nerviosa.

-¨Esa mujer… se cree tanto con sus largas piernas y su melena rubia… falsaaaa… solo digo dos divorcios y viuda no pueden indicar nada bueno Mulder… nada nada, tu eres psicólogo Y agente del FBI debes saberlo mejor que yo, de hecho deberían de abrir toda una investigación al respecto, tal vez tiene cadáveres enterrados en su patio trasero… diosss!! Como odio a esa mujer Dana¨

Ella se ríe y me mira mientras muerde su labio inferior.

-¨Creo que Mulder considerara tu observación respecto a ella Carl¨

-¨Bueno los dejo tortolitos… iré a saludar a unas personas por allá… avísenme tal vez podamos hacer algo el fin de semana y celebrar nuestros nuevos trabajos…¨- dice emocionado.

Carl se retira para dirigirse a otra mesa, en donde empieza a hacer su escándalo mientras saluda a las personas ahí sentadas, tal vez sea demasiado vino para el esta noche.

Tomo nuestra copa y le doy una a ella, dándole un pequeño sorbo, mientras ella sostiene  la suya jugándola en sus dedos, voltea a ver a todos lados y se endereza en su silla, poniéndose seria.

-¨Así que…  tienes admiradoras Mulder¨- le da un sorbo a su copa, mas seductoramente de lo que me gustaría en realidad, ya que la manera en la que pasa su lengua en sus labios y luego muerde su labio inferior, manda señales equivocadas a cierta parte de mi cuerpo, y considerando el lugar en donde nos encontramos no será lo más oportuno.

-¨Nada que deba preocuparte Scully… ya deberías de saberlo¨

-¨Yo solo digo que tu jefa… por allá… podría comerme viva sabes…¨

Comienzo a reírme y volteo a ver a donde se encuentra Olivia, ella alza una mano en señal de saludo y solo le regreso el detalle sonriéndole y asintiendo con la cabeza, es un hecho que está molesta, desde que se entero que estaba saliendo con alguien no paraba de ir a mi consultorio, buscando cualquier escusa para mandarme llamar a su oficina, de insinuarse usando escotes profundos y faldas mas ceñidas de las que acostumbraba.

Después de rechazar todos sus intentos de una cita, o sus invitaciones comer creo que entendió el mensaje sin tener que decírselo.

-¨Definitivamente no se lo permitiría Scully¨

-¨Bueno solo digo que… ella es una mujer muy linda con mucha experiencia…¨

-¨Scullyyyy¨

Ella se recarga nuevamente en mi hombro y cierra los ojos.

-¨Y bien, a qué se refería Joan… ¿qué hiciste?¨

-¨Bueno… ¨- le digo acariciando su brazo desde su hombro hasta su muñeca, jugando con sus dedos- ¨Hace tiempo John me propuso regresar al FBI… y yo estaba inseguro en ese tiempo, se que no hemos hablado de eso Scully pero no fueron de mis mejores tiempos, tuve algunos problemas personales…¨

-¨Diana Fowley…¨- me dice en un susurro interrumpiéndome - ¨Estuviste comprometido con ella¨- termina de decirme sin mirarme.

-¨ ¿Quien te lo dijo?... ¨- ella por fin enfrenta mi mirada -¨ ¿fueron los chicos no es así?¨

-¨Lo hicieron sin la menor intención Mulder… de hecho estaban preocupados de que te enteraras que yo lo sabia… y si te hace sentir más tranquilo es lo único que sé… quiero que sepas que no te presionare a contarme lo que sea que allá pasado entre ustedes dos… se que lo harás cuando estés listo para decirme esa parte de tu vida¨

Doy un largo suspiro y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios, sé que no hemos hablado mucho de nuestras vidas y es algo que nos hace falta, pero tanto como ella como yo, no nos hemos apresurado al respecto, y tal vez era lo mejor, mantener a nuestros demonios fuera era una opción saludable para nuestra relación que apenas estaba comenzando.

-¨Lo platicaremos luego te lo prometo, con más calma, no aquí¨

Ella se vuelve a acomodar en mi hombro. 

-¨ ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?... Me refiero a dejar tu puesto aquí en el hospital, Joan me comento en alguna ocasión que tenias ya 2 o 3 años aquí¨

-¨Tu…¨ - le digo sin dudarlo, sin pensar en algo rebuscado, simplemente contestando con sinceridad, ella voltea su rostro hacia arriba y me mira con la ceja levantada, deposito nuevamente un pequeño beso en sus labios - ¨Me gustaba estar ahí Scully, aunque no lo creas me gustaba, no soy una persona muy quieta que digamos, estar aquí ejerciendo mi carrera me daba esa estabilidad que yo necesitaba en ese momento, pero estoy listo para regresar¨

-¨La gente no para de hablar de ti, utilizan tus métodos para estudiar a los criminales, revolucionaste el arte de hacer perfiles… eres famoso, por todos los pasillos se escucha hablar de ti…¨

¨ ¿En serio?... eres afortunada en salir con alguien como yo supongo¨- ella me da una palmada suave en la pierna-¨Es obvio que muchos estuvieron más que contentos por mi salida de ahí… así que no creo que les agrade mucho cuando se enteren que estaré de regreso en esas oficinas… definitivamente no tendré una fiesta de bienvenida¨

Ella comienza a reír y se termina su copa de vino.

-¨Y bien… Agente Mulder… ¿sabe usted bailar?¨

Yo me paro y acomodo mi traje, doy unos pasos rodeado su silla, ella solo me mira intrigada.

-¨Soy el rey de la pista Agente Scully… vamos…¨

Estiro mi brazo y ella solo toma mi mano, caminamos a la pista, donde ya varias parejas están bailando, la música es lenta, así que al llegar al lugar solo tomo su mano y con la otra colocada en su cintura comienzo a guiarla conforme al ritmo de la música que retumba en todo el salón.

Puedo ver como Olivia nos mira molesta sentada en su silla en la mesa, no despega la vista de nosotros por ni un maldito segundo, definitivamente es irritante.

-¨Dime algo Mulder… pero se sincero conmigo... quiero saber cómo seduces a una mujer¨

Volteo a mirarla y ella solo tiene esa sonrisa picara en su rostro, retándome con la mirada.

-¨Pues… amm…. No se Scully, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? O es de esa clase de preguntas que tiene un propósito distinto, mejor dime lo que quieres saber…¨

-¨Solo quiero saber que tácticas usas para conquistar a tu cita, eso es todo…¨

-¨Scully tenía meses… años sin estar con alguien¨

-¨No es lo mismo que dicen los chicos de ti Mulder… Frohike me conto unas… unas cuantas cosas¨

-¨Ese maldito enano… bueno me refiero a con nadie formalmente Scully, tuve algunos encuentros casuales¨

-¨Bueno pues quiero saber cómo conquistabas a esas chicas¨

Ella me mira esperando que actué, pero es solo que no se qué hacer… 

Ok ok tácticas de seducción… 

Capitulo 1, paso numero 1, veamos qué es lo primero que Fox Mulder hace para seducir a una mujer.

Ella recarga su cabeza en mi pecho mientras seguimos bailando, yo no hago más que deslizar mi mano de arriba hacia abajo suavemente, tocando un poco de la piel de su espalda, siento como un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo al contacto con la yema de mis dedos.

-¨ ¿Te dije que esta noche de verdad te ves hermosa Scully?¨

-¨Tu también te vez muy guapo hoy¨

Seguimos bailando por un momento más en silencio, solo disfrutando de la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, hasta que ella pone sus manos en mi cuello, no hago más que bajar mis manos a su cintura, apretándola a mí para después inclinarme a besarla, por un momento solo éramos ella y yo, solos en esa pista de baile, dejándonos llevar por las suaves notas de la música por todos lados, solo ella y yo mientras exploraba suave sus labios, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, la música era tan suave que nos hacía perder la noción del tiempo.

Se escucha que alguien carraspea y me toca el hombro, en ese momento abrimos los ojos y Scully sonrojada solo voltea hacia otro lado, separándonos rápidamente, mientras la música sigue tocando en el fondo

-¨Espero no interrumpir, pero me permitirías un baile… no creo que sea molestia ¿o si Dra. Scully?¨

Le dice observándola de pies a cabeza.

-¨Olivia por favor creo que…¨

-¨No no, está bien Mulder… por favor concédele esta pieza a la doctora, tengo que ir a saludar a alguien por allá¨

Me dice ella mientras se retira apenada y molesta hacia otro lugar, yo solo la sigo con la mirada, y veo como sale por uno de los accesos, donde se queda platicando con alguien, Olivia toma mis manos, para comenzar a bailar.¨

-¨Olivia eso… diablos!!! Eso que hiciste estuvo muy mal… no se qué quieres lograr con todo esto… en verdad… no sé si te has dado cuenta pero estoy con ella ahora y me gustaría que respetaras eso…¨

-¨ ¿Que le ves a esa mujer Mulder?… por favor solo mírala… ¿qué clase de experiencia puede tener…? ¿Qué te puede ofrecer una persona como ella…? ¿Sabes como la apodan aquí…?¨

Me dice riéndose, burlándose con cada palabra que sale de su boca, así que en ese momento solo la suelto y la miro advirtiéndole.

-¨Se como le apodan Olivia… así que limita decir eso enfrente de mi… por favor…¨

-¨No piensas dejarme aquí parada como una estúpida… eso sería muy descortés Mulder¨

La miro sonriéndole, molesto.

-¨Bueno eso se gana también Olivia, y esta noche en verdad creo que tu… has rebasado los límites¨

Le digo mientras me alejo de ahí, y si dejándola justo para en la pista, dispuesta a seguirme de no ser porque otro médico se acerca a hablar con ella.

Comienzo a buscar a Scully, y me dirijo justo a donde la había visto conversando con aquel tipo, me detengo por unos segundos hasta que la veo, recargada en uno de los barandales que rodean al salón, y que dan a un gran jardín, el que divide las dos secciones del hospital.

Me acerco y me recargo justo como ella, quedando a su nivel.

-¨ ¿Tan rápido acabo la música Mulder?¨

Me dice sin siquiera mirarme, ensimismada en el jardín que ve delante de ella, como si buscara algo.

-¨Esa mujer… solo discúlpame… no debiste irte… ella no tendría que haberse atrevido si quiera acercarse y…¨

-¨Sabes… esa noche te vi Mulder… justo en este jardín¨

Me dice señalando con su mano el lugar sin despegar la vista, las luces tenues hacen que de perfil se vea aun más hermosa y sus ojos, con ese brillo que me hacen no querer dejar de mirarla.

-¨ ¿De qué hablas?¨

-¨De la noche en la que nos topamos ese día… en la calle… ese día… te vi en la noche por estos jardines Mulder…ibas caminando… hablando solo… me sentí tan nerviosa que lo único que hice fue esconderme por aquellos muros de allá… ¨

Ella por fin voltea a mirarme y me sonríe, yo tomo su mano y acorto la distancia para poder besarla, un beso corto, para después tomarla entre mis brazos y cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo con el mío mientras coloco mi barbilla en su hombro, semi recargados en el barandal.

-¨Sabia que no estaba loco y podía sentir tu perfume en el aire¨

Ella voltea a mirarme con esa ceja alzada que la caracteriza.

-¨No me mires así… te lo digo en serio… ese día sentía tu perfume… en le ambiente¨- le digo aspirando por su cuello su esencia, ese aroma que me vuelve loco en segundos-¨Debí saber que mis instintos no fallaban y tú estabas por ahí… nos hubiéramos evitado ese embarazoso encuentro en el bar¨

-¨No me lo recuerdes, por favor¨

Ella se incorpora y queda delante de mí,  yo la tomo por la cintura recargándola en el barandal, mientras que ella juega con la solapa de mi saco, acomodando la camisa.

-¨ ¿Por qué saliste esa noche con Krycek?¨

Ella suspira y sonríe, pero no me mira, continua quitando pelusas invisibles de mi saco, pero yo no dejo de mirar cada gesto suyo, cada movimiento, siguiéndola como si fuera un imán que no puede despegarse ni un solo segundo de cada cosa que hace, intentando memorizar cada detalle por más mínimo de ella.

-¨Pues… el solo me invito… yo no quería estar sola en casa, acaba de llevar unos resultados de unas autopsias para el agente Patterson, y él se acerco y me invito… yo solo dije que si…¨

-¨Solo espero que ahora que estés en las oficinas más seguido a ese cretino no se le ocurra si quiera acercarse a ti¨

-¨Otra vez ese lado territorial tuyo Mulder¨

Le doy un beso y me enderezo, tomando sus manos, ella me mira desconcertada, tal vez tiene razón, es hora de que esto se formalice, sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y que quiero estar con ella como ella desea estar conmigo. 

-¨Scully… yo sé que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar de esto… se que aun tenemos que conocernos… y que quedamos en ir lento pero… bueno yo… sé que no somos unos jóvenes de colegio…¨-ella solo me mira sonriendo, sé que estoy dándole vueltas y vueltas a todo y solo me estoy revolviendo, en estos momentos quien fuera que me viera dudaría de mi salida con honores de la escuela, incluso de que fuera psicólogo,  pero no puedo vitar sentirme nervioso- ¨… Tu sabes que quiero seguir a tu lado… y que terminando todo este caso que tenemos ahorita tendremos oportunidad de salir a las citas que quieras y estar el tiempo que quieras de verdad haciendo algo juntos… lo que quiero decir es que aunque no sé cual sea el termino propio a esto… o no sé ni cómo puedo llamarle… no sé si… tu sabes que los chicos de hoy dirían que tu y yo seriamos como… tu sabes, como…¨- ella continua mirándome, divertida con la situación, yo me rio nervioso, jugando con los dedos de sus manos -¨Vamos Scully!! Necesito algo de ayuda aquí!! – ella comienza a reírse pero niega con la cabeza, y solo me da un tierno beso en los labios alentándome a seguir- ¨A lo que me refiero es que no se si… o si tu… ya sabes… hemos tenido dos citas, tres si contamos nuestra pequeña aventura en el bar y el hospital…¨

-¨Esa no cuenta Mulder…¨

-¨Ok bueno dos citas entonces… la pasamos bien, disfrutamos de  nuestra compañía, próximamente trabajaremos juntos si ese maldito de John no me hace sufrir por ello… y sé lo que dirás, no me mires así, se que dirás que burocráticamente todo eso está prohibido, pero considerando que esto inicio antes de que ambos ingresáramos a las oficinas… no puede estar prohibido… Skinner no puede decirnos nada, conozco a varios agentes que están casados y…¨

-¨Wooww woow Mulder… ¿¿casados??¨- me dice desconcertada, casi asustada podría decir, paso de divertida a pánico en cuestión de segundos- ¨Creí que esto… Dios Mulder!!! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Creí entenderte al principio pero… Mulder… yo no…¨

-¨No, no Scully espera no…¨- le digo tomando su manos nuevamente- ¨Lo  que quiero decir es que… maldita sea!! Lo que quiero decir es que somos como… ¨

-¨OHHH VAMOS!!! SI SIII SIII Mulder!!! ¨- dice Carl efusivo acercándose a nosotros, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y sentirme avergonzado, Scully solo se ríe divertida, mientras Carl se acerca y vuelve a unir nuestras manos- ¨Si Mulder ella es tu novia, el es tu novio… y aquel chico guapo de allá…¨dice mientras voltea rápidamente señalándolo-¨Es el mío… dios!!! Mulder para ser un psicólogo… me has defraudado… que tan difícil era eso… ahora vámonos tortolos ya casi es hora de mi gran discurso querida y es solo para ti así que vámonos… los estaba buscando por todos lados…DIOSS!! Que hare con ustedes dos… me vuelven loco…¨

Dice mientras vuelve su camino adentro del salón.

-¨Lo siento Scully… yo… yo no sé qué diablos me pasa!!! … solo... Quiero decir que…¨

Ella me toma de las manos obligándome a bajar un poco para besarla.

-¨Si Mulder… si… esto es formal ¿no? ¿Es a lo que te refieres?… ¿estamos en una relación formal?¨

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y la tomo de nuevo por la cintura para besarla.

-¨Vamos adentro Mulder… me debes un baile completo ya que tu jefa nos interrumpió y aun quiero escuchar el gran discurso de Carl…¨

-¨Exjefa Scully… EX¨

  
Después de bailar unas cuantas piezas por lo que había tenido la dicha de jugar con la piel desnuda de su espalda, para envidia de todos, y para la rabia de Olivia que nos maldecía con la mirada, había llegado la hora de los discursos y reconocimientos, las despedidas, Scully había llorado cuando algunos de sus compañeros en especial Carl dieron algunas palabras, y de Mónica ni se diga, habían sido momentos emotivos.

En mi caso la única que había dado unas palabras había sido Joan, pero no había nada de lo que dijera que no supiera ya.

Mientras estábamos cenando, Mónica llego por Scully para ir a saludar a otras personas en unas mesas del otro lado del salón, John se sienta a lado mío mientras le da un trago a su copa.

-¨Mira quien viene hacia acá¨- Me dice discretamente sin voltear a ningún lado.

Antes de que pueda voltear siento una mano en mi hombro, Olivia, nuevamente,  se sienta en la silla a lado mío, justo en donde estaba Scully hacia unos segundos.

-¨ ¿Y este caballero sería ahora si sería tan amable de concederme un baile? Completo esta vez si es posible, ¿o tu pelirroja se pone celosa?…¨

-¨Olivia yo…¨- mi celular comienza a sonar y es una suerte-¨si me disculpas… lo siento Olivia tengo que contestar esto, es importante, discúlpame¨- le digo mientras me levanto de la mesa y me aparto un poco de la multitud.

-¨Mulder¨

-¨Nuestro hombre se está moviendo Mulder y algo aquí no me cuadra, algo está causando interferencia en nuestro dispositivo de rastreo¨

-¨ ¿A qué te refieres Byers?… explícate no quiero sorpresas… no estoy para juegos¨

Le hago señales a John, él se alerta y se acerca rápido a donde estoy, acercándose al teléfono, atento a lo que dicen los chicos.

-¨Bueno pues en la mañana estaba en su casa… así fue durante el trascurso del día y de repente… ahorita…¨- un pequeño silencio-¨Esta en Washington Mulder… apareció así de repente, algo debe estar causando que el dispositivo este fallando, que tengamos estas pérdidas de tiempo, tal vez algo que está usando… …¨

Miro a John preocupado y saca su teléfono, me paso la mano por la barbilla y suspiro profundamente.

-¨Como diablos paso esto Byers, se suponía que estábamos al tanto, ni si quiera vi que saliera de su departamento en el monitor¨

-¨No lo sé Mulder… no se qué diablos paso¨

¨-Avísame en cuanto puedas su ubicación exacta… se que viene para acá… necesito que no le despegues los ojos Byers… John y yo estaremos al pendiente… contáctanos cuando surja algo o a Skinner, lo pondré al tanto en este momento¨

Después de alertar a todos respecto del pequeño inconveniente, decidimos que lo mejor era no alertar a las chicas todavía, solo tenía que encontrar a Scully.

Espere unos minutos en la mesa pero al final decidí ir a buscarla necesitábamos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, donde ella pudiera estar segura, tal vez no teníamos que preocuparnos aun pero lo mejor era estar en un lugar donde pudiéramos estar al tanto de todo y controlar cualquier situación.

Volteo a ver a todos lados, buscándola con la mirada, pero no logro verla por ningún maldito lado.

-¨Carl… Carl... ¿Has visto a Scully?¨

-¨Estuvo aquí hace unos minutos… ¿qué pasa?¨- me dice preocupado.

-¨Ok escúchame necesito que me ayudes a buscarla… necesito¨- y las luces del salón se van por completo, se comienzan a escuchar los gritos de algunas personas - ¨Necesito encontrarla ya… Daniel esta aquí… ayúdame a encontrarla, si la ves por favor sácala de aquí Carl me escuchas sácala de aquí y márcame cuando estés en camino a casa¨

Al asiente nervioso y la luz regresa, con ella la música y alboroto de las personas que siguen en la fiesta.

Veo a John con Mónica del brazo, y ella angustiada, mi corazón empieza a latir, esto no puede ser nada bueno, ese maldito esta aquí.

-¨No encuentro a Scully¨ - me apresuro a decirles preocupado.

-¨Ella estaba conmigo… se separo por que fue a otra mesa a saludar… me distraje, cuando volví a mirar ya no estaba ya fui los sanitarios pero no está ahí¨

La luz se vuelve a ir, pero esta vez por más tiempo, saco mi teléfono y pido refuerzos, el está aquí puedo sentirlo, está aquí, mi teléfono vuelve  a sonar.

-¨ ¿Dónde diablos esta chicos?¨

-¨Esta con ustedes Mulder, debe estar ahí en el salón, no logro ubicarlo exactamente, hacia el Norte de donde estas, Langly esta ubicando su posición exacta de acuerdo a unos mapas que encontramos del hospital¨

-¨Soy pésimo orientándome Frohike necesito mas información¨

La planta de luz entra y solo se encienden las luces de emergencia, dejando el lugar oscuro en algunas partes, iluminado parcialmente con unas luces tenues.

-¨Estamos en eso Mulder¨

Nos separamos para recorrer el salón, pasando entre el mar de gente, unos que siguen con la fiesta y otros que salen apresuradamente, pero Scully no está por ningún lado, por ningún maldito lado alcanzo a verla, que tan difícil pudiera ser que alguien viera a una persona como ella.

-¨Parece que se dirige a otra parte del hospital, otro edificio por la zona norte¨-me dice Langly en el teléfono.

Veo a Carl que se acerca rápidamente, puedo ver sangre en su traje y mi corazón comienza a latir.

-¨Te llamo en unos minutos necesito la información YA ok!¨

Corro acortando la distancia a donde esta Carl, y John y Mónica que lo miran se acercan también.

-¨Tiene a Dana…¨- me dice con las voz entrecortada por la carrera - ¨Tiene a una chica mas... esta herida… acompañe a Dana por que comenzó a escuchar ruidos raros, le dije que esperara, pero no me escucho y no quise dejarla sola… parecía que una mujer estaba gritando, todo paso tan rápido… y eso nos guio en uno de los pasillos que da a una salida por atrás del edificio, por los basureros… diosss!!! – me dice nervioso.

-¨Carl necesito que te tranquilices… ¿Qué paso? ¿Donde está ella?¨

-¨Ahí una chica muerta en los pasillos, y Daniel… Daniel estaba ahí… ese maldito… viene con alguien más, un hombre alto el trae a la otra chica… es alto corpulento, cuando nos vio se abalanzo sobre Dana, alcanzo a herirme con una navaja, pero no pude ayudarla¨

-¨Mónica vallance al apartamento, te avisare en cuanto sepamos algo¨

-¨Mulder!!! No dejes que le haga nada por favor… no lo permitas¨

Siento como un oleaje de furia se apodera de mi cuerpo, si tan solo me hubiera levantado con ella para acompañarla, se suponía que la estaba cuidado, la tenía a mi lado hace tan solo unos momentos y en unos minutos, en un pestañeo… Scully Scully… si tan solo hubiera estado contigo tal vez esto no estaría pasando.

Saco mi teléfono y comienzo a correr a donde Carl acaba de decirnos, con John a lado mío,  mientras en la línea los chicos me dicen la dirección que debo de tomar, el pasillo es más oscuro y cuesta adaptar la vista, casi al final del corredor esta una de las mujeres, John se acerca a tomar su pulso pero al ver la expresión de su cara me doy cuenta de que está muerta.

-¨Se dirige a un pequeño almacén Mulder… en la zona norte del hospital¨

-¨Ok ok voy para allá¨

-¨El almacén tiene varias entradas, parece que se dirige a la trasera, no entrara por la principal¨

-¨Los llamo en un rato mas…¨

Termino la llamada y seguimos corriendo hasta el almacén, con el arma en las manos, John habla por teléfono con Patterson para dar a conocer la ubicación.

Al llegar y ver el lugar, esperamos unos minutos, ya estaba Krycek ahí con un grupo de hombres, esperando con Willis, unos minutos mas y el equipo estaba listo, el plan era sencillo, un grupo entraría por la parte delantera del almacén, John y yo con Skinner y unos hombres más  entraríamos por la parte de atrás, esperando rodearlos.

Entramos en silencio por la puerta, yo a la delantera y John y Skinner junto con otros dos hombres atrás de mi,  observando detalladamente cada espacio, ya que la luz no ayuda mucho, solo lo que alumbran unas pequeñas lámparas en el pasillo, podemos ver un pequeño rastro de sangre fresca en el piso, parecieran gotas, alguien debe estar herido… y solo de pensar que podría ser Scully hace que me sienta mucho mas angustiado y enojado a la vez.

Seguimos caminando unos metros más, el almacén es demasiado grande, y la parte trasera guía a varios pasillos y escaleras, unos que van a la planta alta y unos hacia las bodegas del sótano, de pronto el rastro de sangre se pierde, no lo puedo ver más , no parece entrar a ningún lado, se comienzan a escuchar unos ruidos, unas latas tal vez que se caen de algún lado, caminamos atentos paso a paso acercándonos al sonido, cuando de repente sale un hombre alto de una puerta tan solo unos metros más adelante, se para imponente, de espaldas, al parecer trae a otra persona, del brazo pero esta no opone mayor resistencia, parce un muñeco de trapo en sus manos, ni si quiera se escucha que emita algún ruido.

-¨ALTO…. FBI!!! ¨- Le grito mientras dirigimos nuestras armas hacia él.

-¨ARRIBA LAS MANOS… DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!!¨

El comienza a reírse alzando uno de sus brazos para después girarse y levantar el rostro, un sudor frio recorre mi espalda y por un momento entro en pánico… 

-¨Agente especial Fox Mulder…. Un placer encontrarnos de nuevo…¨- dice en tono sarcástico, arrastrando todas las palabras de la oración.

Ese maldito de nuevo!!! … Bruce Mattews.

  
**CONTINUARA…**

 


	14. "La busqueda"

** C A P I T U L O  14     “La búsqueda“ **

** Capitulo anterior……….. **

-¨ALTO…. FBI!!! ¨- Le grito mientras dirigimos nuestras armas hacia él.

-¨ARRIBA LAS MANOS… DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!!¨

El comienza a reírse alzando uno de sus brazos para después girarse y levantar el rostro, un sudor frio recorre mi espalda y por un momento entro en pánico… 

-¨Agente especial Fox Mulder…. Un placer encontrarnos de nuevo…¨- dice en tono sarcástico, arrastrando todas las palabras de la oración.

Ese maldito de nuevo!!! … Bruce Mattews.

-¨Bruce… si no me equivoco…¨- le grito desde donde estoy.

-¨Que listo agente Mulder… pero eso pudiera haberlo adivinado cualquiera¨

Comienzo a dar unos pasos, deteniéndome en seco cuando de su espalda saca un arma y coloca a la chica delante suyo, apuntándole directo a la cabeza.

-¨Ahh ahh ahh… no no tan rápido… las reglas del juego las ponemos nosotros agente Mulder… así que si no le molesta… digamos algo así como… BAJAR SU PUTA ARMA!!! SI NO LA BAJA MATARE A ESTA CHICA… LO HARA SABE QUE LO HARE!!!¨

Todos se alertan ante el cambio tan drástico de humor de apacible a claramente irritado, moviendo a la chica inconsciente como una muñeca de trapo en sus manos, ni si quiera podía verle el rostro con claridad, desde donde estaba alcanzaba a ver a Krycek posicionándose unos varios metros a la espalda del tipo.

-¨OK OK… no tienes porque alterarte… bajaremos las armas…¨- Krycek comienza a acercarse con los demás a paso lento, en la penumbra entre el pasillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible- ¨Solo suelta a esa chica… permítenos proporcionarle la ayuda necesaria para…¨

-¨¿Te refieres a esta muñequita?¨- dice él en un tono sarcástico que haría rabiar a cualquiera, pasando su mano por el rostro ensangrentado de la chica- ¨Esta linda damita se ha portado muy muy mal agente Mulder… ¿Qué le puedo decir?¨

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, cualquier movimiento en falso podría traer consecuencias terribles, eso sin contar que no había señal de Daniel ni Scully.

-¨Entonces agente Mulder… ¿está dispuesto a entrar en el juego?¨

-¨ ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cual juego?¨

-¨Mulder…¨- escucho decir a Skinner nervioso atrás de mi- ¨Necesitamos averiguar donde esta Scully y sacar a esa chica, ni si quiera puedo ver si está viva o no…¨

-¨TIC – TAC, TIC – TAC… El tiempo está corriendo agente Mulder… no tengo todo el MALDITO DÍA… ES UN SI O UN SI…¨

-¨OK OK… SI… Solo dinos que tenemos que hacer y…¨

Se escucha un ruido de donde viene Krycek y en su distracción vuelvo a apuntar mi arma a Bruce pero su reflejo es más rápido y se pega a la pared, poniendo a la chica de nuevo enfrente de él, jadeando molesto, me era imposible si quiera dispararle a tientas, con los demás policías del otro lado y el cubriendo una parte de su cuerpo con esa chica.

-¨NO ESTOY JUGANDO MALDITA SEA…¨- y se escucha un disparo, proveniente del arma de él, la chica en sus brazos comienza a temblar incontrolablemente- ¨NO ESTOY JUGANDO AGENTE MULDER… UN ERROR MAS… UNO MAS Y LA MATO ¿ENTIENDE? LA MATOOO!!¨

-¨ATRÁS TODOS!!! ATRÁS…¨- comienza a gritar Patterson molesto ambos equipos dando pasos hacia atras- ¨ ¿Qué ES LO QUE QUIERES IMBECIL? ¿Dónde ESTA LA AGENTE SCULLY?¨

-¨Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo así que empezare de una buena vez, esto es sencillo… la pelirroja que les interesa está en buenas manos… MUY MUY buenas manos…¨- dice sarcásticamente- ¨No se preocupen por ella… además aparte de ESTA muñeca¨- dice sacudiéndola un poco, y aunque la chica ya no tiembla definitivamente se ve muy mal-¨Tenemos a tres mujeres más… no aquí… por supuesto, no somos idiotas… ¨- y así como a mi supongo que la sangre se nos ha helado a todos al escucharlo decir que tiene a tres mujeres mas- ¨Así que usted decide agente Mulder… ¿A quién de todas es a la que usted quiere recuperar primero?¨

-¨ ¿Dónde están las demás chicas?¨- le grita Skinner.

-¨Todas y cada una de ellas están extraordinariamente distanciadas una de la otra, en distancias totalmente opuestas… hice bien mi tarea … así que si no me equivoco…¨- dice mirando su reloj- ¨Tienen alrededor de hora y media para encontrarlas, antes de que su patética vida se esfume… KAPUT!!¨

Dice en un tono juguetón, como si de verdad todo se tratara de un maldito juego, la situación en verdad le divertía.

-¨ ¿Qué quieres a cambio de decirnos donde están?¨

Todos se muestran nerviosos, y aunque realmente nosotros somos más y pudiéramos reducirlo en cuestión de segundos, el detalle era que seguramente el tipo no diría ni una sola palabra, se podría ir a la tumba con las ubicaciones si así lo creía necesario, ni si quiera creo que torturarlo funcionara para hacerlo hablar y lo que menos había era tiempo para llevarlo a un interrogatorio y convencerlo, era un riesgo del cual no podían darse el lujo, no si la vida de Scully estaba en peligro, él sabía bien que tenía todas las de ganar y por eso se mostraba tan confiado.

Sabía que Scully y Daniel debían estar aquí, y aunque encontrarla a ella era una de las cosas más importantes para mí, necesitábamos saber el paradero de las demás chicas, no podíamos dejarlas morir así nada más.

-¨Les daré las ubicaciones en cuanto pueda estar en un auto, sin rastreadores ni absolutamente nada, me dejaran irme sin seguirme, sin que sus malditos helicópteros vallan arriba de mí, no quiero sorpresas… cuando llegue a un lugar que considere seguro lo suficientemente alejado de ustedes comenzare a dar las direcciones, mientras tanto, no tendrán nada de mi…¨

-¨ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA… UN MALNACIDO¨- le grita Krycek a sus espaldas enojado apuntándole con el arma nuevamente.

Bruce le sonríe molesto y baja su arma.

-¨MATAME DE UNA VEZ!! MATAMEE!!! SI ES LO QUE QUIERES, PERO TODAS ELLAS MORIRAN ESO TE LO ASEGURO… todas y cada una de ellas… ustedes sabrán si quieren ese cargo de conciencia… y de una vez les advierto que llevarme preso no les funcionara… prefiero morir… no soy un maldito traidor… un boca suelta… la lealtad es lo que define a un hombre de un MLADITO MARICA!!!¨

La situación se tornaba cada vez más complicada, segundo a segundo, la única opción era darles lo que querían y buscar la manera de seguirlos.

-¨ ¿Cómo sabremos que en verdad nos proporcionaras dicha información?¨

-¨Tendrá que confiar en mi agente Mulder¨

Dice sosteniendo mi mirada, me giro durante un segundo con Skinner y John, rascándome la barbilla nervioso.

-¨ ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que podemos tener un auto disponible?¨

-¨No lo sé, uno de los coches del FBI está afuera podemos…¨- contesta John

-¨Habla con los chicos, necesito algún dispositivo que rastree ese maldito auto de alguna forma, lo necesito de ya…¨

-¨No podemos hacer todo eso en menos de 30 minutos Mulder…¨

-¨Yo me encargare de lo demás…¨

John asiente y junto con otro de los policías regresa su camino, Krycek y los demás continúan del otro lado, les hago una señal y solo atinan a asentir con la cabeza y salir de la escena también, quedándonos solo Skinner y yo en el lugar.

-¨Necesitamos 20 minutos Bruce…¨

-¨NOO eso es muchísimo tiempo…¨

-¨Solo 20 minutos es lo único que te pido… déjanos llevar a la chica a un lugar donde puedan atenderla…¨

-¨Por supuesto que no… esta chica es mi boleto de salida…¨

-¨Yo me quedare a cambio, deja que él se lleve a la chica… yo me quedare contigo…¨

El se me queda viendo y niega con la cabeza riéndose, pensando en el intercambio.

-¨Estas loco Mulder… no sabemos de lo que es capaz ese hombre te necesitamos aquí…¨

-¨Necesito saber en donde esta Scully… él y Daniel deben de estar por aquí…¨- le digo en voz baja.

El tipo parece estar pensándolo detenidamente, truena los huesos de su cuello moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¨OK… es un trato, pero primero quiero que dejes tu arma donde pueda alcanzarla…¨- me agacho y sin pesarlo deslizo el arma por el piso hasta sus pies, él la toma y se la pone atrás de su pantalón- ¨Quítate el saco y deshazte de cualquier cosa en tus bolsillos… sin sorpresas agente Mulder… no quiero sorpresas o le juro que no vuelve a ver a esa pelirroja otra vez…¨

Yo solo suspiro y comienzo a hacer lo que me dice, mostrándole paso a paso que no traigo nada más conmigo.

Levanto las manos con las palmas abiertas y el tipo se acerca, palpando con su mano mis costados en busca de algo mas, Skinner solo nos mira atentos, en espera del intercambio.

-¨Ok… de espaldas agente Mulder… dejare a la chica en el piso y usted ira conmigo, la única comunicación que tendremos con los demás es cuando en 15 minutos me digan que el auto está afuera esperándonos listo para irnos… ¿entendido?¨

-¨Entendido¨- decimos ambos en unisonó.

Y así hacemos el cambio, el deja a la chica en el piso, y después me jala de un brazo hacia el clavándome el arma en un costado, realmente era un hombre grande, y aunque tenía ganas de darle una buena golpiza, necesitaba saber que Scully estaba bien, necesitaba verla.

Solo alcance a ver como Skinner tomo a la chica en sus brazos y se retiraba del lugar mientras Bruce mi guiaba a empujones y jalones por un pasillo oscuro, pasamos por varias puertas hasta que por fin nos adentramos en una.

Un cuarto en la penumbra total, iluminada por una luz tenue que entraba en unas ventanas pequeñas en la pared, proveniente de las farolas que rodeaban el grande almacén.

Me costaba ver en la oscuridad pero estaba seguro que había otro hombre ahí, podía escucharlo respirar.

-¨ ¿Todo bien Bruce?¨- se escucha desde algún lugar de la habitación.

-¨Todo bien jefe… todo de acuerdo al plan¨

-¨Perfecto…¨

En la esquina alguien enciende una lámpara que supongo es de mano directo hacia mí, haciendo que cierre los ojos y gire mi cabeza inmediatamente, intentando esquivar la luz repentina para después regresar la mirada y ver de dónde proviene esa voz.

-¨Un gusto conocer al amante de Dana… Agente Fox Mulder… me gustaría saludarlo apropiadamente, pero como vera me es imposible en estos momentos…¨

Y es cuando localizo un cuerpo en su regazo, intento enfocar bien… hasta que por fin observo su cabello… rojo…

Scully… es Scully…

-¨ ¿Qué le has hecho maldito…? Te juro que…¨

-¨No, no Sr. Mulder, esos no son modales apropiados, me gustaría haberlo recibido como es mi costumbre, pero no me han dejado opción, como vera hemos tenido que ingeniárnosla para llegar a esto… así que le pido mas educación si no quiere que esta dulzura salga herida…¨

Me quedo callado, me sentía totalmente impotente, no podía hacer nada, la tenía a unos metros de mi y no podía hacer absolutamente nada, estaba desarmado, y cualquier movimiento podría ser contraproducente, así que solo quedaba esperar e intentar guardar la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento ideando cualquier escenario cualquier posibilidad para salir de ahí en ese momento.

-¨ ¿Que es lo que quieres Daniel? ¿Por qué le haces esto?... ¿Por qué mataste a esas chicas?¨

-¨Demasiadas preguntas ¿no cree Sr. Mulder?... pero le contestare una a una…¨- observo como acaricia el cabello de Scully, pasa su mano por su rostro, por su delgada silueta, ella esta inconsciente, no alcanzo a ver si esta herida, pero el simple hecho de que la este tocando me hace rabiar- ¨Las mate porque me fue placentero, así de sencillo, me resulto tan …¨- se queda pensando, suena tan arrogante, lo sucio de su ironía simplemente me hace sentir enfermo- ¨Tan sencillo atraer a las mujeres, y lo extremadamente fácil que era convencerlas de que vinieran conmigo en la primera oportunidad, así que por casualidades del destino la oportunidad se dio, eran tan parecidas a ella… Sr. Mulder… eran tan parecidas a ella ¿Las vio?¨- pregunta curioso-¨Tan hermosas… pero ninguna era ella…tan pero tan parecidas, pero ninguna tenía su esencia, así que el coraje me ganaba, no podía evitarlo…¨- suspirando profundamente- ¨Así que las mate, a todas y cada una de ellas, disfrute tanto hacerlo que lo haría de nuevo… ¿no es así Bruce?¨- ambos comienzan a reírse.

-¨Eres un maldito enfermo…¨- le digo molesto.

-¨Si si, que lo soy… no puedo negarlo…¨- dice entre risas pero sin dejar de acariciar el cabello revuelto de Scully.

-¨ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?¨

-¨Solo quiero acabar lo que no pude finalizar hace meses… solo eso… después me esfumare como si no hubiera pasado nada… y no sabrá de mi nunca más…¨

-¨ ¿Qué quieres a cambio?¨

-¨OHH No no… no me está entendiendo, Dana no está a cambio de nada, ella se va conmigo, lo quiera o no Sr. Mulder, ella no es parte del plan lo único que les daremos es la dirección de las demás chicas, pero eso es todo, ese es el trato…¨

-¨No hay trato entonces…¨

El se ríe irónicamente, tan estruendosamente que su risa rebota con eco en las paredes del cuarto vacio.

-¨ ¿Se cree muy listo verdad Sr. Mulder?, creo que no tiene más opciones, y sé que le gustara saber que la hija de la Dra. Olivia Robinson está en juego, si sabe quién es ella ¿no?¨

-¨Eres un maldito hijo de puta… MALDITO!!¨- le grito molesto intentando acercarme a él, pero Bruce jala de un brazo.

-¨Seria una pena que la hermosa joven muriera ¿no es así? Es tan joven aun… tiene una vida muy larga por delante, con la correcta terapia psicológica que estoy seguro usted podría brindarle, seguramente tendría un futuro exitoso…¨

-¨SOLO DIME EN DONDE ESTAN…¨- le grito exasperado mientras Bruce me detiene.

-¨Por supuesto que le daré a las demás chicas, y con eso liberara los cargos de conciencia que le generara no haber podido hacer nada por Dana, pero no se preocupe, yo tratare bien a mi dulce Dana… y usted podrá estar en casa tranquilo, sabiendo que le salvo la vida a tres chicas, tal vez hasta el den un reconocimiento por eso… ¿No sería maravilloso? ¨

Justo cuando estoy por contestarle mi celular comienza a sonar en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

-¨CONTESTA!!¨- y Bruce me suelta, así que tomo mi celular y contesto.

-¨Mulder¨

-¨El auto ya está afuera Mulder por la entrada trasera del almacén rumbo al estacionamiento, todo está listo¨

-¨OK¨

Y termino la llamada enfrentando con la mirada a Daniel, que simplemente no le puede quitar las manos de encima a Scully.

-¨El auto que querían está afuera… solo tenemos que salir por…¨

-¨Mulder…¨- escucho débilmente la voz de Scully y no hago más que ir hacia ella en cuanto la escucho, pero Bruce inmediatamente me jala hacia él, forcejeo un poco mas hasta que Daniel apunta con un arma a la cabeza de Scully.

-¨Se acabo el juego Sr. Mulder… o salimos de aquí ahora o la mato en este instante…¨

-¨Mulder…¨- solo escucho decir a Scully nuevamente, pareciera estarce despertando de un sueño, su voz se escucha aletargada y sus movimientos son algo torpes, Daniel prácticamente la mueve a su antojo.

-¨Scully todo estará bien te lo prometo…¨

-¨OHH OHH POR DIOS!!! TORTOLOS los estás viendo Bruce… este par de enamorados…¨- comienza a reírse para después volver a su tono serio- ¨En marcha agente Mulder, usted será nuestro escudo, en cuanto estemos en el auto a salvo, con Dana adentro, le diré el paso a seguir…¨ 

Yo no hago más que asentir y comandado por Bruce comienzo a andar, el empujándome cada vez que puede, pero sin perder de vista a Scully, a la que Daniel trae en brazos, puedo ver que Scully parpadea varias veces, se nota desorientada pero no ha recuperado la fuerza, ni si quiera creo que entienda lo que pasa alrededor de ella.

Por fin afuera del edificio puedo ver alrededor a varios policías, todos inmóviles en su puesto, seguimos caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde Skinner está parado justo al lado del auto.

-¨Enciendan el auto y aléjese de ahí unos metros… YA YA!!¨- les ordena Bruce mientras caminamos a paso lento, ellos a la expectativa, observando a todos lados.

Skinner no hace más que obedecer y hacer lo que dicen, encendiéndolo y retirándose de ahí lo suficiente para que pudiéramos llegar al auto.

Una vez ahí Daniel abre la puerta de atrás y coloca a Scully en el asiento, ella no hace más que sentarse débilmente, percatándose poco a poco de lo que sucede.

-¨Dos minutos Sr. Mulder, es todo el tiempo que tiene para despedirse de ella, después de eso le daré las instrucciones…¨

Bruce me suelta y empuja, lo miro con recelo y me acerco a Scully, acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras de su oreja, su labio esta lastimado, y trae una fea herida que no había visto en uno de sus brazos, afortunadamente ya no sangra, pero era más que obvio que necesitaba atención medica, su piel estaba fría y algo pálida.

-¨Scully te prometo que saldremos de esto… no te preocupes estoy contigo me escuchas… estoy contigo Scully…¨

-¨Mulder… la… la hija de Olivia… él la tiene… la vi…¨

-¨Shhtt shtt… vamos a encontrar a todas las chicas… tienes que ser fuerte ok… prométemelo Scully…¨

-¨Tienes que encontrar a todas… a todas ellas Mulder, no dejes que mueran por favor… ¨

Le doy un beso en los labios que ella apenas corresponde, y en ese momento Bruce me jala hacia otro lugar y cierra la puerta azotándola.

-¨Se acabo el tiempo… ¨- se sube al auto junto con Daniel- ¨10 minutos y te llamare, siempre y cuando todo esté bien hecho y nadie nos este siguiendo ¿entendido?, justo como acordamos…¨

Yo solo asiento sin despegar la vista de Scully.

-¨Hasta nunca Sr. Mulder¨

Bruce solo se ríe y arranca el auto a toda velocidad, alejándose rápidamente del estacionamiento y de los alrededores del hospital.

Necesitaba concentrarme, necesitaba pensar.

Corro hasta donde esta Skinner que junto con Patterson organiza rápidamente grupos de rescate que estarán alertas en cuanto las instrucciones se vallan dando.

 Cuando me ve llegar me da una palmada en la espalda y se va a dirigir a los equipos, mientras yo me voy a la van de los chicos donde John y Langly observan un monitor.

-¨Parece que el rastreador funciona…¨- dice Byers señalando el punto rojo en el mapa de la pantalla- ¨ ¿Qué hacemos ahora Mulder?¨

-¨Acercarnos a ellos… lo mas que podamos sin levantar sospechas…¨

-¨Mulder si ese tipo te atrapa… estaremos fritos… es demasiado peligroso¨- argumenta Byers preocupado.

-¨Podríamos poner en riesgo la vida de Scully…¨

-¨Lo se Frohike pero ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? No podemos confiarnos… no puedo quedarme aquí parado esperando a que todo pase, el no nos regresara a Scully, no está en sus planes¨

-¨ ¿De qué hablas? Acabo de hablar con Joan y Frank… está muy preocupados pero les pedí que fueran a casa que los mantendría al tanto en cuanto supiera algo, me dijeron que te mencionara que estarían con Mónica, en el apartamento…¨

Dice Skinner mientras se acerca a nosotros rápidamente.

-¨Lo que escucho, el trato es solo son las chicas, Scully no es parte del trato, el pretende irse con ella, pretende que lo dejaremos ir así nada mas con ella…¨

Skinner suspira pesadamente poniendo las manos en su cintura, pensando en la situación complicada que tenemos en manos.

-¨Todos ellos se irán a las oficinas estarán atentos a la llamada para desplegarse en cuanto sea posible, tengo dos autos mas disponibles…¨

-¨Mande un equipo a rastrear la bodega, Scully menciono ver a la hija de Olivia, debe estar en algún lugar en el almacén… eso tal vez nos dé la ventaja con una de ellas…¨

-¨Hablare con Patterson para que mande al primer equipo para allá…¨

Yo solo asiento y miro a John pensando.

-¨Nos dividiremos en dos, mientras el dispositivo de rastreo este funcionando no importa que nos lleven los 20 minutos de ventaja sabremos en donde están, en cuanto nos digan la ubicación de la ultima chica iremos sobre el Mulder¨

-¨ ¿Qué paso con el rastreador en el reloj?¨

-¨Algo está interfiriendo con él y lo tengo en pantalla cuando menos no lo esperamos, así que sería difícil, si los perdemos o cambian de auto, será sumamente difícil encontrar su posición… sería el fin Mulder…¨

-¨Tenemos que estar lo más cerca que podamos entonces, ver la manera de localizar el carro antes de que decidan cambiar de lugar… ¿Dónde están los autos? John y yo iremos en uno, los chicos irán en su propio carro y Skinner…¨

-¨ Yo iré en el otro, estaré al pendiente de todo, atrás de ustedes….¨- contesta agitado regresando con nosotros-¨La gente comenzara a buscar de inmediato…¨

El me da la llave del auto y me señala su ubicación, cuando escucho los gritos de Olivia, acercándose rápido hasta donde estamos.

-¨Mulder… MULDER!!! DIME QUE MI HIJA ESTA BIEN!!! DIMELO!!¨

-¨Olivia tienes que tranquilizarte… estamos en eso… ¨

-¨No puedo creer que ese idiota lastimara a mi hija, Mulder…¨- dice sollozando- ¨Es mi única hija tienes que encontrarla…¨

Intento darle el consuelo que sinceramente busco en estos momentos para mí mismo, así que solo correspondo a su abrazo.

-¨Todo estará bien Olivia… la gente ya está haciendo su trabajo tranquilízate…¨- me alejo de ella, le doy un apretón de manos-¨Mantenme al tanto de todo Frohike…¨

-¨Estoy ahí hermano…¨

Y así nos retiramos cada quien a sus posiciones, Patterson estaría al pendiente con sus hombres listos para irse en cuanto este tipo nos llamara, solo nos quedaban tres chicas más, solo tres y podría sacar a Scully de donde sea que se fueran a meter.

La pesadilla tenía que terminar pronto, aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que apenas comenzaba.

** 15 minutos después **

Estábamos aparcados en lo que según el mapa y lo que decían los chicos a 5 minutos de donde estaban Daniel y Bruce detenidos, solo unas cuadras después.

Suponíamos que la llamada debía de ser en cualquier momento, Skinner había hablado unos minutos antes diciendo que habían encontrado a la hija de Olivia a salvo en el almacén, malherida pero aun con vida, así que con ella solo restaban dos y Scully.

Rompiendo el silencio y la tensión del auto mi celular comenzó a sonar y sin dudarlo conteste.

-¨Mulder¨

-¨Como debo de imaginar no necesita saber donde esta una de las primeras chicas, usted es demasiado listo y debió encontrar ya a la hija de mi colega…¨

-¨Solo dime la dirección de la otra chica…¨

-¨Sabe algo Sr. Mulder, me molestan los hombres como usted…¨- yo me remuevo molesto en el asiento mirando a John- ¨Se creen tan listos, pero es usted muy joven aun, le falta vivir aun muchísimo más para tener la experiencia que tengo yo ahora…¨

-¨ ¿Te refieres a ser un maldito asesino obsesionado con una mujer que no te quiere?¨

John niega con la cabeza en señal de que debo relajar el tono y guardar el control de la situación.

-¨Sus palabras no me hieren en lo absoluto Sr. Mulder, al contrario hacen más interesante todo esto… ¿Qué le hace pensar que Dana lo… quiere… como usted me ha dicho?¨

Me quedo en silencio solo pasando la lengua por mis labios, agarrando con mi otra mano el volante con fuerza.

-¨Ya veo… bueno la dirección de la otra chica la encontrara en un mensaje de texto que Bruce en este momento le está enviando… en 20 minutos más estoy en contacto con usted¨

Y termina la llamada, observo mi teléfono y la dirección en el mensaje,  se lo doy a John para que haga la llamada correspondiente a los demás.

Solo escucho como él les pasa la información y les da las indicaciones que vienen en el mensaje, cuando el teléfono de John comienza a timbrar y me lo da.

-¨Mulder¨

-¨Se están moviendo, se desviaron a la interestatal… se están alejando mucho Mulder, algo no me huele bien…¨

-¨Solo no los pierdas de vista Frohike… no les vamos a dar más tiempo…¨

-¨Entendido jefe…¨

Le regreso el teléfono a John y enciendo el motor para ponernos en marcha.

-¨Mulder no quiero empeorar esto… pero algo no me cuadra del todo… nos falta una chica mas ¿no es así?¨- yo solo asiento intentando captar su idea-¨ ¿Cómo garantizaremos que en esa parada este tal Daniel no cambiara de auto y dejara que Bruce conduzca? No creo que sean tan tontos y confiaran en nosotros así por que si, deben de saber que los estamos siguiendo de alguna forma…¨

-¨Tal vez necesitamos acércanos mucho mas, ver en donde se estacionan…¨

-¨No crees que eso pondría demasiado en riesgo todo esto, Mulder...¨

-¨No tenemos otra opción John…¨

Seguimos manejando conforme los chicos nos dicen el camino, necesitaba encontrar la manera de no perderlos de vista, cerciorarme que Scully seguía en ese auto.

**20 minutos después**.

Nuevamente estábamos parados, solo que esta vez estábamos casi justo enfrente de donde ellos se habían detenido, por azares del destino el lugar que habían elegido para hacer su parada estaba justo enfrente de una pequeña plaza, en donde había varios carros ya aparcados, así que no hicimos más que entrar a la plaza y observarlos desde ahí, era una lástima que no trajéramos algunos binoculares, en este momento hubieran sido de muchísima ayuda.

-¨Definitivamente Scully viene en el auto todavía¨- le digo seguro, observando a lo lejos la figura de dos personas en el asiento de atrás, suponía que Daniel se había cambiado de asiento para sedarla de nuevo, mientras Bruce seguía al volante.

-¨Es la ultima chica Mulder… ¿Cuál es el plan? Después de esto será como empezar a cazar a ratón…¨

Observamos como Bruce se sale del auto y camina por la acera tranquilo con el celular en la mano, pero no era conmigo con quien estaba hablando.

-¨ ¿Qué diablos…? ¨

-¨ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última llamada?¨

John mira su reloj de cerca.

-¨15 minutos aproximadamente¨

-¨Aun les quedan 5 minutos para llamarnos… van a cambiar de auto… van a cambiar de auto John…¨

Agarro el teléfono de John y marco a Skinner, pero después de varios timbrazos no contesta, marco a Patterson y nada…. Maldita sea!!! Marco el último número, no había más opciones ni tiempo.

-¨Krycek¨

-¨ ¿Dónde estás?¨

-¨ ¿Mulder? Estoy como a 2 cuadras de donde están ustedes, Skinner me pidió estar al tanto, el se fue a comandar a los grupos de rescate y tus contactos están pasándome la dirección después de a ustedes…¨ 

-¨Te necesito en la plaza ¨St. Garys¨ ya!! Daniel cambiara de auto tendremos que dividirnos…¨

-¨Voy para allá…¨

Cuelgo la llamada y le regreso su teléfono a John.

-¨No parece pasar nada, está ahí parado nada mas…¨ 

-¨Algo debe estar esperando… algo deben de tener planeado¨

Seguimos observando atentos a los movimientos de ambos, un carro se estaciona atrás de ellos, de reojo observo como Krycek llega en el auto y se estaciona a 4 o 5 espacios mas allá, los arboles en las jardineras de enfrente permiten ocultarnos lo necesario para no levantar sospechas.

Después de unos minutos Bruce se acerca a la camioneta roja que justo acaba de aparcarse atrás, entablan unas cuantas palabras, un apretón de manos y se sube al auto de nuevo.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar otra vez, seguramente esta vez sí era él.

-¨Mulder¨

-¨Esta es la ultima chica Sr. Mulder… espero con esto al menos sea una pequeña gratificación por su grandioso trabajo, no se sienta culpable, ha sido un buen chico y a seguido las reglas justo como las dijimos, estoy verdaderamente sorprendido…¨

-¨ ¿Qué quieres a cambio de Scully? Estoy seguro que puedo conseguirte lo que sea, lo que me pidas…¨

-¨No hay nada en este mundo que se compare con la satisfacción de tener a Dana nuevamente en mi lecho Sr. Mulder… las cosas son así… no siempre se puede tener todo en la vida…¨

Observamos como Daniel se baja del auto con el teléfono en la mano mientras Bruce abre baja a una Scully de nuevo inconsciente entre sus brazos, el chofer del otro auto se baja y abre la puerta sacando a otra chica en la misma condición.

Este tipo estaba totalmente enfermo.

-¨Debe haber algo que quieras, inmunidad, dinero, lo que sea…¨- sin quitarles los ojos de encima  a todo lo que hacían.

Después de intercambiar a ambas mujeres de autos, Daniel y Bruce se suben en el nuevo y lo ponen en marcha, yéndose en dirección contraria de donde veníamos.

-¨Solo la necesito a ella… no hay nada más en esta vida que pueda ofrecerme… se acabo el juego Sr. Mulder…¨

Y con esto finaliza la llamada, llegándome segundos después un mensaje con la ubicación de la siguiente dirección en donde podríamos encontrar a la última chica, que seguramente era la que traían en el coche y abandonarían en ese lugar.

-¨Sigue a ese auto John, tenemos que poner a salvo a esa chica… no sabemos si es la ultima o tiene a alguien más…¨- me bajo del auto- ¨Iré con Krycek a seguirlos… te llamare en cuantos sepa la ubicación exacta…¨

-¨Mulder… Mulder…¨- no hago caso y continuo corriendo escuchando a lo lejos solo lo que dice- ¨Eres pésimo con las direcciones MULDER… MALDICION… MALDICION!!!¨

Y solo veo como arranca el auto y comienza a llamar por teléfono.

Me acerco a Krycek que ya tiene el auto encendido.

-¨No pierdas de vista ese maldito auto Krycek… necesitamos seguirlo sin levantar sospechas…¨

-¨Mulder eso será imposible… es prácticamente la madrugada, no es normal que un coche siga la misma trayectoria que tu estas horas… ¿Estás loco?…¨

-¨Soy ´Spooky Mulder´ recuerdas?¨

Solo lo miro molesto y me vuelvo a hacer una llamada.

-¨Frohike… ¨

-¨ ¿Alguna seña de rastreador del reloj? ¿Algo?¨

-¨Captamos una señal muy débil, pero la tenemos en el monitor Mulder, parece que se dirige a las afueras de la ciudad, volvió a tomar la interestatal norte…¨

-¨La interestatal norte…¨- le digo a Krycek- ¨Creo que es la siguiente salida…¨- el solo asiente y continua manejando atento a la conversación.

-¨Recuerdan que les mencione que este tipo tenía algunas bodegas a la salida de la ciudad Frohike? …¨

-¨Ahhaa…¨

-¨Necesito que me investigues exactamente que propiedades son de él… en donde están… deben de ir para una de esas bodegas estoy seguro…¨

-¨Byers ya está en eso jefe… te avisaremos en cuanto tengamos algo…¨

-¨Es para hoy chicos para ahorita…¨

-¨Entendido jefe…¨

Termino la llamada y sigo mirando hacia enfrente, en la oscuridad de la carretera

Íbamos a encontrarla, teníamos que hacerlo, me costara lo que me costara traería a Scully a salvo, así se me fuera un último respiro en eso.

** CONTINUARA… **

 


	15. "Oscuridad"

** C A P I T U L O  15     “OSCURIDAD “ **

Habíamos seguido ya el auto por más de 15 minutos por la interestatal y no parecía detenerse, iba definitivamente para las afueras de la ciudad, tenía que llevarla a esos almacenes, estaba totalmente seguro.

Los chicos habían logrado localizar una sección de almacenes que le pertenecían a él, según por la información que tenían y los contactos que pudieron confírmalo, pero no había mapas más que la vista satelital y eso no ayudaba en mucho, prácticamente estaríamos a ciegas cuando entraran a esos lugares más con la penumbra de la noche sobre nosotros.

Ya nos habíamos encargado de los refuerzos y en cuanto confirmáramos el lugar y la operación estarían con nosotros en alrededor de 5 minutos, Skinner y John estaban por acercarse al lugar así que seriamos los cuatro solamente.

El plan era difícil, con cautela exploraríamos el lugar, intentando pasar desapercibidos y ubicar su posición para después buscar la manera de atacarlos sin que Scully saliera herida en el proceso.

-¨Mulder en verdad crees que no se dieran cuenta que venimos siguiéndolos desde hace mas de 10 minutos… no son tontos, que tal si es una trampa¨

-¨Ya se hubieran comunicado con nosotros Krycek, ese tipo Daniel se cree demasiado listo, y le gusta jugar de esta manera, si supiera que estamos siguiéndolo creo que ya nos hubiera llamado para advertirnos…¨

-¨No lo sé Mulder, me parece que todo esto es una maldita trampa…¨

-¨Llegando a esos almacenes no podemos perderlos mucho de vista Krycek¨- le digo cambiando el tema- ¨… y quiero que me informes en cuanto veas algo importante, no te adelantes sin refuerzos me entendiste, esto no es una maldita competencia, la vida de Scully es la que está en juego…¨

-¨No empieces con idioteces Mulder… soy un profesional en esto, que clase de estúpido crees que soy… me interesa más de lo que crees la vida de Dana…¨

-¨Scully…¨- le digo en voz baja corrigiéndole.

-¨Tal vez ella y yo hemos tenido más comunicación de la que te imaginas, eso me da el derecho de decirle Dana…¨- con una maldita sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una expresión que conocía bien de él, cuando comenzaba con su maldito EGO- ¨¿Sabes que tuvimos una cita ella y yo?¨

-¨No empieces Krycek… deja esas tonterías para después y concéntrate en esto… no estoy para rivalidades en este momento… esto no es un maldito juego…¨

-¨Solo digo que una mujer como ella no debería estar con alguien como tu… eso es todo¨- dice retándome.

-¨Bueno eso no es algo que ni tu ni yo  decidiremos… así que deja de hablar y por qué no sigues conduciendo…¨

Solo lo miro molesto y dirijo de nuevo la vista hacia enfrente donde varios metros más a delante va el auto de Daniel.

Krycek no era la compañía que prefería en este momento, no confiaba en él y sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo, la tensión entre ambos se sentía en el auto, pero era la única opción por ahorita y tenía que ser tolerante, por el bien de toda la operación.  
Solo esperaba que John y Skinner no tardaran mucho en llegar y al menos pudiera contar con alguien para hacer todo esto sin desconfiar que en cualquier momento dejara de cuidar mi espalda con tal de llevarse el crédito de todo.

-¨Parece que estamos en el lugar Mulder… dieron vuelta… esa es la desviación que tus amigos dijeron ¿no?¨

-¨Yeap… apaga tus luces y vete por el acotamiento… dejaremos que avancen un tramo considerable y después los seguiremos¨

Solo alcanzábamos a ver las luces rojas traseras del auto alejándose en un campo abierto para dar llegada a un bloque de almacenes viejos, varios bloques de edificios abandonados alrededor que antes habían sido unas fabricas, y líneas de almacenes que la gente usaba para guardar sus cosas, aunque ya eran bastante viejos, algunos abandonados, pero la gente de alguna manera los había conservado.

-¨No creo que vaya a los almacenes precisamente… ¿que podría tener ahí que necesitara…?¨

-¨En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, debe de ser algo mas, tal vez valla a las fabricas…¨

Con las luces apagadas y ya con John y Skinner en un auto atrás de nosotros agarramos el mismo camino que el carro de Daniel había tomado, despacio y con las luces apagadas, a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento raro alrededor.

El lugar de verdad parecía desolado, y por el camino de polvo que se había levantado podíamos darnos cuenta que más bien se dirigían a las fabricas y no a los almacenes, lo cual complicaba un poco más las cosas, los almacenes al menos eran cuartos cerrados aislados, no había pierde, pero hablar de una fabrica totalmente abandonada nos dejaba con menos posibilidades.

Después de un rato de camino, decidimos que lo mejor era aparcar los coches y continuar el camino a pie para localizarlos, no tan lejos del lugar pero si lo suficiente para no verse a simple vista.

Skinner y Krycek tomarían un camino y nosotros otro, así abarcaríamos el mayor espacio posible en menor tiempo, y aunque Skinner no estaba muy contento con la opción para su compañía, sabía que él podría controlar más sus acciones y mantenerlo al margen que yo.

Patterson ya estaba informado de nuestra posición y estaría a una distancia corta, esperando la señal junto con una ambulancia.

Caminamos durante unos 5 minutos hasta que localizamos el auto en donde venían, no se veía rastro de ella en el, estaba completamente cerrado, con la pequeña lámpara de mano seguimos unas pisadas que nos dirigían directo por la entrada principal, no se escuchaba movimiento, no se escuchaban ruidos extraños nada que nos indicara que estaban cerca, luces, nada, absolutamente nada, pero el lugar era demasiado grande así que tendríamos que ver poco a poco.

-¨Lo mejor será que entremos por atrás Mulder, echemos un vistazo del otro lado, tal vez podríamos notar algo…¨

Dimos la vuelta a todo el lugar, hasta que encontramos unas escaleras de metal que guiaban a una segunda planta, y en vista de que la puerta trasera del edificio estaba cerrada y forzarla causaría más ruido del que necesitábamos hacer, tomamos las escaleras esperando que la puerta arriba nos diera acceso.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Estaba sentada en el piso, sentía el cuerpo como si me hubiera arrollado un maldito camión, y la cabeza me daba vueltas, mi boca tenía ese sabor metálico, característico a después de la sedación, era la tercera vez que despertaba, solo que esta vez no veía a ninguno de los dos a mi lado.  
Intente moverme pero sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado, escuchaba como ruidos de alguien platicando a lo lejos, murmurando, pero mi oído no me dejaba agudizar el sonido, sentía que me zumbaban.

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

No podía reconocer el lugar, alcazaba a ver algo que emanaba una luz opaca a todo el lugar, de ahí en fuera no alcanzaba a ver mas allá de la pesada oscuridad del lugar, solo notaba que el lugar parecía estar abandonado, lleno de cosas oxidadas hasta donde mi vista podía notar, papeles en el piso y polvo, demasiado polvo.

Intente una vez más ponerme de pie, pero me sentía realmente débil, hasta hablar me costaba, mis labios se sentían resecos al pasar mi lengua por ellos.

La maldita pesadilla estaba cobrando forma de nuevo, solo que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, Daniel me tenía en algún lugar y ni si quiera podía saber en dónde, Mulder no podría encontrarme, nadie podría encontrarme en este lugar.

Necesitaba encontrar fuerzas, necesitaba sacarlas de algún lado, tenía que defenderme de este idiota, así que una vez más intente levantarme, esta vez con algo más de éxito, di unos pequeños pasos alcanzándome a agarrar de uno de los pilares, estaba descalza y el vestido llegaba hasta el piso, arrastrándose por la tierra, ya no era ni la sombra del bello vestido con el que había salido de casa, no podía notar el color pero sabía que estaba sucio, notaba unas manchas oscuras en el, seguramente de sangre, así como algunas rasgaduras.

Me aleje un poco más de la luz ya que suponía que ellos se encontraban por ahí, avanzando a paso lento sosteniéndome de donde podía para darme apoyo, necesitaba llegar por lo menos al ventanal, darme una idea de donde me encontraba.

Un paso más… dos más…

Tres mas… cuando sentí que alguien me agarro de la cintura y tapo mi boca jalándome hacia él.

-¨ ¿A dónde vas hermosura? Si la fiesta acaba de empezar…¨

La voz la había escuchado antes, la había escuchado en algún lugar, el gran hombre me llevo de nuevo a otra habitación, ya más iluminada y sin que pudiera si quiera defenderme, me dejo caer en una silla de madera.

-¨Parece que su pelirroja quería escapar jefe…¨

-¨Dana Dana… que hare contigo¨  
Esa voz definitivamente la reconocía… Daniel.

-¨ ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?¨

El comienza a reírse y me mira, una mirada que me hace sentir un horrible escalofrió que recorre cada espacio de mi piel por completo, el no era el Daniel que alguna vez había conocido, su mirada parecía más perversa, llena de odio.

-¨ ¿Crees que te dejaría vivir en paz Dana? Cuando me arruinaste la vida… mi carrera…¨

-¨Yo no arruine nada Daniel, fuiste tú… tu me secuestraste Daniel, abusaste de mi…¨

-¨Yo solo te di lo que querías… lo que merecías…¨

-¨No merecía nada de lo que hiciste Daniel… en que maldito mundo crees que lo que hiciste estuvo correcto…¨

-¨Veo que tenemos opiniones distintas de todo esto querida, tú eras una jovencita que no sabía lo que quería en la vida, tan desorientada, sola, nueva en esta maldita ciudad llena de monstruos, yo solo te di lo que necesitabas en ese momento…¨

-¨El único monstruo eras tú… solo tú¨

-¨Te enseñe como vivir en este lugar Dana… eres una maldita perra desagradecida… te di lo que necesitabas Dana… te di todo…¨

-¨Yo no te pedí que me violaras, no te pedí todos esos golpes, todo eso que me hiciste… eres un maldito enfermo!!¨

-¨Esa es una declaración muy fuerte Dana… si tan solo te hubieras quedado callada como las demás… si tan solo hubieras cerrado esa preciosa boca tuya y olvidado todo…¨- se levanta y comienza a acercarse a mi- ¨… como las otras… esto no estaría pasando, y no tuviera que haber salido de la maldita ciudad donde tenía todo¨- se pone justo en enfrente de mí- ¨Mi carrera, mi hogar, mi vida…¨- y me da una bofetada que me hace sentir el sabor de la sangre en mis labios.

El otro tipo solo se queda cruzado de brazos riéndose ante la escena, parecía muy divertido con todo esto, disfrutaba de lo que pasaba.

-¨No podías solo decir que no sabias lo que había pasado, que alguien había entrado a tu casa y te había hecho todo eso… NO,NO,  TENIAS QUE ACUSARME!!¨- y vuelve a golpearme esta vez mas fuerte, dejándome desorientada por unos segundos, casi tambaleándome de la silla, el otro hombre me reacomoda en el lugar tomándome del cabello con una fuerza que era innecesaria- ¨Dana Dana… eres tan hermosa… no olvido el aroma de tu piel sabes… no olvido tu cuerpo¨- me dice pasando una de sus manos desde mi cuello hasta rosar mi seno, donde me muevo para esquivarlo pero el otro hombre me mantiene en el lugar con fuerza, y Daniel solo se ríe, continuando de nuevo con la sucia caricia sobre mi cuerpo- ¨Creo que de hecho ahora eres más hermosa que antes… me encanta el color de tus ojos… siempre me cautivo tu mirada…¨

-¨Eres un maldito Daniel…¨

-¨Aun no has visto lo peor de mi… soy diferente ahora Dana… descubrí que soy capaz de tantas cosas ¿sabes?¨

-¨Eres un maldito asesino Daniel… eso es lo que eres¨

-¨Bruce… ¿Podrías ir a preparar las cosas? Te alcanzo en un par de minutos, necesito darle una pequeña lección a esta señorita antes de que continuemos el camino…¨

-¨Pero jefe… tenemos que irnos…¨

-¨Ve y haz lo que te digo… estaré listo en unos minutos, prepara todo para irnos…¨

-¨Ok jefe¨- dice el gran hombre y se retira de la escena.

Daniel de un solo movimiento me levanta de la silla y me toma de la cintura.

-¨Daniel por favor… por favor… te prometo que esta vez no diré nada… solo déjame ir…¨

-¨Es muy tarde para eso querida… es muy tarde… eres mía ahora, y ni tu amante, ni tu padre podrán hacer algo al respecto… eres mía…¨

Dice volviendo a acariciarme, intento zafarme de él y como puedo, con la poca fuerza que tengo le doy un golpe en la entrepierna.

El me suelta por un momento, pero estoy tan débil que ni siquiera puedo correr, solo alcanzo a avanzar cuando mucho un metro cuando siento una de sus manos en mi cabello y la otra jalándome hacia el apretándome de nuevo en un gran abrazo.

-¨No hay nadie aquí que pueda ayudarte esta vez… estas sola… totalmente sola…¨

Y me lleva hasta un sillón viejo y roído en una esquina del gran salón, dejando caer casi todo su peso sobre el mío mientras comienza a acariciarme, puedo sentir como olfatea mi cabello mi cuello.

El grado de impotencia que sentía en ese momento era tal, que estaba en completo shock, no podía creer que estuviera pasando por esto una vez más, debía de estar soñando, esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla, como en muchas otras ocasiones, solo tenía que despertar…

VAMOS DANA DESPIERTA… DESPIERTA!!

Tenía que controlar el pavor que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, pero es el simple hecho de sentirme aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, prácticamente inmóvil, sintiendo sus manos recorrer cada espacio de mi piel descubierta, sus manos acariciando lentamente mi muslo hasta mis senos, la manera en la que presionaba su cuerpo sobre el mío haciéndome sentir su deseo en mi estomago.

Es una pesadilla Dana… es una pesadilla… respira profundo… tranquilízate… piensa…

-¨ ¿Je… jefe?... siento interrumpir…¨

El se levanta bruscamente del sillón y saca un arma de atrás de su pantalón, apuntándole directo al gran hombre, dejando entre ver algo brilloso entre la pretina de su pantalón, justo de donde acababa de sacar el arma.

Era una navaja, tenía que ser una de las que siempre cargaba con él.

-¨ ¿QUE PARTE DE NO ME MOLESTES NO ENTENDISTE BRUCE?!!

-¨Jefe tenemos que irnos… estamos retrasados…¨

-¨TU NO DAS LAS ORDENES AQUÍ BRUCE!!¨- da un suspiro profundo e intenta componerse, entrando en su papel serio, bajando de nuevo su arma y guardándola- ¨Dame 10 minutos, necesito solo 10 minutos me entendiste o debo explicártelo de otra manera¨

-¨Daniel… si las cosas se salen de control…¨

-¨Creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro Bruce… ¨- lo interrumpe.

El refunfuña por unos segundos y después de mirarse desafiante uno a otro se retira de nuevo.

-¨Ok querida…en donde estaba…¨- dice acercándose lentamente a mi nuevamente- ¨Ahhh si ya recuerdo¨

Se para delante mío y me endereza con fuerza en el sillón, me sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras me sostiene del cabello.

-¨ ¿No te parece excitante todo esto Dana?¨  
Me suelta y comienza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa sin dejar de sonreírme.

-¨Ahora si quieres salir ´Viva´ de esto…tendrás que hacerme un pequeño favor… espero no te moleste y uses esa boca tuya como debe de ser¨

Me quedo quieta por un momento pensando en lo que estaba justo a punto de pasar.

No Dana!! No!! Piensa… piensa en otra cosa…

Cuando por fin lo recordé… la navaja.

La navaja la tenía justo atrás en el pantalón.  
Suspire profundo y con las manos temblorosas acaricie sus manos justo donde lentamente el desabrochaba el botón.

-¨Así me gusta… se una buena chica querida…¨- acaricia mi cabello- ¨Vas a disfrutar esto tanto como yo Dana… te lo aseguro…¨

Yo continuo el camino en descenso en los botones hasta llegar al último, justo a la hebilla del cinturón, vuelvo a suspirar profundo.

-¨Recordaremos viejos tiempos… te hare mía una vez más… una ÚLTIMA vez…¨  
Vamos Dana… vamos… tu puedes hacer esto…

Comienzo a jugar con el borde de su cinturón, desabrocho lentamente la hebilla, después roso con mis dedos la piel desnuda y el solo emite un gruñido que me hace sentir asqueada en ese mismo segundo.

Justo cuando llego a la parte trasera de su cinturón el detiene el recorrido de mis manos y me sonríe alzando la ceja.

-¨ ¿Te gusta he? Dime que te gusta…¨  
Paso la lengua por mis labios y con apenas una sonrisa asiento.

-¨Muy muy bien…¨- se quita el arma del cinturón y la coloca en otra silla a lado, pero la navaja seguía ahí, tenía que ser una navaja- ¨Continua… vamos continua…¨

Y se acerca de nuevo a mí, yo saco la camisa de su pantalón, exponiendo algo de piel de su torso, así que paso mis manos con repulsión sobre él…

Necesitaba alcanzar esa navaja a como diera lugar.

El acaricia mi cabello y mi rostro, siento como mi cuerpo tiembla con el tacto de sus manos, de sus sucias caricias, con las manos logro palpar el frio metal, regreso mi caricia a su espalda baja para volverla e intentar sacar la navaja mientras con la otra bajo el zíper de su pantalón.

Se escucha como algo de metal se cae a lo lejos o en la otra habitación, el escándalo es tal que hace que Daniel se detenga en seco y voltee a donde proviene el sonido.

-¨BRUCE!!! ¨- se gira un poco intentando observar- ¨BRUCEEE!! ¿TODO BIEN?!!¨

Aprovecho el segundo de distracción para intentar alcanzar la navaja pero el toma mi mano repentinamente, y aunque intento forcejear con el definitivamente su peso y mi mal estado me ganan nuevamente.

Así que ignorando el sonido que se había escuchado el comienza a besarme de nuevo, recorriendo con su boca mi cuello mientras con una mano comienza a intentar bajar sus pantalones.

-¨ ¿Te crees muy lista no es así?...¨- dice entre besos, jadeando- ¨¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando alcanzaras la navaja hee? ¿Qué?...¨- toma la navaja en sus manos y pasa el filo por mi hombro hasta todo lo largo de mi brazo- ¨ ¿esto es lo que quieres?¨  
-¨Daniel por favor no… por favor¨- le digo suplicándole, mientras él sigue jugando.

-¨ ¿Dónde está tu amante ahorita? … ¿Dónde está Dana?¨- y con la navaja comienza a romper la tela del vestido, dejando descubierta un poco mas de piel- ¨Estas sola en esto… tu amante no vendrá… así que disfruta esto querida… disfrútalo…¨

-¨Daniel por favor… no tienes que hacer esto…¨- vuelvo a suplicarle mientras las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, quería ser fuerte delante de él pero ya no podía contenerme más- ¨Mulder…¨- digo en voz baja, intentando llamarlo, quería solo que mi pensamiento le perteneciera a él, aunque con cada caricia de Daniel me sintiera ultrajada, sucia.

Mulder… Mulder… ¿donde estas…?

El sigue tocándome a pesar de mis esfuerzos por quitármelo de encima, estoy demasiado cansada para seguir forcejeando con él, todo era en vano, no tenia caso seguir luchando contra lo inevitable.

-¨Deja de llorar de una buena vez… DEJA DE LLORAR MALDITA SEA!!¨

Y me da una bofetada tan fuerte que me hace perder la vista por un momento, totalmente desorientada, cada vez más débil, cada vez más expuesta, a cada segundo más vulnerable en sus manos.

-¨Mulder…¨- es lo único que alcanzo a decir, con un pequeño hilo de voz.

-¨ ¿Qué?!! … ¿LO ESTAS LLAMANDO A EL?... A ESE MALDITO…¨

-¨Mu… Mulder…¨- le digo nuevamente retándolo, y aunque sé que hacerlo enojar no era la salida, la realidad es que no había tal escapatoria, así que no le daría el gusto.  
Pasa el filo de la navaja, sintiendo como se clava su frio filo en mi pecho, haciendo un lento y doloroso recorrido hasta el torso…

No le daría el gusto de gritar de dolor…

El recorrido baja por entre mis senos… tan lentamente que el tiempo se detiene, tan doloroso que siento como la sangre se derrama por mis costados.

Pero no le daría el gusto, no le daría esa satisfacción de verme  suplicando, sabía lo que hacía, sabía lo que quería de mi, y eso era que suplicara por mi vida.

La herida que estaba haciéndome no era lo suficientemente profunda para causar daño vital, pero su lo necesario para infringir dolor.

-¨ ¿Estás segura que no me pedirás por tu vida Dana? … lo único que debes de hacer es decirme una sencilla oración… yo se que tu puedes hacerlo…¨

El deja la navaja a un lado y toma mi cara acercándose a mí, acariciando con sus pulgares la comisura de mis labios.

-¨Lo único que tienes que decirme es…´Daniel… soy tuya´ solo eso… quiero escuchar  cómo me lo pides con tu dulce voz… con esa boca que me encanta…¨

Yo comienzo a reírme débilmente y paso lentamente mi lengua por mis agrietados labios.

-¨Er…er…eres un… un… idi… idio…ta…¨

Y vuelve a darme una bofetada, esta vez no sabía si había sido con más fuerza o si en realidad estaba tan cansada y débil y cansada que mi cuerpo sentía multiplicado por mil.

Ya casi no podía ni si quiera mantener los ojos abiertos y me costaba mover hasta los dedos, sentía un frio horrible recorrer mi cuerpo, y cada caricia de el dolía al tacto, cada beso era como una aguja clavándose en mi piel.

Sabía que hablaba y murmuraba cosas mientras hacia lo que quería conmigo, pero ya no era capaz ni si quiera de escucharlo, de hilar sus palabras en mi cabeza.

Solo quería tener un pensamiento en mi cabeza en ese momento, solo quería saber de alguien en ese preciso segundo, y que solo eso ocupara cada espacio en mi cabeza.

Mulder… solo Mulder…

Muy pero muy a lo lejos escucho a alguien más hablando, o gritando, no lo sabía, no podía definirlo pero alguien mas estaba ahí… y siento como el peso de Daniel por fin me da un respiro, y aunque no podía enfocar bien, podía notar a Daniel parado enfrente mío… 

-¨FBI… ARRIBA LAS MANOS…!! DONDE PUEDA VERLAS¨

Esa voz… esa voz… tenía que ser el…

Mulder…    

**CONTINUARA** …

 


	16. "Clausura"

** C A P I T U L O  16     “CLAUSURA “ **

** Capitulo anterior… **

Muy pero muy a lo lejos escucho a alguien más hablando, o gritando, no lo sabía, no podía definirlo pero alguien mas estaba ahí… y siento como el peso de Daniel por fin me da un respiro, y aunque no podía enfocar bien, podía notar a Daniel parado enfrente mío… 

-¨FBI… ARRIBA LAS MANOS…!! DONDE PUEDA VERLAS¨

Esa voz… esa voz… tenía que ser el…  
Mulder…    

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**MINUTOS ANTES** …

Habíamos caminado ya por un tiempo por los cuartos y pasillos de la fábrica, y no era fácil, esquivando sillas, muebles, vigas de metal que se habían caído con el paso de los años y que habían deteriorado el lugar,  intentando hacer el menor ruido posible en el trayecto y permaneciendo alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño, esto aunado a que en ciertas habitaciones el lugar era totalmente oscuro y nos veíamos obligados a usar las pequeñas lámparas, con el riesgo de ser vistos en cualquier momento.

 John había escuchado unos ruidos y nos habíamos desviado siguiendo la fuente de ese sonido, encontrándonos con la sorpresa de un Bruce demasiado tranquilo y apacible para haber ayudado a matar a tantas mujeres y para haber hecho lo que hicieron a todas ellas.

Maldita sea!! No solo las habían matado, si no que las habían torturado a tal grado que causaba hasta repulsión, eran imágenes que para cualquier novato en todo esto, causarían pesadillas y demonios que los acecharían durante varios años, si no es que de por vida.

Como una persona era capaz de esas cosas, de lastimar a una persona tanto física como psicológicamente.

Estuve a punto de abalanzarme contra él, de no ser porque John estaba conmigo en esos momentos y me detuvo de inmediato antes de hacer la carrera hasta donde estaba, seguramente hubiera cometido alguna maldita tontería, y mandado todo nuestro esfuerzo de pasar desapercibidos a la coladera, pero el coraje que sentía contra ese tipo era enorme, no podía explicar las ganas que tenia de darle una buena paliza.

Y verlo ahí, como si nada.

Su conciencia debía estar demasiado tranquila, de hecho dudaba si quiera que la tuviera, ese maldito era un desalmado, nadie en su sano juicio podía hacer esa clase de cosas y estar ahí tranquilamente, en su cuerpo no había ni una sola pizca de nerviosismo o preocupación.

Creía tener el control de todo.

No había remordimientos, para ese psicópata todo, absolutamente todo era parte de su trabajo, un trabajo como cualquier otro.

Estaba solo ahí, parado como si nada existiera a su alrededor como si Scully no estuviera siendo torturada en algún lugar de este maldito lugar por un monstruo aun peor, por Daniel.

Estaba solo ahí, fumándose un cigarrillo, con su mano en el bolsillo, observando el cielo en ese pequeño balcón que dejaba ver el panorama exterior y el lugar desolado con las demás fabricas alrededor del edificio, haciendo del paisaje un lugar tétrico, casi salido de alguna pesadilla, de alguna película de terror.

Parecía estar solo esperando, desde donde podíamos verlo no parecía estar armado, aunque sabíamos que debía estarlo, pero se veía totalmente ajeno a cualquier cosa, solo esperando, esperando no sabía que, o más bien no quería ni si quiera imaginármelo.

-¨ ¿Alcanzas a ver por allá…? Creo que es el reflejo de una luz… ¿Qué te parece a ti?¨

Observo hacia donde él me señala, es una habitación no muy lejos de donde esta Bruce, unos cuantos metros, Daniel debía de estar ahí, estaba casi seguro.

-¨Ok yo intentare amagar a Bruce, tu ve a la habitación ¿Ok?, espero que Skinner y Krycek no estén muy lejos de aquí…¨

-¨Cuando estés en posición hare ruido desde el otro lado para despistarlo, solo alumbra con la lámpara cuando estés listo¨

John asiente y comenzamos a caminar, yo pegado a la pared en dirección a la habitación y John del lado contrario.

Cuando por fin llegue al lugar podía escuchar la voz de Daniel, no entendía lo que decía, y asomándome no alcanzaba a verlo, pero era él, era su voz.

Mire a mi alrededor y lo único que había eran unas grandes cubetas de metal apiladas, las moví un poco y parecían sencillas de derribar, justo lo que necesitaba, así que espere unos segundos más, escuchando a Daniel hablar melodiosamente, tan tranquilamente que me hervía la sangre tan solo de pensar que a quien le decía tan delicadas palabras, podía ser ella, podía ser Scully, estaba desperdiciando minutos valiosos, pero necesitaba que John estuviera seguro de su posición para poder inmovilizar a Bruce, era demasiado alto para él, y ni con todo el entrenamiento en la academia y militar del mundo podría dominar a un hombre encolerizado y tan fuera de sí como lo era Bruce, y sin refuerzos, lo que menos queríamos es que todo se saliera de control, no ahora que parecíamos estar tan cerca de todo.

Así que en cuanto vi la luz de la lámpara, no dude ni un segundo en derribar las grandes cubetas, cayendo al piso en un sonido sordo, haciendo casi el suelo vibrar, todo un eco espeluznante retumbando en todo el lugar, así que sin voltear a ver a John, esperando que tuviera todo bajo control, me adentre a la habitación, siguiendo la intensidad de la luz.

Con el corazón palpitando a su máximo de su capacidad.

Con el terror y la angustia apoderándose de mi cuerpo a cada paso que daba, temeroso de lo que podía encontrar.

Podía escuchar la voz de él, pero no escuchaba a nadie más.

Podía sentir el sudor frio bajar por mi frente hasta mi cuello.

Pero ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

Seguí caminando intentando mantener la calma, apuntando con el arma, estaba seguro que John había logrado contener al Bruce, no había escándalo ni absolutamente nada así que confiaba en que John estaba bien.

El lugar era frio, el aire denso y pesado, lleno de cortinas de plástico como aquellas obras que están en construcción, con la excepción de que aquí se veían lúgubres y tenebrosas, roídas por el paso del tiempo, moviéndose al compas de las ráfagas repentinas de aire que se colaban por las múltiples ventanas en la parte superior de las paredes, algunas de ellas rotas o estrelladas, otras simplemente no estaban, y algunas otras llenas de polvo, tan oxidadas que estaba seguro jamás se volverían a abrir.

Estas habitaciones debieron haber sido en su tiempo grandes almacenes, había estantes llenos de libros gruesos, y algunos otros llenos de latas de no sabía ni si quiera que, así como grandes tambos apilados junto a cajas de madera, eso hacía que el lugar, la gran galera por si misma se dividiera en varias secciones impidiendo la vista en concreto a toda la sala.

Unos pasos más… segundos que parecían interminables, el tiempo simplemente se detenía y su voz… su maldita voz… cada vez más cerca… mas rítmica, como intentando convencer a un niño, suave y con una dulzura que caía en la hipocresía con tan solo escucharlo, la falsedad en cada silaba.  
Hasta que por fin la imagen que mas me temía estaba antes mi ojos y quede congelado por una fracción de tiempo.

Ahí estaba el, poniéndole sus sucias manos encima a Scully, era ella, podía alcanzar a notar sus mechones rojos con la poca luz que emitía esa lámpara de campamento que tenían en el piso de la habitación.

Pero la escena era mil veces  peor de lo que había imaginado.

-¨FBI… ARRIBA LAS MANOS…!! DONDE PUEDA VERLAS¨

El de inmediato se detuvo, sabía que había reconocido mi voz, de eso estaba totalmente seguro, y es por eso que el muy hijo de puta se estaba tomando el tiempo para quitarse de encima del cuerpo débil de Scully.

-¨QUTALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA IDIOTA!!!

Le grito mientras le apunto con mi arma, el se pone de pie y se gira hacia mi lentamente, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios.  
Esa maldita sonrisa que mostraba una genuina satisfacción.

-¨Aléjate de ella… ¨- el permanece inmóvil- ¨ALEJATE DE ELLA TE HE DICHO…¨

-¨Usted no me disparara Sr. Mulder… seamos honestos… no lo hará…¨

-¨NO ME PRUEBES MALDITO!! No soy la persona más cuerda en estos momentos… así que no juegues con mi paciencia…¨

El comienza a abrochar sus pantalones, con esta tranquilidad que al contrario de mí, me hacen sentir mucho más inquieto, no puedo ni si quiera ver bien a Scully entre la oscuridad del lugar, pero si puedo notar que no se mueve.

-¨ALEJATE DE ELLA Y TUS MANOS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!!!¨

Le grito sin dejar de apuntarle, pero él no parece si quiera moverse parado delante de ella, permanece retador en su posición.

-¨No te lo diré otra vez Daniel… muévete o…¨

-¨ ¿O que Sr. Mulder?...¨- comienza a reírse- ¨Agente Mulder… ¿Qué hará al respecto?¨

Y sin pensarlo dos veces disparo en una de sus piernas, haciendo que el de inmediato se deje caer al piso sosteniendo su pierna, pero riéndose.

Riéndose como un maldito loco.

-¨MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA… MALDITO MALDITO…. AHHGGG… VAS A PAGAR ESTO… ¨

Ignorándolo corro hasta donde esta Scully y lo primero que hago es revisar su pulso.

Y aunque por un momento se me detiene el corazón pensando en la posibilidad de que hubiera llegado demasiado tarde, por fin concentrándome un poco, podía sentir su pulso débil, su corazón latía… Estaba viva… eso era lo que importaba, estaba viva. 

-¨Scully… Scully… ¿Me escuchas? … Scully…¨

Intente hacerla reaccionar, pero no había señal de que me escuchara, su piel se sentía fría, y haciendo una exploración mas detenida a su estado, podía notar como ese maldito la había desvestido, su vestido rasgado y ensangrentado, la herida en su pecho, junto con algunos moretones.

-¨La hice mía Agente Mulder… ella fue mía una vez más¨

Y esas palabras retumban como cuchillos en mi pecho, su ropa interior estaba rasgada también, podía ver sangre en sus piernas, heridas en sus brazos.

-¨Es una lástima que nunca llegara a sentirla … es una delicia… una mujer digna de disfrutar segundo a segundo…¨

-¨Callate maldito… CALLATE!!¨

Le digo buscando algo con que cubrirla, no permitiría que este maldito infeliz la siguiera viendo.

-¨Pero sabe que es lo mejor… ¨- dice entre quejidos de dolor mientras intenta incorporarse con la pierna herida- ¨Lo mejor ha sido que mientras le hacía el amor no dejaba de decir su nombre… una y otra vez…MULDER, Mulder…¨

Y con toda la fuerza y odio que me carcome en ese momento vuelvo a apuntarlo con el arma.

-¨Mulder… Mulder…¨- dice jugando entre risas y jadeos, moviéndose lento agarrando su pierna- ¨Un precioso regalo para mis oídos… ¨

-¨Callate Daniel… CALLATE… ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO¨

Le digo sin dejar de apuntarlo mientras saco mi teléfono para llamarle a los demás, necesitaba que la ambulancia estuviera aquí de inmediato para darle la atención necesaria a Scully, necesitaba sacarla de aquí de una buena vez.

-¨La hice mía… MIAAA!!! SOLO MIA… mientras usted estaba quien sabe donde averiguando nuestro pequeño nido de amor…¨

La llamada no entra y no hago más que maldecir y seguir apuntándolo con el arma, mientras intento de nuevo.

-¨DIOSSS!! Ese maldito cuerpo…. Mmmm… ¿Se lo imagina agente Mulder? … hice el amor con Dana… MI Dana…¨

-¨CALLATE, CALLATE… TE LO ADVIERTO IDIOTA… ¨

Vuelvo mi cabeza pero Scully sigue ahí tendida, y el maldito teléfono sin señal, no escuchaba a nadie cerca, solo éramos el y yo.

-¨Es una pena… una terrible pena…  que… que simplemente jamás pueda sentirla como yo la he sentido…¨

Y no hago más que abalanzarme sobre él y comenzar a golpearlo con tanta fuerza que por un segundo había olvidado todo, lo único que quería era matarlo, quería hacerlo pedazos en ese momento.

-¨MI DANA… MIA…¨- el maldito aun así no dejaba de hablar.

Mi puño conectaba perfecto en su maldita mandíbula, de inmediato lo tenía en el piso, y a pesar de su terrible situación no quitaba esa maldita sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que me hacia rabiar aun mas, y de pronto un golpe no era suficiente, dos golpes no sanaban mi herida, tres golpes no saciaban mi sed de hacerlo pagar por cada rasguño que Scully tenía.

-¨Fue mía… nunca olvidara eso, cuando alguien más la toque solo pensara en mi… cuando alguien más la bese… pensara en mi… ella siempre me pertenecerá… lo nuestro es para toda la vida¨

Un golpe más y sentía como el cuerpo de ese hombre se iba quedando sin fuerzas, y como la sangre iba dejando rastro en su maldita cara, cada vez más débil.

-¨Haberla… haberla… he…hecho mía… vale… vale cada… cada uno de… estos golpes…¨

Y vuelvo a conectar un golpe más en seco en su cara dejándolo desorientado, dudaba que pudiera si quiera levantarse, al menos había quitado esa maldita sonrisa.

Lo veía ahí tendido y no podía sentir ni una pizca de lastima por él.

Saque mi teléfono nuevamente para comunicarme con el equipo de rescate, cuando  el comienza a reírse mientras escupe algo de sangre hacia un lado, esa maldita risa que retumbaba en el lugar, que se clavaba en mis oídos.

-¨Mulder… Mulder… Mulder…¨- dice en tono de burla, intentando fingir un todo femenino.

La sangre me hierve y vuelvo a apuntar contra él, acercándome hasta estar casi parado a sus pies, el retorciéndose de dolor entre un charco de sangre derivado de la herida en la pierna.

Quite de nuevo el seguro del arma, necesitaba dejar de escucharlo, necesitaba darle fin de una buena vez a todo esto.

-¨MULDER….!!! MULDER BAJA ESA MALDITA ARMA DE UNA BUENA VEZ…¨

Yo niego con la cabeza sin si quiera mirar a Skinner.

-¨MULDER… POR DIOS!!! … BAJA ESA MALDITA ARMA ES UNA ORDEN¨- vuelve a insistir con un tono más dominante, con ese tono con el que intimida a todo mundo a su cargo, pero no a mí, lo conocía demasiado bien.

La maldita mirada de Daniel, expectante a todo, pero sin remordimiento alguno en ella, al contrario disfrutando segundo a segundo de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, era un maldito enfermo.

-¨Has… hazle caso a tu… tu jefe… el… el Sr. Walt… Walter…¨- dice con una media sonrisa.

-¨Baja el arma Mulder… lo tenemos… lo tenemos… baja el arma…¨

-¨Voy a matar a este mal nacido… voy a matarlo por cada una de esas mujeres a las que no tuvo piedad de lastimar… por Scully…¨

Skinner se acerca a mí y posa una mano en mi hombro, dando un pequeño apretón.

-¨No te manches las manos Mulder… esto es todo… se acabo…¨

Me dice en un tono más tranquilo, mientras John y Krycek llegan a la escena con un Bruce golpeado y esposado.

La sirena de la ambulancia se escucha a lo lejos y es cuando por fin reacciono, observo como Krycek pretende acercarse a Scully y sin más me giro apuntándole con el arma y acercándome.

-¨Aléjate de ella… ALEJATE DE ELLA… VALLANCE TODOS DE AQUÍ… NO… NO QUIERO QUE LA VEAN ASI… VALLANCE TODOS DE AQUÍ…¨

Les grito a todos harto de toda esta maldita situación, nadie tenía por qué ver a Scully de esta manera, nadie tenía derecho a verla.

-¨Yo solo…¨dice levantando las manos desconcertado.

-¨Saca a este maldito de aquí Krycek…¨- le ordena Skinner de inmediato interrumpiéndolo.

Y aunque  a Krycek no le agrada mucho la idea de que alguien que no es de su área le esté dando órdenes, al final Skinner era superior en rango que él, y no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer.

Daniel a pesar de sus heridas, no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estábamos, con esa maldita sonrisa que no olvidaría jamás.

Tenía que haberlo matado.

Tenía que haber vengado todas y cada una de las cosas que le había hecho a Scully.  
Veo como lo sacan de a rastras de ahí junto con Bruce y no hago más que emitir un profundo suspiro mientras guardo mi arma y me pongo en cuclillas a lado de Scully, intentando taparla todo lo que puedo.

Sin más Skinner se quita el saco y me lo da, sin si quiera ofrecerle una mirada a Scully, respetando su espacio.

-¨Los paramédicos estarán aquí en cuestión de segundos… ella estará bien…¨

Le coloco el gran saco en su diminuto cuerpo tendido en el sillón, no quería ni moverla, no quería si quiera tocarla, no sabía hasta donde las heridas habían afectado algún órgano, no sabía si tenía alguna fractura, no podía notarlo con la poca luz que había en el lugar.

-¨Tenía que haberlo matado Walter… tenía que… yo solo tenía que…¨

-¨Mulder por dios… esto no es tu culpa… por favor no empieces con ese maldito cuento otra vez… ese maldito no merecía que tu estuvieras retenido… si no mal te recuerdo eres un consultante Mulder… no estás asignado a este caso… matarlo te hubiera traído un montón de problemas…¨

-¨Solo tenía que jalar el maldito gatillo… era lo único que tenía que hacer…¨

-¨Mulder…¨- me dice el cansado, intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

-¨Soy un maldito cobarde…¨

-¨La ley dice que…¨

-¨ME VALE UN MALDITO BLEDO LAS LEYES WALTER… NO ME IMPORTA TODO ESE MALDITO PAPELEO… NO ME IMPORTA… NO ME IMPORTA… DEBI!!! DEBI HABERLO HECHO!!!¨

-¨Cálmate Mulder… Scully está a salvo ahora…¨

Un montón de hombres entra a la sala con una camilla portátil, y aunque lo que menos quería era que alguien se acercara a ella sabía que todo esto era necesario, así que los paramédicos hacen su trabajo, revisando hasta donde pueden y subiéndola a la camilla para sacarla de ahí rumbo a la ambulancia.

Y yo pegado atrás de ellos, no iba a dejarla por ni un maldito segundo, tenía que estar con ella, en cuestión de segundos estábamos a fuera, pude ver como en otra ambulancia estaba Patterson con Daniel, policías por todos lados, parecía un maldito circo.

-¨Me iré con ella… te hablo del hospital…¨- le digo subiéndome a la ambulancia sin siquiera esperarme a que me contestara y sentándome en una de las orillas para no molestar el trabajo de los expertos.

Los paramédicos estaban quitándole la ropa que le excedía para explorarla mejor, mientras otro del otro lado le ponía una vía para los medicamentos junto con el oxigeno.

Y por parte de ella no había reacción alguna, estaba totalmente inconsciente, como una muñeca de trapo que manejan a su antojo, se veía tan frágil, ni si quiera parecía ella.

La luz blanca del interior de la ambulancia por fin me hacían ver la realidad de este torcido sueño, una realidad que estaría dispuesto a cambiar a cualquier costo, daría lo que fuera por desaparecer este momento de su vida.

Su piel pálida y blanca dejaban ver unos moretones terribles en los brazos y piernas, raspones en una de sus mejillas, unas cortadas en su ceja y labio, pero lo más impactante y revelador era haberle visto esa maldita herida en su pecho hasta casi su obligo, la sangre seca manchando su abdomen, una herida tan parecida a la encontrada en todas las demás victimas.

En qué diablos estaba pensando ese maldito hijo de puta… EN QUE DIABLOS PENSABA!! Como algo así podía causarle satisfacción a una persona, como torturar y matar podían causarle placer de alguna forma.

No lo entendía, definitivamente no lo entendía, y habiendo acabado todo, de verdad agradecía una sola cosa, no haber tenido que hacer un perfil de un ser tan repulsivo como lo era Daniel Watterson, no haber tenido que hurgar en su maldita cabeza y convivido con sus malditos demonios.

Jamás me hubiera perdonado haberle hecho alguna clase de daño a Scully, jamás.

Después de unos minutos más, de limpiar sus heridas, le colocaron una sabana para cubrirla y me permitieron acercarme a ella.  
Tome su mano sin dudarlo ni un segundo mas, dándole un beso al dorso para después cubrirla con las mías.

Necesitaba que ella supiera que estaba yo ahí, que estaba incondicionalmente para ella.

Necesitaba hacerle saber que estaba a su lado y que había llegado, que no estaba sola, nunca más sola.

 Quería hacerle saber lo mucho que la quería,  y que estaba a salvo, que no permitiría que nadie más le volviera a poner las manos encima.

Pero verla ahí, tan indefensa solo me hacía sentir impotente, Daniel y Bruce tendrían un maldito juicio, serian trasladados a una prisión.

Maldita sea Mulder!!! Debiste jalar el maldito gatillo… debiste…

Esos malditos no merecen ese tipo de justicia, esa clase de gente merece que la mates con tus propias manos y les hagas saber poco a poco mientras se quedan sin aliento que merecen la peor de las torturas, el peor de los castigos por cada cosa que hicieron, sentir que la vida se les va en tus propias manos, hasta que sientes la pulsación de su ultimo latido, hasta que el brillo en sus ojos se esfuma, y una niebla cubre su brillo, su ultimo respiro.

MALDITA SEA!!!

Vuelvo a verla, con sus mechones rojos cubriendo su cara, retiro delicadamente varios de ellos de su rostro, para después depositar un beso en su frente.

´Todo estará bien Scully´ le susurro en el oído ´Estoy aquí… estoy contigo´

Y no puedo evitar que una solitaria lágrima caiga de mis ojos en el proceso, sentir este maldito nudo en la garganta lleno de frustración, un suspiro profundo que detiene mi guerra interior entre desarmarme en ese momento y explotar en un terrible tormenta, o contenerme y recoger cada una de mis piezas para armarlas nuevamente y colocarlas en su lugar, necesitaba ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte por ella. 

 El camino después de despertar de esta pesadilla seria mucho más tormentoso que la pesadilla misma.

**CONTINUARA** …

 


	17. "Sobreviviendo"

**C A P I T U L O  17     “SOBREVIVIENDO “**

  
**Hospital**    
04:58 HRS.

Todo pasaba tan rápido que me sentía totalmente perturbado.

Todo alrededor giraba tan rápido que solo quería que este maldito juego se detuviera de una vez y me dejara pensar con cordura y algo de sensatez.

Pero no podía, no podía por más que lo intentaba.

Scully había sido internada de inmediato a urgencias, a donde rotundamente me prohibieron el paso, a pesar de haber usado el poder de mis credenciales.

Sabía que era lo mejor, lo entendía, ellos eran los expertos no yo, es solo que sentía que estar parado aquí era como no hacer nada.

Necesitaba saber que pasaba ahí adentro, necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien, que estaba bien.

Solo quería que cuando abriera los ojos supiera que yo estaba ahí, con ella, que estaba a salvo ahora.

Me senté en una de las bancas de la sala, el médico dijo que saldría en unos minutos más en cuanto valorara el estado de Scully.  
-¨Mulder…¨

Y en cuanto levanto la mirada veo a Mónica, junto con Joan y Frank, con una cara de angustiados que no pueden con ella.

-¨Hijo por dios que ha pasado… ¿Cómo esta Dana?¨- me pregunta Joan abrazándome.

No hago más que hundirme en sus brazos por unos segundos, intentando recobrar mi paz, mi punto de equilibrio.

Durante unos segundos esos brazos que siempre durante todo este tiempo me han reconfortado, no podía encontrar la estabilidad y la cordura en nadie más, solo en ella, solo en Joan.

-¨La están atendiendo en urgencias¨- le digo retirándome de ella y recobrando mi compostura- ¨El médico saldrá en cualquier momento a decirnos su condición… ¨

-¨ ¿Cómo la viste? ¿Por qué no le pediste que la llevaran al otro hospital ahí podíamos…?¨

La interrumpo negando con la cabeza.

-¨Lo se Mónica… pero no me pareció correcto… no creo que a ella le gustara la idea… no quiero que nadie la vea así… no quiero que por morbo vallan a verla… no… no creo que fuera lo mejor para su recuperación… aquí estará bien¨

-¨ ¿Esta tan mal?¨- me mira angustiada, con los ojos rojos a punto de soltarse en llanto, tomando la mano de una Joan igual de preocupada.

Pienso mis palabras por unos cuantos segundos, y creo que mi silencio le dice más que mis palabras y se abraza con Joan mientras comienza a llorar.

-¨Estará bien Mónica, estoy seguro que estará bien…¨

-¨ ¿Qué paso con ese… ese monstruo?¨- las palabras de Frank son duras, se nota la furia, la molestia en su pregunta.

Pero eso justo era Daniel, un maldito monstruo.

-¨Esta justo en este mismo hospital…¨- le digo mientras miro como John y Skinner se acercan a nosotros.

-¨Mulder… necesitas venir conmigo… ¨- me dice Skinner, que me aleja del brazo a otro lado de la sala, disculpándose con la mirada por la interrupción.

-¨ ¿Qué pasa?¨

El suspira profundamente y coloca sus manos en la cintura.

Típico, algo no estaba bien… ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar mal?... en estos momentos nada podía ser peor a no saber qué pasaba con Scully ahí adentro.

-¨Bueno Mulder… supongo que tendremos algunos detalles que tendremos que arreglar en todo esto…¨

Me muerdo el labio asintiendo mientras le doy un golpe a la pared, haciendo que las personas alrededor me miren extrañadas y por supuesto que John se disculpe con Mónica mientras se acerca a nosotros.

-¨No me puedo ir ahorita… no puedo irme de aquí hasta que no sepa cómo esta Scully¨

-¨Le disparaste a alguien Mulder…¨

-¨Es mi arma reglamentaria… el FBI me la dio… fue en defensa personal, intentaba salvar la vida de alguien más…¨

-¨Nadie te esta acusando de absolutamente nada Mulder… pero ahí un proceso que debemos de seguir… tú lo sabes muy bien…¨

-¨Solo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes a hacer el papeleo correspondiente y después de eso eres libre de acampar aquí si es lo que quieres… pero ahorita tienes que ir conmigo…¨

Miro a John que está ahí parado escuchándonos cruzado de brazos.

-¨Yo no me moveré de aquí Mulder… estaré aquí todo el tiempo, hasta que vuelvas, Daniel está custodiado, no irá a ningún lado, están curando sus heridas, la bala no causo mayor daño, entro y salió, le están dando el tratamiento que requiere y supongo que mañana lo tendremos en una silla para interrogarlo…¨

-¨Patterson cree que tal vez te gustaría entrar con él a la sala de interrogatorios…¨

-¨Lo que me gustaría seria matar a ese maldito… eso es lo que realmente me gustaría…¨

-¨Bueno supongo que te tendrás que conformar con ver cómo le dictan sentencia en una corte Mulder… con suerte y ahí adentro se encarguen de los demás… tu sabes lo que les hacen a los violadores… a los asesinos como este hombre…¨- habla Skinner intentando aligerar mis nervios.

-¨No creo que pueda pasar a interrogarlo sin darle una paliza… no podre resistirme si comienza a hablar de Scully… en como… como…¨- niego con la cabeza, era incapaz de siquiera decir o repetir las palabras que ese maldito me había dicho.

-¨Bruce no ha dicho ni una maldita palabra… se rehúsa a decir algo sin la presencia de su abogado…¨- comenta John molesto.

-¨Ese idiota esta igual de hundido en esto que Daniel, se tiene las pruebas suficientes para incriminarlos a los dos en esto… no es necesario que diga nada… ni con el mejor abogado del mundo ese hombre será puesto en libertad…¨

-¨Por lo pronto vamos a la oficina… Willis ya esta allá esperándonos para terminar este proceso de una vez por todas, después de eso yo me encargare del resto…¨

Yo asiento y John solo me da una palmada en la espalda, haciéndome saber que todo estaría bien.

AFUERAS DE WASHINGTON  
07:39 HRS

El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, cuando menos había pensado era demasiado tarde, terminado de hacer el papeleo que Skinner necesitaba, me uní al grupo que vendría a levantar evidencia a la fábrica donde habíamos encontrado a Scully, quería ver todo con la luz del día, no quería dejar ni un maldito cabo suelto que de alguna forma le permitieran a Daniel salirse de todo esto.

Dudaba que realmente un juez no viera todo lo que se hombre había hecho, Daniel merecía la condena máxima, y era una lástima que no estuviéramos en Texas para mandarlo a la inyección letal, era lo que merecía, ese hombre merecía la muerte por todo lo que había hecho, no gozar de sus días con vida en una celda de prisión.

Me había comunicado varias veces con Joan y me dijeron que Scully estaba fuera de peligro, sus heridas habían sido curadas, ninguna era de preocuparse, estaba sedada, ya que había despertado muy alterada y para evitar que se hiciera daño, prefirieron sedarla, eso le permitiría descansar lo suficiente para recobrarse un poco.

Aun temía hacer la pregunta que quería, pero no podía hablarlo con Joan ni con Mónica, y John estaba ocupándose del traslado de Daniel hasta los interrogatorios, así que por el momento tendría que esperar para resolver esa duda que me estaba matando.

Las fábricas se veían totalmente distintas de día, eran menos tenebrosas que como parecían en la oscuridad de la noche.

Así con la luz en todo su esplendor entrando a casi cada rincón del lugar era mucho más sencillo llegar en menos de 5 minutos al lugar en donde habían estado todo ese tiempo.

Sin más tome unos guantes de látex y me los puse para empezar a explorar el lugar.

El maldito sillón donde lo había encontrado, sucio y roído, con impresiones de sangre en todos lados, restos de ropa, de pedrería que eran del vestido de Scully, no había podido evitar tomar una de esas hermosas piedras brillosas en mis manos y contemplarla, las manchas de sangre en el piso donde Daniel había estado tirado.

El equipo forense estaba haciendo su trabajo, tomando las fotos necesarias para el archivo, muestras aquí y allá, meramente todo este desfile era parte del protocolo para terminar de armar el caso, solo parte de lo que tenía que ir en el expediente para darlo por cerrado.

Seguí caminando por la habitación, era más grande el espacio de lo que me había parecido de noche sin lugar a dudas, el tipo había sido muy listo, traerla aquí de noche le daba demasiada ventaja.

Todos los asesinos cometían un error tarde o temprano, y estaba seguro que su debilidad por Scully había sido la suya, el lugar no era lo que el perfil de ese tipo decía, Daniel no era esa clase de hombres, el era muy controlado, sus escenas siempre eran limpias, siempre, con cada victima había buscado el lugar perfecto para hacer de las suyas, el momento ideal y definitivamente este no lo era, salía de cualquier patrón, lo que significaba que con Scully se había salido de sus planes.

De reojo pude ver una pequeña luz, así que de inmediato voltee buscando el origen, observando entre un grande estante lleno de un montón de cosas, semi tapada con un pedazo de tela y plásticos estaba una cámara.

Una maldita cámara, eso es lo que era.

La tome con cuidado entre mis manos, era de esas super pequeñas y delgadas, como de bolsillo, en su pequeña pantalla podía notar que había dejado de filmar hacia ya más de dos horas, seguramente porque se le había acabado la memoria, la batería estaba en su límite, pero obviamente permanecía encendida.

Mire a ambos lados con cuidado de que nadie me observara, pero todos parecían atentos a su labor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la apague y la guarde en mi pantalón, excusándome con Willis, mientras salía del lugar.

Algo en mi me decía que debía mirar lo que había en esa cámara de inmediato, pero otra parte de mi estaba atemorizada por lo que podía encontrar. 

Ni si quiera sabía si en verdad tenía el derecho de mirar esto, estábamos hablando de Scully, DE SCULLY, por dios!!! 

Esto era evidencia.

Pero que mas evidencia querían, tenían todo a favor para llevar a ese hombre a juicio, sin vuelta atrás, y con un pase directo a la cárcel, no había necesidad de que toda la gente se enterar de lo que le habían hecho, no había necesidad de exponer a Scully a los ojos de todos.

**HOSPITAL**  
09:28 HRS.

Joan no había parado de insistir en que tenía que ir a descansar un rato, que tenía que estar bien para darle ese apoyo a Scully, que a ella no le gustaría verme de esa manera pero es que simplemente no podía… no podía y no quería alejarme de ella ni un minuto más hasta que pudiera verla y cerciorarme con mis propios ojos que estaba bien.

Necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba ver sus ojos azules…

El médico había salido hace 5 minutos y mencionado que nos dejarían pasar a verla, aunque ella aun estaba dormida, y no sabíamos a qué hora despertaría, nos dejarían entrar a verla de uno en uno en cuanto terminaran de pasarla a la habitación que le correspondía y le hicieran los estudios correspondientes al caso.

No entendía que mas querían ver, pero Patterson había insistido en que eran cosas que se tenían que hacer para reforzar el caso y no dejar ningún hueco en el que hicieran que le redujeran la sentencia o ese tipo de cosas, y ya que era de nuestras pocas victimas vivas que en verdad habían tenido un contacto directo con el agresor, nuestras opciones eran limitadas.

Así que nuevamente Joan me advirtió que sería el primero en verla, siempre y cuando después de eso me fuera a casa a duchar y descansar un rato, a desayunar algo… no había puesto resistencia, después de todo necesitaba con urgencia cambiarme y un baño.

Además había quedado de verme con los chicos, ellos eran las únicas personas en las que confiaba para que me ayudaran a extraer el video de esa cámara, confiaba en su seriedad y discreción para los temas más delicados, así que eran los indicados.

Me había debatido todo el camino al hospital, lo había pensado ya demasiado, ¿qué era lo mejor?, si ver el video o simplemente resguardarlo hasta que Scully despertara, al final había decidido que si, tenía que verlo, tenía que estar preparado para todo, pero sobre todo de alguna manera tenía que proteger a Scully de todo esto, aun no sabíamos cual sería su reacción a todo esto, Mónica me había comentado que había sido muy duro, muy difícil de superar, y esta vez no era la excepción, además sus padres llegaban en un par de horas, eso de alguna forma incrementaría el drama a su alrededor.

Cuando vi a los médicos asignados al caso salir a sala y hablar con Willis, de inmediato me acerque a ellos, había una cosa que necesitaba saber aun.

-¨… Entonces, estaré al pendiente de todo señores, muchas gracias por todo…¨

Les dice despidiéndose de ellos mientras le entregan un folder.

-¨ ¿Encontraron algo? ¿Algo importante?¨

-¨Mulder los médicos enviaran el reporte a la oficina… no hay más que hacer…¨

-¨ ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado? Por favor¨

El médico me mira indeciso y después a Willis, quien tiene una cara de pocos amigos.

-¨Mulder… por dios… ¨- me comienza a decir cuando su teléfono suena, y con un suspiro pesado, mirándome por un momentos, contesta la llamada y se aleja de ambos.

-¨No veo que otra cosa pudiera decirle que no ponga en el reporte… señor?...¨

-¨Agente Fox Mulder… disculpe mi intromisión, solo quiero saber que encontró, si ha sido algo relevante…¨

-¨Nada trascendental Agente Mulder, la señorita sufrió de maltrato físico, es más que obvio que el ataque fue con fines sexuales…¨

-¨Con eso quiere decir que… bueno usted sabe… ¨- él me mira confuso, como si yo fuera una especia de retardado, alguna clase de imbécil y no un agente federal, es solo que no podía decir esas palabras, no podía…-¨Solo quiero decir si los estudios mostraron que ella… ella fue…¨

-¨ ¿Violada?¨- me pregunta molesto, y yo no hago más que bajar la cabeza y pasar la lengua por mis labios impaciente, la sola palabra me causaba un escalofrió, eso sin contar una furia inmensa al saber que ese maldito le había puesto las manos encima.- ¨Agente Mulder… si lo que quiere saber es si la señorita fue violada, entonces la respuesta es no, definitivamente no, no hay rastros de que pasara algo así…¨- como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por siglos, suelto el aire liberando la presión en mis pulmones- ¨… ¿Eso es lo que quería saber?¨

Willis regresa de nuevo pidiéndome con la mirada que me retire de una muy buena vez de ahí, y sin entrar en una discusión que no necesitaba me alejo pidiendo una disculpa y yéndome de ahí.

Los médicos no podían estar equivocados, ellos sabían su trabajo como la palma de su mano, Scully estaría bien, esto definitivamente era un pedazo de cielo despejado en una gran tormenta.

De alguna manera sentía un gran alivio, sabía que esto haría que Scully se sintiera mejor, tal vez no era la noticia que cambiaría su vida, y con eso no aligeraba lo que había pasado, pero sabía de buena fuente que las mujeres que habían sido abusadas, tenían un difícil camino a la adaptación de nuevo, y el hecho de que eso no pasara nuevamente, tenía que ser algo bueno.

**10 minutos después**.

Por fin me habían permitido entrar a ver a Scully, la habían puesto en una habitación solo para ella, así nadie podía perturbarla.

Su cuerpo lleno ahora de vendas, limpio de manchas de sangre, yacía en la cama, se veía mucho más pequeña, indefensa.

Me acerque a ella y deposite un pequeño beso en su frente, para después sentarme en la silla de al lado y tomar su mano.

Bese su mano y la retuve contra mí por unos minutos más, recargando mi cabeza en su cama, junto a su cuerpo que ahora mostraba más calidez.

Unos minutos más hasta que sentí un ligero movimiento en la mano que sostenía, asi que me incorpore rápidamente, ella estaba pestañeando pesadamente, con la mano libre se tocaba la cabeza.

-¨Scully… Scully… ¿Cómo te sientes?¨

Después de unos segundos ella retiro su mano de la mía en un movimiento brusco, no dije nada, solo la mire intentando mostrarle que era yo, era yo quien estaba a su lado, que estaba en un lugar a salvo.

-¨Scully… ¿Quieres que llame al médico o…¨

Ella niega con la cabeza y me mira con tristeza.

-¨Quiero que me dejes sola…¨- me contesta de la nada con una voz ronca y pesada, sus palabras simplemente me dejan helado, me quedo inmóvil.

-¨Scully soy yo… soy Mulder…¨

Le digo señalándome a mí mismo confuso de todo esto, sabía que su reacción a todo sería mala pero no esperaba que me echara de ahí a la primera.

Intento tocar su mano nuevamente pero ella cierra sus ojos y pega la mano a su pecho.

Estaba asustada, su respiración había comenzado a agitarse y su ritmo cardiaco igual, haciendo que el monitor a lado de ella comenzara a sonar.

-¨Por dios Scully… soy yo…¨

Ella ni si quiera se atreve a mirarme, solo niega con la cabeza y cierra sus ojos con más fuerza.

-¨Solo déjame sola Mulder… por favor… por favor…¨- comienza a suplicar- ¨No quiero que me veas… por favor¨

Una enfermera de edad adulta entre rápidamente a la habitación y comienza a revisarla, mirándome con recelo mientras lo hace.

Yo me levanto de la silla, camino unos pasos de un lado a otro mientras la enfermera hace su trabajo.

-¨Mulder solo vete… VETE!!¨

Vuelve a repetir pero esta vez con una voz que denota angustia, y sin si quiera mirarme.

-¨Por favor señor… le voy a pedir que se retire¨

Me dice la enfermera acercándose a mí y guiándome a la salida de la habitación, vuelvo a mirar a Scully por un momento sin si quiera saber que decirle, lo que está pasando me deja totalmente desconcertado que estoy bloqueado, no sé qué diablos decir.

Pero decido que salir es la mejor decisión en este momento, no quería perturbarla más con mi presencia, respetaría su decisión.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despertar y verlo ahí había sido un alivio.

Un alivio porque sabía que la pesadilla había terminado, pero a la vez de alguna manera sentía extrema vergüenza, me sentía tan vulnerable, tan expuesta, debía de verme muy mal y no quería que sintiera lastima por mí, no quería que me viera de esta manera.

Podía ver en sus ojos su confusión, podía ver en sus ojos como suplicaba que le diera une explicación pero no podía, no podía en este momento.

Cerré los ojos intentando volver a normalizar mi respiración, pasando saliva pesadamente por mi garganta.

Sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo adolorida, podía notar algunas heridas en los brazos, algunos moretones.

Pero estaba con vida.

Una vez más había salido con vida de todo esto.

Intentaba recordar lo que había pasado, de hecho me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que eso pasó.

¿Habían pasado días? ¿Solo habían sido horas? 

No podía si quiera recordarlo, lo único que SI podía recordar en ese momento era a Daniel, a él y a sus sucias manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, milímetro a milímetro.

De pronto la realización, sin quererlo mi respiración se comenzó a agitar nuevamente.

El había abusado de mi otra vez… el… él lo había hecho… estaba segura, sentía sus caricias en mi piel desnuda…

-¨Cariño tienes que intentar tranquilizarte…¨

Me dice la enfermera tiernamente con una voz dulce.

Paso la lengua por mis labios y respiro profundamente.

Pero cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo a él… lo veo a él y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, lo veo a él y sus labios besando mi cuello, mi pecho… 

Diablos!!!

MALDITO DANIEL… MALDITO MALDITO!!!

-¨Cariño… por favor… llamare al doctor…¨- angustiada.

Miro a todos lados y de pronto la habitación parece demasiado pequeña, era como una prisión, estaba encerrada en ese lugar…

Dana por dios…. Tienes que tranquilizarte…

Pero como tranquilizarme… ese maldito había abusado de mi… ese maldito me había violado otra vez.

Y yo había sido tan inútil, tan estúpida que no me había podido defender, en qué momento había pasado todo.

Recordaba haber estado caminando por el salón cuando escuche un ruido que llamo mi atención, después paso Carl y le pedí que me acompañara, caminamos por unos minutos, con cautela… recuerdo que el ruido parecía muchísimo a un quejido, como si estuvieran lastimando a alguien, todo paso muy rápido después de eso, fue cuando vi al mismo hombre del bar, alto, corpulento, sosteniendo a una chica en sus manos, mientras otro cuerpo yacía en el piso.

Pero en ese momento ya era muy tarde, no podíamos escapar así de fácil, y aunque use toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento y todo el entrenamiento, cuando Daniel se apareció en la escena todo se complico, solo alcance a ver qué herían a Carl pero al final logro escapar de ahí.

Después de eso tengo ciertos espacios de tiempo sin llenar, en donde despertaba y lo veía, parecía que estábamos en movimiento, y lo ultimo cuando me tenía acorralada en lo que parecía un sillón… su cuerpo sobre mí aprisionándome…

Esto no podía estar pasando nuevamente… no podía estar pasando…

-¨Dana…¨- dice Mónica entrando a la habitación- ¨Enana… dios!!¨

Dice acercándose a mí rápidamente abrazándome.

-¨ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?¨- comienza a decirme mientras se sienta a lado mío, justo donde había estado Mulder hacia unos minutos.

Mulder, Mulder… 

-¨No lo sé Mon… sinceramente no lo sé… siento todo tan irreal todavía que no se qué… no se qué debo de sentir…¨

Ella se queda en silencio por un rato, veo lo consternada que esta con todo esto, puedo sentir la angustia y preocupación, por segunda vez ella estaba aquí conmigo, sentada lado mío mientras yo estaba acostada en esta maldita cama de hospital.

-¨Tal vez lo mejor sea que no hables mucho, el medico nos ha pedido que te dejemos descansar, tienes que recuerarte…¨

-¨Necesito hablar Mon… NECESITO hablar o me volveré loca…¨- le digo insistente.

-¨Mulder me dijo que lo corriste de la habitación¨- ni si quiera la miro- ¨Dana…¨

-¨No fue mi intención Mon… no quise… es solo que no me siento cómoda… no quiero que me mire así…¨

-¨Dana estas siendo irracional… él prácticamente te salvo la vida… él…¨

-¨Por favor Mon… por favor… no quiero saber de él ahorita… por favor…¨

Vuelve a quedarse en silencio, toma el expediente en mi cama y comienza a ojearlo tranquilamente, se que está molesta, y sé que de alguna manera tiene razón, Mulder ni si quiera tenía la culpa de todo esto,  pero en este momento me sentía avergonzada, como alguien podría querer esta con alguien que ha sido ultrajada, ¿Por lastima? Yo no quería ser eso para él, no quería retener a alguien de esa manera.

-¨Todo esto… Mon… no sé ni si quiera que siga después de todo esto… Daniel, ¿Dónde está él?¨

-¨Hasta donde yo sé y los chicos me contaron, obviamente está con vida, con una golpiza patrocinada por Mulder por supuesto, y un regalo para llevar…¨

-¨ ¿Le disparo? ¨

-¨Mmmmhhh… Yeap…¨

-¨Dios mío¨

Vuelve a sentarse a lado mío y revisa mi canalización.

-¨Pero deja de preocuparte por todo eso, ellos se harán cargo de todo, tu solo tienes que recuperarte para que salgamos de aquí…¨- yo solo le sonrió agradecida de que este a lado mío- ¨Hable con tus padres, llegaran aquí en un par de horas, John ira por ellos al aeropuerto…¨

Era de esperarse que se enteraran de toda la situación, era obvio que no les ocultaría algo como esto, pero sabía que también para mama verme de nuevo así no sería fácil de digerir, y con papa, sabía que volverían las largas charlas sobre regresarme a San Diego, interminables platicas y varias discusiones, eso es lo que me esperaba con él.

Tal vez no era tan malo regresar, tal vez por un tiempo, un par de meses, necesitaba algo de tranquilidad y sabia que Skinner entendería todo este proceso, que me permitiría regresar en cuanto estuviera lista, que mejor manera de curar mis heridas que en casa, que mejor lugar para sanar si no era en mi hogar.

Solo una persona me impedía en este momento tomar esa decisión, y ese era Mulder, pero estaba totalmente segura que el sabría comprender mi decisión.

**13:29 HRS.**

El tiempo pasaba lento y amargo acostada en esa maldita cama, observada por todos, juzgada por todos cada vez que me veían, había roto en llanto en cuanto el montón de oficiales salió de mi habitación, y mi madre junto conmigo.

Skinner había mencionado que era protocolo que debía de cumplirse y que mi declaración era de suma importancia para terminar de armar el caso y el expediente, de no serlo no me lo pediría, así que no me quedo de otra que recibirlos y contestar todas sus malditas y absurdas preguntas.

´Es parte del protocolo, es parte del protocolo´… después de varias preguntas que me habían hecho incluso sonrojar y sentir incomoda, empezaba a odiar esa maldita frase, si pudiera haber corrido en ese momento lo hubiera hecho si no me sintiera tan débil, definitivamente me hubiera salido de ese lugar azotado la puerta en sus narices.

-¨Tranquila cariño… tranquila… ya todo paso…¨

Me dice mi madre mientras acaricia mi cabello dulcemente, mirándome con sus ojos rojos, preocupada, angustiada a más no poder.

-¨Tu padre junto con Bill están viendo todo esto también cariño… ese hombre pagara por lo que te ha hecho… están moviendo todas las influencias posibles para asegurarse de que este donde debe…¨

-¨Eso no sanara lo que me ha hecho mama…¨- le digo sin mirarla mientras mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas- ¨Me violo mama… lo hizo otra vez…¨

-¨Cariño…¨

-¨No mama… NO… EL ME VIOLO!!!¨- con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía evitarlo, estas cosas dolían más de lo que quería pensar, por más que intentaba ser fuerte y fría, no podía.

-¨Por dios Dana… tienes que tranquilizarte…¨

-¨Quiero salir de aquí mama… por favor¨- comienzo a quitarme las sabanas de encima- ¨Necesito irme de aquí¨

Ella intenta detenerme, pero no puedo estar ni un segundo más ahí, siento que la paredes vana a asfixiarme, estar ahí va a matarme.

-¨Dana… Dana!!!¨- comienzo a quitarme las canalizaciones- ¨Dana… te estás lastimando… DANA!! … ENFERMERA!!!... ENFERMERA!!!¨- comienza a gritar mi madre desesperada.

En ese momento no puedo ver mas allá, solo en la impetuosa necesidad de salir de ahí, una de las enfermeras con ayuda de mi madre me recuesta en la cama nuevamente.

-¨Por favor mama… por favor¨- le suplico- ¨MAMA…¨

De pronto todo se nubla para mi, puedo ver que alguien me sostiene fuertemente de un brazo y entro en pánico, recordando como Daniel me tenia inmovilizada, sintiendo el hedor de su cuerpo, su sudor en mi piel.

-¨Suéltenme… por favor…¨- insisto desesperada, pero no podía distinguir, no podía ver, entre los enfermeros reteniéndome, pude ver a Daniel… era el estaba segura… se estaba riendo de mi, se reía de mi…

-¨MULDER…!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DEPARTAMENTO MULDER**  
**16:25 HRS**

Llevaba 15 minutos sentado en el sillón con una cinta de video en las manos, había ido con los chicos y sin dudarlo habían logrado sacar el video y proporcionármelo en una cinta.

Pero estaba indeciso, no sabía si quiera si quiera verlo, si estaba listo para revivir lo que yo mismo había podido ver con mis propios ojos.

John me llamo diciéndome que habían tenido que sedar a Scully una vez más, que realmente estaba mal, que había mencionado mi nombre entre gritos de pánico.

No podía ni imaginarme lo que había sido para ella estar atrapada con ese hombre, como cerro sus ojos pensando que yo jamás había llegado a ayudarle.

Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera sido más precavido, yo estaba cuidándola, yo estaba a cargo de todo y la deje en sus manos, ese maldito remordimiento me comía vivo por dentro.

Guarde nuevamente la película en uno de los estantes del escritorio y me levante para salir de una vez del departamento, aun tenía que ir al interrogatorio, al parecer todo estaba listo y Patterson quería que lo acompañara mientras el dirigía la entrevista.

Lo vería a la cara una vez más, a ese maldito hijo de puta con esa idiota sonrisa.

Oficinas del FBI  
SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS  
16:57 HRS

Cuando llegue a las oficinas Skinner ya estaba ahí junto con dos hombres más vestidos de uniforme, en ese momento no caía en cuenta de quien podían ser, pero cuando me dirigía a ellos, Willis me llamo para entra a la sala con Patterson, todo estaba listo ya.

Respire profundo unos segundos intentando controlar la maldita ira de verlo ahí sentado en la silla de metal con las manos encima de de la mesa, algunas suturas en la cara a causa de los golpes que le había propinado, pero con esa maldita y patética sonrisa.

-¨ ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto Mulder?¨- pregunta preocupado Patterson observando como no le despego la vista a Daniel desde el otro lado del vidrio.

Por la otra puerta, la que da a la sala con el vidrio polarizado para que puedan observarlos entra Skinner con Willis y esos dos hombres altos, uno de edad avanzada y uno más joven.

-¨ ¿Mulder?¨

Por fin lo miro y asiento con la cabeza, arreglando mi corbata y arremangando las mangas de mi camisa, no había podido evitarlo, me sentía aprisionado en el maldito saco, así que lo había dejado en el auto antes de venir acá.

-¨Lo tenemos Mulder… y quiero que confiese los demás crímenes que se le atañen¨- me da el expediente en la mano- ¨Quiero que lo juzguen por todos y cada uno de los asesinatos que cometió Mulder, de las agresiones y secuestro de las demás chicas y de una agente federal… ¿Me entiendes? ¨- vuelvo a mirar a Daniel, que parece platicar con el guardia que lo custodia, como si de algo casual se tratase, aunque el guardia solo lo ignora- ¨ ¿Me entiendes?¨- me insiste impaciente buscando mi atención- ¨Mulder!!¨

-¨Si… si estoy listo…¨

-¨Ok… no quiero equivocaciones Mulder… un maldito error y su abogado buscara la manera de bajar la condena… un solo maldito error Mulder… así que contén tus energías.. Su abogado estará presente…¨

Vuelvo a asentir con la mirada y le doy un vistazo rápido al expediente en mis manos, entrando atrás de Patterson a la sala y dejando que él se haga cargo de todo por el momento, quedándome en una esquina de la sala.

Daniel al verme me mira sorprendido, esbozándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero intente no mirarlo y guardar la calma mientras veía el expediente.

Patterson azota el expediente en la mesa y se sienta tranquilamente, encendiendo la grabadora delante de él y rellenando un vaso de agua con la jarra colocada en el lugar.

-¨Soy el agente Patterson, encargado e la unidad de crímenes violentos de esta ciudad… el agente especial Fox Mulder a mis espaldas…¨- dice en un tono serio y profesional- ¨ señor Daniel Watterson…¨

-¨Mi cliente ostenta estudios superiores y de especialidad en medicina¨- interrumpe arrogantemente el abogado a lado de Daniel- ¨Por lo que le pedimos se dirija a el de la manera adecuada¨

Patterson respira profundo, conteniéndose tanto o más que yo en gritar, conociéndolo hubiera explotado en ese momento pero, el era tan bueno como el haciendo entrevistas, y está en particular tenía un propósito importante que no podían dejar escapar por nada del mundo.

-¨DOCTOR¨- habla con tono irónico abriendo el expediente en la mesa- ¨Doctor Daniel Watterson, ¿desde cuándo no está usted en Washington?... sabemos de buena fuente que usted tiene una orden de restricción… no sé si le suena el nombre de Dana Katherine Scully…¨- el solo se ríe y me mira mientras pasa la lengua por sus labios- ¨Es la mujer con la que lo encontraron en esos almacenes a las afuera de la ciudad hace unas horas, a la que tenia retenida en contra de su voluntad…¨

-¨Mi cliente, no tiene por qué dar más detalles de investigaciones que han sido previas a esto, ustedes deberían de tener esa información ya en sus manos, por lo que es irrelevante¨

Patterson asiente irritado y se acomoda en su silla.

-¨ ¿Me puede decir qué relación tiene usted con las siguientes mujeres?¨

Comienza a extender las fotos de cada unas de las mujeres que habían sido asesinadas en sus manos.

Pero él se mantiene inmóvil, frio, ni si quiera se inmuta en ver las fotos, sosteniendo la mirada de Patterson.

-¨Mi cliente desconoce a todas y cada una de esas mujeres¨

-¨ ¿Conoce usted a este hombre?¨- extiende una foto de Bruce enfrente de él- ¨Casualmente este hombre se encontraba con usted, fue visto en varias escenas del crimen… me sorprende que no sepa quiénes son las mujeres en cuestión… algunos familiares aseguran que las llegaron a ver con usted…¨

-¨Esas son conjeturas, no hay nada en concreto que diga que mi cliente fue el que hizo esas cosas¨

-¨ ¿Qué hacia Bruce Mattews con usted entonces?¨- le digo desde atrás de la sala.

-¨Mi cliente lleva simplemente una relación de negocios con él y…¨

-¨ ¿Negocios? ¿Qué clases de negocios implican secuestrar mujeres…?¨- le pregunto irónico, mientras el abogado mira a Daniel un poco más nervioso, pero él niega con la cabeza tranquilamente,  el abogado acata y recobra su seguridad.

-¨Mi cliente acepta los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos con las 4 mujeres que le adjudican…¨

-¨Son 5… secuestraron a 5 mujeres… todo con ayuda de Bruce Mattews…¨- completa Paterson, pero eso no es lo que él quiere escuchar, sabe que secuestro no es algo que lo pueda encarcelar de por vida, aunque una de ellas fuera agente federal, con unos años y por buena conducta, una buena fianza y estaría fuera necesitaba que le dijera que había atacado a esas mujeres, que las había matado- ¨Quien SI está implicado en los demás asesinatos… ¿Esta seguro que no las recuerda?¨

Dice deslizando las fotos con sus dedos más hacia él, para que pudiera verlas mejor, el por fin les echa un vistazo y solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa, como si recordara los momentos en su cabeza, los instantes en que las había violado, torturado hasta dejarlas sin vida.

-¨Fui bastante claro cuando le dije que mi cliente no tiene anda que ver con ninguna de ellas, desconocemos los antecedentes del hombre que mencionan y exigimos que estas cosas se aclaren de modo particular con él y su abogado, estas cosas no tiene por que entrar en el juicio de mi cliente¨

Patterson ojea el expediente tranquilo, en el silencio sepulcral de la sala, solo se escucha el pasar y pasar de las hojas, hasta que se detiene en una.

-¨ ¿Puede decirme si ha estado viniendo a Washington continuamente? ¿Si ha trabajado en estos hospitales recientemente?¨

Pone una hoja delante de él, en donde vienen enlistados los nombres de los hospitales.

-¨Estuve ahí¨- se digna a contestar, por fin podíamos escuchar su maldita voz, pero no trastabillea ni por un segundo- ¨Pero solo fui, proporcione un servicio y regrese a Nueva York, donde resido desde hace mas de 6 meses de manera permanente¨- confiado de sí mismo y mirando fijamente a Patterson.

Retándolo.

-¨Agente Patterson, lo están buscando afuera¨- dice Willis interrumpiendo en la sala.

-¨Voy en un segundo¨- regresa su mirada al expediente- ¨Cada una de estas mujeres trabajaba en esos respectivos hospitales Y convivieron con usted de manera directa ¿Qué me dice respecto a eso?¨

-¨No lo recuerdo¨- dice a secas de inmediato alzándose de hombros mirando las fotos de manera despectiva.

Asiente y se levanta de la silla molesto, desplegando las fotos de las escenas del crimen delante de él.

-¨Le dejare esto por aquí… espero que refresque un poco su memoria en lo que vengo DOCTOR Watterson…¨

Antes de salir de la sala me da una mirada de advertencia y se retira.

Daniel toma el vaso de agua, lo alza en el aire en señal de brindis hacia mí, y le da un trago.

Yo solo le sonrió, el quería jugar, y se sentía con todas las cartas a su favor.  
Así que me acerque a la mesa y me senté en la silla de manera relajada, intentando parecer sereno.

-¨ ¿Nada viene a su memoria?¨- le pregunto acercando mas las fotos a él- ¨ ¿Algo?¨

-¨Me vienen algunas cosas a la mente si es a lo que se refiere¨- dice sarcásticamente, entendía perfecto la indirecta y de lo que hablaba, quería provocarme, aun así me mantengo firme.

-¨Mi cliente ya ha respondido todo lo necesario Agente Mulder… no veo por qué tengamos que seguir con esto, exigimos que se dé el juicio de la manera legar, con lo que procede, mi cliente está dispuesto a aceptar su culpabilidad de lo que le corresponde, pero no de todo lo demás que le quieren adjudicar¨

Yo ojeo el expediente un poco más, pensando en la forma de sacar las palabras de su boca, intentando encontrar el maldito punto débil en su cabeza.

-¨ ¿Cómo esta Dana?¨- me pregunta fríamente, ni siquiera levanto la mirada y continuo con la vista en el expediente.

-¨ ¿Cómo fue su infancia Doctor Daniel Watterson? ¿Mama, papa… tuvo hermanos?¨

-¨No veo que tiene que ver esa pregunta con lo que a mi cliente se le acusa¨

-¨No estamos en la corte aun, solo intento hacer la plática más amena en lo que viene el agente Patterson… así que… bueno ¿Podría decírmelo? Sus padres se separaron no es así… ¿fue una ruptura difícil para usted?¨

-¨Crecí normal, me desarrolle normal… no veo algo que pueda interesarle Agente Mulder¨- contesta el en seco, sin un pizca de interés en lo más mínimo - ¨Mejor dígame usted como esta Dana… ¿está mejor?¨

Yo solo le sonrió y me reacomodo en mi silla, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa mientras lo miro fijamente.

-¨Eso no te interesa…¨- tomo la hoja donde vienen enlistados los hospitales y comienzo a hacer unas anotaciones en él para después ponerlo enfrente suyo- ¨ ¿Ve esto?... cada lugar que usted piso, una clínica, un hospital, cada lugar casualmente tiene una víctima, que también cruzo camino con usted…¨

-¨Desconozco de lo que me habla… no tengo nada más que decir¨

Le acerco la foto de la escena del crimen y el cuerpo de una de las víctimas, la que al parecer había tenido más contacto cercano con él, saliendo en un par de citas porque habíamos podido constatar antes de que le abriera paso a su departamento, según los vecinos habían visto a Daniel por ahí un par de noches antes con ella.

-¨Edith Rolters… ¿No la recuerdas? Tal vez en esta foto… bueno se ve algo mal…¨¨

-¨No sé quien es ella…¨- mirando la foto con fascinación, como aquel artista que ve su máxima obra de arte culminada y colgada en una exhibición.

-¨Pero tenemos testigos que le vieron salir con ella unas noches antes del asesinato…¨

-¨Mi cliente a…¨- comienza a hablar el abogado pero le interrumpo de inmediato, cansado de todo ese maldito juego, era obvio que no hablaría por las buenas, tenían todo perfectamente planeado.

-¨ ¿Disfrutaste hacer todo eso no? … como ella no estuvo contigo, como no pudiste estar con ella… buscaste algo que te llenara, y buscaste lo más parecido físicamente a ella, en cabello, en color de ojos…¨

-¨No se de que me habla¨

¨Pero al final ninguna de esas mujeres eran ella… ¿No es así? … Ninguna de ellas¨- comienza a removerse inquieto en su asiento- ¨Por eso las mataste… por eso después de abusar de ellas… las mataste…¨

-¨YO NO CONOCIA A NINGUNA DE ESAS 12 MUJERES!!!¨- grita exasperado golpeando la mesa, y el abogado solo lo mira desconcertado.

Yo solo le sonrió y me paro de la silla caminando por la sala.

-¨Yo no dije que fueran 12… ¿Dije que fueron 12?¨

-¨Mi… mi cliente… yo…¨

-¨ ¿Cómo sabes que son 12, Daniel?¨

El me mira con recelo intentando guardar la compostura.

-¨Lo leí en ese papel… no soy estúpido¨

Tomo el papel de la mesa, el que le había pasado de los hospitales y lo señalo.

-¨ ¿Este papel Daniel? Justo este… yo no te anote a todas las victimas… anote solo a 5 de ellas…¨- y azoto la hoja en sus narices, justo enfrente de él.

-¨Mi cliente debió deducirlo…¨- dice el abogado nervioso, mirándolo y después afirmando lo que había dicho conmigo.

-¨ ¿Cómo supiste que fueron 12 Daniel?… ohh espera déjame adivinar… es porque tu secuestraste, violaste y MATASTE, a todas esas mujeres… TU… Daniel… ¿Qué sentías cuando al final descubrías que no eran ella? ¨- le digo poniendo las fotos de todas las victimas enfrente de él.

-¨Exigimos que todo esto se trate en la corte… no hay nada más que hablar al respecto… exijo sacar a mi cliente de aquí en este momento…¨

-¨Lo disfrute… lo disfrute tanto…¨- dice tomando una de las fotos en sus manos y delineándola con la otra.

-¨Amm… yo…¨- dice el abogado nervioso- ¨Señor... Por favor…¨

-¨Ninguna era ella… al final ninguna era ella¨- dice el ensimismado en la foto.

-¨ ¿Por eso las mataste no es así? ¿Tu las mataste, a todas y cada una de estas mujeres?¨

Necesitaba que lo dijera, que quedar a grabada su voz en esa maldita cinta.

-¨Señor nos estamos saliendo de contexto aquí, solo estábamos por lo de los recientes acontecimientos y…¨

Daniel sigue mirando la foto y toma una, dos más en sus manos, observándolas a detalle, tomándose el tiempo para explorar todo el panorama, como regresando sus pasos a aquellas habitaciones.

-¨Señor… exijo que venga su superior de inmediato!!¨- comienza a pedir el abogado.

Del expediente saco una foto más y se la pongo enfrente, y él la mira atento, dejando caer las otras y mirando la nueva foto ensimismado, cautivado por todo lo que ve en ella.

-¨Eso lo hiciste TU Daniel…¨

-¨Ninguna de ellas… NINGUNA DE ELLAS!!! NADIE ERA COMO ELLA… PERO SE PARECIAN TANTO…¨- comienza a recorrer la yema de sus dedos, era una foto de Scully, Mónica me la había prestado, y aunque me enfurecía ver como la miraba, sabía que tal vez me seria de gran utilidad.

-¨ ¿Las mataste Daniel?¨

-¨Destroce sus malditos cuerpos… a todas y cada una de ellas… me encargue de dejar sus cuerpos sin vida… hasta que podía ver como su ultimo aire de vida se esfumaba de sus ojos…¨

Yo solo asiento y le arrebato la foto de las manos guardándola de nuevo en el expediente, comenzando a levantar todo de la mesa.

-¨Nos veremos en la corte Dr. Daniel Watterson ¨

Agarro el expediente en mis manos y tomo la grabadora de la mesa, indicándole al guardia con la mirada que pase y disponga al acusado.

-¨ ¿DE QUE TE SIRVE QUE ESTE REFUNDIDO EN LA CÁRCEL?¨- me dice antes de que pueda salir de la habitación, pero solo me quedo sosteniendo la puerta, no puedo mirarlo, no puedo ver su sonrisa sardónica y no resistirme a darle otro maldito disparo, esta vez sin tanta suerte a que sea en la pierna- ¨ELLA SEGUIRA SIENDO MIA!!! MIAAAA!!! Y CADA VEZ QUE TE VEA… CADA VEZ QUE TE BESE… ME RECORDARA A MI… SOLO A MI AGENTE MULDER¨

Me doy la vuelta para dirigirme a él de nuevo, incapaz de contener mi ira, deseando matarlo con mis propios puños, eso es lo que merecía esta clase de gente, pero Skinner me detiene del hombro y me saca de ahí, mientras veo de reojo como el guardia procede a llevárselo también, con el abogado diciéndole no se qué cosas, pero molesto.

Junto con Skinner voy a otra de las salas, en donde nuevamente están las personas que había visto cuando llegue a la oficina, ellos de inmediato se levantan,

-¨Agente Mulder… el Capitán Scully¨- hace las presentaciones pertinentes.

-¨Solo William, soy el padre de Dana, mi hijo, el mayor, Bill Scully¨

Con el que también estrecho la mano, dándoles una sonrisa, la verdad es que me sentía algo abrumado con todo en este momento, y sentía un inmenso coraje dentro de mí que lo único que quería era salir de ese malito lugar.

Me recordaba a mí mismo, hace unas horas, podía haberlo matado, podía haberme deshecho de él y así Scully al menos sabría que jamás volvería a atormentarla.

-¨Has hecho un excelente trabajo Mulder… mis felicitaciones…¨- me dice Patterson indicándome que me siente y yo aunque dudo por un momento solo obedezco, dejándome caer en la silla- ¨Sigues conservando el toque… siempre has sabido hacer estas cosas muchacho…¨

-¨Solo hice mi trabajo… es lo que quería…¨

Le digo mientras deslizo por la mesa la grabadora hasta donde está el. 

-¨Con eso no hay duda de que el hizo todo eso, el juez hará lo que le corresponde, me encargare personalmente de todo este asunto Capitán Scully, yo mismo llevare las pruebas hasta el juez y el tribunal, este hombre estará de por vida refundido en la cárcel, se los aseguro¨

Ellos solo asienten y yo me levanto de la silla, necesitaba irme de una buena vez.

-¨Si eso es todo lo que necesitan… tengo… tengo unas cosas que hacer y de verdad me gustaría poder retirarme ya…¨

-¨El director Skinner te llevara a firmar unos últimos detalles y puedes irte… te mantendré al tanto si es necesario que atestigües en la corte¨

-¨Con su permiso… Capitán Scully…¨- le digo estirando la mano para despedirme de ellos.

-¨William Scully… amm ¿podría entablar algunas palabras con usted? Por favor¨- me dice seriamente mientras se levanta y se disculpa de las demás personas, Skinner solo me mira y asiente, indicándome que salga con él.

-¨Si… si por supuesto¨

Y salgo atrás de él, al pasillo, nervioso, tenía que aceptarlo, me sentía nervioso, el señor era imponente, y lo más importante, era el padre de Scully, así que esperaba haber sido hasta ahorita una buena impresión para él, después de lo que me había contado Scully aquella noche sobre que sus padres se conocían y no de la mejor manera, este encuentro se me hacia algo difícil.

Diablos!! De que estoy hablando?...

-¨Agente Mulder… en verdad le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi hija… estaba ansioso por conocerlo…¨

-¨Amm yo… no sé qué decirle… es mi trabajo… y…¨

-¨Quiero solo ser directo con usted…¨- me mira unos segundos seriamente y después me pone una mano en el hombro- ¨Se que usted está saliendo con mi hija…¨

-¨Bueno… Señor… Yo…¨- comienzo a tartamudear nervioso, sin saber que decirle.

-¨Dejaremos esa plática para después si no le molesta… en cuanto Dana este bien, me gustaría… de ser posible ir a tomar algo… nos pondríamos de acuerdo… por el momento solo quería darle las gracias personalmente por todo lo que ha hecho… sé que mi hija le tiene un cariño… especial… y agradezco que la trajera con vida a nosotros… estaremos eternamente agradecidos con usted… ¨

-¨Es lo menos que podía hacer por ella Señor Scully… créame que me gustaría que todo hubiera sido algo distinto¨- doy un suspiro- ¨Pero lo importante es que esta de vuelta y estoy seguro que se pondrá bien…¨

-¨Ella es una mujer fuerte… algo obstinada… lo ha sido desde pequeña… mi pequeña rebelde¨- dice sonriendo, haciendo remembranza- ¨Pero siempre ha sido muy ruda… fuerte usted sabe… salimos de todo esto una vez… lo lograra de nuevo…¨

-¨Estoy seguro que así será señor… con la ayuda necesaria y su familia estoy seguro que toda esta pesadilla pasara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…¨

-¨Y con ayuda de usted por supuesto…¨

-¨Si… si claro…¨

El asiente y vuelve a darme la mano en señal de despedida.

-¨A sido un gusto, y espero verlo pronto¨

Y con eso vuelve a meterse a la sala, saliendo Skinner después de él,  guiándome con su mano a que caminemos por el pasillo a lo que me imagino es su oficina.

Maldito papeleo… y todo por dispararle a un maldito enfermo… 

Solo quería irme de ahí, quería ver a Scully, necesitaba verla, que me dejara estar a su lado, tenia tanto que decirle aun, necesitaba que me escuchara.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOSPITAL  
20:32 HRS**.

Me sentía cansada aun, me todo el brazo y la mano en donde pasaba la canalización, no tenía idea de cuantos sueros y medicamentos me habían pasado ya, por fin había encontrado un poco la tranquilidad y sabia que Mulder estaba afuera, había insistido en pasar pero no quería verlo, no estaba segura de querer verlo ahora… ni después.

-¨ ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?¨

-¨Bien mama… creo que me duele un poco la cabeza eso es todo¨  
-¨ ¿Quieres que llame al médico? Que te de algo tal vez…¨

Niego con la cabeza y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, quería recordar, quería solo recordar lo que había pasado, había memorias que las tenía totalmente claras, tanto que las sentía a flor de piel, pero quería saber esas partes en donde mi cabeza no podía ver, esas partes oscuras y visiones borrosas.

En una de ellas podía escuchar a Mulder, sabía que estaba ahí, aunque no podía verlo, Mónica me lo había confirmado igual que mi padre, quien me dijo como fluyo todo lo del interrogatorio con Daniel.

Pero sentía tanta vergüenza, en este momento me sentía totalmente vulnerable y no quería que él me viera de esta forma, agradecía que él hubiera hecho tanto por mí, de no ser por él no sé dónde diablos estaría ahora.

Muerta seguramente… o como una maldita esclava secuestrada en quien sabe qué lugar.

-¨Dana… Mulder está afuera aun…¨- me dice Carl en cuento entra al cuarto.

-¨No voy a verlo¨

-¨Cariño…¨- dice sentándose a lado mío, mientras mi madre descansa en la silla del otro lado, escuchando atenta- ¨Ese hombre no se ira de aquí… solo quiere… solo quiere verte y saber que estas bien¨

-¨El sabe que estoy bien Carl… estoy segura que todos ustedes le han pasado esa información¨

-¨Por dios Dana…!! Ese hombre allá afuera está preocupado a más no poder por ti, y lo único que quiere es ver con sus propios ojos que estas bien, que ESTARAS bien…¨

-¨No voy a verlo Carl… no lo hare¨

-¨ ¿Por que eres tan testaruda Dana? DIOS MIO!! Ese hombre te salvo la vida… lo menos que podrías hacer es recibirlo…¨

-¨Y que me vea así… golpeada… con quien sabe que tantas cosas conectadas a mí, con las suturas… violada…¨

-¨Cariño…¨- intercede mi madre con voz dulce- ¨Los médicos han dicho que el no te hizo más… no te violo Dana… eso no paso…¨

-¨Ello no saben mama…¨

-¨Dana tu mejor que nadie sabes lo capaces que son esos médicos, no mentirían… los conoces… ¿Estas dudando de su trabajo? Ellos ya pasaron el reporte, no hay indicación de que algo así pasara¨

-¨Ellos no saben nada mama…¨- vuelvo a cerrar los ojos cansada de todo esto- ¨Lo hizo… yo se que lo hizo… lo veo cada vez que cierro los ojos¨

-¨ ¿Eso es todo entonces?... ¨- se levanta Carl molesto de la silla y toma sus cosas- ¨Piénsalo Dana… no es justo… ni para él ni para TI… no te hagas esto cariño…¨- me da un beso en la frente y sale de nuevo del cuarto

Mi madre solo me mira sin decir ni una palabra, solo me quita unos mechones de cabello de la cara y recoge unas de mis lágrimas.

-¨El sabrá entender… ya no te tortures mas con esto… el parece ser un buen chico y sabrá entender lo que estas pasando cariño¨

El entendería… y sabia que lo haría, solo no estaba segura de poder continuar las cosas en el lugar donde las habíamos dejado.

Me parecia simplemente imposible.

Necesitaba escapar un tiempo de todos, de todo, incluso de él.

**CONTINUARA** ….

Sé que dije que este era el final, pero en primer lugar me molesta muchisiiiisiiimooo los números impares y no podía finalizarlo en 17… ósea no… se ve muy mal a mis ojos y eso me perturba… Los que me conocen ya, pues saben que soy muy especial con esto de la escritura y mis métodos de concentración, mis modos de conservar ideas, y como mi conejo Chuby Bu trabaja en mi cerebro, las ideas se alocan, se enredan, se combinan, incluso se trasforman y bueno para que les cuento… esperen el siguiente capítulo… ese si será el final de los finales…. Los quierooooooo mil ocho mil…


	18. "Una amistad, un amor... tiempo"

  
  
  
  
  
  
**C A P I T U L O  18     “UNA AMISTAD, UN AMOR… TIEMPO “**

_**Parte A  F I N A L** _  
  
**1 SEMANA DESPUÉS**  
  
**Georgetown**

**Apartamento 3  Mónica y Dana**

**16:45 HRS**.  
  
Una maldita semana había pasado ya después de la terrible pesadilla, el juicio había salido como se esperaba, no hubo necesidad de llamar a testigos, la evidencia era demasiado clara como para tener que llevar a Scully a presenciar el juicio.

Daniel había sido condenado por la eternidad a una cárcel de máxima seguridad sin fianza bajo ninguna circunstancia, aunque el abogado había dejado saber que apelaría, dudaba mucho que eso procediera, no había modo alguno, un juez en su sano juicio jamás revocaría o cambiaria la condena con tanto en juego, con todo apuntando a él y a Bruce Mattews como los culpables directos de todo eso.

Al menos podíamos sentirnos tranquilos ya, no lo suficiente como me gustaría, si en vez de juicio hubiera sido testigo de su funeral, tres metros bajo tierra hubiera sido mucho mejor para todos.

Seguía maldiciéndome a cada momento el no haber apretado el maldito gatillo, por haber sido un maldito cobarde.

Por lo tanto ahí estaba yo afuera del departamento de Scully, recargado en el auto, esperando a su padre como habíamos quedado hace unas horas por teléfono, el insistió en que quería hablar conmigo y no podía decirle que no… era el padre de Scully, en realidad me interesaba saber que tenia para decirme, o cual era la necesidad en querer hacer conversación conmigo.

Tenía que admitir que el solo hecho de pasar unas horas con el me ponía nervioso, pero bueno estas cosas pasaban, y yo en verdad quería a Scully.

No había podido ni si quiera ver a Scully, había pasado casi cada noche a verla, pero siempre se negaba a verme, ni verla ni si quiera escucharla y eso me estaba matando, pero quería entenderla, este era su modo de protección, era la manera en la que ella intentaba recuperar cada pieza y unirla de nueva, y yo sería paciente, es lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Vi a la figura alta salir de civil por la puerta del edificio, alce la mano en señal de saludo, y su padre se acerco, estrecho saludo y le indique que podía subir al auto, subiéndome yo de inmediato del lado del volante.

-¨Muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación…¨

-¨No hay ningún problema Sr. Scully…¨- enciendo el auto- ¨ ¿Algún lugar en particular o quiere comer algo? ¨- le digo titubeando.

-¨A donde gustes, solo tengo un par de horas antes de que tenga que regresar a San Diego, mi vuelo sale en la madrugada…¨

-¨Ok… ¿entonces solo a tomar algo?¨

-¨Por supuesto¨

Yo asiento y dirijo nuestro camino a uno de los bares a los que solíamos ir, tranquilo, clásico, sin ruidos estrafalarios, muy del estilo de Byers, así que suponía que sería perfecto.  
  
**BAR**

**17:52 HRS**  
  
Después de un par de cervezas se podría decir que habíamos entrado en confianza, no de estar bromeando ni mucho menos, el padre de Scully era un hombre muy rígido, muy propio para hablar, por la educación militar que llevaba, pero al menos eso me había permitido relajarme  y llevar una conversación mucho más fluida.

Parecía un buen hombre, buen esposo, un gran padre, amaba a sus hijos y a su esposa profundamente, lo podía notar sin dudar si quiera.

-¨Yo conocí a tu padre hijo… hace muchos muchos años ya…¨

-¨Algo me conto Scully al respecto… Dana¨- corrijo de inmediato.

-¨Fue hace mucho tiempo… William Mulder ¿no es así? ¨- yo asiento mientras le doy un trago a mi cerveza y aflojo un poco mi corbata- ¨ ¿Cómo está el?... ¿Sigue trabajando para el gobierno?¨

Sin quererlo volteo los ojos y busco al camarero para que me traiga otra cerveza.

-¨No quiero que suene mal Sr. Scully… pero… bueno digamos que tiene años que no veo a mis padres… aunque se de buena fuente que están bien si es lo que quiere saber…¨

-¨Buen hombre… un buen hombre hijo… es solo que el poder y la ambición a veces te hace traicionar a tus ideales…¨

-¨Y a tu familia…¨- completando su oración.

-¨Supongo que si… nunca entendí porque estaba obsesionado con esas cosas… no entendía como podía ser tan ciego… esas cosas… todo eso… nunca entendí su manera de ver las cosas y como permitió que pasara tanto…¨

-¨ ¿A qué se refiere?¨-le pregunto curioso, yo en realidad no sabía bien que había pasado en esos años, con el tiempo había perdido el interés y sus vidas era lo que menos me importaba, los chicos en algunas ocasiones me dieron algunas reseñas rápidas de lo que mi padre hacia en el gobierno, pero la verdad era que no había prestado al parecer la atención necesaria.

-¨Nada… nada, nada que pueda importar ahora…¨- da punto final a la historia dándole un trago a su cerveza y mirándome de nuevo- ¨Tu eres diferente a él… me da gusto que no siguieras los pasos de tu padre… eres psicólogo según me dijo Dana… consultor en el FBI…¨

-¨Así es… llevo 3 años ejerciendo como psicólogo en el mismo hospital en el que trabajaba su hija… en su tiempo estuve como agente de campo de lleno en el FBI… tuve algunos detalles personales y decidí darme un pequeño descanso…¨

-¨ ¿Pero estas de regreso no?¨

-¨Si si… digamos que lo tenía contemplado desde hace un tiempo pero no me había decidido…¨

-¨ ¿Dana te hizo cambiar de opinión?... ella suele ser muy insistente, persuasiva…¨

-¨No por supuesto que no, fue una decisión propia, solo concordó con el regreso de ella al FBI… aunque realmente ahora no se que tenga pensado… tal vez decidida regresar a san diego… no lo sé¨

El se queda pensando por un momento, entendía que era difícil tratar esos temas conmigo, tan difícil como para mí era estar sentado ahí escuchándolo y hablar sin que en mi boca sonara el tono de duda.

-¨Solo dale tiempo… como te lo he dicho es algo testaruda… lo saco de su madre por si lo preguntas¨- los dos reímos- ¨Pero en cuanto crea que es el momento estoy seguro que querrá saber que estuviste ahí todo el tiempo… si mi hija de verdad te interesa tu…¨

-¨Eso no tiene que dudarlo ni un segundo señor… lo que siento por Dana…yo… aun es difícil, realmente no se en donde nos deja todo esto, pero puede estar seguro que soy incapaz de hacerle daño, que puede confiar en mi…¨

-¨Por supuesto que confiamos en ti… solo te pido que le des su espacio, ella tiene un modo de recuperación bastante… loco… cree que puede hacer todo esto sola, siempre ha sido muy independiente, cuando este lista… te buscara…¨

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mirando a la gente pasar por el lugar, dándole tragos lentos a la cerveza en nuestras manos.

Tiempo… tiempo… paciencia… 

Como todo había podido salir tan mal en fracciones de segundos, como la vida nos ponía estos malditos obstáculos, o por que se enfrascaba en hacernos sentir dolor cuando ya se ha sufrido demasiado, cuando ya se ha pasado por tanto.

-¨ ¿Han logrado hablar con ella sobre…? Sobre… lo que le paso… ha logrado recordar las cosas con más claridad¨

-¨No ha sido fácil para ella recordar todas esas cosas… esta enfrascada en lo que ha pasado y no hay modo de sacarlo de su cabeza…¨

-¨ ¿Le dio los reportes oficiales? ¿Los leyó?¨

-¨Lo hizo… créame que lo hizo… no hay modo… ella jura y perjura que no es así… dice que nadie mejor que ella puede saber lo que realmente paso…¨

-¨Pero ella es medico… ella debería de saber que…¨

-¨Se dará cuenta… lo hará… solo no ahorita… es muy pronto, estará bien estoy seguro… es una Scully…¨

Yo solo le sonrió y termino mi cerveza de golpe.

Ella necesitaba que alguien le hiciera ver las cosas de una vez por todas, no podía vivir metida en esa maldita mentira, y aunque me odiara por el resto de mi vida, sabía justo lo que tenía que hacer.  
  


**Georgetown**

**Apartamento 3  Mónica y Dana**

**20:46 HRS.**  
  
Después de hablar y concretar todo, el plan estaba en marcha, y aunque su madre había sido difícil de convencer en si todo esto era bueno para ella y su recuperación, estamos seguros que funcionaria de alguna manera, tenía que hacerlo, teníamos que sacarla de ese maldito trance que no le dejaba pasar las noches tranquilas sin tener una maldita pesadilla.

Sin tener que cerrar los ojos y solo verlo a él todo el tiempo.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
Acaba de salir de la ducha, a una semana de todo, las heridas estaban sanando bien, cicatrizando de la forma adecuada, Mónica y mi madre se habían encargado e estar haciendo las curaciones pertinentes, eso sin contar que llevaba los horarios estrictos de mi medicación como si de vida o muerte se tratara, no me dejaban sola ni un segundo.

Y es por eso que ahora me extrañaba que todos se fueran, Mónica estaba de guardia en el hospital y Bill y papa se iban en unas horas a San Diego, al parecer los necesitaban ya allá, y regresarían al final de la siguiente semana, obviamente mi madre los llevaría y aprovecharía para hacer unas cosas.

-¨ ¿Qué cosas necesitas hacer  a las casi 9 de la noche mama?… estoy segura que puede esperar para mañana¨

-¨Ohh no no cariño necesito hacer esto hoy… ¿estarás bien no? Solo será cuando máximo una hora Dana…¨

-¨Si mama por supuesto que si… estoy bien…¨

Mi padre se acerca y me da un fuerte abrazo, no hago más que acurrucarme en sus brazos, sintiéndome por un momento como una niña pequeña en ellos.

-¨Te amo Starbuck….¨

-¨Y yo a ti Ahab…¨

-¨Promete que estarás bien cariño… ¨

-¨No te preocupes Ahab… estaré bien¨

Me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho y me da un beso en la frente.

-¨Estaré de vuelta en cuanto pueda¨

Me suelta de sus brazos y es el turno de Bill, que aunque un poco mas frio, me envuelve en sus brazos.

-¨Ven acá enana… te quiero… los sabes ¿no es así?... ¨

-¨Lo sé Bill… gracias…¨

-¨ ¿Gracias?¨- dice indignado de inmediato.

-¨Yo también te quiero…¨

El se separa de mí y mi madre se acerca dándome un beso rápido.

-¨ ¿Estarás bien cariño?¨

-¨Si si mama… ahora pueden irse… vamos… o se hará tarde…¨

Todos se dirigen a la sala, rumbo a la salida y después de despedirnos nuevamente por fin se van del apartamento. Dejándome sola de nuevo, con ese silencio invadiendo todo.

Voy a la cocina y me sirvo una taza de café para después recostarme en la sala cuando escucho la puerta, por un momento presa del pánico, dejo caer la taza en el piso.

-¨Scully… Scully soy yo…¨

Me tapo la cara con las manos temblorosas mientras el se acerca a mí.

-¨Lo siento, lo siento no quise asustarte¨

-¨Por dios Mulder!!! ¿Por qué entras así?¨

-¨Lo siento, lo siento OK… ¨- me dice con una mirada tierna.

Comienza a recoger los pedazos más grandes y los tira en la basura para después limpiar con un trapo el líquido derramado, yo lo dejo por un momento y me pongo del otro lado, cruzada de brazos, apretando la bata bien cerrada sobre mi pecho.

No entendía que hacia ahí, sabía que venía casi todos los días, mi madre, Melissa, Mónica, incluso mi padre me hacían saber que preguntaba por mí, pero no estaba lista para verlo.

Y ahora que lo tenía enfrente no podía evitar sentir ese revuelo en el corazón, ese nudo en el estomago, lleno de emociones encontradas, emociones que no podía definir.

Como podía verme con esa dulzura en los ojos, como podía ser tan paciente.

No lo entendía.

Y no sabía si sacarlo de una buena vez de ahí o darle la oportunidad por fin de hablar, darme a mí la oportunidad de estar con él, no merecía ni una pizca del desprecio que le estaba dando, no después de todo lo que hizo por mí.

-¨Listo¨- dice alegremente mientras se limpia las manos.

-¨Gracias¨- doy un suspiro y lo observo parado ahí, del otro lado de la barra, pensando si debía acercarse o no a mi- ¨ ¿Qué haces aquí Mulder?¨

-¨Pasaba por el vecindario¨

Tranquilamente y se acerca un poco, yo en acto reflejo doy unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¨Mulder… creo que deberías irte¨

El me mira con sus ojos tristes y da un profundo suspiro.

-¨ ¿Crees que puedo hacerte daño?¨- me pregunta con un tono de decepción en su voz que me parte el alma, da un paso mas, pero yo vuelvo a dar uno hacia atrás.

-¨Claro que no Mulder… jamás…¨

Se acerca nuevamente y estira su mano, dejándola ahí por unos segundos, esperando a que yo correspondiera, lo mire de nuevo nerviosa, pero después de un momento y dándome todas las fuerzas tome sus mano y me guio hasta la sala lentamente, sentándome en el sillón y el enfrente mío sentado en la pequeña mesa de centro.

En un silencio sepulcral, el solo acaricia mi mano en las suyas, sin mirarme a los ojos, solo sosteniendo mi mano, jugando con mis dedos.

-¨ ¿Cómo estás?¨- por fin se atreve a decir.

-¨Podría estar mejor¨- contesto fríamente, no sé de dónde diablos salían esas palabras de mi, como podía ser tan arrogante con él.

El solo asiente y yo retiro mi mano de entre las suyas, cruzando ambos brazos sobre mí pecho nuevamente.

-¨Mulder… no necesito un psicólogo¨

El solo se ríe y por fin me mira.

-¨Creí que era más que eso para ti Scully… mínimamente pensaba que era un buen amigo...¨

Yo le sonrió exasperada.

-¨No necesitas echarme en cara que me SALVASTE LA VIDA, Mulder…¨- de pronto no sé por qué me sentía tan molesta e irritada, pero quería que saliera de ahí de inmediato.

-¨Scully… no estoy alardeando sobre eso… ni si quiera paso por mi cabeza chantajear un poco de tu compañía por haber hecho lo que hice por ti… eres importante para mi… creí que lo sabías¨- ese tono de decepción en su voz, es el que me mata, me mata por dentro, pero estaba tan confundida ahora.

-¨Vete Mulder… vete por favor… no tienes nada que hacer aquí¨

Le digo intentando levantarme, pero él me detiene y vuelve a sentarme frente de él.

-¨Mulder…¨- le advierto molesta.

-"No iré a ningún lado”

Yo me levanto esquivando sus manos y me paro enfrente de el, con las manos en la cintura molesta.

-“¿Que quieres de mi Mulder…? ¿Qué diablos esperas de mi?”

-“Scully”- comienza a decirme mientras se levanta intentando acercarse a mi, pero me siento tan invadida en este momento que lo que menos quiero es a alguien sintiendo lastima por mi, ni ahora ni nunca…. Necesitaba que se fuera ya, así que no lo deje hablar.

-“Mulder por favor solo vete… VETEEEE!!... ¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga?... NO… no estoy bien Mulder… no estoy bien… ¿crees que es tranquilizante para mi saber que Daniel esta preso?¿Que eso es suficiente para mi? No Mulder no me tranquiliza en lo absoluto, el solo hecho de saber que ese maldito malnacido seguirá por ahí es una maldita pesadilla...”

-“El no volverá a acercarse a ti …. El no saldrá jamás de la cárcel Scully, ese hombre pasara los años que le restan encerrado en una maldita celda…”

-“¿Puedes asegurarme eso Mulder? ¿Tu… tu puedes jurarme con tu vida que Daniel no volverá a poner un pie fuera de esa prisión? Y piensa bien lo que vas a decirme… por que es lo ultimo que estoy dispuesta a escucharte…”

Solo suspira profundamente y luego me mira, pasando la lengua por sus labios, afloja el nudo de su corbata nervioso.

-“Scully… sinceramente… no se que mas decirte… me he asegurado personalmente de que ese hombre no vuelva a ver un amanecer hasta que muera, legalmente se ha hecho todo lo necesario, dime que es lo que tu quieres… ¿Quieres verlo muerto?... ¿es eso lo que quieres?”- me cuestiona con un tono de molestia y angustia en su voz.

-“ Mulder”- comienzo pero el me interrumpe un poco mas alterado.

-“No Scully.. diablos!!!”- pone las manos en su cintura y voltea hacia arriba viendo al techo unos segundos para después mirarme con unos ojos intensos, con una rabia inmensa en ellos-“ Dime si eso es lo que quieres… dime si...”

-“Lo único que quiero… lo único que quiero es que me borres la maldita memoria Mulder… eso es lo que quiero… olvidar… OLVIDAR!! … quiero olvidar sus sucias manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, su sucia boca y su aliento en mi piel… quiero dejar de sentirme tan sucia…”- las lagrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas  me las quito con rabia con el doro, enojada con todo y por todo-“ ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso? ¿Puedes hacer algo para que cada que me mire al espejo no me sienta … no me sienta como una maldita cualquiera? Para que no sienta que he sido violada….violada por segunda vez por ese hombre?”

-“Por dios Scully!! … ¿has siquiera leído los reportes de los médicos? ¿Por lo menos los viste?”

-“FUI VIOLADA MULDER!!! Tu no sabes lo que yo siento… TU…”-me detengo y bajo la cabeza, ya no quería seguir lastimando lo con mis palabras, sabía que lo hacía por como me miraba- “ Vete Mulder por favor, solo vete de una buena vez no tienes nada que hacer aquí…”

-“Tu no puedes seguir así Scully… NO PUEDES!! ¿Por qué no te das  cuenta de las cosas? “

-“Vete Mulder”

-“Ya te dije que no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches Scully “

-“No tengo absolutamente nada de que hablar… esto se acabo…vete de mi casa por favor “

Le digo señalando la puerta molesta, pero el se queda quieto, con las manos en la cintura, sosteniendo mi mirada.

-“Por favor, tienes que abrir los ojos, puedes… puedes sentir que ese maldito te ha quitado todo… pero no es así… no lo es…”

-“El abuso de mi… y yo fui tan estúpida que lo permití… lo deje hacerlo antes y lo deje hacerlo ahora y fui una estúpida… no pude ni si quiera … no ai quiera defenderme… no pus hacer nada para evitarlo… fui tan débil… tan tonta…”

-“Por dios Scully… cuando…”- se acerca hasta mi y toma mis manos a la fuerza, las jalo hacia no pero el nas aprieta con las suyas obligándome a sostener su mirada-“ Cuando to te miro, solo veo a la mujer fuerte que ha salido y sobrevivido a todo esto… otra mujer en tu lugar…”

Ni si quiera lo dejo terminar y retiró mis manos de un jalón de las suyas caminando hasta el marco de mi habitación.

-“No necesitó tu lástima Mulder “

Sonríe exasperando negando con la cabeza y comienza a hurgar entre su saco, hasta que observo algo, un pequeño disco es lo que sostiene en sus  manos, y sin mas se levanta encendiendo el televisor y con todo el DVD.

-¨ ¿Qué haces? Mulder, te he dicho que te vayas…¨

-¨No me iré…¨- contesta él sereno maniobrando los controles sin siquiera mirarme.

-¨Mulder…¨

Se acerca de nuevo a mi y aunque yo me rehusó a sus manos me toma a la fuerza y me jala hacia el obligando a pararme enfrente del televisor, observando la gran pantalla, por unos segundos desconcertada de lo que estaba viendo, un fondo oscuro, muy poca luz, ni si quiera distinguía lo que se veía ahí.

-“¿Que diablos haces Mulder?... ¿Por que no puedes dejarme en paz? “- intentando sacarle de sus brazos.

Unos minutos más observando el monitor y todo se ilumina con una tenue luz dejando ver el panorama, como una terrible opresión en el pecho caigo en cuenta de todo.

Daniel… era Daniel en la pantalla… y recordaba el lugar, lo recordaba como si fuera justo ayer.

-¨ ¿Qué diablos es eso Mulder? …¨- silencio- ¨Mulder!!!¨- le exijo.

Me zafo de sus brazos con fuerza y lo enfrento nuevamente señalando la TV.

-¨Lo encontré en la escena… al día siguiente cuando fuimos a levantar evidencia…¨

-¨Por dios!!!¨- le digo con la voz quebrada regresando la mirada a la escena- ¨ ¿Quiénes han visto esto? …¨- lo miro asustada, si esto había sido encontrado en la escena… todo mundo debía haberlo visto, todo mundo ahora me vería como la mujer que fue violada y abusada por ese hijo de puta.

Verlo en la pantalla, a sus manos, a su antojo, desvanecida en aquel sucio sillón, no hacia mas que revolverme el estomago.

Me dejo caer en la mesa de centro pesadamente, observando cada segundo que pasa en el vídeo ante mi.

Como había podido ser tan débil, tenía todo el entrenamiento necesario para poder defenderme de ese maldito… TENIA TODAS LAS HERRAMIENTAS EN MIS MANOS!!!

-¨Nadie lo ha visto Scully… no tienes de que preocuparte¨

-¨ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?...¨ ¿Mulder...?¨

-¨Lo encontré mientras exploraba el lugar…¨

-¨ ¿Ocultaste evidencia?... Mulder¨- le digo quitándome las lágrimas de mis ojos al mirarlo.

-¨No iba a permitir que nadie más viera esto…¨- me sonríe triste intentando reconfortarme.

-¨Si los demás se enteran de que tu ocultaste evidencia… Mulder si Patterson se entera…¨

-¨Es lo que menos me importa Scully… no me importa… no me importa si me sancionan, si me suspenden… no iba a permitirlo ¿me entiendes?¨

Continúo viendo el televisor absorta en cada imagen, cada movimiento, sintiendo como la herida en mi pecho se vuelve a abrir.

El no hace más que sentarse a lado mío, atento como yo a la pantalla.

-“El no hizo nada mas Scully… te lo juro… no paso nada mas”

Unos minutos interminables pasan de nuevo, pero es demasiado para mi… todo es demasiado, y simplemente revivir todo eso…

Me levanto de la mesa pero él me detiene una vez más, abrazándome por la espalda y girándome de nuevo al televisor.

-¨Mulder por favor… por favor no puedo verlo…¨

Intento zafarme de su abrazo, pero él se mantiene firme, manteniéndome en la misma posición.

-¨No dejare que sigas engañándote Scully… vas a ver esto con tus propios ojos y te convencerás de que nada de lo que te imaginas o sientes paso realmente…¨

-¨Me estas lastimando Mulder…¨

Vuelvo a hacer esfuerzo pero no logro moverme si quiera un milímetro de sus brazos, intento cerrar los ojos, pero la maldita curiosidad me gana.

Mis lágrimas inevitables comienzan a correr por mis mejillas, la realización de todo ante mis ojos.

-“Mulder… por favor”

-“Tienes que ver esto…  tienes que darte cuenta de todo…  no puedes vivir una mentira…  no tu Scully… no lo permitiré, así me odies de por vida, no dejare que sigas con todo esto… tienes que salir de esa maldita pesadilla de una vez por todas…”

Las escenas seguían pasando por mis ojos,  y conforme las veía aunque doloroso,  por fin podía darme cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado,  como si esa pesada nube gris en mis ojos se dispara poco a poco cayendo en cuenta del terrible error en el que había estado. 

Daniel una vez más había logrado desequilibrarme,  a tal punto que no podía reconocer la realidad en la que estaba viviendo.

-“El no te ha hecho nada Scully… de haber sido así…”- emite un profundo suspiro y aprieta mis hombros con fuerza-“De haber sido así yo mismo lo hubiera matado Scully… te lo puedo asegurar”

Yo continuo observando todo, como Daniel esta sobre mi, me veo tan débil, y después el momento exacto en donde Mulder entra a cuadro, no podía recordar nada de eso.

-"Tu estuviste ahí.. tu… tu si llegaste Mulder…” 

-“No iba a dejarte sola”

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro y de pronto me sentía demasiado abrumada con todo, sentía que me faltaba el aire… estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
De pronto Scully se tambaleo un poco, y observándola bien había palidecido aun mas, así que de inmediato la abrace por los hombros intentando darle el equilibrio, confortándola, haciéndole saber que estaba yo justo ahí, a su lado.

-“¿Estas bien?... ¿Scully?”

-"Necesito que te vallas... Vete..."

-“Scully…”- le pregunto desconcertado no entendía que era lo que pasaba, por un momento había pensado que todo había acabado.

-“VETEEE!! VETE…!!!”

Ella tira el florero que esta a un lado del televisor molesta y no hago mas que detenerla y sostenerla de nuevo en un gran abrazo

-"SUELTAME!!! SUELTAME MULDER!!”

La puerta del departamento se abre repentinamente y su hermano es el primero en entrar, y cuando creo que lo que hará es ayudarme a controlar la situación, sucede todo lo contrario, el me aparta de Scully de un empujón que me desequilibra yéndome contra una pequeña mesa y tumbando los portarretratos y unas cosas de ahí.

-“Aléjate de mi hermana maldito!!!”

-"Por dios!!! Bill..."

Scully se abraza de su madre llorando y Bill no hace mas que tomarme de la brazo y empujarme hasta la salida hasta que su padre lo detiene y yo me defiendo regresándole el mismo empujón molesto, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando se suponía que todo eso estaba planeado y este idiota se comportaba de esa manera.

-“Bill… cálmate!! Cálmate!!”- le dice retirándolo con voz fuerte.

-“Déjame de una buena vez idiota…”

Me acomodo de nuevo el saco y miro de reojo a Scully sollozando aun en brazos de su madre.

-“En verdad lo siento… lo siento…”- comienza a disculparse su padre de inmediato avergonzado.

-“Este idiota la estaba lastimando papa… la estaba lastimando!!”

-“Las estaba ayudando pedazo de…”

-“Puedes callarte de una buena vez Bill!!!!” 

Intento controlarme, cierro los ojos y le doy la espalda por un momento, suprimiendo cada deseo de darle un buen golpe a ese maldito idiota, como podía   creer que lastimaría a Scully, el simple hecho me hacia enfurecer.

Veo como Scully con su madre se meten a la habitación y en ese momento ofreciéndole una mirada despectiva a Bill, voy hasta la TV y retiro el pequeño CD del aparato.

-“Este es el CD original, no hay copias… quiero que Scully lo tenga.. que ella decida que es lo que quiere hacer con el”

-“Yo se lo daré, no te preocupes…”- toma el disco en sus manos y lo mira detenidamente- “Gracias… espero que toda esta pesadilla termine de una buena vez por todas”

-“Estoy seguro que esto será lo ultimo… vendré temprano en la mañana solo a ver como esta… si hay algo que necesite estoy en mi teléfono todo el tiempo… no dude en llamarme si es necesario, no importa que sea o la hora que sea estaré al pendiente”

Bill se retira de lado de su padre mirándome molesto y va hasta el cuarto, parándose solo en el marco terminando de interrumpir la poca visión hacia adentro.

-“Disculpa a Bill, no sabe controlar su temperamento, en verdad lo siento mucho, suele ser un verdadero insolente a veces…”

-“Lamento que todo se hubiera malinterpretado, yo en ninguna momento quise que…”

El me interrumpe de inmediato colocando una mano en mi hombro, on una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-“No hay nada de que disculparse… al contrario…”

-“Solo quiero que sepa que jamás… jamás le haría daño…”

Aprieta ligeramente mi hombro, demostrando me confianza, podía ver en su mirada la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-“Te pareces tanto a tu padre muchacho… es como si estuviera delante de el”

Dice mirándome fijamente, como rebuscando en su memoria loa recuerdos de antaño, sinceramente incomodándome un poco, las dudas respecto a este tema era algo que tenia que resolver en cuanto todo esto pasara, necesitaba saber en que estaba metido mi padre que involucrara al padre de Scully.

Eran tantas las preguntas que tenia que no sabia si Joan podría resolver todo, incluso aunque los chicos pudieran decirme mas, de alguna forma sentía la necesidad de saber todo esto de los labios de mi padre, lo que me hacia pensar que en definitiva necesitaba unos días para regresar a casa, no presentía nada bueno de todo esto, una corazonada me decía que algo no andaba bien, y aunque había intentado rebuscar en mi cabeza ciertos detalles de mi infancia en ese lugar, empezaba a ver cosas que no cuadraban, pero necesitaba ir, necesitaba verlos.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
**06:28 HRS**  
  
Cuando por fin abrí los ojos estaba recostada en la cama, por un momento desconcertada de como había llegado ahí, pero poco a poco recordé todo… 

Mulder…

El había estado conmigo la noche anterior, me había enseñado ese video… como se había atrevido a eso!!! A llegar a mi casa como si fuera la suya…!!

-“¿Estas bien cariño?, ¿necesitas algo?”

Volteo inmediatamente y veo a mi madre sentada en una silla a lado de mi cama con el semblante cansado, pero con una linda sonrisa.

Ella siempre al tanto de nosotras, cuidándonos, protegiéndonos de todo lo que le ha sido posible, no podía estar más agradecida con ella y todo lo que ha hecho por mi y lo que ha tenido que pasar a mi lado.

-“Mulder estuvo aquí anoche”

-“Lo se cariño”

La miro buscando respuesta en sus ojos, y ella solo me sonríe nuevamente y se sienta a lado mío, colocando un estuche en mis manos.

-“Nos pidió que te diéramos esto… no hay copias, es el original, tu sabes que harás con el cariño”

Lo paseo en mis dedos, era el disco que el había puesto ayer, la evidencia que Mulder había encontrado en la escena y que demostraba lo que Daniel me había hecho o al menos para el juez, a mi simplemente me demostraba algo que no había querido ver.

-“Mónica esta haciendo el desayuno, Carl esta en la sala ansioso por verte… así que alístate, toma un baño y te esperamos en la sala”

Dice mi madre dándome un beso en la frente para después salir del cuarto.

-“Estaré lista en unos minutos”- le digo apretando su mano.

Ella vuelve a sonreír y sale de la habitación, así que pesadamente me levantó dirigiéndome al ventanal para abrir las cortinas, parecía ser un buen día, así que no dude en abrir y salir por unos segundos a respirar el aire fresco de la mañana.

Por alguna razón me sentía más ligera, mas tranquila, a pesar del dolor podía sentirme realmente aliviada…

Los rayos de sol penetraban cada poro de mi piel, podía sentir de nuevo ese calor que me hacia sentir con vida, el aire fresco moviendo mi cabello a su antojo, cerré los ojos intentando percibir un poco mas esa tranquilidad, algo me decía que todo iba a estar simplemente bien.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente y mire el mar… tan fuerte tan poderoso en su inmensidad, pero an hermoso en sus colores y los secretos que alberga en su profundidad, tan misterioso.

Si algo me encantaba era el mar, tal vez por haber crecido cerca de el, pero me hechizaba ver la danza de sus olas y como se elevaban hasta romper en un majestuoso sonido que arrullaba y relajaba mis pensamientos, siempre fue un buen consejero, podía estar horas mirando el ir y venir de las olas, aspirando su embriagante olor.

Y como si algo mas me llamara recorrí la mirada justo debajo de mi…

Mulder.

Parado solo ahí, recargado en el auto, mirándome… y aunque estábamos metros separados podía sentirlo casi junto a mi, como si una fuerza me hiciera leer su pensamiento.

‘Todo estará simplemente bien'

Solo atine a sonreírle, sosteniendo su mirada unos segundos mas, disfrutando de su sonrisa nerviosa.

Era como si fuéramos dos jóvenes gritándose amor de la calle al balcón pero solo con la mirada, en un idioma tan extraño para todos pero que se había vuelto tan común para nosotros en tan poco tiempo.

‘Todo estará simplemente bien'… y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que creerle.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
**Restaurante “VIvi's & Di Amour”**

**17:21HRS.**  
  
Sinceramente me sorprendía todo esto, un pequeño y elegante restaurante a la orilla de la playa, sentado en una mesa, ubicada especialmente en una pequeña terraza privada que daba a un pequeño camino de piedra a la playa.

Todo parecía perfecto, todo era tan … ella.

-“Gracias por aceptar mi invitación “

Se aparece Scully detrás mío haciendo que salte en mi asiento al sacarme de mis pensamientos, le sonreí  y me levanto, acercándome a ella de inmediato, pero al ver su reacción dando un paso atrás sonriendo nerviosa, no hago mas que esperar a que ella me de la pauta, entendía perfecto que las cosas irían poco a poco, que no todo podía ser como antes, estas heridas tardaban en sanar.

Vuelve a mirarme nerviosa jugando con sus manos, abro su silla para ella intentando amenizar el momento y romper la tensión, entendía también que estoy era difícil para ella, y el hecho de que fuera ella la que organizara todo esto aun me tenia sorprendido.

-“Gracias”

Me dice acercándose a su lugar, dándome un beso en la mejilla tan fugaz que me había dejado desconcertado por un momento, solo atine a sonreír y volver a acomodar su silla para después ir a la mía y quedar frente a frente.

La cena transcurrió amena, platicando de todo y sin tocar el tema del día antes ni mucho menos lo que había pasado, lo cual me alegraba, me encantaba estar pasando este tiempo con ella, eso sin contar que se veía hermosa, en un vestido fresco pero que cubría lo necesario para no sentirse incomoda, un chal tapaba sus hombros, ocultando así las heridas y algunos moretones.

Después de terminar nuestra ultima bebida ella se levanto y me pidió seguirla por el angosto camino hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, caminamos en silencio, uno a lado del otro, rosando nuestros hombros o manos de vez en cuando, unos metros mas y ella se detuvo, me miro unos segundos indicándome que era el lugar perfecto y nos sentamos en la arena.

El atardecer era realmente hermoso, y ella se veía radiante con los últimos rayos de sol reflejando en su cabello, haciendo mas vivo su color rojo.

-“Gracias por todo Mulder “- por fin se anima a hablar después de estar observando el atardecer.

-“No tienes que hacer esto… Scully…”

Ella niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

-“Quiero hacerlo… déjame… déjame hablar por favor “

Lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir que me debía alguna explicación, por que la realidad es que no tenia nada que decirme, el simple hecho de estar con ella ahora era todo no que necesitaba.

-“Estoy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mi Mulder… nunca podre terminar de agradecerte… hable con John… con Skinner… dicen que eres un insubordinado…”- se ríe un poco pero sin mirarme.

-“Es mi segundo nombre… que puedo decirte, me lo he ganado… “- bromeo con ella.

-“Lo se … créeme que lo se… a lo que me refiero es que… es que en verdad lamento haber sido tan… tan idiota…”

-“Scully…”

-“No no… es la verdad… yo no debí alejarte, no debí, no debí hacerte lo que te hice, fui una tonta, de no ser por ti… no se que hubiera pasado… tal vez no estaríamos aquí justo ahora “

-“Estabas confundida con todo lo que pasaba… yo siempre entendí eso”

-“Lo se… mama decía que ibas casi todos los días a casa”

-“Solo quería estar seguro de que estabas bien… en verdad lamento que todo esto pasara así… no se en que momento todo se salió de control”

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente viendo como el cielo cambia de rosa a azul, a distintos tonos de naranja que ni siquiera podía distinguir hasta que la primera estrella aparece en el cielo dando paso a la noche.

Y era maravilloso… el simple hecho de estar con ella observando el mar me hacia sentir tranquilo.

-“Se que esto no será fácil para ti Mulder…”- comienza a hablar en voz baja, por fin mirándome a los ojos – “ No se si… las cosas no son así de sencillas… creo que necesitare estar sola por un tiempo…” 

Yo solo atino a asentir con la cabeza sin saber que contestar al respecto, solo dejando salir un suspiro de decepción  que no podía evitar, pero las cosas se harían como ella quisiera, con sus propios tiempos.

-“En verdad lo lamento… pero no creo estar lista para nada ahorita… “

-“ ¿Y cual es el plan? ¿Que has pensando? “

-“Bueno hable con Skinner esta mañana… descansaré unas semanas mas antes de incorporarme al equipo completamente… necesito un tiempo antes de regresar a trabajar de forma habitual”

-“Me parece… me parece perfecto Scully “

Me sonríe, podía ver nuevamente un brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules, sin esperarlo ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, y arriesgándome  a que fuera demasiado pase mi mano por atrás de sus hombros y la abrase, acercándola un poco mas a mi.

Un nuevo comienzo… tiempo, es todo lo que necesitaba para volver a ser ella misma otra vez.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
**Aeropuerto 08:21hrs**  
  
La única que sabia de mi decisión era Melissa, ni  siquiera había tenido el valor de decirle a Mónica que me iría a San Diego, no seria nada permanente solo un par de semanas, siempre me había ayudado mas estar en casa con mi madre y mi familia, y eso necesitaba ahora.

Había estado saliendo con Mulder estos dos días y lamentaba tanto no haberle dicho de esta decisión, sabia que hacia mal en ni si quiera avisarle e irme de esta manera, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal por no poder corresponder a lo que el merecía, yo no estaba segura de poder brindarle eso, ni sabia cuanto tiempo me tomaría regresar a mi vida normal, cuanto tiempo me llevaría sentirme una mujer completa nuevamente, así que esto era lo mejor para ambos.

‘Vuelo 518 con destino a San Diego favor de tomar el anden 5 con su pase de abordar en mano, el abordaje se dará en unos minutos'

Escuchó en el altavoz y me levanto de inmediato recogiendo mi bolso y una pequeña maleta de mano, formándome en la fila que ya se había alargado.

Era lo mejor, estaba haciendo lo correcto… tenia que serio.

La fila avanzo poco a poco, mire de nuevo mi pase de abordar para localizar el asiento.

Unos pasos mas, unos pasajeros mas, hasta que llegue con la azafata.

-Señorita Scully…”- dice la joven rubia mirando mi pase y la identificación-“Que tenga usted…”

-“Scully…”

Escuchó mi nombre en sus labios y volteo de inmediato sorprendida, viendo a Mulder agitado acercándose hasta mi.

-“Que diablos haces aquí? Como hiciste para que te dejaran pasar? Por dios Mulder!!!”

-“Soy agente del FBI lo olvidas “- contesta enseñándome la placa y no hago mas que sonreírle nerviosa.

-“Puede disculparme un segundo señorita”

-“El avión esta por terminar el abordaje, tiene 5 minutos”-me contesta algo molesta.

Le agradezco y me acerco a Mulder alejándolo a otro extremo.

-“ ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?… Mulder… “

-“ ¿Por que no me dijiste que tus planes eran venirte a San Diego?... Creí que estábamos bien Scully, que … que estábamos… intentándolo… intentando que…”

\- “ ¿Quién diablos te dijo que estaba aquí Mulder? ¿fue Mel?  Ella te lo dijo no es así… esa soplóna … como pudo hacerlo…”

-“Todos estamos preocupados por ti… queremos lo mejor para ti…”

Yo me cruzo de brazos molesta, mirándolo seria, odiaba que dijeran esas cosas, odiaba que me hicieran sentir como si fuera una mujer indefensa, incapaz de explicar cuidarse a sí misma. 

-“No soy una a niña Mulder, se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo… así que no entiendo realmente que haces aquí “

-“ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias planeado viajar? Te vi ayer y no se te ocurrió que tal vez me interesaba saber que en tus planes estaba irte a casa”

-“No veo por qué tenía que avisarte al respecto”- digo sin pesar, arrepintiendo me de lo dicho justo cuando salió de mis labios, pero el solo se contiene y asiente herido.

-“ No se como hacerte entender que … que me preocupas Scully…”

Lo interrumpo de inmediato más molesta aun.

-”No necesito  que me cuides Mulder, no necesito que alguien este siempre detrás mío, si quisiera un guardaespaldas créeme que ya te lo hubiera dicho pero no es así,  no necesito que me estén vigilando como si fuera caer en una maldita depresión o en una crisis de ansiedad y te lo dije ese día… no necesito un maldito psicólogo!! Diablos!!”

Algunas personas alrededor comienzan a voltear y a poner atención en nuestra pequeña pero intensa plática así que me  o pongo nuevamente, lo que menos quería era la atención de toda esta gente, y mucho menos perder el vuelo.

-“Yo me refería más bien a esa clase de preocupación como cuando alguien te interesa mucho más en un plano… ¿sentimental tal vez? … yo se que no te interesa nada más  Scully pero…”-comienza a intentar explicar pero yo lo detengo de inmediato, no necesitaba esto.

-“Esto no funcionara Mulder… no esta funcionando y yo…”

-“No digas eso… no lo digas…”-toma mis manos de inmediato y las aprieta contra las suyas fuertemente- “ Todo … todo ira mejorando poco a poco solo…”

-“Yo no puedo ofrecerte mas Mulder… ¿Por que no puedes  entenderlo”- acaricio su mejilla dulcemente, engañando a  mi corazón con cada palabra, sintiéndome culpable al mirar sus ojos - “Lo siento pero tengo que irme…”

Suelto sus manos y me doy la vuelta para irme hasta la azafata de nuevo.

-“Así que ¿esto es todo? No te importa lo que yo siento, lo que yo quiero…”

-“Mulder por dios no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que es… tengo irme”

-“Yo te amo Scully… te amo”

Me volteo a mirarlo son poder evitar que una lágrima corra por mi mejilla, podía ver el dolor intenso en sus palabras en cada una de ellas, la suplica en sus ojos.

Negué con la cabeza y solo pude decir con los labios un ‘lo siento' y camine por el anden a paso rápido hasta el avión, solo escuchando tras de mi como gritaba mi nombre, haciendo que me cuestionara una vez mas la decisión que había tomado.  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
-“Necesito a su superior en este momento… soy agente del FBI y necesito un vuelo a San Diego en este momento” 

Le digo a la joven detrás del mostrador que tecleaba nerviosa en la computadora buscando lo que le pedía.

-“Lo lo si… Siento señor pero todo esta lleno y … y no se si… si pueda…”

Doy un golpe en seco en el escritorio molesto y saco mi teléfono, alejándome de ella, necesitaba llegar a San Diego a como diera lugar,  no podía dejar las cosas con ella así, la simple idea de sentirla alejada de mi me consumía por dentro en una desesperación que no entendía bien, lo único que sabia es que debía estar con ella, debía hacerle entender que la necesitaba.

-“Los pistoleros solitarios en que…”

-“Apaga todo eso Frohike soy yo… necesito un pequeño favor … para ahorita mismo… no tengo tiempo”

-“Lo que digas jefe ya lo sabes” 

Y así camine hasta afuera del aeropuerto escuchando las indicaciones de Frohike mientras corría al auto.  
**San Diego**

**Residencia Scully**

**14:48 HRS**  
  
Durante el viaje no había podido evitar sentirme mal por la manera en que lo había dejado a Mulder en el aeropuerto, pero que podía hacer, no podía pasar por esto, no ahora.

Baje del taxi con la pequeña maleta, realmente no necesitaba gran cosa, muchas de mis pertenecías estaban en casa de mi madre y lo que fuera necesario podía ir  comprarlo a cualquier centro comercial.

Camine hasta la entrada cruzando, ni si quiera mi madre sabia que estaría ahí así que seria una sorpresa verme parada en el umbral, justo cuando estoy a punto de tocar escuchó mi nombre atrás de mi y una mano posarse en mi hombro, a lo que volteo de inmediato.

-“Trevor… por dios que haces aquí??!!”- le digo sorprendida y nerviosa a la vez.

-“Ammm venia a dejar unas cosas a tu madre cuando vi que bajabas de ese taxi Dana … ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esta todo bien?”

-“Si… amm…”- pienso por un momento- “ Si si todo bien… estoy bien “

-“Por que no me dejas invitarte un café… a comer tal vez… ¿Qué dices? “

Tan galante como siempre, tan atento, tomando mi maleta en sus manos.

Lo miro por unos segundos insegura parada en la banqueta, volteo a ver a la casa pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de que hubiera llegado.

-“Si gustas puedes pasar a casa y dejamos tus cosas… saludas a tu madre y…”

-“No no, vamos…”- le digo caminando hasta su auto.

-“Pero… Dana linda… ¿estas segura? … no seria mejor que tu madre supiera que estas aquí y...”

-“Nop… además sólo será un par de horas… esta bien Trevor… vamos”

El me sigue y como el caballero que es abre la puerta para que pueda sentarme y después deposita la maleta en el asiento de atrás para subirse al volante.

Lo enciende y después se me queda mirando algo desconcertado.

-“ ¿Estas segura? … Dana, ¿Qué pasa? …”- solo suspiro  esquivo su mirada-“ Aquí pasa algo Daña, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿Qué pasa? “- con un semblante mas angustiado.

-“No pasa nada, en verdad que no, solo vamos y regresare a casa en un rato”

El duda pero termina arrancando el auto, durante el camino me miraba de reojo, pero no decía mas, sabia que no me creía ni una sola palabra, me conocía demasiado bien y estaba segura que llegando a donde sea que por fin pudiera mirarme a los ojos empezaría con el interrogatorio nuevamente.

Haide’s Restaurant

15:25 HRS. 

De inmediato al llegar nos asignaron una mesa, a la que le pidió que fuera lo más privada que se pudiera, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y ordenamos una jarra de limonada, después de lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto lo que menos tenía era apetito, de hecho deseaba tanto descansar de una buena vez, no sabía en que momento había pensado que venir con Trevor era buena idea.

-“Y bien… pequeña mentirosa,  ¿Qué haces aquí?  ¿Qué paso?”

Lo dice mientras agradece al mesero y comienza a servir la s bebidas en los vasos de cristal.

-“Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, solo vine a ver a mi madre, eso es todo”

Frunce e señor incrédulo y le da un trago a su vaso.

-“ ¿Sabes que no te dejare en paz hasta que me digas la verdad no es así? “

-“Ya te he dicho lo que necesitabas saber… no veo por qué tu insistencia… mejor dime que hacías en casa, ¿Qué cosas le darías a mi madre?”

-“Me tope con ella poco después de que te fuiste en un centro comercial , platicamos por unos minutos, le recomendé unos libros se quede muy formalmente de que yo se los llevaría para que los leyera, hace unos días por fin llegaron a mi librería habitual y no dude ni un segundo en traerse los,  aprovechando que mi agenda empieza hasta mas tarde…”

Era algo extraño que mama y el tuvieran esta comunicación,  ella no me lo había comentado, pero considerando todo lo que había pasado tampoco creo que recordara estos detalles, aun así le preguntaría en cuanto hubiera oportunidad,  no es que me molestara, ellos siempre se llevaron bien, solo me parecía algo extraño  que el siguiera en San Diego, considerando que su trabajo esta a en Nueva York.

-“ ¿Agenda? Creí que…”

-“ Solo estoy haciendo un a clase de favor a un colega aquí,  estaré un par de semanas y me regreso a Nueva York” 

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, aun así me parecía algo raro., las investigaciones no se dejaban así nada mas, mucho menos las clases de investigaciones que se hacían en ese centro, pero suponía que tampoco debía ser por nada malo, todos teníamos derecho hola de cambiar nuestras opciones, tal vez estaba cansado de la gran ciudad, era algo totalmente válido. 

-“Por cierto te ves hermosa”

Solo alzó las cejas sonriéndole y continuo viendo la carta.

Residencia Scully

17:21 HRS. 

Amablemente me trajo a mi casa de nuevo y cargo mi maleta hasta la entrada de la casa, al menos había desistido en continuar preguntándome lo mismo, sabía que aun así no me creía,  pero al menos había entendido que su insistencia no me haría decirle más,  confiaba en él pero lo que menos quería era revivir esas cosas, no en estos momentos al menos, no estaba lista para contarlo tan casualmente como si fuera cualquier cosa la que había vivido, por ahora prefería que se enteraran los menos posibles. 

-“Si vas a estar aquí tal vez podamos salir nuevamente,  descubrí unos nuevos lugares junto a la a playa que estoy seguro  que te encantarán y…”

Dice acercándose  un poco más a mi, pero yo de inmediato doy unos pasos hasta atrás hasta chocar con la puerta.

-“Trevor yo…”

La puerta se abre y tropiezo con mi madre que me mora molesta.

-“ Por dios Dana ¿Dónde estabas? Te estoy esperando desde hace horas”

-“Mama… pero quien…”

Y es ahí cuando lo veo, con el mismo traje de la mañana solo que más cansado, Mulder, solo me miro y fue ahí cuando supe el error que había cometido, lo mal que debía de verse todo esto justo ahora.

-“Mulder por favor… yo…”

-“Lamento haber venido a su casa así nada más señora Scully”- me sonríe decepcionado.

Mi madre le da un abrazo y Mulder sin mirarme sale de lado mío, rozando mi hombro a su paso, hasta la carretera, cruzando.

Yo me giro de inmediato para seguirlo.

-“Mulder… Mulder detente…!!!”

Cruzo la carretera y el se detiene antes de meterse al auto, pero ni si quiera me mira, esta molesto, puedo alcanzar a ver en sus ojos como se contiene.

-“Mulder esto… esto no es lo que piensas…”

-“Sabes Scully a estas alturas no se ni si quiera que pensar…”

-“Mulder…”- pero el esta tan dolido que ni si quiera me deja continuar.

-“No… no, es mi turno… necesitó… necesito sacar este maldito dolor de mi pecho Scully”- me dice arrugando con su mano la camisa justo de lado de su corazón-“ Necesito sacar todo esto por que si no voy a explotar… siento que no puedo mas, he sido paciente contigo, te he demostrado de mil y un maneras que en verdad te quiero y que realmente me importas…  y ya no se que mas… “- su voz comienza a entrecortarse y mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas al verlo así, lastimado –“ No te conozco mas…me rechazas, a mi no me permites ni siquiera… ni siquiera tocarte… pero llegas aquí y lo primero que haces es irte con él… “- lo señala sin mirarlo.

Trevor se mantiene a lado de mi madre desconcertado, ambos observando la plática.

-“Mulder él…”

-“Sabes que Scully, me importa un bledo quien es ese tipo, me importa un bledo si sales con él, si sientes algo por él … no me importa… pero al menos creo que merecía algo de sinceridad de tu parte… ¿sabes desde que hora estoy aquí? Esperándote… esperándote como un maldito idiota, con la maldita esperanza de que tan solo me escucharas, que me dejaras estar a tu lado… que me permitieras seguir a tu lado…”

Yo ni siquiera le contesto, solo lo miro esperando que el me diga lo que necesita.

-“Estoy aquí desde las 2 de la tarde, esperándote como un idiota para explicarte para hacerte entender que… “- una pequeña lágrima se escapa de sus ojos- “ que te amo, y que te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario… y justo cuando te vemos llegar, sin si quiera venir a ver a tu madre, te vas con ese tipo…”

Trevor se acerca y Mulder solo lo mira con receló.

-“Lamento interrumpir pero…”

Mulder niega con la cabeza sobando su sien y mirando al cielo buscando toda la paciencia del mundo.

-“Por favor vete Trevor”

-“Yo solo quiero que él entienda…”

-“ Tu idiota no tienes nada que hacer en esta conversación “

-“En lo que respecta a Dana tengo todo el derecho de…”

Mulder lo toma por el cuello y lo azota contra el auto fuerza.

-“Por dios!!! Mulder!! “- le digo asustada.

-“Suéltenme imbécil!!!”-comienza a forcejear Trevor,  intentando quitarse el brazo de Mulder de encima.

-“No te atrevas a decir mas o te mato en este instante ¿entendiste? Te mato idiota”- lo empuja más contra el auto.

-“Hijo nooo!!”- grita mi madre desde el otro lado acercándose rápidamente hasta nosotros.

Lo retiene por unos segundos mirándolo con ira y después lo suelta, metiéndose al auto de inmediato.

-“ Mulder…”

Arranca el auto y se va acelerando todo lo que puede perdiéndose de mi vista en  segundos.

-“Dana ¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?” - pregunta Trevor desconcertado- “Me ha tomado por sorpresa ¿puedes creerlo? Ese maldito cretino es un salvaje”

Me acerco a mi madre de inmediato ignorando por completo a Trevor, el era lo que menos me importaba ahora, necesitaba saber de Mulder, necesitaba hablar con el y explicarle, que me escuchara tan solo un par de minutos.

-“¿Te dijo donde estaba hospedado? Dime por favor que te dijo de algún lugar mama…”

-“Dana cariño no creo que sea buena idea ir a buscarlo ahora, por que no entras y te relajas por un momento…”- me dice guiándome a la entrada con Trevor atrás.

Pero me detengo en seco y miro la hora, si dejaba pasar mucho mas el tiempo Mulder simplemente se regresaría a Washington y yo no podía permitirlo sin hablar antes.

-“Por favor dime mama… necesitó hablar con el…” 

Mi mama suspira y acomoda un mechón de mi cabello.

-“Esta en el hotel donde se hospeda Charles cuando viene, el que esta cerca de la playa”

-“Puedes prestarme el auto tengo que ir a verlo mama… no puedo dejar que se valla”

-“Hija por dios… “

Yo comienzo a caminar por la banqueta con mi celular en mano para llamar a un taxi.

-“Cariño … regresa aquí… no puedes irte así”

Trevor me alcanza y me voltea por loa hombros.

-“Yo te llevare ok… yo lo haré” 

Yo asiento y me limpio las lágrimas de mis mejillas, corro a darle un beso  mi madre y me subo de nuevo al carro de Trevor.

Todo el camino me mantuve en silencio, solo marcando y marcando el numero de Mulder, pero el ni si quiera atendía mis llamadas, el teléfono timbraba y timbraba, el l no me contestaría.

-“Podrías manejar mas rápido por favor… por favor Trevor “

El solo sonrió y acelero  que le fue posible.

15 minutos después estábamos justo enfrente del hotel, dude por un momento antes de bajarme, observe el estacionamiento hasta que pude ver el auto de Mulder, deje salir en ese momento un fuerte suspiro de alivio y baje del auto, pero antes de que Trevor hiciera lo mismo lo detuve.

-“Has sido muy amable en traerme… pero tienes que irte”

-“¿Estas loca? No te dejare sola con ese idiota”

-“Yo resolverse esto sola… tu no entiendes”- el me mora inconforme mientras refunfuña-“ Necesitó hacer esto sola… lo siento Trevor pero vete…”

-“Dana…”

-“Estaré bien, ahora vete por favor “

Le digo sonriéndole cerrando la puerta, el solo me mira desde su asiento y después me sonríe, unos segundos mas se alejaba del lugar, dejándome ahí parada pensativa.

Fui hasta la recepción donde me indicaron la habitación en la que estaba y no dude ni un segundo en ir de inmediato hasta su cuarto.

Toque por varios minutos pero nadie me abría, mire todos lados pero no podía ver a nadie, estaba segura que el auto ahí estacionado era el de el, y la recepcionista me había confirmado que seguía hospedado así que debía estará en algún lugar.

La tarde estaba cayendo dando paso a la noche, el clima algo fresco, ni si quiera había recordado traer un suéter… que diablos!!! Necesitaba encontrarlo.

Camine rodeando el hotel, tal vez estaba en las mesas de afuera o…

En la playa…ahí estaba, veía una silueta sentada a la orilla de la playa podía asegurar que era el, tenia que ser el.

Camine un poco mas y me detuve en seco antes de seguir.

¿Qué le diría? Ni  quiera sabia que tenia que decirle, pero no podía dejar las cosas con el así.

Respire profundo y me di el valor de seguir caminando  hasta él.

Cuando llegue hasta donde estaba sentado no hice más que dejarme caer a su lado, sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera mirarlo más allá de lo que alcanzaba a ver de reojo, que era lo ensimismado que estaba con el mar enfrente de él.

Así duramos unos minutos, en un pesado silencio  que me pareció eterno.

-“Mulder yo…”

-“Lamento todo lo que te dije Scully… no debí hacerlo…”-me dice sin siquiera mirarme-“ Yo estaba demasiado molesto y no debí… por favor discúlpame con… con…”

-“Trevor… él  es un amigo de hace años Mulder, lo conozco desde que era joven,  estudiamos juntos la carrera, somos buenos amigos eso es todo…”- intento explicarle-“ Y si acepte ir a … tomar algo con él es porque de alguna manera venir aquí me tenía que servir para poder lograr interactuar con alguien mas… regresar a mi vida normal”

 El se quedo callado nuevamente, yo trague saliva pensando que decir ahora, como continuar.

-“Sabes Scully…”- por fin me mira, pero con un semblante triste-“ Tienes razón, tu tienes derecho a hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida y yo no tengo por que interponerme  en tus decisiones… pero no puedo evitar … evitar sentir esta maldita necesidad de saber de ti a cada instante, de estar contigo a cada segundo, soy un maldito psicópata tal vez pero… pero te necesito, te necesito como la maldita luna que espera el último instante para por lo menos un segundo antes del completo anochecer ver el último resplandor del sol, el último rayo de luz antes de que las miles de estrellas cubran el cielo, extrañándolo en cada una de ellas… “

Mis ojos se inundan en lagrimas, jamás alguien me había hecho sentir justo lo que mi corazón sentía en estos momentos,  me sentía como una niña y su primer amor, con miles de marinos as revoloteando en mi interior, cada una de sus palabras eran hermosas y de alguna forma curaban mis heridas, llenaban esos huecos que habían quedado en mi.

-“Mulder eso es tan hermoso…”-busco su mano y la aprieto con fuerza mientras que con la otra  limpio mis lagrimas-“ Todo esto  ha ido tan rápido… que no se en que momento todo cambio, y … y me duele no poder corresponder te en este momento de la misma manera… solo te pido tiempo Mulder… un poco más de tiempo”

-“Yo no quiero apresurarte a nada Scully, solo quiero que sepas que… que estoy ahí… que siempre estaré ahí… que puedes confiar en mi…”

El sonríe y antes de que aparte la vista acuno una de sus mejillas en mi palma y la acaricio suavemente devolviéndole la sonrisa también.

-“Tu eres más que un amigo para mi Mulder… espero que lo sepas” 

Y de pronto en sus ojos encontraba todo lo que necesitaba, paz, amor, comprensión.

Me acerque a él lentamente, rosando sus labios  con los míos,  sintiendo su aliento sobre mi, sus ojos cerrados, impaciente, lo notaba en su respiración  agitada por la espera, pero sin dudarlo uní mis labios a los suyos en un beso que me dejo guiar por completo, un beso dulce y sin prisas.

Un beso que nos decía más de lo que necesitábamos en ese momento.

Un beso sin urgencias, sin segundas intenciones, tan dulce que disfrutaba cada roce de sus labios y cada tierna caricia sobre mi piel, sus dedos que dibujaban imágenes invisibles en mis brazos  que acompañados de la brisa del mar eriza en cada poro de mi piel.

Un beso sin temores, que espantaba a todos los fantasmas y demonios.

Con él me sentía protegida, me sentía envuelta en algo tan indescriptible que ni si quiera podía explicar con certeza ni para mi lo que era, pero esta vez no iba a perder la oportunidad por miedos irracionales y orgullo, esta vez estaba dispuesta a dejar curar mis heridas en esta sensación que me daba estar rodeada en sus brazos, en el calor de su cuerpo, embriagada en el aroma de su piel, intoxicada con el sabor de sus besos.

Y fue ahí donde sellamos un compromiso.

Tal vez costaría trabajo, tal vez no sería de inmediato, pero justo ahí,  bajo la luz de la luna pactamos algo más que una simple promesa de amor.

Él separo sus labios de los míos y con una sonrisa beso mi frente, tomando mi cara en sus manos.

-“Todo estará simplemente bien…”

Y volvimos a entregarnos el uno al otro en un beso, en miradas furtivas y caricias que me hacían por un instante olvidar todo, solo éramos el y yo, ajo la luz de la luna solo éramos dos amantes mas proclamándonos amor en cada respiro.

Todo estaría bien… todo estaría simplemente bien.   
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**    
  
**Prisión del condado**

**Semanas después**

**13:34 HRS**.   
  
Caminando por los sucios pasillos del la prisión mientras mis pasos retumbaba en todo el lugar camine hasta la sala de visitas que el guardia de la recepción me había indicado.

No sin antes pasar por los ojos de algunos reos.

Malditas escorias de la humanidad, basura alojada en este asqueroso lugar que no merecían más que morir de una buena vez.

Veía como con sus ojos perversos,  con sus miradas lujuriosos recorrían  mi cuerpo, y como sus sucias bocas decían cualquier clase de vocabulario  obsceno o cualquier juerga estúpida.

-“Me encantan las morenas como tuuu!! Debes ser una diosa en la cama!!!”

-“Siempre me han gustado las mujeres de piernas largas… eres una Hermosura!!!”

Y así muchos otros más hasta que por fin llegue a la habitación,  me indicaron el numero en donde ya me esperaba vestido de naranja con el teléfono en la mano.

-“Disculpe la demora… Dr. Watterson “

-“ ¿Quién diablos es usted y a que debo el honor de su maldita visita? “

-“Creo que lo que tengo para decirle le va a interesar”

El solo hace un gesto arrogante y  me indica con la mano que continúe hablando, algo molesto, y no es que yo tuviera paciencia para estas cosas, pero esta vez necesitaba ser inteligente y jugar bien todas mis cartas.

Si quería que las cosas salieran bien tenía que tolerar a este imbécil. 

-“Digamos que me interesa su situación y quiero ayudarlo “

-“ ¿Usted a mi? ¿ayudarme?”- comienza a mofarse- “ Disculpe seño…”- me mira atentamente, juzgándome sin si quiera tener la mínima vergüenza- “Señorita, no estoy entendiendo… ¿Por qué querría usted ayudarme? Ni si quiera la conozco”

-“Soy Diana… Diana Fowley y digamos que también necesito algo de ayuda”

-“ ¿Qué clase de ayuda?”- pregunta ya más interesado, con una sonrisa que definitivamente me gustaba.

-“ Creo que usted y yo tenemos mucho en común,  más de lo que parece de hecho… a los dos nos molesta una misma persona… una maldita pelirroja que parece inmortal”- el sonríe ampliamente, había captado toda su atención-“ Pero inmortal es decir mucho, sería tener demasiada suerte, digamos que por ahora vamos cero a uno”

-“ ¿Qué necesitas?”

Yo solo le sonrió, me encantaba ver por fin su entusiasmo  y esas ganas de hacer pedazos a la misma persona, que tuviéramos en mente exactamente lo mismo  solo con nombrarla. 

-“Solo quería que supiera que estaré visitándolo, arreglare un par de cosas y su abogado le hará saber todos los pormenores de esto”

-“Esperare ansioso su próxima visita”

-“Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted Dr. Watterson”

Y con eso cuelgo el teléfono y me salgo de ese lugar.

En cuanto me dan mis pertenencias tomo mi celular y envío el mensaje de texto, antes que nada había que agradecer a quienes ayudaban de alguna manera a brindarme cierta información.

‘Gracias por todo Trevor, ha sido de mucha ayuda, nos vemos en la junta en dos días”

Envío el mensaje y camino hasta mis auto.

El tiempo es sabio y yo sabría esperar mi momento, Mulder y esa pelirroja me pagarían todo esto, todo.

Haría que Mulder se arrepintiera de  cada una en sus  malditas palabras, y esa pequeña altanera, tendría que aprender a respetar un poco lo que por derecho me pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo, las cosas no se quedarían así,  iban a pagar por lo que me hizo.  
  
**FIN**  
  
**“Keep CALM and write fanfics”**

**Diana S I C A R U**  
  
Bueno antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, a mis niñas bellas y chulas de bonitas del WhatsApp, niñas sin ustedes no se que haría, también de antemano una disculpa enorme por haberme demorado tanto con esta continuación, se que a muchos les quedare a deber pero me ha gustado, ya les recompensare luego lo que me hizo falta en este.

A Viviana ósea VIMAR que mas que mi Beta es mi amiga y la quiero millones, siempre ayudándome a salir de mis bloqueos inspiracionales en todo momento, te quiero mil lo sabes nena.

Y Bueno, ENCUENTROS, como muchos ya saben es mi bebe ha sido mi primera historia, con la que me he iniciado en este mundo y he disfrutado mil escribirla, así que tiene que agradecer a ODAMAEBROWN sin ella esto definitivamente no seria mas que un sueño, mil gracias hermosa, por haberme impulsado en esta aventura.

Y ya por ultimo una sorpresa… esta historia la verdad me ha gustado tanto que mi plan es continuarla, así que en la siguientes publicaciones les tengo decir que esta historia es parte de una serie a la que he nombrado “VIDAS ENTRELAZADAS”, por lo que para que sepan que es parte de esta antepondré el VE- , de esta manera sabrán que es una historia posterior a ENCUENTROS.  
  
_**P R O X I M A M E N T E…**_  


**Author's Note:**

> Por favor dejen sus comentarios... Es mi primer fic y de verdad agradecería saber que voy por buen camino... Ya que no era mi idea inicial pero una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí esta... Me creerían si les dijera que planeaba hacer un universo alterno pero con zombies, jajaja tal vez en el próximo fic.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirlo.


End file.
